Wandering Warrior
by bubbajack
Summary: After a fight, Marco is accidently lost in the vastness of the multiverse with no way to get home except by going one world at a time. What new adventures, friends, and new enemies await this wondering warrior who only seeks to see again the faces of those he loves most? Marco Harem multi-cross over with mostly games but a couple of books. Rated M for blood, gore and lemons later.
1. Chapter 1

**Wandering Warrior**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: Icysnowsage, Grammarly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs, League of Legends, The Dark Tower, Percy Jackson, Prince of Persia, or Fable. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Ch.1: Sundered and Broken.**

"Marco, You are _my_ squire yet you keep going out with Hekapoo of all people!" Star said with accusation and betrayal in her tone and in her eyes.

Marco felt a little guilty by betraying Star's trust like he was, but if Hekapoo needed his help closing random portals to god knows where he couldn't bring himself to turn her down. He chased after her for sixteen years to gain his dimensional scissors, the two had a strange sort of bond, it was deep, yet different from the one he had with Star. He couldn't quite put it into words, but he cherished it almost as much as he did his friendship with the former princess.

Marco did his best to assuage Star's anger. "I know you're angry and I guess you have a right to be, but if Hekapoo needs my help, I can't really bring myself to say no. She is a part of the Magic High Commission and all."

Star huffed and turned away and spoke in a hurt tone with something else mixed in, "I know that but still! I bent the rules for you, Marco. I made you my squire just so we could hang out. Yet lately you've been spending all your time with Hekapoo… then you promise me you'll leave your scissors with me, and what do you do? You steal them and sneak off to her again. How can you keep a promise to her and not me?"

Marco was beginning to sense a theme here. "Star, it is starting to sound like you might be jealous of all the time I'm spending with Hekapoo. You're dating Tom remember?"

Star became as stiff as a board. She turned around, the magic marks on her cheeks had turned into thunder clouds. "I-I'm well aware of that! I'm _not_ jealous Marco Diaz. I'm annoyed that as _my_ squire, you are shirking your duties!"

Marco was getting a little annoyed himself now. "I'm doing the best I can here Star! I'm only a single man! I have a lot of duties for the good of all that I must do and, unlike Hekapoo, I can't duplicate myself."

"Exactly! Star exclaimed. "Hekapoo is a one-woman army. So why of all people, would she need _your_ help?"

"Hey!" Marco was insulted, but Star carried on.

"You should know better Marco. You have a job to be doing here, and should be doing it!" She glared at the dimensional scissors Marco had clenched in his hand. "It's all the fault of those dumb things! She reached forward and managed to grab one handle only for Marco to firmly grip the other.

"If you'd never gotten them, you'd never be able to leave!" Star argued as she fought Marco for the dimension cutting scissors leaving the unspoken me.

Marco was unwilling to let his half of the scissors, the half that magically bore his name, go. It took him sixteen years to get these things damn it! He wasn't going to give them up so easily! Star had been irrational before, like with Gustav, so he tried to reason with her. "Star, if I didn't have my Dimensional Scissors I couldn't have come back to Mewni in the first place! Without these, I would have never been able to see YOU again."

"Yeah and you having them is cutting into our buddy time, now gimme!" Star rebutted pulling on her end harder.

"No! Do you have _any idea_ how hard I had to work to get these things?!" Marco shot back.

Star in her usual stubborn nature, refused to relent. "I don't care! You're _my_ squire! I said gimme the scissors so hand over the scissors!"

"Forget it!" Marco for once was refusing to give in to the princess' whims. He would not give in, not over his dimensional scissors. "Let's both just calm down and talk about this!"

The two turned to the side as they continued to fight over the cause of their troubles inadvertently opening a portal in the process, they turned as if dancing, Marco had his back to it.

Star had enough she spoke with an edge of power and majesty entering her tone, " I already told you… " her cheek marks began to glow white.

Star had _dipped down._

"**Give me the scissors!"** Power echoed in her tone and flowed into the scissors themselves. And then…

They broke. The scissors were never made to handle such a strain of power at one time and then a wave of magical power flared out, blasting both teens backward. Star hit the wall, but Marco...

Marco was thrown through the portal of unknown origin, which closed the moment he fell through it.

Star could only watch in abject horror as she watched her friend, and the person who might even be _more_ than that to her a small voice betrayed in the back of her mind fade from her life.

Star looked down at the broken half of the dimensional scissors that were still in her hand.

Her sky-blue eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no, no, no! God, what have I done?! I gotta… I gotta get Hekapoo!"

Star wished now more than ever, she could transform into her Mewberty form on the fly. Yet she could not no matter how much she wanted to. She did the next best thing she could think of. She ran to find Eclipsa. She found the 'Queen of Darkness' staring up at her crystalized husband. "Eclipsa! Eclipsa!"

Eclipsa turned when she heard Star, the only true Mewman who believed in her frantically calling her name. The blonde stopped in front of her with tears streaming down her face like rivers. Eclipsa was immediately concerned at what could make the happy go lucky girl so sad and broken.

"Star dear, whatever is the matter, you look distraught," Eclipsa asked worriedly.

"Me Marco… fight… dimensional scissors... broke… Marco gone… need Hekapoo!" Star gasped out having run at a full sprint all the way through the monster temple.

It wasn't much, but it was enough for Eclipsa to get the gist of the situation. That was more than enough. Seeing the tears in Star's eyes and the broken scissors in her hand just confirmed it. Eclipsa nodded resolve firming. She wasn't about to lose Marco. The dear boy was like a pseudo-son to her so polite and nice trying to explain to her what happened while she was frozen, truly a knight of the kingdom. "Right let's go."

Star still crying, managed a smile. "Thank you Eclipsa."

She pointed her black parasol at the wall and evoked a spell Star had never heard before. "**I evoke and I intone, bring the High Commission home!"**

A beam fired out of the wand and a black swirling portal was created when it struck the wall. "Come, come dear, time is of the essence." Eclipsa hurried through the portal making sure not to trip over her dress.

When the two walked through the portal, they found themselves at the top of the High Commissions tower standing across from the High Commission themselves. None of them looked particularly happy to be there at the moment.

Hekapoo had her hands on her hips, her single uncovered golden eye narrowed as the flame betwixt her horns was a blazing inferno, showing her annoyance and anger. "What is the meaning of summoning us here Eclipsa?"

"I bet she's up to something evil!" Rhombulus commented immediately. His snakes raised and ready to encase her in his crystal again.

"Enough! We don't have time for this or your petty games against me!" Eclipsa snapped a small burst of dark magic shooting off her wand and making a crater in a wall near the Magic High Commission. Stopping the High Commission dead mid-rant. Eclipsa had always been polite, now she was acting like the Queen of Darkness they all envisioned her as. Cold, hard, unyielding and _powerful_ oh so powerful.

Hekapoo was the first to recover. Her tone was hesitant and worried, no longer flippant and irritated as it had been, "What, what's going on Eclipsa? You don't particularly like us so why summon us?"

Eclipsa turned to the former princess. "Star dear, could you take it from here?"

In response, Star eyes glued to the floor, walked forward and held out a broken dimensional scissor blade for Hekapoo to see. She recognized it immediately. She knew what all the scissors she crafted looked like, but this one, in particular, she would never forget or the _man_ who deserved them. She held the broken blade in her hands tenderly as if it was made of glass and asked, "What happened?"

"Marco and I had a fight. It ended with Maro being thrown through a portal and his scissors breaking after I pushed my magical energy into it while dipping down..."

Glossaryck made his way forward, floating with his legs crossed as he usually did but he was unusually concerned. "A fight about what exactly Star?"

"Well, it was mostly about how he's always running off to help Hekapoo even though he's _my_ squire…" Star began.

"What?!" The redhead snapped sounding livid, her flame blazing into another inferno. "I'll have you know, _princess_," Hekapoo stalked towards star from her seat and poked Starr in her still budding chest. "That Marco was helping me, close portals that _you_ were opening in your sleep. He just tonight begged me not to tell the rest of the High Commission!" She slammed the remaining scissor blade into the hard marble table before she embedded it into something softer and Star-shaped in her anger. "I was going to keep that promise until _this_ happened."

"_Enough!"_ Eclipsa spoke again, every bit the regal queen of Mewni she once was.

"Should I crystalize em both?" Rhombulus brought up sounding both wary and confused.

Eclipsa shot the idiotic High Commission member a glare. She spoke in a dangerously low tone. "I do _believe_ I said enough." She turned to Hekapoo. "I want all portals shut down immediately and a search for Marco to begin forthwith."

Hekapoo snapped her fingers with a pulse of power echoing across the room. "Done. I'll start looking right away."

"I'm coming with you," Star said, the fire of resolve burning in her eyes and the need to make things right.

Hekapoo shot the former princess a scathing almost hateful glare. "Haven't you done enough already Butterfly?" Star looked down her hair covering her eyes to hide the immense shame that Hekapoo made her feel. Hekapoo turned away her dress fluttering by the quick movement. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Besides, I don't have time to babysit a renegade princess." She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder with a strong if not pleading grip.

It was Stars. "Please Hekapoo." Her eyes were like steel even though she was leaking tears. "Take me with you," She pleaded. "I _need_ to find Marco. I _need_ to apologize to him. I _have_ to make this right. I _have_ to."

Hekapoo sighed in exasperation. "Look, I know you wanna help, but you'll just slow me down. I can find him quicker if I go alone regardless of where he might be."

"Two people can search quicker than one after all, so take me with you." Star shot back.

In response to that, the scissor crafter created a hundred copies of herself each stern and ready to help, she then sent the clones through just as many portals. "I've got it covered."

**PLEASE!"** Star yelled borderline frantic as magic reinforced her plea. Her grip on Hekapoo only getting stronger, "I need to help. I need to make this right. If I don't, how can I live with myself for making such a grand mistake?"

Hekapoo wanting to get going herself more than wanting to have a tag along with her finally gave in. "Fine, you can come, but you stick with me, and you do what I tell you got it?" Hekapoo spoke in a no buts tone others may put up with Star and let her indulge in her frivolous behavior but she wouldn't have it. Not when the life of someone she cared about and respected was on the line and maybe something else.

"Fine, fine, let's get going, I just hope Marco's not hurt or worse." Star was eager to find her best bestie from Earth but felt oddly doubtful about his welfare...

"Pff, he's fine. He's been through more to get his scissors," Hekapoo cast the broken blade a baleful glance, "More than you will ever truly realize." Hekapoo opened up yet another flaming portal. "Let's move princess."

"I want you two to keep me and Queen Moon updated on the situation with Marco understood? Any leads, anything at all, you let us both know, understood? He is a squire of Mewni after all." Eclipsa spoke in an unyielding tone expecting no argument at all.

Hekapoo glanced back only briefly to nod before dragging Star through the portal.

Eclipsa slapped her parasol in her hand and set the remaining High Commission members with a steely glare her overall presence giving off a firm no-nonsense attitude. "Perhaps I have been too lenient, too kind. To be a Queen. one needs to have steel in their spine. My mother Solaria had plenty of that. Moon did as well. Star has it in spades as well when it comes right down to it. Perhaps it's time I take a couple of pages from their books, so to speak and show you my iron."

"If I could, I would gulp right now," Rhombulus said fear in his tone at the aura of power Eclipsa was giving off, a tone that caused Eclipsa to smirk.

Eclipsa continued. "Things are going to change around here, I intend to bring peace between mewmans and monsters. You are either going to help me or at the very least, stay out of my way. So, what'll it be gentlemen?"

Glossaryck was the first to speak. "I am as I have always been, on the side of the one who wields the wand and owns the book, and at the moment, that is you Eclipsa. So, I live to serve I suppose. Just keep me out of politics. I hate those blasted idiotic arguments." The little blue man gave her a bow of respect.

Eclipsa expected nothing less from Glossaryck. The lazy smurf. Now whether or not he'd say or do anything useful… that was as _ever_, up to debate.

Rhombulus spoke next. "I… still think your evil… but I won't freeze ya. I won't help ya either though! That husband of yours deserves to stay right where he is."

Eclipsa rolled her eyes, she'd expected nothing less from him. "Fair enough. Omnitraxus Prime? What about you?"

"I shall do my job monitoring space-time, and advise you if you wish it Eclipsa. Maybe I will notice something across time and space." the deer-like skull commented after a moment of silence.

"Traitor!" Rhombulus shouted at him, "She's evil! Evil I tell you! Evil!"

"That is quite enough Rhombulus! You are dismissed!" Eclipsa waved her hand as if waving him away like the average pest.

"You can't dismiss me, I'm leaving!" The gemstone headed man retorted, stomping out of the room in a huff.

She turned to Omnitraxus and Glossaryck. "We shall be in touch Omnitraxus. Come Glossaryck, let us depart."

"Of course my lady." The little blue man hopped up on to her shoulder, and Eclipsa departed through her black portal leaving Omnipraxus on his own.

Only then did the thought occur to him. "How am I supposed to get out of here?" The Space-Time being signed. There was no choice. "Shaun?! I require assistance!"

"C-Coming Omnitraxus Prime Sir!" The moose man called out.

* * *

Marco awoke to an aching headache that throbbed with pain. He sat up, feeling a little dizzy and off-balance. He looked around finding himself in what looked to be the Forest of Certain Death. He sat up very slowly hoping he didn't draw the attention of any dangerous beast that called this place home. He shakily got to his feet being careful not to fall on his face. His vision doubled for a second. '_Great I think I have a concussion.'_

He looked around and found the scissor blade buried point first not too far away from him. He walked over and picked it up pulling it out of the ground leaving a perfect hole where the scissor blade was lodged. Even that simple action caused him to feel sick to his stomach. "Yep, I definitely have a concussion. Gotta get outta here."

Tucking the scissor blade into his waistband, Marco jogged as quickly but as quietly as he could, doing his best not to attract the ire of anything living in this deadly grove When the treeline started thinning he sped up thankful to finally be out of this hellish place. Once he finally broke from the treeline, Marco stopped dead. For what he saw shocked him completely.

Instead of the clear-blue skies, he remembered in Mewni instead was an overcast in a thick greenish smog-like miasma, all of it circling around Mewni Castle, which itself looked like something out of a cliche medieval villains dreams. All long jagged spires, black stone, and imposing gothic architecture. Lightning even crackled in the distance accompanied by the cawing of crows. It was like even the weather was setting up the classic evil villain tone for who looked upon the castle.

He looked around and saw banners depicting a broken heart on a black field. And of all things Monsters were wearing thick black plate mail, stomping around and kicking in doors, dragging Mewmans away as they screamed for mercy that would not be given.

Marco pulled his hood up covering his face. "I don't think I'm on my Mewni anymore."

"Psst!" A voice called to him like a whisper on the wind. He looked around and saw a figure near one of the houses motioning him forward. Marco stealthily crept forward from shadow to shadow like a phantom in the night and not wanting to be seen by the monster guards. Only once he was in the shadow of the same building as the person motioning his trek over did he recognize them, "Foolduke, what are you doing?" The dark-skinned jester had a scar across her face and an eyepatch over her eye and her regular outfit had rips and tears all over it like she escaped someone grabbing her.

"Shush! Do you want the guards to catch us?" She whispered harshly at the kid who clearly stuck out from the regular mewman peasant.

"Sorry, what's going on here? Why does everything look like an emotional preteen took over?" Marco whispered?

"No time to explain, just follow me." Foolduke crept through the shadows like a rat, and Marco followed her. Finally, after a few long minutes of evading guards and ignoring screams of help, she led him to an outhouse.

"I don't have to go to the bathroom," Marco told her flatly.

"Looks can be deceiving dude," Foolduke replied before throwing the door to the outhouse open revealing it to actually be a spacious shed. Foolduke shoved him inside, shutting the door behind her as she followed him and locking the door tightly behind her.

Marco looked around, despite it being larger than it looked, he didn't see the point of this place. "Ok, so where are we now besides a storage room hidden inside an outhouse,"

Marco was rapidly spun around and had a dagger pressed to his jugular by the court jester in a way that if he moved incorrectly his blood would dye the room red. "Who are you? Are you one of her human spies?! Doop-Doop did anyone follow us?"

What Marco thought was just a broom replied in a squeaky voice. "I don't see anyone FoolDuke. He seems to be completely by himself."

Marco grabbed her wrist while she was momentarily distracted, squeezed and twisted causing her to drop her weapon and gasped in pain, he caught the falling weapon in his free hand. Instead of slitting her throat like she expected, the unknown boy handed her weapon back while holding the blade also while giving her a flat look. "Now, I have no idea what's going on Foolduke, would you like to fill me in?"

Warily taking her weapon back, the now startled women decided to ask calmy this time. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

Marco slowly reached into his waistband and pulled out his broken dimensional scissors. "This should clear up a lot."

Foolduke's eyes widened. "Dimensional Scissors," She nodded. "Yeah, that clears up a lot. It also means you can be trusted," She looked at them sideways to read the name. "Marco."

She shoved some crates aside revealing a hole. "Follow me, we've got a lot to talk about and not a lot of time to do it."

Seeing no reason to object, not if he wanted to know what was going on he jumped down into the hole after her. Hitting the ground hard caused his head to spin and he had to lean against the wall for support.

"You alright?" she asked in concern, as she pulled some ropes to move the crates back into place. Worried that he may have been injured or worse.

Marco shook his head, now was not the time to show weakness. "I didn't have a very soft landing," He replied. "Don't worry about it though, I'm fine. You wouldn't believe the hits I have taken and got back up from."

"Uh-huh," FoolDuke sounded unconvinced. "Anyway follow me. We don't use torches the light could get seen from spaces in the tunnel, it's too dangerous. You'll have to hold my hand till we get to the base."

Marco felt the embittered fool grabbed his hand hard and pull him along like a mother guiding her child out of a dark tunnel. There was no intimacy in this action however, no more than a rider would lead a horse by its reins. The dark and the silence was just too much for him, and since he couldn't do anything about one, he decided to break the other by starting a conversation.

"So, what exactly is going on around here FoolDuke?"

"We're being ruled over by a mad and cruel tyrant, that's what," she replied shortly. "One that killed her parents and is turning all the mewmans into monsters through a horrid torture spell. She kills any who resist or do not take the monster transformation spell well."

Marco blinked. He expected a lot of things, but not that. A pit developed in her stomach. "What could have caused that. Better you yet who is it?"

"It's all the King and Queens fault, if only they hadn't sent her to St. Olga's maybe things would've been different. They were the first to go… when she finally snapped. She tortured them in front of the masses at her song day celebration. Then my poor, poor Ruberiot was next he couldn't support the queen and begged to run. He stayed behind to buy me time." spoke with an amount of sadness and depression. Marco had to remind her of his question before she broke down crying and stopped the conversation.

"FoolDuke!" Marco raised his voice slightly and stopped walking, "Who. Is. She?" Marco had a mounting fear in his gut with every word the fool in motley spoke. He already _knew_, in his gut, he did, as much as he didn't want it to be so, he _knew_.

"Her name is Star Butterfly, but everyone calls her Star the Mad," Foolduke spoke with hatred and anger in her tone.

Marco felt his stomach drop out from under him. He didn't want it to be true. He wanted himself to have misheard or for her to be wrong, but he knew it wouldn't do any good, the truth was already laid bare. Instead, he took a deep calming breath, just like sensei taught him, and let it out. Then he spoke again, "Ok, what's the plan?"

FoolDuke kept walking in silence for a couple of moments before she answered. "The plan, now that your here is to use your scissors to get us as far away from her as possible."

"I can't help you," Marco told her sadly.

"What?" FoolDuke replied her voice sounded like ice. "What do you mean you can't help?"

"My Scissors, they're broken. I don't think I can open a portal to get myself home, much less anyone else out of here."

FoolDuke let out a growl of frustration and slammed her fist against the tunnel making a resounding thud. "GRRA! Well, that's just great! That just means you're stuck here to die just like the rest of us!"

"Actually, I do know something else that might be useful?" The boy added once the fool was finished raging.

"Oh, and what might that be Marco?!" The Fool snapped.

"I know how to get into Butterfly Castle undetected specifically the private quarters and the throne room ." He replied, smirk in his tone.

For just a moment. Nothing. Then, Marco felt himself being pulled along in the dark at breakneck speed. He was blinded by the sudden light after spending so long in the dark.

Squinting Marco found himself in a large circular room lit by torchlight. A large circular table dominated the room and it had plans and maps of all sorts pinned to its surface with knives. Several tunnels led to who knows where. All around him were Mewmans who were looking at him with either fear, suspicion, or hostility, most of them had bandages wrapped around them in some fashion or were wearing tattered clothing. Others freely showed the scars they bared.

Sir Dashing of Muscleton, approached the boy, clad in half rusted armor, his usually trim beard now a bedraggled mess and his blue eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He drew his sword and pointed it at him ready to strike, "And who might you be, boy?"

Marco's head was still hurting and he'd already been threatened once today which was more than enough as far as he was concerned. Delivering a swift kick to the knight's wrist, he disarmed him and caught his sword, before promptly trimming his bedraggled beard with it. He then stabbed the blade point first into the earth and cleaned his hands of any dirt or rust. "Now before anyone else gets the bright idea of threatening me, I would like to speak to the person in charge, please and thank you."

Lady Whosits marched forward a glasgow scar stretching across one side of her face, and streaks of white in her usually fiery red hair. "That would be me, who might you be young warrior?"

Marco gave the knight captain a respectful bow. "Marco Diaz Lady Whosits. I've come to help."

The broad knight looked the boy over. Then she glanced behind him. "FoolDuke, do you vouch for this newcomer?"

FoolDuke walked up and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder in respect before nodding. "I do Lady Whosits. He comes from another dimension apparently and has information that could prove vital to the rebellion. He can even prove his loyalty. He has a personal set of dimensional scissors after all."

The woman gave him an appreciative look as the others gasped in awe. "Is that so?" Seeing the boy holding his head in pain she asked, "You alright boy?"

"I had a bit of a rough landing Lady Whosits. My head is still spinning from the impact." Marco replied.

The Knight Captain came to a swift decision. Pointing to the far right tunnel she told him. "Right, off to the baths with you. I'll send my squire to attend to you."

Marco repressed a shudder. '_Man-Baby attending my wounds? God help me this will be awkward.'_

He took off down the tunnel towards the baths. He still didn't know where he was exactly, but if he had to guess this was either the sewers or some sort of magical bolthole the royals used in case of emergency or something Star's dad built to hide from his wife when he angered her. Other than the Magic Sanctuary of course.

"I really hope I'm not about to bathe in sewer water… but it wouldn't be the worst bath I've ever had." Marco remarked to himself. Remembering some of his experiences in the Neverzone.

What he found at the end of the tunnel was a steam engulfed room. He swatted his hand in front of himself hoping to be able to see. When he finally could, he gasped. For he found himself in a marble bathhouse covered in a butterfly motif, Jets and streams of water seemed to fall from every conceivable angle from spigots shaped like monarch butterflies colored in intricate detail covered in amber and rubies and onyx.

He saw two rooms and thankfully, they were clearly labeled. He made his way into the male one and quickly got changed, coming back out in a towel. Marco slipped into the water and let himself relax.

He must've drifted off because the next thing he knew, he felt more than saw someone getting into the bath next to him. The first thing he knew that something was off was the hand. It was slender and feminine, it gently touched his shoulder and gave him a shake. Then the voice that reached his ears definitely wasn't Man-Baby's. "Hey wake up, you're going to make yourself worse sleeping like that."

Marco cracked an eye open hoping against hope it wasn't who he thought it was. But it was not to be. Higgs of all people was sitting next to him in the bath, a towel wrapped around her slender if muscled and slightly scarred frame. Her hair was longer, it now trailed down to her neck but was still in messy curls and she still had bright green eyes but now they seemed harder and somewhat broken as if she was haunted by things no one her age should have to see.

Marco had seen eyes like hers before. He saw them every time he looked in the mirror. Sixteen long years in the Neverzone had given him eyes like that. He could only wonder why the Higgs before him now possessed those eyes. He wondered just what she saw to get eyes like his and if she might be as broken as him in some way.

He dare not ask.

"Higgs." He said with a nod.

She was mildly surprised if not a little delighted when he greeted her by name. "So it's _true_, you really _are _from another dimension!"

"Is that really so surprising?" Marco asked sitting up and hearing a pleasing pop as his spine realigned allowing a sense of ease flow through his body. "Surely your Hekapoo has handed out Dimensional Scissors before?"

Higgs scoffed at the notion. "Ha, yeah no," She looked him in the eye. "How do you think Star the Mad has stayed in power so long? The Magic High Commission is backing her or at least they have done nothing against her."

This threw Marco for a loop. Sure Glossaryck was lazy but he wasn't evil… was he? "No!"

But Higgs nodded. "It's true," She looked down into the clear steaming water. "When Star the Mad snapped at her Princess Song celebration, she killed a lot of people. She started with her parents, the Rubariot. When the knights tried to stop her, she either killed them or turned them into monsters. Sir Stabby, my mentor, was the first knight she turned not only in body but mind. He leads the monster knights now. Man-Baby had himself turned inside out somehow. Old Guy was strangled to death with his own beard."

"I'm-I'm so sorry Higgs." Marco placed a hand on her shoulder in slight sympathy not knowing how to feel about this new information. The girl broke down a little at the first chance of honest sympathy towards her from a stranger. Deciding to take a chance since they were alone she threw her arms around him crying into his shoulder a little to help let out all the emotions she has bottled up for so long. Marco didn't give any thought to propriety or modesty, right now a girl was crying and needed comforting. He gently hugged her to him as she cried.

After about five minutes, she pulled away dabbing at her eyes. "Sorry about that. I came here to look at you, and in the end, you ended up taking care of me. It's not everyday a random stranger offers more kindness than your own compatriots"

Marco gave the girl a reassuring smile. He was nothing if not compassionate. "Don't worry about it. Are you feeling better now?"

Higgs sniffed but nodded and graced him with a smile. "Yeah, thanks for… for listening to the cries of simple squire."

"Anytime. I just can't let a girl cry and not try to help." He replied before proprietary manners kicked back in for him and he politely turned away.

Marco heard a giggle come from behind him. "What's the matter, Diaz? Shy? Don't worry, I don't bite." Higgs teased with a smile that meant nothing good if Marco saw it.

"I-It-It's not that," Marco denied. "I just figured it would be easier for you to check my head for bruises from this angle that's all."

In response to this Higgs spilled warm water down his head and began running her hands through his damp locks and then massaging his scalp. It felt very relaxing if Marco was honest with himself, and he felt his headache ease away into nothing as his head was warmed by the water. After several minutes of this Higgs commented. "I don't feel anything, but then again, it probably has to do with the healing effects of the springs here."

Marco stiffened as he heard that. "Healing effect? But if they can do that then why are you still…"

"I felt like it. Besides Lady Whosits told me to take care of you. You aren't going to make my duty unnecessarily difficult _are you_?" There was a teasing, yet threatening edge in her tone. Marco didn't know what to make of it and not sure if he should push it.

"No?" he replied unsure.

"Good boy," Higgs replied, patting his head like he was a loyal dog or something.

She proceeded to rub him down with a bar of soap, well the places she could see anyway. Which included his hair. "You really don't need to." Maro began embarrassed for the action and the glimpses of her toned body Higgs was giving him. Only to hack when he suddenly had a bar of soap in his mouth.

"Bad boy, no talking," Higgs grumbled, grabbing a pitcher and after filling it dumping it over his head to rinse him off.

Finally managing to spit the bar of soap out, he growled in annoyance. "Do you even know where that soap has been?!"

"Marco." Higgs pressed her head against his back and continued in a soft but hopeful tone making Marco's anger evaporate. "Can you really help us?"

The boy was silent for a moment before he let out a deep breath. "I'll do what I can to help. Who knows, maybe Star can be reasoned with."

Higgs gave a cold mirthless laugh. "Yeah right, and maybe the sloths at quest buy will be fast and chipper one day."

Marco shrugged. "I won't know until I try and I owe it to _my_ Star to do that much."

"Your Star… the version of Star Butterfly you know from your dimension, is she nice?" Higgs inquired.

"She's… eccentric, kind, easily excited over the silliest things. She loves fighting monsters, and she cares about her friends and family… at least I _thought_ she cared about her friends." Marco said under his breath mostly to himself, but the red-haired squire heard him regardless, due to their close proximity.

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"We had a fight, it's what caused my dimensional scissors to break and for me to end up here in the first place. Technically speaking, I'm my Star's squire."

Higgs sounded awestruck. "Woah, squire to a princess, good on you Diaz. Didn't even know that was a thing…"

Marco gave an awkward little laugh and rubbed his head. "Technically it's not. She bent the rules a little bit for the sake of our friendship."

"Ah, still amazing though. Is there a version of me in your Mewni?" Higgs inquired curiously.

"Uh… yes?" Marco suddenly felt like he was walking through a minefield and if he wasn't careful he would die.

"Are the two of you close?" Higgs asked curiously.

For a brief moment, Marco considered lying but decided against it. There wouldn't be any point in it. The truth always seems to come out with him "No, we're not. She doesn't like me very much if I'm being honest."

"What, why?" Higgs was confused Marco seemed nice enough, and he disarmed Sir Dashing in but a couple of movements, that spoke volumes of his skill and its not like his looks were lacking if everything she saw in the bath showed.

"Well, she doesn't think it's fair that I got to be a squire just because Star said I could whereas she had to bleed, sweat, and cry for the position. She even makes chainmail in her sleep according to herself anyway."

Higgs heard that blinked a couple of times and scoffed. "Tch, her loss," Marco didn't expect that. Or what came after. "If you ask me, I think she's jealous of your skill and the fact that you were able to become friends with royalty. If she could get past her own ego she would find you are a very nice person. At least to me you are."

Marco gave an awkward laugh. "You can't really say that about me, you don't even know me."

"I know enough," Higgs retorted. "You come in, easily disarm Sir Dashing like he's a peasant who's never even held a sword before. Then offer to help us with our problems not looking for any kind of reward and before even getting your own wounds looked at. Lastly, even though I think it's pointless, you say you're going to try and talk sense into Star the Mad. All this alone speaks volumes about you, Marco Diaz. You are either a knight, a hero or a fool"

"I'm just naturally helpful. They call me the 'safe kid' back in my home dimension since I supposedly don't take risks."

"You're not from Mewni at all are you." It was a statement, not a question.

Marco nodded. "I'm not. I'm from Earth it's… Different, very different from Mewni."

Higgs was intrigued. "Is it safe? Are its monarchs kind?"

"We don't have monarchs in my country." Marco decided to just turn and face her. He found her looking at him in shock. Marco count his blessings for tight towels.

Higgs was doing her best to wrap her head around this. "No Monarchs? But then how do you make decisions? Who makes the decisions?"

Marco wished he had his phone right now, so he could take a picture. Higgs just looked so adorable right now. "We put it to a vote. It's how we elect our leaders and everything."

Higgs needed a moment to process all this."Vote… election? Woah, total mind blown man."

"Yeah," Marco looked at his hand, he was starting to prune. He decided it was time to get out less he develop a nosebleed while pruning. "Anyway, I'm getting out."

Higgs turned around and folded her arms on the edge of the pool they were relaxing in. She graced him with a catlike grin. "Go right ahead."

"Your not gonna turn around are you?" Marco asked flatly.

Higgs laughed. "I don't see what the big deal is Diaz when we're out on campaign usually we have to bathe in streams. We can't afford to be all modest and junk. Don't worry, you'll be covered up and I won't be seeing anything I haven't seen before."

Marco couldn't argue with her logic. So he just got out and quickly made his way to the changing rooms. He heard a wolf whistle before he made it there and Higgs calls out, "Nice ass Diaz! I like what I see!"

Marco rushed into the changing rooms a blush on his face.

* * *

After the baths, Marco followed Higgs back to the central room. Lady Whosits beckoned the two of them over. She gave Higgs a look. "You two spent a lot of time in the baths… We don't need to have its scrubbed clean, do we?"

Higgs blushed the same color as her hair. "N-No, ma'am! We just talked for a bit that's all. Diaz is every bit the chivalrous knight."

Lady Whosits looked over the boy who met her gaze and returned it. Ever since she lost Man-Baby, she treated Higgs more like a daughter than a squire. "I see. Goodman. Diaz, I want you to find a bunk and fall into it. Tomorrow after breakfast, or what counts for it around here, we'll hear what information you have. Understood?"

Marco nodded. "Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good, to bed both of you, if Diaz information is as useful as we hope it is, tomorrow could change everything."

"Ma'am," Higgs nodded and grabbed Marco by the hand. "Follow me." She led him down a different tunnel now, and Marco didn't complain.

He did have a question though. "What is this place?"

Higgs was quick to reply. "Emergency fallback shelter. It was built by Solaria the Monster Carver just in case the monsters ever came together and created an army large enough to attack the Mewmans. Very few people know about it, Just the Knight Captain and the current Queen who is only told of its existence after her official coronation. Besides the bathhouse, it has the bedrooms, a corn storage area, and a stockpile of both clothing and wool, and an area for livestock."

"Ah, cool. I wonder if it exists on my Mewni too." Marco wondered allowed to himself.

"Probably, if Solaria the Monster Carver existed there." Higgs mused.

"She did, Eclipsa, her daughter, is the current ruling queen."

Higgs stopped and turned to look at Marco in horror. "Eclipsa… as in the Eclipsa Queen of Darkness? The one who married a monster? She is the one in charge of your Mewni. Man you may be worse off then us."

Marco wasn't going to just stand there and let Eclipsa be insulted. She was the only person short of his mother who he looked up to as much and who'd done so much for him. "I'll have you know she's actually a very nice person."

Higgs held her hands up in surrender, "Hey I didn't mean to insult your friend. I just… I've heard a lot of bad things about her growing up. Like if you don't go to bed, Eclipsa will come and feed you to Globgor same thing if your bad and all that."

"Well, let me tell you the real story. Or what I know of it anyway."

Marco proceeded to fill her in as they walked, he described in detail how Eclipsa was betrayed by the Magic High Commission, all because she fell in love with a monster, named Globgor. A monster who loved her enough to become a vegetarian, according to her. When she ended up having his child she was deemed a traitor to her people, her chapter on magic was sealed and her daughter was cast aside in favor of a child of one of the Pie Folk, then she was imprisoned in Rhombulus' crystal for the next three-hundred years, until Star finally got her a fair trial.

By the time Marco had finished speaking, Higgs's mouth was agape in shock. "Seriously?"

Marco nodded his face grim. "Oh yeah, she got a seriously bad rap. Of all things, this is something that I still hold against Hekapoo and I consider mine a good friend."

Higgs whistled. "Dang man, heavy stuff. Well, if we manage to dispose of Star, we have a good Queen waiting in the wings I guess." She opened a solid wooden door banded together with iron to reveal it was a room full of bunk beds and cots. "Pick one and fall in, tomorrow is a big day… we're… we're depending on you, Marco. Um, no pressure or anything." She added quickly hoping to not scare him off.

Marco chose the nearest unoccupied cot and laid down, with Higgs taking the one right next to him. Marco took out his Dimensional Scissor Blade and looked at it. "Sometimes, sometimes I wonder why Hekapoo gave me this thing in the first place."

Higgs stretched out on her cot and glanced at the curious new boy who could very well be the key to their salvation. "Truly a mystery Diaz in all of recorded history, Hekapoo ours anyway never made any Dimensional Scissors. But yours did it for you… so maybe… she likes you?"

That caused the boy to snort in laughter. "Yeah, right. If anything, it's because I was way too stubborn to give up."

Higgs gave a noncommittal grunt. "Yeah, how long were you doing her task for those things anyway?"

"Sixteen years or so." Marco nonchalantly replied as he continued to gaze at his scissor blade, gleaming in the faint light of the room.

"What?" Higgs said flatly, turning to the boy and fixing him with a hard green stare.

Marco, fearing divine retribution of some kind from that look, quickly elaborated. "Time moves faster in her dimension compared to Mewni. It took me sixteen years to complete her quest. Technically speaking, I'm thirty-one years old, but it only shows when I go to Hekapoo's dimension. I kept most of my skills though. Muscle memory is funny like that."

Higgs looked in his chocolate brown eyes and could tell he wasn't lying. She just shook her head in wonder. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you Diaz? Well, you disarming Sir Dashing makes a whole lot more sense now. Sixteen years of experience will do that."

Marco gave an awkward little laugh. "Yeah, I guess so? The survival skills really come in handy. Among other things I picked up."

"I'll bet." Higgs yawned. "You can continue to shock and awe me tomorrow Marco for the first time in a long time, I think I'm gonna have some sweet dreams. Night." Higgs told him sleepily before she drifted off and dreamed of a better dream of knights and heroes.

Marco smiled at the girl, happy he could ease her into a gentle slumber in a world that caused only pain. "Goodnight Higgs."

* * *

Marco's eyes snapped open in an instant. It was a habit he'd picked up from the Neverzone, one that had never really left him. The moment something, anything even remotely approached his personal space, he awoke and reacted. In this case, he grabbed Higgs's arm and flipped her beneath him before he even realized what he was doing. Once he did, he quickly got off her and apologized.

"I am _so_ sorry Higgs! It-it was a natural reaction from my time in the Neverzone, Hekapoo's dimension and I-I just…" He was forced into silence when Higgs placed a hand on his mouth with a smirk on her lips.

"Marco, it's fine. I should've realized last night when you mentioned you had sixteen years worth of combat and survival experience that something like this could happen. I… It's just you don't _look_ like someone who roughed it for so long. It's off-putting."

"Yeah, I had abs, glorious, glorious abs! You should've seen them! I was so buff!" Marco complained before hanging his head in sullen defeat.

Higgs ruffled his hair playfully, "You're _really_ making me wanna go to this Neverzone place, for your abs if nothing else." she teased.

"H-Higgs!" Marco sputtered cheeks reddening at her playful banter.

Higgs pulled him to his feet. "C' mon hero we're all waiting to hear your glorious plan for getting into the castle."

"Wait did you guys let me sleep in? That seems pretty reckless with you know a mad tyrant on the loose." Marco asked as they walked down the tunnel.

"Lady Whosits thought it would be a good idea. You looked a little rough, plus you're still adjusting to everything. Just know that when you go to infiltrate the castle, I'm coming with you." She told him in a tone that would brook no debate. "Someone needs to watch your back, Diaz."

"I'm not going to say no to more help," Marco replied as they exited the other end of the tunnel where Lady Whosits, Sir Dashing, and FoolDuke were waiting. "Hey everyone, you ready for this?"

FoolDuke nodded looking severe. "We are, have you eaten anything? You likely aren't going to get another chance once things start moving into motion."

"Right here." Higgs had disappeared without Marco even noticing and returned with breakfast for the two of them. A wooden bowl filled with what looked to be Malt-o-meal and a corn muffin.

"Good job Higgs, I want you to keep doing what you're doing and shadow Marco. He could very well be the key to our success, we can't afford to let anything happen to him." Lady Whosits commanded.

"I'd have kept him close even without you ordering so ma'am…" Higgs paused and blanched when she realized what she'd said. "I mean um…"

Lady Whosits and FoolDuke were giving the girl knowing looks. "Oh I see, that's good to know Higgs, good to know indeed." Lady Whosits commented slyly.

FoolDuke signed airily, "Ah, for young love to exist even in these dark times. It's like a rose, blooming in the dead of winter. If only my beloved was here to write a song for it."

Higgs gave both older women a deadpan glare. "I hate you both."

Marco was not going to comment on any of this, he was going to eat his food and shut up. Yes, he was. He was thirty-one and knew damn good and well when to keep his mouth shut by now, yes he did. The only reason he had to open his mouth right now was to put more food in it, not his foot, which is what would happen if he tried intervening on Higgs' behalf. So he kept quiet and let the women have their verbal spat.

Sir Dashing saddled up beside him. "Not going to intervene on Higgs's behalf?"

Marco gave Sir Dashing a sideways glance. "I'm nowhere near as dumb as you look, dude."

The Knight nodded, "Yes yes I… hey! Your wit is as sharp as any blade I see, Sir Marco."

"I'm no knight Sir Dashing." Marco denied. He had technically been knighted nine times over in his sixteen-year trek across the Neverzone but after the second or so time, the appeal started to wear off.

The blonde knight wasn't buying it, however. "The way you easily disarmed me with no weapon as well, reminded me of my own mentor, Sir Buff of Nudes. He was twice the knight I'll ever be, which is why I'd like you to have this."

Sir Dashing offed the boy his own sword, sheath and all. Marco blinked. "I-I can't take that, it's yours."

"No Sir Marco, you've proven yourself my superior so I must insist you take it. I'll more than make do with a different blade I assure you."

Marco shrugged. "If you're sure. Then thank you." He accepted the weapon and strapped it across his back. He then unsheathed it. It was a fine weapon, the three-foot steel edge was polished to a velvety shine the grip was wrapped in black twine and had a name inscribed across the solid brass hilt with the circular pommel inset with a single black pearl. "Vivian?"

"Yes, though none know the origin of the name, not even my mentor. Yet I hope it serves you well. Best you head to the armory and find yourself some chainmail and leather." The Knight proposed. Pointing off towards another tunnel.

"Higgs can help him with that later." Lady Whosits commented finally having her fill of bickering with her squire/adopted daughter. "For now, we need to know what you know Diaz."

This was it, the moment of truth. Marco took a breath. "I know the Castles ventilation system like the back of my hand. Back in the Mewni I came from, it was taken over by Ludo."

Ludo?!" Everyone cried in confusion.

"You mean Ludo Avarrius?" Lady Whosits inquired.

Marco nodded, feeling like he was missing something here. "Yeah is he a big deal around here?"

Higgs was the one to tell him. "He's Star the Mad's advisor. One of the first things she did was give Ludo a place on the Magic High Commission."

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a pretty good idea of what was really going on here. "I think I know what's really going on here."

"You do?!" Everyone cried at once.

"Toffee," Marco replied with a grimace.

"Queen Moon's ancient enemy?" Lady Whosits commented.

"Lady Moon defeated him when she was just a girl. That is why her epitaph was the Indomitable." Sir Dashing commented.

"Is there anything anything at all you could tell me?" Marco asked trying to piece this all together.

Lady Whosits wracked her brain, she did come up with something. "When the princess came back from school she was a prim and proper lady, it was… odd to be sure. But after some time, she started having… fits."

"Fits?" Marco was confused.

"Spasms where she would rant and rave, and go into delirious fevers. The King and Queen were desperate to find the cause and as usual, Glossaryck was no help. So they sent word outside the kingdom any who could cure the princess would be handsomely rewarded. Many tried, but only one succeeded. He was a strange man garbed all in black, with long scraggly hair and a crooked nose. He introduced himself as…" Lady Whosits stopped to tap her chin. "What was his name again? Ah! Ah yes, it was Martin Ly'air Broadcloak, not much of a name really."

"Ly' air… Liar?" Marco questioned… "This guy whoever he was either had a really weird name or is a professional troll."

"A troll? No, he was human. Ugly sure, but no troll." Lady Whosits attested.

Marco shook his head. "No, no, no! I mean it's literally right there in his name. Ly'air. Liar get it?" Seeing they weren't getting it he spelled it out for them. "He tricked you all. He could very well be the reason Star is acting like this." Marco started speaking like he was talking to small children and hoping he was right.

Everyone gasped. "If this is true, then the Queen and the High Commission they could be ensorcelled!" Lady Whosits commented rubbing her chin. "This changes everything!" She locked eyes with Marco. "Diaz, will you lead us to the Queen so we can try and save her?"

Marco pointed at himself. "Me? You want me to… what am I saying of course you do, I'm the only one who knows the ventilation system well enough to get us in." Marco rubbed his temples. "I'll do what I can but first I should suit up."

"Agreed, someone, get this boy some armor!" Lady Whosits shouted.

* * *

Marco now clad in chainmail and boiled leather was army crawling his way through the vents of Butterfly Castle. Higgs was directly behind him and FoolDuke was taking up the rear of their little group. Marco was easily able to get everyone inside… they just had to pretend to surrender to the monster guards. The group was led to the dungeons where Marco who had a stick of butter tied to his leg set out freeing everyone after the guards had left.

"I should've... worn a… dress! This would've been… so much easier!" Marco said, grunting in exertion as he finally managed to get the stick of butter from around his leg.

"Ok, I really want to hear this story about the dress," Higgs commented being chained up right next to him.

"Another time perhaps," He managed to grease his wrists and pull them out of the cuffs before rapidly doing the same for everyone else. "Right now, we've got a princess to go save, let's hope she's in this castle.

"This is Butterfly Castle we're in the right place." Sir Dashing commented.

Marco groaned. '_I really need to stop making pop culture references around these guys.'_ He swiftly replied. "Never mind, just get that grate open!"

"Things rusted shut, won't budge!" Sir Dashing commented trying as hard as he could to open the grate to the ventilation system. Marco sighed and pulled out his dimensional scissor before he sliced the grate off the wall. It may not be able to cut through dimensions anymore, but they could cut through anything else just fine.

"Let's move we're on a _timetable_ here!" Marco commented. "Higgs, FoolDuke your with me! Lady Whosits Sir Dashing, if you follow this path and take every right you can, you should end up at the throne room. Take it over."

Lady Whosits and Sir Dashing saluted. They knew better than to defy someone in their element.

He looked over at the other people in the resistance whose names he didn't get to know. "Everyone else… spread out and take this Castle!"

"Yeah!"

Thus Marco and co set off, trying to find the mad Queen hoping to talk some sense into her. Marco could hear fighting breaking out in the distance, he sent up a silent prayer for everyone's safety as they carried on. The trio crisscrossed all over the castle looking for Star, it was only after they made their way to the tallest spire that they finally found her, in her personal chambers humming on her bed.

Marco beheld Star the Mad for the first time. She had her hair done up in two pigtails which were curled into ringlets, she seemed to prefer gothic lolita styled dress compared to her more out-there style he was used to, and she had a small black crown perched on her head. The biggest change was her face. Her cheek marks usually full hearts were now broken hearts and her usually vibrant blue eyes were now blue and cold, devoid of emotion or even reason, like the cold unknowable depths of the ocean with an added unknown depths of madness as seen in the void.

Even her wand had changed. Instead of the vibrant pink winged wand his Star carried, this one carried a mace tipped with five spikes in the shape of a star. It was all black steel and cold iron unforgiving and merciless.

"Come out, come out little rats in the walls. I know you are there." Star singsonged. She then turned and looked right at them, frowning, "Well, if you're going to be rude…" She smiled a wicked smile, "I'll make you come down! **Raspberry Ribbon Lasso**!"

"Oh crap!" Marco said the moment before a red ribbon of magic wrapped itself around his torso and he was yanked out of the grate, with Higgs and FoolDuke quickly following when they futilely tried to keep him from being pulled down.

Marco looked up to see Star standing over him, a malicious grin plastered on her face."Now that I have you pesky little rodents in front of me, what to do with you? Should I crush you? Burn you? Draw and quarter you maybe? So many choices… Mummy, Papa, any input on the matter?" Star looked over her shoulder and Marco followed her gaze to two blood-soaked skeletons which were wearing tattered rags. Star shook her head, "It's rude to ignore people when they ask you a question you know, you taught me that mummy! So rude these days the both of you! All you both ever do anymore is hang around my room… hahahahaha! Get it?! Hang around because they're dead!"

"Yeah, you're a regular comedian Star," Marco replied dryly getting to his feet.

Star narrowed her eyes at the boy in front of her. "Who… are you? I don't recall ever meeting you… We haven't met have we?"

Marco shook his head. "Not specifically no. In another life, in another time, perhaps."

Star curtsied her manners literally forced into her, "Queen Star Butterfly."

Marco played along, bowing at the waist. Maybe he could end this without bloodshed. "Marco Ubaldo Diaz your Highness."

"Lord? Duke, Count, Knight?" Star quickly rattled off some titles.

"Emperor!" Marco stated quickly much to his chagrin. "I am Emperor Marco Ubaldo Diaz First of his name."

Star bowed again even lower in respect. "Emperor Diaz, what might this queen do for you today? And might I inquire of your presence in my kingdom of Mewni?"

"I...uh am here to see the sights. At least that was the original reason then I heard tell of Mewni's royalty and how they possessed a magical wand and wished to see it for myself."

Star flushed and curtsied again, "You honor us, Emperor Diaz, as, for the wand of Mewni's royal line, this is it here." She held her mace out for inspection.

"Milady, that is but a simple mace is it not? A morningstar specifically if I am not mistaken?" Marco inquired, silently praying his gambit would pay off.

"No, no, no!" Star rebutted, "The magic wand of Mewni takes a different shape depending on the person who holds it. For me, it is a morningstar, for my mother, it was a golden scepter encrusted with diamonds. For my ancestor Solaria, it was a sword of magical energy. Do you see now?"

Marco pretended to be amazed. "I do! Simply astounding Milady! May I…" Marco turned away, "No! I ask too much!"

"What is it, Emperor Diaz?" Star asked curious about his request.

Marco turned back to her. "I was wondering if I could hold it, if only for a moment. Just to see what form it would take for one such as myself. But I couldn't ask such a thing of you, no."

"Oh, sure!" Star smiled kindly yet it only enhanced the madness in the depths of her eyes when there was no warmth to the smile. She held the wand out to him. "Here you go, take it."

Marco picked up the wand and it took the form of all things a long thin dagger, it was a swooping blade with a thick curved belly that narrowed to a sharp point, with the star of the wand becoming the handguard. It shone darkly in the room giving Marco a sense of resolve and peace. Something Marco desperately needed. Marco's hand tightened around the weapon. He looked into this Star's eyes hoping to see an ember of her old self… he saw nothing but the black endless abyss of madness therein.

He knew what he had to do.

Faster than he even knew he could move, he stabbed Star in the stomach with the wand turned dagger quicker then the bite of a viper, she was surprised for just a moment, but then surprise turned to rage and she ripped the dagger out of her and out of Marco's grasp spraying blood on both of them, turning it back into its morningstar form even as she bled profusely from the wound in her stomach.

"Traitor! Assassin! Deceiver! You! You're just like all the others! Trying to destroy what you can't understand! Just like my accursed parents! Well, I know just what to do with people like you!" She pointed her morningstar at him and rapidly intoned a familiar curse, much to Higgs and FoolDukes mounting horror "**Releaseo Demonius Infestica!"**

The beam hit him dead on covering Marco with its foul energy… and did absolutely nothing. Everyone, including Star, was surprised by her supposed spell failing. Not Marco though, he'd had a monster arm _once_, and that was enough thank you very much. He, however, used Star's distraction to his advantage. Rushing over he kneed her in the gut causing her to cough up blood and forcing her to double over moments before he wrapped his hands around her neck, and started squeezing. He pushed Star the Mad to the ground so he could get better leverage.

Marco wanted it to be fast, he really did, but even in her death throes, Star was a fighter. She kicked and punched, bit and spit, tried bucking him off a couple of times but he held on even as tears collected in his eyes and he started crying. Not because he was killing someone. Oh no, he'd done that plenty on his sixteen-year stint in the Neverzone. But this? This was different this was on another level entirely. This was Star, his best friend, and he was choking the life out of her with his bare hands. Even if the abomination with her face was nothing like his Star it still hurt.

Slowly, Star stilled yet she had just enough strength left to raise her arm, touch his face and say, "I see the recognition in your eyes. To care so much to end my pain. Maybe if I met you before. Things could have been different... "

Maro released a howl of inhuman rage and with an equal show of strength squeezed even harder until there was a sudden _snap_ that echoed across the room. Then cries of despair followed soon after.

Higgs and FoolDuke who had been struck paralyzed first with fear at being discovered by the mad queen, then awe at the sheer balls of Marco Diaz, then shock as he was not only _not _turned into a monster but killed the mad tyrant queen with his bare hands and strength. It was the sudden snap of Star's neck that finally shook Higgs from her daze. She rapidly raced to his side shaking his shoulder. "Marco, Marco, are you alright?!"

Marco turned and looked at her. While Star's blue eyes had been consumed by madness, Marco's were now dark brown pits of utter despair. "I'm not injured if that's what you mean, as for everything else… I… I… don't even want to think right now."

"Marco," Higgs tried to get his attention. "Marco listen to me, the person you killed, wasn't your Star! She's still out there, she's still alive and looking for you. Ok? Ok?!"

"Just because I know that doesn't make what I just _did _any _easier_ Higgs!" Marco snapped at the red-headed squire. He looked at his blood covered hands and the now dead Star.

Higgs rested a hand on his shoulder. "I know Marco, I know, but it has to bring you some form of comfort, right?"

"I've gotta get home," Marco said suddenly urgently. "I need to get back to Star before… before she becomes this." He looked down at the still-warm corpse of the now disposed monarch again. Marco suddenly felt the breakfast he'd eaten coming back up. He rushed to the window and hurled it out down to the streets below.

Higgs walked over and rubbed his back comfortingly. "Are you going to be ok?"

Marco turned back around when the only thing he had left in his stomach was bile. "I've no idea. All I know is right now, I can't stay here, not, not anymore."

Marco marched to the door and flung it open, and walked out, leaving the two women behind. Higgs followed in Marco's footsteps stopping only long enough to grab the wand, lest it falls into enemy hands. And FoolDuke she glared down hatefully at Stars corpse spitting on it before saying, "I hope you rot in hell witch. For Rubariot, your parents and all the other lives you've ruined." Before she followed the other two out.

* * *

The battle in the castle was going the way of the attackers, for the biggest plus of having a castle was being able to withstand a prolonged siege. That didn't mean diddly squat when the enemy could sneak in past your various fortifications and get the jump on you. Then it turned protective walls of stone into a tomb. Fortifications became a deathtrap with nowhere to run. All the monster guards had been defeated, knocked out or slain, sans three.

The throne room was a place of mass panic. Ludo swung a skull-topped staff which belched fire with every pass it made. A giant boar creature stood tall, wielding two double-bladed axes one in each hand, and the last was this slug yellow looking creature, whose slime seemed to be very acidic.

Higgs saw the boar creature and she narrowed her eyes. "Sir Stabby."

"Your old mentor?" Marco asked when Higgs nodded Marco knew what he had to do. He unsheathed the sword from his back and handed it to her. "Go, this is your fight."

"But Marco what about…" She stopped when she saw him pull out his dimensional scissor blade from behind his back, his gaze focused intently on Ludo.

"Go." He said again before calmly then walking forward into the chaos like a man on a mission.

"Die all of you!" Ludo screeched as fire flew from his staff, a gift from a strange man in a black cloak. One that told him if he bided his time and played his cards right, he could all but rule the Butterfly Kingdom using Star Butterfly as his pretty little mouthpiece. His plan, his ambitions, his dreams! All of them were being ruined in one fell swoop.

"Ludo!" A voice Ludo did not recognize cried out above the din of a battle getting his attention. A boy, one of tan complexion and dark hair with a mole on his left cheek garbed in leather and chainmail was rapidly making his way towards him.

Ludo saw his death reflected in that boy's eyes.

"No, stay away!" Ludo shot a ball of flame at the boy but he just slid under it and kept marching towards him, undeterred. "Get back!" This time, a wall of fire sprang up between the two. The boy crossed it without blinking. "This wasn't what I was promised! Curse you! Curse you, you Man in Black!"

Ludo didn't get to utter another word for Marco's scissor blade slit his throat. He stared at the pigeon man bird thing… whatever the hell Ludo was supposed to be, and turned away as he choked to death on his own blood, choosing instead to watch Higgs face off against her former mentor.

The sword he gave her was awhirl of steel in her hands. Never still always spinning, as was she. Higgs ducked, rolled and even flipped over incoming blows. She wasn't a rock that enemies fruitless pounded against until they tired. No, she was the ocean, she found her way around and through their defenses and swiftly ended her fights, using her more agile feminine frame to her full advantage. It was something she took full advantage of here and now, peppering her former mentor with numerous but shallow cuts, across his arms chest and face. Cuts that only bled more and more as the fight dragged on, wounds that widened and deepened with the monsters exertions. Then, the beast began to slow the loss of its life's blood finally getting to it.

That was when Higgs struck! Darting in as quick as a viper past his guard, She rolled and came up into a kneeling position stabbing her sword into her former knight's throat. Blood dripped from the blade as Sir Stabby dropped his axes. And tears fell from Higgs' eyes. "See Sir Stabby, I learned it, just like you taught me, wear em down and cut em up as you always said."

The Boarman fell to his knees then onto his side with his life rapidly fading from his eyes. More tears rapidly followed the first, and Higgs soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Marco staring down at her sympathetically. "Higgs, we need to move."

The redhead sniffled but knew he was right, now was not the proper time nor place to grieve. She took his hand as he helped her to her feet silently wondering just what kind of resolve he had. '_How on Mewni is he holding himself together right now? Is he even human?'_

She watched as he turned his gaze to the entrance hall where the Magic High Commission stood waiting.

Marco held his hand out to Higgs. "Wand?"

Higgs took it out from behind her back and handed it to Marco, it immediately took the form of a curved dagger. "Your queen is dead Glossaryck what will you do now?"

The little blue man floated forward surveying the carnage. "Hmm, yes, you've all made a fine mess of this place, haven't you… oh, it's going to be so hard to get the bloodstains out of the carpet!" The two-inch tall blue man suddenly had a dagger-wand at his neck. "Hey now, why so hostile Marco? I haven't done anything to you have I?"

"Yes, and that's just the problem! All hell breaks loose and what do you do? Nothing just like you always do! What the hell is your malfunction man?!" Marco screamed at the top of his lungs.

Glossaryck gently pointed the dagger-wand away from his neck. "You don't seem to understand my dear boy. I am just an _advisor_ to the queens of Mewni. I can only _advise _them on a course of action. If they choose not to listen to me then well…" The man shrugged. "I have no choice but to abide by their decisions."

"Bullshit!" Marco all but spat."

"How dare I ask is anything I just said the shit of a bovine?" Glossaryck asked, quirking an eyebrow questioning.

"You say, and do, and know things no one should be able to know or do or talk about, but you just do it. Like my name for example! How the heck did you know my name?" Marco asked.

"It's right here." The old midget held up his bloodied dimensional scissor blade. "In plain English. I'm old but I'm not blind boy."

"That's the thing though, your Hekapoo never made any dimensional scissors!" Marco shot back

"He's right." This world's Hekapoo seemed to favor black dresses and wore her bang on the opposite side of her face, she was still stacked to hell and back though and her emerald? eye shimmered with mischief and if Marco didn't mistake it guilt. "This is definitely my work." She suddenly slapped him upside the head. "How the heck did you manage to _break_ it? They're supposed to be indestructible!"

"None of your business!" Marco snapped at her.

"When it comes to _my_ scissors made by _me_ or a version of _me_, it's _my_ business!" Hekapoo got closer and closer to Marco with every word she spoke until they were almost nose to nose, glaring at one another.

"Piss off H-Poo." Marco rebutted.

"Don't call me that!" She went to slap him again but this time he caught her wrist blocking it with his dagger-wand before dropping the weapon into his other hand and promptly raising it to her throat. "I've already killed one person I care about today, what's one more?"

Hearing that made Hekapoo blink in surprise and a little wonder at what he meant. It was just the opening Glossaryck needed to get between them and separate them. "Alright children, settle down settle down! No need to start fighting and for someone to lose an eye or something."

"I'm half tempted to try my hand at killing you right now you talking blueberry, you know that right?" Marco's tone was heated.

"Do it, please!" Rhombulus yelled from across the room.

"Stay out of this Rhombulus or you're going in the time out corner!" Hekapoo shouted at him in response.

"Bah, Bahbah!"

"See, even Lekmet wants you to do it!" Rhombulus shouted.

Gritting her teeth Hekapoo turned around and stomped back to Rhombulus and then an explosion ensued between the two and when it cleared, Rhombulus was sitting on a stool, covered in bruises facing a corner.

Lekmet could only shake his head at his friend's stupidity. "Bah bah, bah bah, bah, bah-bah-baaah!"

"Ah shut up." Rhombulus sulked.

"No _talking_ in the timeout corner!" Hekapoo snapped before she made her way back to the stunned Marco and bored looking Glossaryck. She faced her father, "Now, what are we gonna do about him?" She flicked a finger at Marco.

Glossaryck stroked his white beard, "Hmm, well, on the one hand, you did commit regicide, on the other hand, she was batshit insane due to her parents sending her to 's which I advised against. Nothing good comes of that place. I told them to send her to Earth. A nice simple dimension where she could practice her magic and the people there would be powerless to stop her."

"You're an asshole." Marco deadpanned.

"Dude, you're just now catching onto that?" Hekapoo asked.

Glossaryck shrugged. "Well, what's done is done. No point in crying over spilt milk now." He hummed when he saw Marco holding the wand. "Ah what the heck, hey Marco, wanna be the next king of Mewni?"

Marco shook his head like a wet dog. "I'm sorry what?"

"Do you… want to be… the next king… of Mewni?" Glossaryck asked again very slowly like he was talking to a small child.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell you smurf reject. And besides, like I told Star earlier, I am a motherfucking emperor! Why go for the position of a king with only one queen when I can be an emperor and have all the wives I want like the two beautiful redheads here with us. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD TAKE IT? Besides, you replaced your queen once already, why not just do it again if you dislike me?" By the time Marco finished his rage filled rant at the utterly insane offer by Glossaryck, he was huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf from the Brothers Grimm.

"So, I take it that's a _no_ then on the position?" Glossaryk asked.

"No, it is a firm _no_ you diminutive jackass!"

"I love this guy! Wanna go get a beer later?!" Rhombulus called out from the timeout corner.

"_Fuck off_!" Marco snapped at him.

"Okay."

Glossaryck nodded, "I see you're well informed. Also, just saying you have strange taste in women but who am I to judge? After all, no one can compare to my greatness" He raised his voice and called out to the crowd. "Anybody want to be the next king or queen of Mewni? Jobs open! First come first serve folks!"

When people scrambled to claim the wand Marco was trying to figure out just what Glossaryk meant when he said he had a strange taste in… '_Oh shit did I say that out loud?'_ He glanced over at this world's Hekapoo who's cheeks were as red as her hair. '_Shit I did it again! I always say embarrassing things when I get angry or frustrated!' _He then looked over and saw that Higgs too, was doing her best impression of a rose, her face was currently crimson red. '_Damn it brain wait to screw things up for me like you usually do!'_

Hekapoo regained her composure and suddenly grinned like the cat that ate the canary and sauntered up to him with intent. She quickly wrapped his arm between her very soft cleavage and batted her emerald green eye at him. "Beautiful huh?"

"I uh… yes?" Marco said nervously. Let it be known that despite sixteen years of survival, swashbuckling, and adventure, Marco Ubaldo Diaz has yet to turn in his v-card, and still kinda sucks at talking to the opposite sex.

He was suddenly and quite forcefully yanked from Hekapoo's embrace next to an angry-looking Higgs who was glaring daggers at the Magic High Commission member. "Back off!"

"Oh my, didn't you hear him? Marco's an Emperor and he wants both of us. No need to be greedy now is there?" Hekapoo teased, sending the other girl a playful wink.

Higgs' glare just intensified. "I said, _back off, skank!_"

Maro was about to back way the hell up, because he knew now, just like he knew earlier. There were some fights you just didn't get involved in. And this was looking to be one of those fights.

'_But I can't just stand back and let them kill each other, can I?' _He looked at the two about ready to rip each others heads off like a pair of half-starved rottweilers. '_Yes, yes I totally can. No way in hell am I getting in the middle of that.'_

Just as it looked like the two were about to go at it. Someone from the group fighting over the wand finally claimed it. "Ladies and gentle-mewmans let's have three cheers for our new Queen, Queen Whosits, the Bold!" Glossaryk cheered. "Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!" A majority of the crowd cheered in pain having blackened eyes, missing teeth, and the occasional broken limb or two.

"Well," Hekapoo said lowering her hackles. "I guess that's settled."

Higgs did the same. "Yeah, Lady Whosits will make a great Queen, shame I won't be around to see what she does with this place."

"What do you mean Higgs?" Marco asked.

In response to his question, Higgs took a knee and offered Marco her sword, his sword with both hands, head bowed. "Emperor Marco Ubaldo Diaz, will you accept me, Higolatya Higgs, into your service as your sworn knight?"

"Higolayta?" Marco questioned.

"It was my grandmother's name, shut up." Higgs shot back quickly looking up and shooting him a glare before lowering her head and continuing, "To protect your person with my life and ease your burdens in any way I am able as long as we both shall live?"

'_Why the heck is this sounding like a marriage proposal?'_ Marco thought to himself. "Higgs, you know I'm not _really_ an Emperor, right? That was just something I said in the heat of the moment."

"Just say yes, pick up the sword, and tap me on both shoulders moron," Higgs said hotly.

"Fine, fine just sayin' geesh." Marco picked up the sword. "I accept you Higolayta Higgs into my service as my personal knight, to protect my person with your life and ease my burdens in any way you are able as long as we both shall live." He tapped her once on each shoulder with the point of the blade. "Now rise and take your weapon."

Higgs rose to her feet and she took back the sword Marco offered her once before, now hers. Two swift slaps met her cheeks. And she sent Marco a glare. "What was _that_ for?"

"So you don't forget your oaths. It's a bit of a custom where I'm from." Marco replied.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll let you get away with that this time Diaz, next time I'm putting you in an arm lock."

"Is that really any way for a knight to talk to the emperor they swore to?" Marco joked.

Higgs sheathed her new sword and shook a fist at her 'emperor'. "Keep it up Diaz and we'll see which one of us is really the better fighter."

A chuckle was shared by the two but it died off in Marco's throat, he turned away in sadness gloom all but hanging over him. Higgs grabbed him by the arm. Looking at him worriedly. "Marco… you know you had no choice right? With Star I mean?"

Marco nodded despite the mirth he'd shown just a moment ago, it was a flimsy cover for what he was truly feeling, abject despair. Gut-wrenching torment for what he'd done. He looked down at his hands. They were covered in blood. Ludo's blood, but they might as well also be covered in Stars to.

'_I killed my best friend. Nothing is ever going to change that.' He thought to himself. 'Even if it wasn't her, even if it was a clone or doppelganger wearing her face, to me, Star is Star.'_

Marco walked slowly towards the entrance of the throne room. He looked back when Higgs started to follow him. "I need to be alone for a bit, please don't follow me."

Higgs stopped and watched him go, she watched worriedly.

Hekapoo walked past her. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't do anything dumb." Hekapoo then followed Marco with a sway in her hips while thinking of what could have been for her other self. "I don't give scissors out to anyone after all." she muses to herself.

* * *

Marco sat on top of the grand steps that led to the entrance of Butterfly Castle. He held his face in his hand as he sighed. "God help me what have I done?! I'm a murderer now. Killing in self-defense is one thing, but what I did up there with Star? I was the aggressor, that was murder."

"Is that really what you think?" Hekapoo asked as she sat down next to him on the stone stairs.

Marco glanced at her from between his fingers, "What else would you call it?"

Hekapoo gazed out into the distance at the sun as it sets over the Forest of Certain Death. "Preempting mass murder? Saving many lives by taking one life? Cutting the head off the snake? There are numerous ways to put it really." She produced his dimensional scissor from behind her back, now free of blood. "You forgot this by the way."

Marco gingerly took it in hand. "Can you fix it?"

Hekapoo shook her head. "Unfortunately no. Your Hekapoo uses different metals in her forging process than I do. It would make it nigh impossible to create a second scissor blade for you. Sorry, Marco."

Marco shook his head. "Don't apologize, it was just wishful thinking on my part. I don't suppose you could send me home?" He asked hopefully.

Again Heakpoo shook her head. "I've never been to your world or even your Mewni Marco, again, sorry I can't be of more help, especially after all you've done here."

Marco shrugged. "It's fine, don't worry about it H-poo." He earned another burning slap on the back of his head for using the _forbidden nickname_.

Hekapoo's arm found its way around his shoulder. "So, what'll you do now?"

Marco was silent for a time, thinking. Hekapoo didn't interrupt giving him time to plan his next move. "Well, I can't stay here. I need to find some way to get back to my Star. If I'm gone for too long she might… might…" Marco couldn't bring himself to say it the depression, misery, and guilt eating at him like piranha on their prey.

"End up like our Star?" Hekapoo finished for him.

He nodded. "Yes."

Hekapoo nodded. "I understand." she punched him in the shoulder. "You'll be missed though, hero."

Marco grimaced at being called a 'hero'. He didn't feel like a hero. He felt like garbage, trash, something lower than even dirt. He truly felt like a fool. Beyond all that he felt very, very tired. Weariness seemed to seep into his very bones, and Marco found himself drifting off, using Hekapoo's shoulder as a makeshift pillow.

Hekapoo blushed a little and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. Her first kiss to be exact, "Sleep well Marco, you've earned it."

* * *

The next three days were a flurry of activity. The dead were gathered and either given a proper burial or burned on massive funeral pyres depending on what side of the conflict they'd been on. The only two exceptions to this.

They were Sir Stabby at Queen Whosits command on Higgs's request for her former mentor, and Star herself, who was to be laid to rest in the Butterfly family crypt along with the remains of her mother and father.

It was one of three favors Marco asked for and it was the one that caused an uproar.

FoolDuke tried to strike him and was held back by Higgs but that didn't stop her from yelling at him. "After everything she's done, all the people she's hurt, she deserves to burn with the rest! She deserves to be forgotten!"

"Silence!" Queen Whosits demanded slamming her wand which took the shape of a massive lance, on the ground. "I have already decided to grant Count Marco's request."

This threw the boy for a loop. "Count?"

Queen whosits nodded. "Yes, I have decided due to your service to the crown and its people, knighting you would be insufficient. Instead, you are to be granted the royal title of count and a monthly tithe of six hundred and fifty gold coins a month."

Marco rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm flattered but I have no intention of staying here, or being responsible for a bunch of people."

Whosits grinned knowingly. "I already figured as much." She snapped her fingers and Higgs came forward presenting him with a pouch embroidered with two manticores rampant upon a shield the royal crest of Mewni. "That is why I had this fetched for you. This Marco is a Bag of Holding. It can hold quite a bit of gear and has been enchanted to fill itself with a set amount of gold every month."

Marco blinked at how useful such an item was. "Wow, thanks." He strapped it to his belt.

The newly minted queen waved away his gratitude. "Its but a small token of thanks for what you've done for us. Now, I owe you three boons and you've used one. What are your other two? Have you given them some thought?" Queen Whosits inquired.

Marco nodded. "I'd like to keep the armor I was given and I need supplies for a long journey. Hekapoo may not be able to send me home, but that isn't going to stop me from trying to find a way back there."

Whosits let out a bellowing laugh. "I like the cut of your jib boy! Yes, you'll have all the supplies you'll need as for armor we can certainly do better than flimsy chainmail and leather for you. Give us some time to raid the armory and you'll have the best light armor we have."

"I'm going with him, my Queen!" Higgs piped up suddenly.

This surprised the former Lady. "Are you now?"

Higgs nodded resolutely. "I swore myself to him as his knight yesterday while the rest of you fought over the wand. I would be remiss if I let him wander off on his own and get into who knows how much trouble."

The queen laughed again. "I see! You work fast girl! As expected of my squire, you see something you want and you go after it."

"Could you not phrase it like _that_?" Higgs asked, a blush dominating her face.

The queen chuckled again but said nothing more. Instead, she turned back to Marco, "And your last boon?"

"Ah, I kinda assumed the armor and supplies counted as two," Marco said sheepishly.

"Nonsense." the queen commented. "Now is there anything else you needed?"

Marco scrunched his brow in thought. There was one thing. "Can anyone tell me anything more about this Martin Ly'air Broadcloak?"

The people muttered amongst themselves each trying to piece together any information they could. Finally, the queen slammed the butt of her lance-wand on the floor again, calling for silence. "We'll get as much information as we can and get back to you."

Marco bowed respectfully and took his leave, heading towards the kitchens intending to raid the royal kitchens for food. The royal kitchens were huge and well-stocked. Marco went straight for the links of smoked sausage and hardtack. He stuffed a fair portion of both in his bag of holding and then he looked for the cellar. Food was only as good as the drink it went with. He found entire casks full of… Whiskey? Maybe bourbon? He wasn't sure. Either way, he knew there was no way those gigantic casks were fitting into his bag.

"Marco." Higgs called, "What're you doing?" she asked coming up to him.

Trying to get supplies for the journey ahead." He replied absentmindedly.

She rolled her eyes in the dim light. "I see, and alcohol is high on the list is it?"

It's good for more than just drinking. It can be used as a disinfectant, starting fires in the wind and cold, and yes, drinking." He replied dryly.

Higgs saw his logic. "Ok well in that case," she shuffled around in the dark for a bit before she came back rolling several smaller oak barrels his way. "We'd better stock upright?"

Marco blinked surprised when she came back with no less than twelve smaller casks that were just small enough to fit into his bag of holding. "How did you?"

"Part of being a squire was fetching drinks," Higgs told him then placed her foot on one small cask and posing before continuing, "Sir Stabby liked the double aged bourbon and whiskey. They were made in smaller batches and kept in smaller casks. So I already knew where they were."

Maro placed a hand on the girl's shoulder comfortingly. "Are you gonna be ok?"

In response, she hugged him. "Not right now, but I will be." She cried a little bit having kept a brave face up during Sir Stabby's funeral out of respect, but now in front of him and alone, she let her walls fall down and her tears fell. Marco could only hold her as she cried. Gently rubbing circles on her back like his mother used to do for him when he was younger and he awoke from a terrible nightmare. Higgs took a couple of shuddering breaths and finally lifted her head from his shoulder. "Thanks, Marco, I needed that."

"Anytime, wanna help me get this packed away?" The boy motioned to the casks.

"Well it is my job to help you bear your burdens, so I guess I should." Higgs joked.

The job was done in short order with Higgs rolling them into the bag of holding while Marco held it open as wide as he could. Once they were finished, Higgs inquired. "What kind of food did you grab?"

"Smoked sausage and hardtack for the most part."

Higgs winced a bit. "Yeah, _that's_ not gonna get old fast. Gonna grab some smoked salmon, dried fruit and nuts while we're doing this."

Marco nodded conceding the point to his knight. He thought about survival, not variety. In the Neverzone he didn't get to complain about the food he ate, more often than not, he was just thankful he got to eat anything at all. '_But if you have the chance to switch it up a little, then why not?'_

He followed her back to the kitchen and watched as she expertly packed away dried apples, cranberries, walnuts, and pecans. Wrapping up smoked salmon in rough burlap and tying it tightly closed with twine. It was impressive how quick and methodical she was with the whole process.

"Was this apart of squire training too?" He asked.

"Yes actually," Higgs replied easily as she worked. "The knights often expected us to get meals and such ready for them whenever they went out on campaign. So we would have to learn how to package things properly so they wouldn't spoil on the road. We were also taught how to hunt and fish, help our knights don their armor, and things like that. In return, they taught us how to fight, what it meant to be a knight."

"Well knowing how to be self-sufficient isn't a bad thing," Marco commented.

Higgs nodded. "Yeah, I think that's part of the training too." She finished wrapping the last of the fish and Marco placed it in his bag. "There, that'll do it."

Marco placed the bag back on his waist. It still felt as weightless as ever. 'I wonder how much this thing can actually hold?'

"Now what?" Marco wondered. "We've got food, drink, armor is on the way."

"Camping gear," Higgs replied, with surety. "All this food doesn't mean anything with nothing to cook it with." She led him over to a closet in the kitchen and came back out with a metal tripod a cast iron pan that hung from some chains, and a couple of old fashioned tents made out of what looked to be beaver skin.

She placed the cooking supplies in the bag of holding then looked at the tent. "Hmm, do we really need two tents? She shot him a wink. "We could always share _one _you know?"

"H-Higgs!" Marco flushed the same shade as his hoodie.

Higgs burst out into laughter. "I'm just messing with you, Marco… _sorta_." The girl said under her breath before she stuffed both tents into the bag of holding.

Before Marco could question what she's said under her breath, the girl had darted away, grabbing a couple dozen tin plates, wrought iron forks and spoons and knives, setting each set its own little leather pouch before dumping them all in the bag of holding. Seeing her lieges' questioning look Higgs commented. "If a Bag of Holding gets punctured from the inside, it gets ruined and you lose everything you put inside it. So you need to be careful with sharp objects."

"Duly noted. How much can this thing hold anyway? Any idea?" Marco asked his knight.

Higgs tapped her chin in thought. "Considering that it is bearing the royal crest of Mewni, it is likely a bag of the highest quality. Festiva the Fun was known to give them out at the end of her parties as goodie bags. If they're one of hers, it's capacity could be anywhere from fifteen hundred pounds to limitless."

Marco gave the bag another look of appreciation. "Wow… best to err on the side of caution and assume its fifteen hundred pounds."

Higgs was quick to agree. "Yeah, even then, everything we've put in it so far is nothing."

Marco was glad to hear that. "Good. Who knows what we'll come across in our travels."

"Think we should go check on your armor? It could be ready by now since we've been here a while." Higgs suggested.

Why not, it can't hurt anything right?"

Marco grabbed an apple on his way out and munched on it as he walked, while Higgs chewed on a fist full of walnuts.

When they reached the throne room once again, they saw two things covered by sheets. Whosits greeted them eagerly with Hekapoo standing next to her throne and Glossaryk floating near her shoulder. "Ah, there you two are! Do you have everything needed for your journey?"

Higgs nodded. "Yes my queen, we are ready to depart as soon as Marco gets his armor."

"He will not be the only one receiving armor today." the queen said before she snapped her fingers and the sheets were pulled away revealing what lay underneath. Two sets of armor lay set on mannequins, set side by side.

The first was made of pale off white leather and had horned spikes on the shoulder and knee guards, it had golden filigree spiraling throughout its length. And had a crimson half cape attached to the left shoulder. His scissor blade was also sheathed diagonally across his chest. He looked at Hekapoo questioningly.

"The only thing Scissor metal can't cut is more scissor metal. Makes a good sheath." The redhead replied.

The second set was clearly more feminine in design. Goatpig fur and leather overlapping shining steel arm and leg guards, a breastplate that hooked over the throat with a steel girdle and connecting skirt, with pauldrons in the shape of a manticores head on both shoulders completing the outfit.

"Woah!" Both teens went at the same time before rushing up to their respective armors. Marco was quick to check out the cape. It was made of crimson silk and stitched in golden thread in the center was a single scissor blade. He gave a grim smile, it ironically suited him. He ran his hands down the leather, it felt smooth and seemed oddly familiar for some reason.

Seeing the questioning look in his eyes, the queen commented. "That armor was crafted from Hydra hide during the time of Solaria the Monster Carver, not only is it durable, but it's slightly magic resistant too."

"Cool cape," Higgs commented as she looked over his armor.

"I like your pauldrons," Marco replied. "It would hurt if you shoulder checked somebody with those things."

"Yeah, totally," Higgs replied before she started putting her armor on piece by piece.

Marco did much the same, shedding his old armor of leather and chainmail, once he was down to his hoodie and jeans he changed into his new apparel. It was all held together by straps so it was easy enough to get on.

"_Marco_," Higgs said in a tone of slight annoyance, "You're _supposed _to let me help you with that. It's one of my jobs as your knight."

"No need," Marco easily replied, "I know how to put on armor."

The boy proved it by quickly and methodically having everything in place. He just finished adjusting the shoulder cape and saw Higgs doing the same, affixing her armor around her throat. Marco had to admit, if only to himself, Higgs looked _good_ in her armor.

She caught him staring and sent him a wink. "Like what you see, milord?"

"I um I uh… you look nice Higgs." Marco finally managed to get out.

His sworn knight sauntered forward and adjusted her lord's armor a little bit shows that her armor was a little more open in the chest and fit her body a little loosely allowing for growth... "You don't look too bad yourself." She playfully swatted him on the backside as she turned around to face her queen making him jump.

Queen Whosits let out a chuckle. "You fill out that armor quite nicely Higgs. It too was from the time of Solaria and was meant for her daughter Eclipsa should she take up her cause. Since that never happened… well, no point in not putting good armor to use."

"I will cherish it milady." Higgs bowed respectfully knowing within her heart that the greatest gift Solaria gave Mewni now was her daughter thanks to Marco...

Whosits nodded. "Good, good." She clapped her hands, "Now to the stables, I've one final gift for you both."

* * *

The stables were musty and hot and smelled of dry hay. It was there that all the royal animals were kept from the manticores to the many stallions the former Queen Moon favored. The new queen threw the massive stable doors open and told the two soon to be travelers. "Go, pick out whatever steed you wish to aid you in your journey."

Higgs immediately went over to a pure white mare whose hair and skin gave a sparkle like snow in the first rays of sunlight, and looked at her queen pleadingly with puppy dog eyes. "Well, you did say any steed."

Whosits let out a laugh. "I should've known you'd pick Snow." Queen Whosits came over and patted her personal mount. "Go on, take her girl," She said, adding, "She always liked you better than me anyway."

Higgs gave a girlish squeal of joy and hugged her second mentor/ mother turned queen. "Thank you Lady Whosits… I mean many thanks, my queen."

"Ah cut the pomp and ceremony girl. Between you and me, it's just Whosits you hear." the queen said firmly before drawing her in for another hug that was as tight as it was loving. "You be safe on the road."

Higgs nodded. "I will."

"Don't go getting yourself killed," Whosits commanded softly and with slight fear.

Higgs felt herself tearing up a little at the tenderness and care in her tone. "I won't my lady."

"Don't forget about me, about all of us, while you're out there traveling your own path girl."

"Higgs shook her head. "Never mom." Higgs finally putting a voice to what both women thought of the other only now at their time of parting did she dare voice the emotions of love and adoration for Whosits did Higgs voice it...

The queen wiped some suspicious liquid away from her eye. If anyone asked it was her having a reaction to the hay, and she was allergic. That's all it was, and nothing more. Separating from her mother figure, Higgs said, "I'd better go and see what's keeping Marco."

"Yes of course." The queen nodded at her daughter in all but blood.

Higgs walked amongst the stallions and manticores, and unicorns yet she did not find her liege lord. Marco, she called out worriedly, hoping a manticore didn't eat him. The royal family had lost more than one coach driver that way before now.

"I'm in the back." He called.

Higgs had never been so happy to hear his voice before. She lit a lantern and hurried to his side. She found him all the way in the back that was hardly ever lit at all. He was staring into a dingy looking stall Higgs raised her lantern and saw a miserable sight.

A black stallion seemingly forgotten about by the staff. It was bone thin, it's ribs clearly showing through its emaciated frame. Yet despite its frail appearance, a stubborn fire burned in its eyes. It refused to just lay down and die.

"This poor thing, Marco, c' mon let's find you a proper mount." Higgs grabbed his arm, but Marco wouldn't budge. "No," he said, "He'll do just fine."

Higgs blinked before exclaiming. "Marco forgive me for saying this, but… are you stupid?!"

The horse neighed and nodded its head as if agreeing with her assessment. "See even the horse agrees with me, and it's on its last legs!"

The horse snorted and flicked its wispy black tail at her. Higgs narrowed her eyes at the horse, "Quiet you."

The horse whinnied and shook its head at her showing his resentment and strength.

"Babieca," Marco said snapping his fingers after a moment. "That's what I'll call you."

"Babieca? What is that? Some kind of Earth language?" Higgs wondered.

"It's Spanish, it means idiot actually," Marco replied rubbing his head sheepishly. Maybe I should name him something else."

Yet the horse shook his head and neighed. Marco shrugged. "I guess he likes it. Higgs, is putting tack and harness on a horse any different than doing it for a dragon-cycle?"

Higgs was perplexed. "No, why?"

"Then I should be just fine," Marco hopped into the stable. "Get me a harness will you?"

Higgs shrugged. If Marco was dead set on this horse, she wasn't going to stop him. She had better luck fighting a mountain, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Higgs honestly didn't even think the horse would hold Marco's weight, but it did. It let him put a harness on him with no trouble, and stood stock-still as he mounted up. The two rode their new steeds out of the stables, both glaring at the fading light of the sun. The remaining Mewmans of Mewni cheered as their heroes paraded out into the fading sun. Their cheers rapidly died when they saw Marco's choice in steed and they started muttering amongst themselves.

"Marco, are you sure you want _that_ horse?" Queen Whosits asked looking disturbed by its sickly looking nature. "It looks about ready to keel over at any moment."

Marco patted Babecia's side affectionately. "I'm sure this one's got grit. I can feel it."

The queen looked to her surrogate daughter questioningly. Higgs just shrugged just as confused as her. "Well if you're sure."

Hekapoo walked in front of the two she smiled and then smiled a Cheshire smile, then batted her eyelashes seductively at Marco. "You sure I can't… _convince_ you to stay handsome?"

"Permission to kill her?" Higgs asked coldly, her green eyes narrowed as she slowly unsheathed her gifted sword and prepared for a battle to the death with the pale harlot.

"No, no! There will be no killing of Hekapoo." Marco told his knight. While he was looking at Higgs with eyes that all but pleaded for her to stop. Hekapoo was sticking out her tongue and pulling down the eyelid of her visible eye.

Higgs gripped the reins on Snow tighter and grit her teeth but did nothing. Instead, she watched as her lord turned back to the scissor crafter and replied. "No, sorry Hekapoo. I gotta get home."

Seeing the High Commission member pout in disappointment caused Higgs to smirk in glee but she hid it when Marco looked her way. "Ready to go?"

"Born ready," Higgs replied.

"Where are you sending us Hekapoo?" Marco asked as the girl cut open a flowing crimson portal with her own dimensional scissors that pulsed and thrived with power unlike anywhere else on Mewni.

"A magic heavy world full of elves, they should be able to help you. Just drop my name, ask for Eredin Bréacc Glas, and tell em I'm calling in my debt. They'll know what it means."

Marco nodded and said in a soft earnest tone. "Cool, and thanks Hekapoo, for everything."

"No problem hot stuff." Hekapoo sent him a final wink causing him to blush before he faced the portal and made Babieca walk into it. Marco was grim and determined as he thought. '_Don't worry Star, I'll be back soon, I promise.'_

* * *

**Word Count: 18,146** **Number of Pages: 43 Date Completed: 8/29/2019**

* * *

**AN: Hello and welcome one and all to my Star vs Fic! I wrote this in like three days. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I will say Marco won't be getting back home anytime soon though. It'll be a long, hard road for him but he'll make friends, and enemies all along the way. **

**Yeah bubba "friends" is that we are calling them now. I fear for Marco's virginity more than his safety. But but but I will say this. Notice a theme here my fellow readers. A journey of a thousand miles begins with one step and Marco has started a path he cannot turn back from. Let us hope he returns home similar as when he left.**

**Nice quote Snowy and ominous too… I do hope our readers are intrigued at the very least. Till next time everyone. This has been a Bubbajack and IcySnowSage production. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wandering Warrior**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: Icysnowsage, Grammarly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs, League of Legends, The Dark Tower, Percy Jackson, Dishonored, Prince of Persia, or Fable. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Ch.2: A Wild Hunt.**

Star and Hekapoo had been searching for Marco for three weeks to no avail. They'd crossed over a dozen dimensions together and found neither hide, nor hair, or crimson hoodie of the Hispanic boy. Yet the two persevered. Star had come to respect her friend and squire all the more during her time with Hekapoo as at night, under the light of a roaring campfire, the High Commission member would regale her with tales of Marco's exploits in the Neverzone during his sixteen-year hunt for her and all of her clones.

"Then he slew the countess and freed all the princesses who she was leeching blood from to prolong her own youth in the process." Hekapoo finished yet another tale of one of Marco's deeds, this one involving Marco killing a bloodletting countess who lured princesses to her castle under the guise of a finishing school and then slowly drained them of their blood to keep herself young.

Star shuddered. It reminded her too much of Miss Heinous and St. O's minus the whole leaching girls for their youth bit. "What'd he get as a reward for this one?" Star asked. "Knighted again?"

Hekapoo shook her head. "No, every princess wanted to marry him, a brawl broke out between them all, and my clone took pity on him and got him outta there even if it meant she got blown out in the process."

Star shook her head at the humorous ending of the tale. '_Only my Marco.'_ Star had realized after weeks on the road and hearing various stories that her feelings for Marco might be more than that of 'best friends'. She didn't know how to feel about this. On the one hand, she was still dating Tom, who she hadn't seen at all since she began the hunt for Marco or even _talked_ to him since this whole debacle began, having forgotten to bring her compact charger with her. Star knew they'd have to return to Mewni eventually and that she'd have to have a talk with Tom, but that day is not today.

Hekapoo slapped her shoulder. "Look alive princess."

Star focused her gaze forward. The two found themselves overlooking another Mewni, and another Butterfly Castle. This one was different though, it had a slightly darker and more sinister air to its design, looking malicious, foreboding, and imposing all at the same time. Star looked to Hekapoo. "Do you think they're friendly?"

"Only one way to find out. Stick close." Hekapoo warned her as she picked up her skirt to not trip over it before making her way down the trail.

"I know the drill by now Hekapoo." Star drawled walking just a couple of paces behind the redhead.

"Yet you somehow still constantly get us both into trouble. Like that time in the swamp dimension." Hekapoo reminded her, with distaste in her tone.

Star huffed. "I _thought_ the gator was a log! It was an honest mistake."

"One that almost got you eaten." Hekapoo rebutted.

"Pff, like I can't handle a gator," Star blew off her concern. "You're just upset because your dress got muddy."

"Yes, I'm upset because my dress got muddy trying to save _you_ from being eaten because _you_ can't tell an alligator from a log. My priorities are _clearly_ the skewed ones." Hekapoo stated flatly. Hekapoo was abruptly stopped when Star placed a slightly shaking hand in front of her. "What was that for, princess?"

Star pointed with her free hand ahead of her towards the town square. "Look."

Hekapoo did so, and she blinked. For there in the town square was a statue of Marco made of peerless marble. The statue showed that he had his hands wrapped around the throat of someone who looked very much like Star herself, but she was wearing a dress the girl wouldn't be caught dead in. The statue looked so realistic that you could see the rage on Marco's face and the despair on "Star's" face.

The two travelers looked at each other and nodded before rushing forwards through the throng of people and towards the statue. When they got to the base they found a small commemorative plaque made of black onyx with gold letters etched into it at the foot of the statue. Star read it aloud. "This statue commemorates Count Marco Ubaldo Diaz and his victory over the Tyrant Queen, Star the Mad, the statue depicting him… choking her to death and snapping her neck with his bare hands! A fate she truly deserved!" Star's voice became shakier and her complexion became paler with every word she spoke.

"Oh boy that's not good," Hekapoo muttered in complete shock and slight horror of what Marco apparently did.

Star stepped back, hands over her mouth and took in the statue in full. Marco with his hands around her alternate self's neck. The look of fury on his face so much clearer up close. The alternate Star, her neck bent at an odd angle with a dagger of all things plunged into her stomach.

It's quite something isn't it?" A familiar voice called out to the two filled with smugness and violent glee.

They turned and spotted FoolDuke leaning against the base of the statue. "I carved this baby myself from memory."

"Memory? You were there when it happened?" Hekapoo asked taking the lead as Star was in no condition to talk. The poor girl was frozen as still as a statue.

"Mmmhmm," FoolDuke replied, happily recounting the tale. "He got all the rebels into the Castle, broke us out of our confinement with butter of all things, knew the ventilation system like the back of his hand, and then he tricked the Mad Queen into thinking he was an Emperor of all things here to see her magic wand!"

"Hekapoo nodded. Marco seemed to have played a large role in freeing these Mewmans from a tyrannical Star. She waved her hands for Foolduke to continue and spoke, "Go on."

"So he puts on the best performance I've ever seen right? And this is coming from me, the Court Jester, he actually convinces her to let him hold her wand, to see what form it'll take for him. It becomes a dagger of all things and he stabs her with it. Right in the gut blood getting on both of them." FoolDuke mimicked the action, making a swift stabbing motion with a clenched fist. "But the Mad Queen wasn't done, oh no. She ripped that thing out of her guts and tried to turn him into a monster! But it didn't work on him… for some odd reason." FoolDuke shrugged at what was a miracle to her. "Anyway, that's when he got her! Strangled the life right outta her!" FoolDuke made a strangling motion with both hands. "She didn't go quietly either, she kicked, bit, and spat. Until finally Marco got pissed, gave a scream of rage and," FoolDuke twerked her wrists making a snapping sound. "Broke her neck."

By the time she was finished Star looked white as a sheet and like she could be knocked down with a feather. Hekapoo went to steady her traveling companion, whispering in her ear. "Keep it together!"

"Marco hates me, he wants to kill me," Star muttered to herself in a tone of absolute shock and despair at what she believes is Marco hating her enough to kill her.

For the first time since she began her tale, FoolDuke took a good long look at the two travelers before her. One was a shell shocked looking blonde, who was wearing durable mud and dirt-stained camo colored travel-wear and thigh-high black boots, with her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail behind her while the other was no doubt Hekapoo yet her dress was flame orange, and her hair fringe was on the wrong side… '_Were her eyes always yellow?'_ FoolDuke thought to herself.

Something about the blonde was setting off alarm bells in FoolDukes head, so she looked her over thoroughly trying to figure out what it was. Then she noticed it. She had cheek marks!

Heart cheek marks.

She gasped and pointed at Star. "You! Your back from the dead?!" FoolDuke accused. "I _knew _we should've burned your body with all the rest, despite Marco's request!"

FoolDuke quickly brandished a dagger, but Hekapoo was an even quicker draw with her scissor blades and deftly disarmed the murderous fool in a matter of seconds with a few flicks of her wrists. Pressing her up against the statue her blades at her throat, Hekapoo made herself quite clear. "Her?" She nodded to Star, "She is _not_ your Star, she is _Marco's_ Star, the one who sent him here in the first place. Now, I'm only going to ask this once. Where. Is. Marco?"

"I believe I can answer that?" Hekapoo's own voice echoed in her ears, but it didn't come from her own mouth.

She turned… and saw herself of all things wearing a pure black dress. She was standing next to the still shocked Star along with… '_Is that Lady Whosits wielding the magic wand?'_ Hekapoo wondered.

"Please step away from FoolDuke." Queen Whosits calmly commanded. "I assure you your friend shall not be harmed," The queen looked to the fool. "Is that understood FoolDuke?"

The former Court Jester nodded contritely. "Yes my Queen, I was just confused for a moment." She glanced over at Star and bowed even though all parties noticed the disgust on her face. "I apologize Star Butterfly."

Hearing her name called snapped Star out of her daze. "Hmm, wha… yeah, yeah, don't, don't worry about it." She looked around and noticed there were now not one, but two Hekapoos. Feeling she might've missed something important while she was zoned out she said, "Um, would someone like to fill me in on what's going on here?"

"I do believe we _both_ have stories to tell. Come, we shall convene at the castle and you shall dine with me as my honored guests." Queen Whosits commanded. She glanced at Star who still looked piqued. "We have _much_ to discuss."

* * *

Star felt out of place. Here she was back at home at Butterfly Castle, but as a guest and not a resident. The reigning Monarch was Whosits not her mother and papa, who were killed by her alternate self during her Song Day celebration in revenge for sending her to St. Olga's. They now rested in the Butterfly Family Crypt a place she'd only been to a handful of times. Mainly on the anniversary of her grandmother, Comet's, death.

To even think of her parents resting in that cold damp place, with stone lids bearing their likeness sent shivers down her spine. Yet she knew at some point, she would need to head down there, and pay her proper respects. Their proper daughter or not, they were her parents even if they were from an alternate reality. She owed them a certain degree of respect regardless of that fact. As she thought this she mechanically chewed whatever food had been placed before her. Not really tasting it even though she knew it must've been dozens if not hundreds of times better than the game she and Hekapoo had been surviving on for the past few weeks.

"So, Star Butterfly." Star was snapped out of her thoughts when Knight-Captain Whosits. '_She's Queen now.' _Star reminded herself. Addressed her directly. "You've been awfully quiet. So unlike the girl I remember before she was sent to St.O's. Though I suppose this _is _a bit of a shock for you."

Star gave an awkward little laugh. "You could certainly say that. Finding out that I snapped and turned into a tyrant and being dead isn't something you hear every day."

"No," Queen Whosits took a sip from her wine glass which was full of whiskey. "I don't suppose it is." She carried on after the burn passed. "So tell me, what is _your_ Mewni like?"

"Well, we got taken over by Ludo for a while," Star commented.

The former Knight-Captain nodded looking severe for a moment. "Yes Count Marco mentioned that. He assumed Toffee, your mother's old foe, might be the one pulling his strings in our dimension."

"Any proof to that?" Star inquired.

The queen shook her head. "None that we could find." The new queen then produced a scroll from beneath the table. "Should you run into the count. Be sure to give him this. It is all the information we could gather on one Martin Ly'air Broadcloak. He asked for three boons from me, and I was unable to fulfill the third before he left."

Star clasped the scroll to her bosom for security and assurance. "Who is this Broadcloak guy?"

Queen Whosits gave a shrug. "No one really knows. He showed up one day and cured the fits your other self was having then left just as soon as he'd come. We've got a picture and general description there for Count Marco."

Star nodded and tucked the scroll into her bag next to her picture of beach day and long-dead compact. "I've got a question, if I may? Why Count? Why not knight him?"

The queen scoffed at the notion. "Ha. After all, he did? Knighting him seemed insufficient."

"Plus he was knighted nine times already, he probably thought it was nice to have something refreshing happen for a change." Hekapoo reminded her traveling companion.

Star sighed. "Yeah, probably."

Whosits rested her chin in her hand. "So, back to your Mewni Star Butterfly, what happened after Ludo's coup?"

Star rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, Butterfly Castle is currently being reconstructed, and Eclipsa Butterfly while she's not the reigning monarch, she's pushing for Mewman-Monster coexistence. I don't think it's going over all that well though."

The queen took a moment to digest all of this. "Huh, seems as though you are neck-deep in politics without wanting to be, girl. Be sure to keep your wits about you and your head on a swivel, lest someone try to cut it off."

Star gulped but nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

Star's Hekapoo who was seated across from her counterpart, folded her arms and spoke. "Now to business. "Just where _exactly _did you send our Marco?"

This dimensions Hekapoo send her double a smirk. My, my, so _possessive_. One might think you were _in love_ with the boy or something, no?"

Star watched as her Hekapoo's flame blazed into an inferno. It's intensity equal to the blush Hekapoo was currently sporting. "I-you… you don't know what you're talking about?!"

The other Hekapoo tittered. "You know it's not polite to lie, especially to yourself, when it involves matters of the heart."

Hekapoo's fire simmered down to a dull flame. She gave her other self a flat glare. "What do you _want_?"

My dear self, whatever do you _mean_?" The Hekapoo in black coyly asked.

"I know myself pretty damn well, so I know when I'm being an ass because I want something from someone. So, I'll ask again. _What_, do you _want_?"

The 'dark' Hekapoo gave her other a teasing smile. "Well, since you asked. "I _want_ you to fuse with me."

Star looked between the Hekpoo's watching with interest as she kept blinking. Star said what she felt Hekapoo must've been thinking at the moment. "Say what now?"

"Ditto." Hekapoo managed to get out finally coming back to life from the unexpected question.

The 'Dark' Hekapoo shrugged. "Well, if you can clone yourself, why can't you theoretically pull yourself back together?"

Hekapoo narrowed her visible amber eye. "Better question, _why_ would I agree to fuse with you in the first place, assuming I even _can_?"

"Maybe because doing so is the only way you'll find out where Marco has gone, hmm?" Dark Hekapoo commented.

"You wouldn't?!" Star gasped in shock.

"_Hekapoo._" Queen Whosits said warningly.

Yet Hekapoo raised her hand, "Why is this so damn important to you?"

Dark Hekapoo sighed her voice gaining a tone of frustration and exhaustion. "I'm tired alright! I am tired of being here, in this dimension with all the… the pointless death and everything. Unlike you, I never made dimensional scissors for anyone but myself. I have no connections, no purpose to fulfill here. I don't see any point in sticking around any longer. It took me meeting a _certain boy_ to realize just how pointless everything I've done up till now has been." She locked her dark green eye with her other's amber ones. "I don't know what he did to earn a pair of scissors but Marco Diaz must be something else."

After a moment, Hekapoo nodded. "He is, there is no one else like him in the entire multiverse. He's one of a kind."

Dark Hekapoo smiled. "Thought so too the first time I met him. Cute little shit had the nerve to call me H-poo."

"You slapped him upside the head of course," Hekapoo commented.

"I did." Dark Hekapoo replied.

Hekapoo smiled wistfully. "That's our Marco alright. Bold, fearless in the face of danger… and he hates damp socks with a passion rivaling a thousand suns."

"Here here!" Star raised her mug and the three toasted to the missing boy.

After they'd downed their drinks. Dark Hekapoo cut to the chase. "So, we gonna do this or what?"

Hekapoo shrugged. "Ah, what the hell? Why not give it a shot."

The two got up from the long dining table and went down to the far end of the table. Hekapoo faced her Dark self. "So how we gonna do this?"

Dark Hekapoo rubbed her chin and smirked. 'Do I always look like that when I'm scheming something?' Hekapoo wondered.

"I've got one idea." Dark Hekapoo said before she leaned over and whispered into her other selves ear.

"No, nope, no way! We are not doing _that_!" Hekapoo shot down her idea.

"But it could _work_!" Dark Hekapoo needled.

Hekapoo crossed her arms and looked away. "And if it doesn't we'll look like total idiots."

"But we'll be idiots together! _Please_?!" Dark Hekapoo begged.

Hekapoo rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "I can't believe I'm about to do this." She finally snapped at her alternate self. "_Fine_, just shut up already!"

"Yay!" Dark Hekapoo clapped in glee before standing next to her other-self. "Ready?"

"You'd better hope this works or I'm going to beat Marco's location out of you," Hekapoo growled back. She sighed but added, "But yes, I'm ready to throw away my dignity."

The two Hekapoo synchronized their breathing, before taking three steps away from each other. They swung both of their arms out to their sides away from the other, before crab-walking towards each other while bringing their arms up and around towards their opposite.

"Fus-" They intoned together.

Thet each stood on one foot and snapped their arms out the opposite direction again.

"Sion!"

The two Hekapoos planted their feet and bent towards each other pressing their index fingers together.

"Ho!"

There was a brilliant flash of red and black light and a pulse of power shot out shaking the entire castle.

When it subsided, where there was once two Hekapoos there was now only one. She was wearing a burnt orange dress that was trimmed in black flames and seemed to be a little snug on her body due to some growth. Her fringe of hair instead of covering one eye or the other was now in the center of her face revealing her heterochromatic eyes. The one on the left was emerald green with the one on the right being amber.

She came and sat back down next to Star and the princess gasped… "Are you a little _taller_ than before?... And is your chest even _bigger_ than before?!"

"I might've gained an inch or two!" Hekapoo said happily at finally getting a little taller. She also glanced down and felt up the 'girls'. "Maybe, by a cup size, I guess."

Star narrowed her eyes at her now fuzed traveling companion. "I hate you _so much _right now. Words cannot describe." In the three weeks they'd been traveling together Star was only just now starting to show her 'feminine charm'.

"Relax princess." Hekapoo told her, "Your only fourteen, you've got plenty of time to come into your assets."

Star huffed and looked away, "Easy for you to say when you look like that." She sulked. "At this rate, I won't even match up to my mom."

"Remember, your mom had you, that helped influence her bust size," Hekapoo commented offhandedly.

"Great so I have to get pregnant to have boobs!" Star moaned frustratedly. "Why oh why did you have to go missing Marco!" Star stiffened realizing what she'd just said. She looked at Hekapoo, who was staring at her in shock. "Did I just… out loud?"

Hekapoo nodded. "Uh-huh." She grinned like the devil Star was beginning to think she was. "You got it _bad_ huh?"

"_Y-h-hess!"_ Star cried out slumping over the table in defeat. "I am in _love, l-o-v-e love _with Marco Ubaldo Diaz! And it sucks that I didn't figure this out till he went _missing_ because now I'll never know if I'll even get to tell him at _all!_" A blazing smack landed on the back of star's head. "Ouch!" Star rubber her burnt scalp and glared her teary eyes at Hekapoo. "That _really _hurt! Poor Marco, having to put up with that for sixteen years and getting a bald spot."

"You're _never_ gonna see him again with that attitude!" Hekapoo snapped in anger. "You need to believe in Marco Star Butterfly! Believe in Marco just as strongly as he's always believed in you. You owe him that much. Remember he spent sixteen years to get those scissors, to see you again. I also recall that he chose to go back with _you _rather than stay an adventurer in _my _dimension."

Star sullenly nodded. She sniffled a bit. "You're- You're right Hekapoo. I should believe in Marco more it is just. I know the multiverse is dangerous! And Marco, for all his skill is _only_ human. He has no magic."

Hekapoo scoffed. "You don't _need_ magic to survive in the multiverse Star. Just the will and stubbornness to survive. And Marco has both of those in spades."

"Damn right he does." Queen Whosits commented. The two had been so absorbed in their conversation, they'd forgotten the queen was still present. The queen continued. "He'll be just fine girl, don't you worry," Whosits then smirked a little. "You may not get a chance to confess though."

"Why's _that_?" Star asked suspicion in her tone.

Again, the queen chuckled. "Well, unless I miss my guess, his knight who left with him, has feelings for him."

Knight? Marco has a _personal knight _following him around?" This was news to both girls.

Queen Whosits nodded. "She was quite taken with the boy from what I noticed."

"Who could… _Higgs_?!" Star exclaimed the answer hit her like a bolt out of the blue of the only person she could think of who would be in Mewni and be a knight for Marco.

Whosits raised her glass. "Got it in one," The queen drained her wine glass of whiskey. "I personally am wishing her the best. No offense, but I hope you understand, she was like a daughter to me before she left."

"None… none taken…" Star said in a faraway voice. She turned to Hekapoo with a fire burning in her cerulean eyes. "Hekapoo! We need to get to Marco now!" She was shaking the High Commission member by the shoulders by the time she was finished doing wonderful things for her now bigger breast.

"Star… Star… Star!" Hekapoo snapped at the kinda-sorta princess. "You need to calm down."

Star gave Hekapoo an 'are you stupid' look. "Calm down?! How can I calm down when he's out there with _Higgs_?!"

"_Ahem._" Queen Whosits pointedly cleared her throat and shot Star a glare.

Star quickly apologized. "No offense meant, you… you _know_ what I meant."

Hekapoo took this momentary distraction as her chance to place her hands on Star's shoulders. With the situation now reversed, "Star you gotta calm down! Remember this is Marco we're talking about. He's too polite to just make a move on a girl."

Star took a deep breath and let it out, "That's true. It took him years to say more than hi to Jackie."

Hekapoo was lost. "Who?"

"Jackie Lynn Thomas, a girl he'd liked since the third grade. Hell, it took him years to work up the courage to talk to her. So you're right, we probably have nothing to worry about." Star confirmed feeling at ease even though in the distance Murphy laughed.

Hekapoo tapped her chin thoughtfully. Well, maybe, maybe not. According to the memories I gained from myself he declared himself an emperor intent on taking multiple wives… and he called both Higgs and her beautiful."

"He said what?" Star deadpanned, one of her eyelids twitching in an obvious attempt to reign in her anger and annoyance at her missing best friend and his shenanigans.

"Yeah he said it in the heat of the moment when Glossaryk offered him the wand but as we both know, Marco says things that he normally wouldn't when he gets angry."

"Not helping Hekapoo!" Star snapped.

"Who says I was trying to help?" The mistress of dimensions replied with an uncaring shrug. "I'm just telling it like it is Butterfly."

Star rubbed her eyes. "I swear Marco when I get my hands on you, the moment I know you're safe… I don't know if I'll want to _kiss _you senseless or _beat _you senseless."

"I think the boy might be a closet masochist, so I have a feeling he'd enjoy it either way," Hekapoo commented offhandedly.

"Not helping!" Star snapped at her traveling companion again as her face gained a new shade of red as her mind went down the gutter at _other things _Marco may like.

Queen Whosits meanwhile, was just sitting back and watching the two bicker back and forth. It was quite entertaining if she did say so herself. '_These two are funnier than FoolDuke, not that I'd ever tell her that to her face.'_ Just as it looked like their argument was about to escalate to physical blows, the reigning queen clapped her hands, getting the two's attention. "As lovely as it has been speaking to the two of you, I think it's time for the three of us to retire for the evening. You have a big day tomorrow, and you'll need to hurry if you want to catch up to Count Diaz."

Star nodded. Resolve firming in her eyes. "Right we hate to ask this but we're in need of supplies."

"I'll see you get what you need." The queen promised.

Hekapoo spoke up reminding the eager princess. "Actually we should probably head back and report to Eclipsa, she wanted to be kept informed _remember_?"

Star grit her teeth, she wanted nothing more than to find Marco, but from what she'd heard and seen in this dimension alone, it looked like he could handle himself, magic or no magic. Just like Hekapoo told her. "Right, we'll head back tomorrow morning." Star looked to the Queen. "Whosits can we?"

"Stay for the night?" The former Knight-Captain finished for her. "Of course you can girl! Butterfly Castle is, and always will be, your home. You don't even need to ask."

Star sighed in relief. "Thank you, your highness."

The queen shook her head. "No, no, none of this 'your highness' crap. You may not be _my_ Star, but I choose to remember her fondly all the same. It's just Whosits to you girl, same with you Hekapoo."

The High Commission member nodded. "Cool, so where will we be staying?"

"In the guest quarters for visiting dignitaries." The queen stood. "Come, I'll show you there myself."

"Actually," Star began. "There is something I need to do first, but don't worry, I know where the guest quarters are. I'll be there in a bit." With that, the blonde walked off leaving the two redheads alone.

"Where do you think she went off to?" Hekapoo wondered.

"I think I know," Whosits said solemnly.

Catching her tone the scissor crafter said, "Well then what are we standing around here for? Let's follow her."

The Queen gave the goddess an appraising look, "You're more fond of the princess than you let on."

"Yeah well, don't go telling _her _that… seriously, _don't_." Hekapoo said flatly. "The _last_ thing I need is her calling me her bestie or whatever." Hekapoo shuddered. The very idea made her snow-white skin crawl. "Where is she headed anyway?"

"Follow me," Whosits replied somberly.

* * *

Star carried a lit torch with her as she descended to the spider web ridden depths of her family crypt. The cold, clammy air that could only be found here, deep underground sent goosebumps cascading up and down her arms. The meager warmth from her torch doing little to ward off the chill. Descending the last step, Star found herself in the Butterfly family crypt.

Dozens of stone coffins, magically enchanted to withstand the test of time and to bear the likeness of their inhabitants on their surfaces, were laid out here from Everana the First, the very first queen of Mewni all the way down to her parents. Star walked amongst her deceased ancestors feeling the weight of her lineage and history weigh on her shoulder with every step she took past another coffin and weighing as if the sky was upon her shoulders.

'_There must be over a hundred of them in here.' _She thought as she walked past former kings, queens, the occasional prince too. Each had a plinth which gave their name epitaph, and a brief summary of their deeds in life that lit up as she walked by. She finally came to the end. There she found not one but three familiar faces.

Her mother, her father…

And herself laid to rest between them. This surprised Star the most. Why would the citizens of Mewni, who had just disposed of this tyrant give her any form of special honors or respect in death? Curious, she walked forward and read her glowing plaque.

"Here lies Star the Mad. Slain by Count Maro Diaz the Hero. Laid to rest with her family by his decree."

Star teared up and found herself smiling at that. "Even though you killed her you still… you're such a softie Marco… such a softie."

Star let the tears fall from her eyes as she fell to her knees and cried. She cried for the parents of this Star, for Marco who had to stain his hands with her blood, for herself who wasn't smart enough to realize what she really had before she lost it. She lamented everything. Then, when the tears would no longer come, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

Star looked up to find Hekapoo and Queen Whosits. They too looked saddened but nowhere near as much as Star herself did at the moment.

"Hey princess, ready to get outta here, it's pretty cold. I'd _hate_ to have to babysit you while your sick or something." Hekapoo replied rolling her now mismatched eyes and offering her travel companion a hand up, which she gladly accepted.

"Thanks, Hekapoo."

"Don't mention it, preferably to anyone, _ever_." The scissor crafter replied. "I've got a rep for being a hardass to keep."

Star let out a half laugh half sob. "Right."

The three made their way out of the crypt Star casting one last gaze back at her own grave and that of her parents before she ascended the stairs. She felt it would be a memory that would haunt her till the end of her days.

* * *

Star and Hekapoo soon made themselves comfortable in the royal guest quarters. It had been many a week since Star had slept in an actual bed and at this point, even a pile of straw would feel heavenly. So a down feather stuffed mattress and silken sheets felt simply _divine_ as did the long hot bath that came before it. As the two searchers laid in the overly large bed Star turned to Hekapoo and asked uncertainty. "So you know for _sure_ where the other you sent Maro?"

Hekapoo tapped her noggin. "Got it right here, and before you ask, no we are not going after him tomorrow. We are reporting in to Eclipsa and your mother, the ruling queen who we didn't even get permission from to start this hunt."

Fine, fine. I need to talk with some people anyway once I get home." Star sighed. She was not looking forward to that.

"Some people… like _Tom Lucitor_?" Hekapoo guessed a teasing lilt in her tone.

"_Yes,_" Star groaned. "I'm sure he's not going to take it well either."

The bed shifted as Hekapoo rolled on her side so she could face the princess. "I could tell him if you like?"

Star turned to face her almost month-long traveling companion. "I… appreciate the offer, but I need to do this myself. He deserves to hear it from me, not someone else."

Hekapoo nodded respecting her decision. "Alright, fair enough… that's very mature of you Star." Something akin to pride was in Hekapoos tone as she spoke, causing the blonde to flush.

"Thanks."

"Mmhm." Hekapoo rolled onto her back, and Star did the same. Neither one spoke for a bit.

Star broke the silence, glancing at her 'friend'. "Hey, Hekapoo?"

The older girl met her gaze. "Yeah?"

"Do you _really_ think Marco is safe right now wherever he is?" Star asked, adding, "I'm not saying he can't handle himself, because he clearly can, but… I still worry about his safety all the time."

"Me too," Hekapoo admitted. "I just take comfort in the fact that his time in the Neverzone prepared Marco for just about anything. Yet I still worry about him." The scissor crafter sighed. "I guess that's what being in love does to you, huh?"

Star sighed too. "Yeah, it does..." Her eyes snapped open and she looked to Hekapoo. "_You _too?"

"I… I think so? I'm not really sure? I've been alive for a long time by human standards Star. Time passes so quickly in my dimension compared to everywhere else that I blink and anyone I even think about getting attached to is… gone. Marco though was different. He stuck around in my dimension for sixteen years! That meant something to me. He could've gone home at any point he wanted. The option was always there for him… but he never left. He hunted down every last clone. I watched as he went from a boy who didn't know a thing about survival into a warrior several times over, refusing to give up on his goal. It was something awe-inspiring."

Star nudged her in the shoulder. "The abs were nice too right?"

"_God yes!"_ Hekapoo commented, a bit of drool falling from her mouth at the mere memory, "You could grate _cheese _on those things!"

Both girls sighed airily. "_Those abs."_

Star came out of her dreamy stupor and gave Hekapoo another playful nudge. "And _you_ said _I _had it bad. But look at _you_."

"Yeah, yeah, cram it, _princess_. Why aren't you freaking out with me like you were Higgs earlier hmm?"

"Simple, I trust you, I know you. I don't trust or know this Higgs. We've been on the road for three weeks together trying to find Marco in that time, I'd like to think we've built up comradery."

"Camaraderie you mean?" Hekapoo corrected on a guess.

"Yeah, that." Star continued. "So because of that word, I know I can trust you. I don't know if I can trust this Higgs though. For all we know, she could be as two-faced as the one back on our Mewni or worse."

Hekapoo hummed in thought. "I see your concern, but Marco isn't the type to get burned twice. This Higgs must be different if Marco took her into his service as his knight. Anyway, we should get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead tomorrow." Hekapoo rolled over on her side, facing away from Star.

"Yeah, night Hekapoo," Star said between yawns.

"Night Star, oh, and before you drift off, could you? Hekapoo pointed at her head."

"Sure, sure." Star moved over and blew out Hekapoo's head flame, the thing usually kept Hekpoo awake at night with its light if it wasn't snuffed.

Star's last thought before she fell asleep for the night was, '_Wherever you are Marco, I hope your somewhere safe, and warm. Goodnight Marco Diaz.'_

* * *

Marco Diaz was currently freezing and riding his new mount as fast as he could away from a group of armored warriors. The dimension Hekapoo sent him and Higgs to was a half-frozen tundra, a place of rolling hills of never-ending falling snow and ancient marble cities that stood against the beating frost. The majority of the inhabitants were elves just like Hekapoo said. What she failed to mention however was the fact that said elves hated humans with a passion and liked enslaving them.

So the moment the two ran across a group of them they were immediately set upon. The warriors were garbed in skeletal steel armor that gave them a ghastly appearance and spoke in deep warped voices. They raced after them on armored horses and kept apace with them. Knowing the area better than the two of them did, it wasn't long till both dimensional travelers were corralled into a dead end. With a wall of sheer stone facing them, Marco and Higgs turned back to face the armored riders, which now encircled them.

One motioned the other riders forward, he seemed to be in charge of the rest. As his helm featured a crown of horns circling around his armored helmet. His voice flowed like the haunting wind whipping through the bare trees. "I do not know how you came to be here humans, but if you surrender now, I promise you a quick and painless death." as his warriors readied their bows, arrows nocked to their strings.

"We were sent here, to find someone," Marco called back.

"Sent here, by whom and to find who praytell?" The leader of the warriors inquired, intrigued.

"By Lady Hekapoo of the Magic High Commission. She told us to find Eredin Bréacc Glas, and tell him we're calling in the favor he owes her."

The men behind their leader started muttering amongst themselves but they quickly silenced when said leader slashed his hand through the air. "Lady Hekapoo… It has been many centuries since I have heard that name… and she told you to find Eredin Bréacc Glas did she?"

"Yes, she did," Higgs replied.

The lead hunter seemed to come to a decision, turning his horse around and cantered away only to glance back and say. "Follow, but try anything, anything at all, and you will not live to tell the tale."

Higgs and Marco looked at one another before shrugging and followed in the wake of the black steel-clad warriors. Marco noted that at least four of them fell back behind them, surrounding both of them, and two more had taken the high ground amongst the treeline.

'_They've surrounded us, they don't trust us one bit, but they are at the very least willing to hear us out.'_

The two were lead to the marble city they'd seen only glimpses of. It was a place with airily open buildings that looked more like gazebos than anything filled with iced-over mosaics, murals, and monuments to past glories seemed to be every which way you looked and bridges crisscrossed all throughout the place.

"What is this place? It certainly wasn't built to stave off the cold weather." Marco commented seeing how open to the elements all the buildings were.

"This is Tir ná Lia, the capital city of the elven people and you are the first humans to see it and not be bound in chains. Be grateful." The leader of the warriors gruffly replied with a hint of pride in his voice.

"It's nice," Marco commented. "Just not very practical, considering the weather."

"The White Frost is a new phenomenon. One that perhaps you can assist us in dealing with." The leader dismounted his horse and made his way into a marble keep. One that was thankfully protected from the elements.

"Follow me, we shall speak more within."

Marco and Higgs dismounted and were quickly saddled up by two other members of the hunting party one on either side of them as they entered the keep. It was vast. The ceiling was almost unseen from the floor, and it was thankfully warm as massive braisers were roaring with fire about every twenty feet or so in front of giant marble pillars, which held up the upper levels of the palace, and they led to an ornate throne. One which the leader of the hunters sat down upon before removing his helm, revealing his narrow elven features, his long raven black hair just made his ice blue eyes stand out all the more as he stared them down. Finally, after a moment of scrutinization, he spoke, his voice regal but harsh. "So, the Lady Hekapoo calls in her debt, at last, does she?

Comprehension finally dawned on Marco. "Wait, you mean you're Eredin Bréacc Glas?"

The warrior beside him shoved him to the ground or tried to, but Marco just casually did handstand mid-fall and flipped himself to his feet.

"One does not call the King of the Wild Hunt by his name, especially not a mere human!" The warrior growled menacingly.

Marco readied himself for a fight. It was obvious these guys hated humans as much as Mewmans did monsters. It was like a powder keg just waiting for a match. Well, he was no one's punching bag. "I'm not looking for a fight, but if you wanna start one, I'll be happy to finish it."

The warrior cracked his knuckles in anticipation before drawing his sword. Marco in response drew his scissor blade. The warrior chuckled at the boy's dagger. "What could you possibly hope to do with that?"

The warrior swung his sword, Marco raised his own weapon in defense. Marco parried the first slash then the second leaping over the swipe at his legs before kicking the warrior in the head to gain some distance between them both. The teen looked at the armored elf seemingly bored. "I wasn't sure what to expect, but honestly? I expected more than this."

Incised at the insult the warrior roared and came at Marco with renewed fury. But rage without control just made him sloppy. His strikes flew even wider than before and Marco, due to his years of combat in both the Neverzone and on the dojo floor easily sidestepped them all with ease. He sighed. "Yeah, I'm done."

With a flick of his wrist, the warrior of the Wild Hunt's sword blade went flying off into the distance before falling with an echoing clang onto the floor. Marco's scissor blade rested against the warrior's helmet. Just for added proof, he pressed down, and the blade sunk through the metal like a hot knife through butter.

"That is _enough_." Eredin snapped. "You have proved your mettle boy," He looked to his subordinate, "You, on the other hand, Nithral, allowed your judgment to be clouded by anger which led to your defeat by a mere human boy of no more than fifteen summers."

The warrior Nithral bowed his head in subservience. "I apologize, my lord, my anger got the better of me." He looked to Marco and said darkly, "It _won't _happen again."

"See that it does not," Eredin replied. Before turning his attention to Marco. "Now boy, to business." Eredin folded his fingers in front of him, "What _exactly_ do you require of us?"

"I need a way to get back to my home dimension. Hekapoo thought you could help with that."

Eredin nodded minutely. "Before now, before the White Frost and the loss of Ard Geth to the Unicorns."

Marco blinked, "You lost some important building to a bunch of horned horses? Sheesh, no wonder I beat that guy."

"Do not make light of the unicorns boy!" Eredin snapped at him. "They are far more powerful than their simple appearance would make them seem."

"If you say so," Marco shrugged. "But what this boils down to is, you can't help me, is that about right?"

"Not directly no," Eredin affirmed. "But we know of a girl, one of immense power named Cirilla, she could very well be the salvation you seek. We too have been searching for her hoping to have her aid in moving our people from this world, before the White Frost claims it in totality. We would go search for her ourselves, but we tend to attract attention when we venture forth."

"No way _really?_ I can't imagine why that would _be_, I mean it's not like you ride around in armor dressed up as _skeletons_, and treat people like their something nasty you just stepped in, _right?_"

Eredin narrowed his eyes at the boy's cheek. "Do we have a deal or not boy? You find the girl, and we both benefit, yes?"

Marco sighed and chewed his bottom lip. He knew in his gut that this Eredin guy was no good. Nobody who goes around dressed like every day is Halloween can be up to anything remotely good. '_But what choice do I really have? If I say no, Higgs and I are stuck here, and that's not happening.'_ He looked to Eredin who was smiling as he waited on his response, already knowing the answer. "We have a deal."

Eredin grinned victoriously. "Excellent. Go get your horses and Avallac'h shall see you on your way."

Marco held up his hand. "Wait a minute, we don't even know what this Cirilla looks like. A picture or description would be nice."

"Avallac'h shall provide you with one, now _go_." The King of the Wild Hunt said in clear dismissal.

Marco spun on his heel and left without so much as a bow to the elven monarch. Higgs quickly caught up with her liege lord. "You put on quite a show back there milord."

"Thanks, ow." Marco rubbed his shoulder where Higgs punched him as hard as she could before she almost rooted him in place with her glare. "You also could've gotten hurt! It's _my job_ as your knight to protect you, but you're making _my job _that much harder if you're constantly putting yourself in danger."

Marco apparently needed to set a few things straight with his new knight. "Higgs while I appreciate the sentiment, I was never in any danger, to begin with. I've handled worse, including ghosts, I might add. I don't need someone babying me every second of the day, I need a partner. Someone who I know has my back no matter what. Now, can I count on you to do that?"

Higgs looked at her liege lord long and hard for a moment. '_You should've known better Higgs.' _She reprimanded herself. '_You saw him end Star the Mad all by himself, did you honestly think he'd sit back and let you do all the fighting for him while he hid behind a rock or something? Pff, Marco isn't that kind of person. He's far more hands-on than the common noble.' _She bowed her head contritely, "Yes, and I'm sorry Marco."

"Don't apologize, it's nice to have someone watching my back again, feels good. Like old times."

Whether he meant old times with his Star Butterfly or someone he knew and adventured within the confines of the Neverzone, Higgs never found out for they soon found themselves out within the blizzard again and quickly mounted their horses. Marco looked around within the snowy courtyard. "You see this Avallac'h guy anywhere?"

"Nope. Think he got the memo?" Higgs asked.

"I did indeed 'get the memo' humans," Avallac'h replied coming up between the two's steeds.

Despite the unending snowfall, he went unhooded leaving his short grey hair and the elaborate robes he wore as his only protection from the elements. Yet the elf seemed unperturbed by the White Frost, and indeed he was. For the relentless winter was the least of his concerns. Instead, he focused his aquamarine eyes on the two humans before him. After gauging them both with his intense hawklike glaze he questioned, "Do you truly intend to fulfill your bargain with Eredin?"

The two humans had a silent conversation with only their eyes.

'_Do you think we can trust him, this could be a trap.' _Higgs pointed out.

'_We don't have much choice, if we don't answer him honestly he could either leave us here or worse teleport us into a mountain.' _Marco was getting sick of having to rely on unreliable people to get around already. He turned and answered the elf. "We don't intend to hand this Cirilla girl over to Eredin but we really do need her help to get home, or _I_ do anyway."

The elf mage gauged his words for a moment then nodded. "Yes, yes I see. Yes, you two could be just what we need. Just what we need, indeed."

Again the two humans shared a glance and this time, both were thinking the same thing, '_This elf is nuts.'_

The elf nodded to himself as if making up his mind. "Yes, yes, I do believe you'll do nicely." He waved his hand in front of him and the image of a girl no older than fifteen with ash-grey hair pulled back into a long ponytail, her emerald green eyes staring out firmly with the resolve of a warrior-queen. The scar she had going down from her right eye along with the leather garments she wore, and silver sword she carried on her back only accentuated this notion further.

'_She's pretty, scary, but pretty.' _Marco thought to himself. '_In a weird way she kinda reminds me of Kelly, but I can't put my finger on why.' _The boy shrugged his shoulders before putting the idea aside for now. "So that's Cirilla then?"

"Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon is her full name, but most know her as Ciri." The elf replied with a contrite nod. "If you are ready, I shall send you to her location now."

Marco blinked. "You know where she is?" Marco smirked. "You don't trust this Eredin guy either huh?"

"I do not," The elf replied stiffly my only goal is to see Ciri survives and the continuation of the bloodline of Lara Dorren. Which will not happen if Eredin gets his hands on her. This is why you must keep her away from him at all costs."

"Eredin bad, we got it," Marco replied the chill beginning to seep into his bones from sitting still for so long. "Could you send us to her already?"

"You'll need this." Avallac'h handed Marco a small bottle and within was a single firefly. Marco held it up to his eye level. "Dare I ask why?"

"To prevent Ciri from doing something that would get her captured by Eredin, I was forced to put her under a sleeping spell. However, I quickly succumbed to a curse myself and forgot where I had hidden her."

"That'll wake her up won't it?" Marco asked putting the pieces together."

"It shall," The elf agreed. "Now if you have no other questions I can send you off."

"Should we expect trouble?" Marco asked.

"Obviously." The elven sorcerer retorted as if it were obvious. "Once Ciri wakes up, the Hunt will be able to track her. You shall need to escape, and quickly." The elf paused before adding, "Should you run into a Witcher by the name of Geralt of Rivia you can trust him. He has Ciri's safety in his best interest."

"What's a Witcher?" Marco asked.

"What's he look like?" What's he look like was Higgs' more important question.

"No time to explain, just look for a man with golden eyes, two swords on his back, and a wolf medallion around his neck once you arrive on the island."

The two shouted in unison "Island?!"

But it was too late before they could protest, they were teleported away.

* * *

The duo quickly found themselves on a mist covered isle. It was covered in rolling hills and sparse trees. The fog was quite dense and gave the entire area an eerie feeling. Marco and Higgs looked around and found themselves in an open area bereft of trees, only stumps remained,

"This looks like it might've been a logging camp at one time or something," Marco commented seeing discarded axes nearby. He dismounted Bavieca and had a look around. Higgs quickly joined him, if only to make sure he didn't get into any trouble as he was prone to do.

The two started searching around for clues as to the whereabouts of Ciri or anyone who should be around at this logging site, yet they found nothing. It was like the place had been abandoned one day at random. Marco rubbed his chin. "This is weird. This is weird right?"

Higgs nodded. "It is, why would a place be abandoned at random like this?"

Marco sat down on a nearby stump saying, "I have no idea." He heard a tinkle of metal when his butt met the wood. He got up and looked around his makeshift seat. He found a gap between the roots just big enough to fit his hands in and on a hunch stuck his hand in the hole and came back out holding a dirty burlap bag.

"Hidden money bag?" Higgs questioned.

Marco looked inside, there must've been about fifty gold coins glittering within. "Hidden money bag."

Marco dropped the bag into his bag of holding. "How much do you wanna bet the other stumps are also hiding things like this?"

Higgs shrugged. "We won't know until we check will we?" She didn't see the harm in doing so. According to Avallac'h Ciri was in an enchanted sleep and wouldn't be going anywhere. So they may as well do something profitable as they searched for her.

And so they did, searching every stump and hollow stump and log they came across as they trekked across the misty isle. As they walked, however, they came across signs of death. What Marco could only identify as harpies' giant birds with vicious talons and the faces of women lay cleaved into pieces in small groups. The ground was also scorched as if a bomb had gone off.

"Someone's been busy," Marco noted absently, as he pulled his scissor blade from its sheath.

"Yeah," Higgs replied facing the opposite direction Marco was, ensuring they weren't taken by surprise, her sword gripped firmly in both hands.

"Hmm, could be that Geralt guy Avallac'h mentioned." Marco thought aloud.

"Or it might _not _be, best not jump to conclusions," Higgs warned squinting into the fog trying to peer further into the gloom. She could not understand how Marco could be so relaxed at the moment. '_For all we know, we could be being watched right now and not even realize it.'_

"Higgs calm down no one's here," Marco told her still facing forward. He calmly walked past the corpses, not at all bothered by the gruesome scenes of dismemberment. Again, Higgs just had to wonder how much he'd seen and done in the Neverzone.

"How… how can you be so sure?" Higgs questioned following in his wake.

Marco looked back and gave his knight a reassuring smile. "I've got a sort of… sixth sense of sorts for trouble. It's something I picked up from hanging out with Star for so long, and right now, it's not going off, so we're good."

"Really?" Higgs asked dubiously. "What's that feel like?"

"Like a chill going down you're spine and suddenly you just know you're going to be in the thick of a big old mess again."

"So… kinda like somebody just walked over your grave pretty much?" Higgs questioned.

Marco rubbed his head. "Kinda yeah." He wouldn't lie, some of his adventures with Star had led to some very close calls. That whole mess with Toffee and Ludo being on a knife's edge.

Shaking his head Marco banished those thoughts. Thinking about Star would only cause all different kinds of pain for both his heart and his head. He had a job to do right now. He could sort out his confusing feelings for Mewni's princess later on. "Right let's keep our eyes peeled for anything moving in the fog, and if it's running towards us, we stab it."

"Sounds like a plan oh, fearless leader." Higgs joked as they followed the trail of destruction that something had left on this island, checking the occasional stump in hopes of hidden treasures and lucking out every now and then.

"Seriously, who hides bags of gold and gems under _tree stumps_?" Marco wondered aloud after the tenth or so time of finding more loot.

"Dunno but I'm not going to complain either," Higgs replied.

"Yea-" The sound of something large stomping through the trees up ahead caused Marco to fall to his stomach on instinct. Higgs quickly followed his example. The ground began to vibrate with every step this thing took. Soon enough it's outline was shown through the thick fog.

It was gigantic. Easily twelve feet tall with a full set of deer horns branching out from its head. Even with just seeing its outline it was obvious that whatever this thing was it had long arms that were knotted with muscles, almost like that of an ape. It kept coming at a slow meandering pace but its strides were long, and it cleared the fog in just two steps.

Marco just stared. For the thing looked like Satan itself. Twelve feet tall, with a head like a steer, long branching horns, two beady little eyes on the side of its head with a third smack dab in its forehead. Its neck and chest was covered in thick matted black fur as was its legs, which ended in cloven hooves, The parts of it that weren't covered in fur were a sickly brown color.

It spotted them and released a harrowing cry. Before raising its fists to pummel them. The two rolled away, just as the fists came crashing down shattering the earth below its fists and sending up a cloud of dust. The two warriors looked at each other and nodded. They had no choice but to fight.

Higgs dashed in first hacking at the legs of the creature. Her sword bit deep, causing rivulets of black oily blood to stream from the creature's wounds. The great beast cried out in pain and irritation. While she had it distracted Marco took a running leap and stabbed it in the lower back, only to be thrown off at the beasts' exertions of rage. This strategy continued, Higgs would get its attention, and Marco would take this as an opportunity to stab it from behind.

It seemed that for all its strength, the monster was a bit slow. Its strikes were wide and lumbering telegraphed to the extreme, and easily avoidable as long as the two of them paid enough attention. Then it did something neither one of them expected. Its third eye glowed crimson and Higgs found herself unable to look away. The beast fell on all fours preparing itself to charge like a rampaging bull.

"Higgs, _move!_" Marco called out, yet the redheaded knight was clearly out of it. So Marco did the only thing he could. He threw himself at Higgs, managing to shove the girl out of the way of the charging beast, but he took its horns head-on. It's horns pressed into his hydra leather armor and he even felt a couple puncture straight through, Marco felt his hoodie dampen as he was tossed into the air like so much refuse.

The world spun as he defined gravity and it spun even more as gravity reassured its dominance on his body and sent him tumbling back to earth like Icarus after he flew too close to the sun. Marco landed on his back, air flying from his lungs on impact. He drew a quick shuddering breath and tried to stand, but felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a gruff voice say. "Stay still, you did well against the Fiend, but you should leave this type of work to the professionals."

Marco looked up to the man who spoke, he was tall and muscled, with stark white hair tied behind his head in a short ponytail, a curving scar going down his right cheek, and he had sulfur yellow eyes like that of a cat or a wolf. Speaking of wolves, he had a sliver wolves head medallion on his chest. It gleamed against the black leather and chainmail armor he wore. The man had two swords on his back and one, made of silver was clenched firmly in his hands.

The man strode forward with purpose he was calm relaxed like he fought monsters every day. Marco could only watch as he reached into a leather satchel about his waist. '_Apparently, fanny packs are in style around here, cool.' _He thought as he saw the man pull out a small bomb off all things and lighting it with a twitch of his fingers, he threw it at the beast.

'_Did he just use magic?'_ Marco thought seconds before the bomb went off, producing the same effect as a flashbang grenade. Marco was stunned for a second by the noise and sudden burst of light, but the monster keened in agony, gripping its head in pain. Apparently, it didn't like loud noises.

The man used this opening to hack at its back legs with his silver sword, the beast quickly fell to its knees it's now severed tendons unable to support its weight. Marco watched as the man proceeded to pick the beast apart with surgical ease and a doctor's precision. He sliced off its arms, the wounds he inflicted scalding for some reason, then he delivered the coup de grace running up the now armless monsters back and ramming his sword home through its skull. He then flipped off the beast, landing deftly on his feet moments before its corpse hit the ground with a loud thud.

The man slowly made his way back to Marco who quickly had his attention taken up by a fretting Higgs. "Oh God, Marco, are you alright?! I don't know why, but I looked into that thing's eye and I couldn't move and… are you hurt anywhere?" She started stripping him of his chest piece. When she saw the twin bloodstains on his hoodie she went to her saddlebags and came back with a spool of thread, a needle, and a small flask of whiskey. "We're going to have to sew those wounds shut."

Unzipping the hoodie she winced as Marco had not one, not two but three puncture wounds going diagonally across his chest starting from his right pectoral, the next just barely just above his solar plexus and probably bounced off his breast bone, and the last dug lightly into his right side.

"Does your chest hurt she asked, doing her best to ignore the outline of a six-pack her liege had beginning as she threaded her needle. She told herself the flushing that came to her cheeks was from the fighting and _nothing else_.

"A little, but I've hurt worse… OWWW!" Marco hissed in pain as Higgs poured whiskey straight into his wounds.

"Sorry, but we need to disinfect them first," Higgs replied before she sewed a needle threw his flesh.

It's fine, don't worry about it." Marco took the needle going in and out of his torso like it wasn't even there. He'd had to do this to himself so many times in the Neverzone after a fight, he'd gotten numb to this level a pain. '_Well, at least we aren't cauterizing the wound. That would hurt worse.'_ Marco's gaze was drawn to the approaching man who stopped a couple of feet away.

"You were amazing out there sir," Marco said respectfully.

The man blinked as if surprised to be shown respect in the first place like he expected outright hostility. Not getting it, he relaxed and spoke in his gruff tone. "Thank you, you both did rather well yourselves against the Fiend, though it was obvious that was your first time fighting one."

"Is that what it was called?" inquired Marco, as Higgs continued stitching his wounds shut. She glanced back at the man only once a threatening glare in her gaze, warning the man not to come any closer.

"Yes, the Fiends' usually can take out entire battalions of knights on their own but the two of you did fairly well, till it used its third eye." The man complimented. It wasn't often he saw a Fiend struggle to kill two fighters the fact that it did was of interest to the man.

"I'm Marco, this is Higgs."

"He is Count Marco of Mewni and I am his knight, is what he means to say." Higgs corrected for all his modesty Marco needed to show his proper station to others.

"Geralt of Rivia, Witcher." The man said by way of introduction as he sheathed his silver blade.

"Ah, we were told by Avallac'h to keep an eye out for you," Marco noted.

Geralt raised an eyebrow as his hand went towards his steel blade in preparation for another fight. "You've met Avallac'h? I think we need to have a _talk_ about just what you're doing here on this island."

"Relax man, we're here for the same thing, Ciri," Marco said calmly not at all perturbed by the hostility in the mutant's voice or the fact that his hand drifted towards the steel sword on his back. "We're here to help if you'd just," He shooed Higgs away when she tried to force him back down. "If you just give us a chance to explain our side of things."

The witcher released a hesitant grunt. "I'm listening."

Marco gave him the cliff notes version how he was trying to get home after a magical accident and he'd been hopping from world to world, with this one being his third in about two days. "I'm kinda hoping Ciri can send me home once we get everything sorted out around here."

Geralt grimaced. He felt for the boy, truly he did, but didn't like the idea of Ciri using her powers at all. Since all they did was lure the Wild Hunt to her location. Still, if Ciri chose to help him, he had no say then. Her powers were her own. Geralt of Rivia hasn't lived as long as he has by being dumb, however. He knew the boy was omitting important information and wasn't going to take him anywhere near his surrogate daughter unless he knew he could trust him. "Where did you end up exactly?"

"The first world was mine," Higgs volunteered this information freely, "We were being ruled over by a mad queen. Marco put an end to her."

Geralt noticed even mentioning that much caused the boy to wince as if the memory caused him physical pain. He chose not to comment on it for the moment but filed it away. "And the second place?"

"It was a place full of snow and asshole elves. We were told by someone high up in Higgs world that went by Hekapoo to ask for someone called Eredin Bréacc Glas. I'm taking a shot in the dark, but I'm guessing he's evil?"

Geralt grimace. "He is very much so. He wants Ciri for something, I don't know what, but he's not getting her…" The witcher narrowed his golden eyes suspiciously, "Just why did he let you go?"

"We promised to bring Ciri to him we were _lying_ of course," Marco added hastily when he heard the witcher's knuckles pop and the leather strained as they were gripping the handle of his sword so hard.

"If I find out your lying to me now…" The witcher let his threat hang.

Marco held his hands up defensively, "Hey Avallac'h sent us to you to help. He probably would've teleported us into a mountain if he didn't, and in our defense, we kinda had to lie unless we wanted to end up in chains."

Geralt grunted, he couldn't argue with the boy's logic. "True enough. Alright, follow me." The trio turned stopped, seeing an awkward sight.

Bavieca, Marco's horse was casually munching on the corpse of the Fiend, much like a horse would chew on the grass with his eyes glowing a crimson red. Both Snow and Roach, Geralt's horse were keeping far, far away from the thin black stallion.

Geralt turned back to the boy stating. "Your horse… is not normal."

"Y-Yeah, I don't know why he's doing that. Bavi, get! Shoo! Don't eat that! You have no idea where it's been."

The horse looked at its master with its baleful crimson eyes, huffed and then went back to eating the dead monster's corpse, Pointedly ignoring him.

"Bavieca! Get over here, _now_!" Marco snapped at his steed.

In response, the black stallion belched a plume of fire before finally trotting over to its master's side. The horse looked Maro in the eye as if to say, "_Ok, I'm here, now what?"_

"There is definitely something strange about that horse." Geralt echoed again.

Higgs mounted Snow, never taking her eyes off of Marco's steed. "I just thought it was a sickly stallion."

"Stallions don't eat corpses or breath fire," replied Geralt matter of factly.

"No shit." The redheaded knight snapped back, causing the witcher to chuckle. The girl was fiery and spirited. Most feared witchers but she treated him like a normal man. He appreciated that.

"Follow me and keep close." The witcher said as he took off at a trot.

The duo followed him at a clip, keeping close behind him.

"Where we headed Geralt?" Higgs inquired after a few minutes of silence.

Geralt pointed ahead to a looming tower in the distance. "To that lighthouse. There's a group of dwarves here on the island. I think they have Ciri's body with them, but they won't let me see her till I find their missing brothers. Two of them are dead, either killed by monsters or their own stupidity. That leaves one."

"And only one place to look," Higgs noted, feeling a little sad for the dwarves.

"Yes, still have no idea how I'm going to wake Ciri up though."

Marco realized in horror that he needed to check on the bottle Avallac'h gave him. He pulled it out of his pants pocket and found the vial cracked, but the firefly was thankfully unharmed. He breathed a sigh of relief. "We've got that covered Geralt. Avallac'h gave us the counter curse… the thing to wake Ciri up."

He saw the older man's shoulder's visibly relaxed in the saddle. "Good to hear. Now, let's find this dwarf."

The dwarf, Gaspard Sutter, aka 'Sleepy' to his friends was found asleep at the top of the lighthouse leaning against a chest. He was wearing a simple red shirt and black breeches with a bandana on his head. Marco thought his beard was rather short for a dwarf but didn't comment on it for fear that it might be taken as an insult. While Geralt helped the dwarf down the ladder and onto his horse Marco and Higgs took the liberty of raiding the treasure chest. They found some more gold, which went into the bag of holding, a bound stack of pages with the words _trials of grasses _scrawled across the top. Marco didn't bother to look through it, he didn't have the time, so he just shoved the notes into his bag.

Lastly placed in the very bottom was a steel sword. It was curved like a saber with a knuckle guard and a blade that widened as it neared the tip much like a shamshir. It also possessed a small spike on the back edge.

Marco offered it to Higgs but she shook her head, "I think you should take it. You need more than just you're scissor blade Marco, and it's obvious you know how to wield a sword."

"True," Marco spun the blade in his hands a couple of times testing its weight. Despite being obviously topheavy it didn't feel like it even weighed two and a half pounds. Was it magical somehow? He didn't know.

"It's no El Choppo but it'll do," Marco replied before sheathing it at his waist.

"Are you two almost finished up there?" Geralt called impatiently, eager to see his adoptive daughter again after so many years apart.

"We're coming!" the two teens called down at the same time feeling sheepish.

* * *

The ride to the cottage was silent and thankfully uneventful. Marco was just glad they didn't run into another Fiend. They pulled their respective steeds to a halt in front of a strange-looking cottage. It was covered in what Marco recognized as nordic knotwork around the doorframe, and it looked ever so slightly dilapidated, with it's straw roof sagging in ever so slightly.

Geralt pounded on the door and Marco who was right behind him, heard someone sneeze on the other side. "Ahchoo! Who is it?"

"It's me, Geralt. I found Gaspard."

"An what about Ivo and Fennic?" the Dwarf demanded from the other side of the solid wooden door.

"Dead, both of them." Geralt replied shortly.

"Damn it." The dwarf cursed. "Gaspard, you out there?"

The dwarf nodded. "Aye. I am. The witcher and his friends came and found me they did."

"Friends?!" The dwarf said incredulously "Since when do witchers have those?"

Geralt was rapidly running out of patience. "Are you going to open this door or am I going to blast it down?!"

"And he's not that bad!" Marco said in the man's defense. "_Or _that scary. I sprouted a tentacle arm once."

Geralt turned around and looked at the boy questioningly, Higgs did the same at his side.

"It was a weird week," Marco said flatly.

"Fine, fine, I'm opening the bloody door." The dwarf replied. An elderly dwarf with white and grey striped throughout his plaited beard came out, followed by three others.

"Gaspard!" The eldest looking dwarf said happily. "You're looking a bit befuddled."

"Befuddled? Mh yeah, just befuddled not tired at all." The dwarf replied repressing a yawn.

"The ashen haired girl I'm looking for, is she inside?" Geralt asked.

The dwarves look mournful. "We're terribly sorry Witcher, but she was cold when we found her." The lead dwarf apologized.

"Her spirit must've left her shortly before we arrived." Another replied.

"Stand aside." Geralt said swiftly before he made his way into the cottage. He found Ciri laying on the bed directly facing the door, her back was to him.

Geralt approached slowly. As he did so, his mind was racing with thoughts. '_Did Avallac'h overpower his spell and kill her on accident? Is it just a deathlike state? It that it?' Maybe, maybe that's it. Ciri can't be dead, not after all this searching. Not after all this time…'_

"Ciri, Geralt called gently trying to wake her. "Ciri!" He called more insistently.

Still nothing. The Lion of Cintra did not stir. He sat down on the bed next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a light shake. She felt cold even through the leather of his gloves.

"Geralt? She in there?" Marco called from the almost closed doorway.

'_The firefly!' _Geralt realized. "Marco get in here and bring the firefly!" Geralt called hurriedly.

The boy was quick to obey the witcher as he came into the room. He pulled out the cracked vial the firefly was buzzing around in and uncorked the lid. It zipped out, zoomed around the room a couple of times before landing on the seemingly dead girl's shoulder and glowing brightly.

For a moment nothing happened and Marco inched closer hoping to see some form of change come over the sleeping girl. '_She's just as pretty as Avallac'h's picture showed, maybe even prettier.'_

Suddenly the girl rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. Emerald green met dark brown both were surprised. Marco broke the sudden tension with a joke. "Why hello there Snow White, did you sleep well?"

The usually confident Ciri was thrown off balance by his jest. "I… I did. And what might be the name of my rescuer if I may be so bold to ask?"

"Count Marco Ubaldo Diaz of Mewni. But you shouldn't thank just me." Marco nodded pointedly next to her.

Ciri turned and her breath caught. She found Geralt the White Wolf, her father in all but blood and in all the ways that mattered, smirking at her. "I see how I rate when a boy your age is around."

"I… it… shut up and hug me you old wolf!" Ciri said before throwing her arms around Geralt's neck in relief and hiding her embarrassed blush at the same time.

Marco stood back smiling and let the two have their family moment. He felt a pang in his heart and wondered how his own mother and father were doing. He hadn't really thought about them much since coming back to Mewni to be with Star, yet it was now that he couldn't come home whenever he wanted, that he felt the loss of his family all the more. '_I hope they're alright.'_

* * *

Star walked through the portal into Butterfly Castle's throne room feeling dejected. They were _so_ _close_, but it felt so very far away to her. '_We should be out there, looking for Marco not back here talking to my mother.'_ Star narrowed her eyes. "Speak of the devil and she appears," Star muttered under her breath as Moon Butterfly approached, along with her father.

"Star, Hekapoo, you're back!" Moon greeted. "Any luck on finding Marco?" Moon was genuinely worried about the boy. He'd done so much for Mewni, for Star, and for herself that she couldn't just leave the young man stranded out in the multiverse.

"Yes, actually." Hekapoo replied, tossing her hair behind her, "We've got a lead, so we decided to report back to you before we carried on."

"Eclipsa!" Moon called, "Eclipsa!"

"Coming, coming, I'm coming!" The Queen of Darkness replied jumping from the rafters she was resting on and floated down to the floor using her parasol of a wand. When she saw what all the fuss was about, she smiled. "Star dear, welcome home, what news?"

"We've got a lead on Marco," Star replied.

Eclipsa clapped her hands. "That's wonderful news. Where might he be?"

"Well, we found a world where he was first off." Star began, only to be interrupted by her mother.

"Was?"

"Yeah mom, _was_, as in past tense, as in not there anymore." Star replied shortly, before continuing, "Long story short, you guys dodged a bullet by not sending me to St. O's."

"We did?" River asked.

"Yep, apparently Marco ended up in an alternate universe where you sent me to St. O's straight off and guess what? That Star snapped, and kill you both!"

"Oh dear… told you sending her there was a bad idea." River stage whispered to his wife.

"She… she killed her parents?!" Moon asked aghast.

Star nodded looking grim. "On stage during her princess song day celebration. Tortured them to death from what I heard."

"Damn girl sounds like she had a screw or two loose." Eclipsa who was munching on a snookers bar commented.

"Yep, and then Marco showed up, and killed her," Star stated flatly. Everyone gasped at that, even Eclipsa who started choking on her snookers bar.

River gave the woman a few hard slaps to the back, saving her from imminent death. Once she was no longer blue in the face, Eclipsa asked, "He did _what now_?!"

Star nodded. "Yep. Stabbed her in the stomach, strangled her, and then broke her neck in a rage-filled moment of fury.

Glossaryk let out a long whistle through a mouthful of pudding. "Damn, didn't think the kid had it in him… that's gonna mess with his head for sure."

Hekapoo glared at her 'father'. "And you or that version of you just sat back and let it all happen. You're just as useless there as you are over here. Acting all sagely and wise and shit but when it comes time to act, you don't do a _damn_ thing!"

Glossaryk glanced at his daughter for a moment then commented. "Something is different about you… have you gained weight since you've been gone?"

Glossaryk narrowly avoided the scissor blades that were aimed at his head for that remark. "No, well yes that's part of it, your boobs got fatter, but… you're taller, and your hair is different, that's new. What _have _you done to yourself Hekapoo?"

Smirking at him with her hands on her hips the scissor forger cockily replied, "I just decided to reinvent myself a bit while I was away. What's the matter _dad_, don't like my new look?"

Star blinked then crisscrossed her arms pointing a finger at each High Commission member. "Glossaryk? Him dad you're really?" Her tongue was as twisted as her arms it seemed.

Thankfully, Hekapoo was getting used to Star's brand of crazy after spending three weeks in her company so she understood her well enough. "Yeah technically speaking, Rhombulus, Omnipraxus, Lekmet, and I are all his kids… there's also Reynaldo, but we don't talk about him."

"Mind… phoowsh… blown!" Star said after a moment.

"The only thing I don't like is my very dumb decision to give any of you free will. I continue to regret that to this day." Glossaryk replied.

In response, Hekapoo stuck her tongue out at the little blue smurf, who just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, revelations about Glossy being a neglectful father aside, what about Marco?" Eclipsa asked. "Do you know where the dear boy is now?"

"Yes," Hekapoo replied. "The me of that dimension sent him to a world full of elves to call in a favor they owed her. Apparently, she taught them how to travel to other dimensions with magic, after they lost this magical portal to a bunch of unicorns or whatever."

Eclipsa burst out laughing. "What?! I'm sorry but the elves lost to a group of bloody unicorns? That's hilarious dear. I love what you've done with your hair by the way."

"Thanks," Hekapoo didn't expect to be complemented by Eclipsa anytime soon but she took it in stride. "Anyway, that's where we'll be heading next. We have his trail now. If there is any business we need to take care of here, we'll do it quickly and be on our way within a week."

"A _week_? I was hoping we'd be gone by like, _tomorrow_ or something?" Star said, sounding disappointed.

"I want to find him as badly as you do Star believe me, but I do have my job on the High Commission to think about. I am an advisor to the queen." Hekapoo glanced between Eclipse and Moon, "Who _exactly_ is in charge around here anyway?"

"Oh goodness. Moon is most certainly. I'm just… borrowing the wand for a while since Star loaned it to me." Eclipsa commented.

Glossaryk looked at the queen of Darkness for a moment but stayed silent.

"Right then," Hekpoo looked to the reigning queen. "Do you need my advice on anything Queen Moon?"

"Nothing that can't wait till tomorrow Hekapoo you and Star both look like you could use a good night's sleep in your own beds," Moon replied not unkindly.

Hekapoo nodded, "Yeah. That does sound good. I'll see you all tomorrow." Hekapoo opened up a portal to her home dimension, but not till she looked back at Star and said, "Star? We _aren't_ giving up, we're just taking a moment to regroup and plan our next move. We _will_ find Marco. Be sure of that."

Star nodded sadly. "I know."

Hekapoo nodded. "Good seeya tomorrow, I'm gonna catch some shuteye. I suggest you do the same."

With that, Hekapoo left and her flaming portal closed behind her, leaving a dejected princess in her wake. River patted his daughter on the back. "There, there sweetheart, Marco is tough and reliable. He won't die on you! He's like your mother's pig-goat Lil Chauncy!"

"Dad… Lil Chauncy is _dead_! Has been for a long time now." Star reminded her father.

The king rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, quite right, my mistake. Well, you get what I mean right? Marco, he's the stubborn type. It'll take more than some elves and even an evil insane version of you to bring him down it seems!"

Being reminded of her dead evil self brought back the memories of the crypt, and Star found herself hugging both of her parents. "I'm so glad your both alive. I don't know what I'd do without you."

It was then that the king and queen realized how badly hearing and seeing their alternate selves dying must've affected their daughter the royals embraced their daughter as she cried into their shoulders. "Shush, shush Star, it's alright, we're here, we're alive," Moon said softly in a gentle tone she hadn't used since Star was little and used to wake up from nightmares and come to her for comfort.

"Yes, dear never fear, all is well." River added patting her on the back.

"I went to the family crypt. I saw your graves, and my own." Star told them, her voice tight from crying.

"They gave you… uh _her_, a proper burial? Mighty usual but damn decent of them." River commented River quickly changed 'you' to 'her' upon receiving a glare from his wife.

"They weren't going to, but I guess Marco, who they made a Count, by the way, was given three boons by the new queen, and he used the first one to ensure that she was buried with her family."

"Damn decent of him, and a Count eh?" River was stroking his beard in thought.

Star gave a hollow laugh and shook her head in disgust. "Yeah, he saved _their_ Mewni, and they make him a Count. He saves _our _Mewni and we couldn't even bother to _knight him _properly. We're awful, ungrateful people."

River and Moon shifted uncomfortably. They knew their daughter was right even though she said we and not they thus implicating herself just as much as them. River stamped his foot. "No, no I will _not _have it! I will not be shown up by some other queen from a different universe or what have you! Marco Diaz did just as much for us as they did for them if not more. They want to make him a Count?! Fine, from this day forth, Marco Diaz is a _Marquis of Mewni_ I say!" River pointed to Manfred, saying, "Write this down, Manfred!"

"Yes, sire!" Manfred hastily wrote down the royal decree declaring that Marco Diaz was now hereby to be known as Marquis Diaz and Castle Avarrius was to be rebuilt in his honor. He was also to receive a monthly tithe of thirteen hundred gold crowns a month upon the completion of the castle.

"Will there be anything else milord?" Manfred asked.

"No, no, that will be all, see that all of that get's taken care of will you?" The King said distractedly.

"Right away sire." Manfred took a brief look at the queen to see if this is something he should actually do, or if this is one of those orders he should pretend to do, but then conveniently forget about. The queen gave him a serious nod. This was one of the king's rare good ideas it seemed. With that confirmed, Manfred took what he had written and going to contact the right people to fulfill his kings and queens will.

"Papa," Star hugged her father tightly. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, sweetie," River replied. "This is something that should've been done long ago."

"Agreed. Moon added. "That boy has done much for our kingdom and deserves to be rewarded handsomely wouldn't you say Star?" Her mother said in a teasing tone.

"I'll say," Eclipsa commented not having left the room. "If I wasn't already married, over three hundred, and didn't see that boy like the son I never had I might even be attracted."

"_Eclipsa!_" Star was scandalized, but then she caught onto something she'd said, "You see Marco as a son?"

"Oh yes, the darling boy would often sneak me food in my cell and even set up mouse traps for the rats. So thoughtful of him really. We even compared the history of what was written down in your history books and what happened during my time as queen. My goodness, he did point out some major flaws in our history I didn't notice. Like my daughter who probably passed away by now even by our long-lived standards as royalty."

"Wait, Eclipsa say what now?" Star asked. "Isn't Festiva the Fun your daughter?"

Eclipsa gave a mirthless laugh. "Goodness no dear, my Meteora had cute little clubs on her cheeks, Festiva whomever she was, was not my daughter. She didn't even have her father's tail." Eclipsa shook her head sadly. "No, Festiva is most certainly not my child."

"B-B-But if that's true that means… your _not_ my who knows how many times great grandmother?!"

Eclipsa shook her head sadly, "No Star I'm not." She gave a smile. "But if it's any consolation, if I have a granddaughter out there somewhere, I hope she's as bright and cheerful as you are dear."

Marco… did he know all this and not tell me?" Star asked Eclipsa.

"I asked him not to dear… plus he seemed to know better. He had a feeling you'd panic. I guess he was right." Eclipsa joked half-heartedly

The scariest part was, Star had _no idea_ he was keeping a secret from her at all. '_Was he keeping any other secrets? Does he have a hidden lovechild with Hekapoo I don't know about or something? Any other hidden lovers I don't know about?' _

Finally, Star's brain just went _nope_ and shut down. Star suddenly felt very, very tired. "You know what? I'm too tired and stressed to deal with all this right now. Losing Marco was bad enough, being unable to find him was worse, I do not _need_ any more _stress right now_!" She snapped.

She walked away. "I am going to my room, going to take a long, long bath with lavender candles or something and then I am going to sleep. I can deal with all this crap _tomorrow_! Goodnight everybody!"

"Goodnight!" Moon winced as the throne room door was slammed shut. "Star." Moon turned to Eclipsa. "Is it really true?"

"I'm afraid so, but I meant what I said, I'd love nothing more than for Star to be my great-whatever granddaughter, but that's not the case."

"Oh dear," Even River understood the gravity of the situation. "If word of this got out,"

"Yes, that would be bad, very bad." Moon agreed. "Unless I am mistaken the crown would go to… the Spiderbites if word got out."

River and Eclipsa winced. "Oh, that would be bad for me too." Eclipsa winced. "I can't imagine my head would stay attached to my neck very long with them in charge."

"Quite right, which is why we need to keep this quiet." River grumbled pensively.

"Indeed," Moon agreed, "For all our sakes."

* * *

Star, someone who would usually kick down any door in her way in her exuberance, slowly and quietly opened the door to her own room. It hadn't changed one iota since she'd seen it last. Her clothes laid thrown about haphazardly, her queen-sized canopy bed was messy and unmade and in general, her room was a mess and looked like a hurricane had made its way through it.

Star shook her head. '_Marco would be appalled if he could see this.' _Star thought as she started doing something she'd never done before.

Star cleaned her room.

Clothes were thrown down the laundry chute, she made her bed, and shut all her drawers. It took her all of fifteen minutes. "There that's better… huh would you look at that, I never knew I had a rug." Star noticed she had a rug in her room for the first time, the cotton thing often being concealed by her tossed about clothing. "I guess some of Marco's good habits are rubbing off on me." Star let off a forlorn sigh as she made her way into her personal bathroom and started the tub, "I can only hope the opposite isn't true of me and my bad habits haven't rubbed off on him…" Star hoped as she sunk into her bubble bath, the only source of light coming from the candles she'd lit which gave off the scent of lavender as they burned. 'Because if that's the case, Marco could… he might…' The princess couldn't bring herself to finish the thought.

"No, Marco is alive!" She told herself firmly slamming her clenched fists into her bathwater. "He _has_ to be. He _is_!"

Suddenly, a knocking came at her bathroom door, startling the blonde. "Umm, who is it?"

"Yo B-fly it's me gurl where you been!? You have been ignoring my calls and texts and _everything_ that's like, not cool you know!"

"Ponyhead?" Star wished it was anyone but her right now. '_I really just want to enjoy my bath and go to bed.'_

"B-fly, do you have any other super cool horse friends?... No seriously do you? Cause if you do let me know and I will _cut _them I ain't afraid to get my horn bloody!"

"Ponyhead, Ponyhead!" Star said her name multiple trying to get Ponyheads' attention and calm her down. Blood was not something wanted to see again anytime soon. Even in her nightmares.

"They don't know me like that! I'm a _beast_! And nobody and I mean nobody takes my spot as B-fly's bestie unless I say so and I didn't so…

"Liliacia!" Star snapped calling Ponyhead by her forbidden first name.

"…" The thug horse fell into silence, but only for a moment. "_Gurl _oh no! No, you _did not _just!"

"Yes, I did! Now if you want to know what I've been doing, get the heck in here and we can talk otherwise leave! As I've had a very stressful last couple of weeks!"

"Well damn, why didn't you just say so, my goodness. No need to be all snippy." The door opened and when Ponyhead found it lit by candles and Star in the bath she whinnied. "Damn B-fly I haven't seen you this down since your first break up with Tom... " She stopped jaw-dropping in the process, "Wait, you two haven't broken up _again_ have you? Like oh my goodness!"

"No, no we haven't Ponyhead, but thank you for reminding me I need to talk to Tom."

The floating head quirked her neck to the side quizzically. "Like you need to talk to Tom, or you need to _talk_ to Tom know what I'm sayin'?"

Star held up her hand for silence. "Not now Pony, please."

"Ok, so like, what the heck happened B-fly? You just ghosted me for like a _month, _missed three awesome parties, and Tom's been a whiny little manbaby since he couldn't get ahold you wheneves he needed you. So, what happened?"

Star explained about her and Marco's fight and how it led to him getting lost out there somewhere in the Multiverse, and how she had been searching for him with Hekapoo for the last three weeks. "And now, now that we finally have a lead we're coming back home for a week! It's infuriating! We should be out there looking for Marco not sitting around with our thumbs up our asses doing _nothing_!"

"Daumn B-fly, gurl you need to chill. I dunno why you care so much anyway. It's just earth turd who went missing. Not like its someone important like Tom or yours truly."

"Get out," Star said in a dead flat tone her emotions starting to boil underneath the surface.

"I'm sorry what?" asked Ponyhead gobsmacked at what Star just told her.

"Get. Out." Star said again putting emphasis on every word as if it caused her anger and spite. "How could you after everything Marco has done for you talk about him going missing like its nothing?!" Star raised her voice with every word that came out of her mouth like a spark erupting into an inferno. "He did his best to protect you from St. O's goons even though he didn't know you and you treated him like crap from day one. Then, when we stormed the place to save you, it was Marco, _not me_ who led a revolution against that place and drove Miss Heinous out. Yet after all this, after everything he's done for you and all princesses in all realms everywhere, you still see fit to belittle him?! When he might well be dead? Get the HELL OUT OF MY ROOM PONYHEAD!"

The floating horse heads jaw was practically on the floor by the time the blonde had finished her rant she saw true vitriolic rage shining in her friend's cerulean blue eyes and it was aimed at her of all people. "I B-fly I didn't mean…"

"GO!" Star screeched tears falling from her eyes.

Princess Lilacia Ponyhead realized probably for the first time, that other people besides herself mattered and she had just hurt the feelings of one of the only true friends she had. She turned her head lowered in shame. "Sorry B-fly, I'll catch you around, maybe."

Ponyhead left without another word.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Star cursed. "Why doesn't anyone understand? Why can't anyone besides me see just how amazing Marco is? Am I the only one whose feeling his loss? Am I the only one who even _cares _that he's gone in the first place?!"

"Oh quit being so dramatic." Star never expected an answer but she got one anyway. Hekapoo of all people strutted into her bathroom a glare stuck onto her face.

"Doesn't anybody knock anymore or...?" Star began only to fall silent under the scissor crafter's piercing glare.

"You know, I think I've finally figured out why you don't have any tits. It's because you must have a _big_ pair of balls to go around saying or even _thinking_ you're the only one who cares about Marco!" Hekapoo's voice cracked like a fire and Star realized she had truly angered the goddess, (or was it demigoddess?) Of scissor-craft. "I care about him too remember?! And have you ever given a single thought to his parents?"

Star gained a thousand-yard stare. "Oh, Gods no! His parents! Mr. and Mrs. Diaz! They don't even know he's missing!" Star wrapped her soaking hands over her head in abject horror "What am I gonna do? Just show up on their doorstep and casually say, hey Mr. and Mrs. D, sorry for showing up all of a sudden like this but I've been meaning to tell you, I lost your fricking son! I'm doomed!"

"Star." Hekapoo began.

"Doomed! She wailed again with fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Star." Hekapoo tried again.

"I can't do this! I'm only fifteen I shouldn't have to go to the house of the boy I love and tell his oblivious parents that their son is missing in the vastness of the multiverse! I…" Star was cut off by Hekapoo forcing her head underwater for a moment. She quickly pulled her back up and she gasped for air. "You could've killed me!"

"You weren't paying attention so I improvised. It was either this or hot candle wax." Hekapoo said with an uncaring shrug. "As I was trying to say, when you go to talk to Marco's parents, I'll be going with you."

"Wha- why this isn't your problem?" Star said sounding confused.

Hekapoo disagreed. "My scissors _broke_, scissors that I've often touted to be _invincible_, _broke_ and sent that boy out into the multiverse. so yes, Star, I consider myself at fault too."

Star was rapidly shaking her head. "No, Hekapoo no, it was all my fault. If I hadn't _dipped down_ and forced my magic into the scissors then they wouldn't have broken in the first place."

Now it was Hekapoos turn to shake her fiery locks. "No, it's _you _who don't understand Star. I've been making Dimensional Scissors long before even your several times great-grandmother Festiva was alive. I said that every pair was invincible, invulnerable to the ages of time, and was forged for each individual who earned them. For thousands of mewman years, I've stood by my word, my craft… now it turns out to be a lie. That my word is _false_ and my _craft_ isn't good enough. That my dimensional scissors _can_ be broken…"

It was just now that Star realized what the breaking of the dimensional scissors had done to their crafter. It had done more than just lose Hekapoo the man she loved like it did Star. No for her it was worse. The breaking of the dimensional scissors had also shaken the faith she had in her craft. A craft she had honed over who knows how many years that she had devoted her life's existence to, now that existence was being called into question.

For if Hekapoo couldn't even craft a decent pair of dimensional scissors…

Then what was her purpose in life is supposed to be?

And it was there in her bathtub, that Star Butterfly realized… that she fucked up in more ways than one.

'_I messed up real bad.' _Star thought to herself.

* * *

'_I messed up real bad.' _Ponyhead thought to herself ignoring her siblings and their antics as she headed off to her room. She floated silently up to her room and let out a long-winded sigh. "You really truly fucked up this time Lilacia."

Hanging from her ceiling was a portrait of Ponyhead's mother, Daisy painted by the multiverse famous artist Cobalt Ferrero. She passed away years ago giving birth to her youngest sibling Pranciss. She'd always been closest to her mother than her dad or any of her siblings. She looked up at the painting and spoke. "Mom, I dunno what to do. B-fly, Star Butterfly my best friend since like ever, she's mad at me." Ponyhead turned away. "Though I suppose she had a point. I guess I should cut earth tur… I mean Marco, some slack. He has stuck his neck out for me quite a few times. Even when he didn't have to." she turned back to her mother's portrait. "What should I do mom? How can I make this up to B-fly?"

"You could try putting out an All Portal Bulletin on that Diaz boy dear." King Ponyhead said from her doorway helpfully.

"Dad, my gosh I wasn't talking to _you_, I was talking to mom! If I wanted _your _advice I'd ask!" Ponyhead magically slammed her door in her father's face. She then had the proverbial lightbulb go off over her head. "That's it Ponyhead, you are a genius!"

She began typing away on her blog.

All Portal Bulletin.

Missing one Marco Ubaldo Diaz aka 'Earth Turd' from the Earth Dimension.

Age: 15

Height: 5'6

Weight: 120-125lbs

Hair: Black

Eye color: Brown

Complexion: tan

Unusual features: Mole on the right cheek, always wears a red hoodie.

Ponyhead looked over her work and nodded by the thought she could do one better. She scrounged through her things until she came up with the photos she and Marco took at the Bounce Lounge the day they'd first met. '_Don't even know why I kept these… guess it came in handy though.' _She uploaded the picture along with the description and a… she quickly dashed out of her room and raided all of her sisters' piggy banks and even her dad's wallet for cash… _fifteen hundred gold coin reward for his safe return?_ "That's all ya'll got, seriously?" Ponyhead shook her head sadly and wrote twenty-five thousand on her blog before hitting send.

That would definitely get people out there and looking for Marco.

"We'll have Ear… err, _Marco_ back in no time now B-fly don't worry yer gurls got yo back." Satisfied at a job well done, Ponyhead got under her covered and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In the dimension of Woolandia, Kelly Wootz was about to go to bed for the night when her compact dinged letting her know Ponyhead had updated her blog. Deciding she should see what her friend was up to before she drifted off. Kelly scrolled through the post… she felt her tiredness leave her as adrenaline and rage flooded her veins.

"_WHAT?!"_ Kelly screeched to the heavens shaking her mother awake. Hopping off of her bed and going to her closet she quickly pulled out an overnight bag which she stuffed with a change of clothes several daggers, boxing gloves, a mace, and a crossbow, before stowing it away in her hair before she headed outside.

"Kelly where are you going young lady?" Her mother called out in worry and concern after daughter literally shook her awake with her voice alone.

Kelly turned back to face her mother. "To have a very heated discussion with some friends of mine mom. I probably won't be back till tomorrow."

"Did you pack your crossbow?"

"Yep."

Mace?" Her mother asked kindly.

It's in the bag." Kelly affirmed patting her hair.

"Ok go have fun dear, and shed some of their blood for me ok, kisses." Her mother blew her daughter a kiss and Kelly waved goodbye.

Kelly made her way to the transdimensional bus line and prepared for a fight. She was likely going to have to take a lot of punches to get to where she's going.

When she reached the counter she said, "One for Mewni please."

She took twelve punches to the torso for that ticket. Then she had to wrestle an old man for his seat, he was a Hair Kwon Do master along with his wife, but their ages were catching up to them while Kelly was young and she managed to trip them both and claim the seat. She didn't sleep much on the way to Mewni her blood was too busy boiling with rage! '_I was wondering why Star wasn't answering my calls. I mean, I know Marco doesn't have a compact so he can't call me but he's usually with Star anyway so it didn't really matter but for her to just ignore people completely? It was way too weird. Well, now I know why. She somehow lost Marco! And didn't tell me my breakup buddy went missing!'_

As the bus pulled into the slums of Mewni Kelly put some warpaint on under her eyes and put her overnight bag over her shoulder before doing her hair up in its usual loose ponytail. "She's going down."

* * *

Star was in the midst of sullenly eating her breakfast when the doors were kicked in the guards who usually did a pretty good job of guarding the palace were sent flying to the ground beaten to a pulp. Queen Moon stood on her feet, "Who on Mewni?!"

"Kelly?!"

"You!" Kelly pointed at Star rage burning in her eyes.

Moon looked to her daughter. "You know this girl, Star?"

"Yeah, she's one of my and Ponyheads friends."

Moon gave her daughter a flat look. "Ah, I see. Well, that explains everything, carry on." she sat back down doing her best to finish her breakfast, while Eclipsa who had been allowed to join the Butterfly's at the breakfast table, looked at the unfolding drama with keen interest.

"Why didn't you didn't tell me Marco was missing!"

Star blinked in surprise. "What the… how do you know Marco is missing?!"

"Ponyhead's blog duh."

"Pony... " Star facepalmed herself. "God… damnit Ponyhead!" Star cursed.

"Language dear." Moon commented briefly looking up from her bagels and lox to chastise her daughter.

"Why do you even care, it's not like you were _dating_… you _weren't_ dating before he disappeared _were you_?" Star's tone was accusatory and her bright blue eyes darkened to the shade of ice.

"What do you care what we were or weren't doing. You were so busy sucking Tom's face during the Soulrise you couldn't even remember it was Marco's birthday."

Without taking her eyes off of Kelly, Star reached over and took back the Wand. It transformed into its usual shape but then a pink energy sword emitted from the tip. "You wanna say that to my face, _bitch_?"

"Star language," Moon replied not looking up from her meal.

"Bet you twenty gold Star takes the girl." River said.

Moon looked at how badly the castle guards which included Lady Whosits had been thrashed. "Normally as her mother I would never side against my daughter, but in this case, since she is in the wrong, your on."

"Mom!" Star complained scandalized before she ducked a sword strike aimed for her head. Kelly had her ancestral sword, a long slightly curved blade out, in one hand, and a loaded crossbow in the other. "Eyes over here you blonde bimbo."

"Bimbo! How _dare_ you!" Star sounded wounded, she took that emotional pain and channeled it into physical might by meeting Kelly's next strike with both of her hands. The two dueled back and forth Kelly deflecting and on occasion, parrying blows from Star while the princess put everything she had into her strikes even going as far as empowering herself with magic to keep up a relentless assault.

"You're not half bad," Kelly complimented. "But you're forgetting something important."

"What's that?" Star said huffing a little due to all her efforts.

Kelly stowed her crossbow and put both hands on her family's heirloom sword. "I've got two hands to bitch!"

The sword whirled around Kelly's body in graceful motions, it was a blur of steel that Star was having a hard time keeping up with. She felt a burn on her right arm then her left leg. She glanced at them and found two small slashes. '_When did she even?'_

"Cut you?" Kelly finished with a smile on her face. "That's the difference between you and me princess. You were taught how to fight, but me and my people? We live, breathe, eat, and sleep fighting. Our economy revolves around it." Star gained two more cuts to her left leg, "Our sports embody it," A vertical slash across her stomach, "And you can't even get a seat on the bus without fighting someone for it!" Kelly spun her sword around flicking the wand out of Star's hand and leaving a slash on the back of her hand. With the tip pointed at her chin, Star was pressed up against the table and Kelly finished, "You are fourteen years too early to be challenging me to a fight of any kind, Butterfly."

Star was heaving for breath but Kelly didn't even look winded, she looked pissed off, at her. '_And she has every right to be.'_ Star realized. '_I knew her and Marco we're friends but I didn't even tell her he went missing.'_ Star raised her hands in submission. "I'm sorry Kelly. I should've told you when Marco disappeared."

Slowly Kelly lowered her sword. "Yes, you should've."

"You and Marco were friends, maybe more than that. I dunno, I was so wrapped up with Tom before this happened I, guess I kinda neglected Marco. Did I _really_ miss his birthday?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, it happened the day of the Soulrise."

Star winced. "Ouch. I really am a terrible friend."

"I can't bring myself to disagree with that… did you know it was Marco who finally convinced Tad to move out?" Kelly admitted.

"I did not. Did this happen during the soul rise too?" When Kelly nodded, Star carried on, "Huh, a lot happened that day that I missed out on."

"Yep and Tad convinced Marco that he had feelings for you," Kelly admitted to her.

Star blinked eyes wide. "Tad did _what_ now?"

"Think about it Star!" Kelly shook her a little. "It's obvious! He left his _life_, his _family_, his _friends_, he comforts of his _home_, hell his own _dimension _behind for a girl he knew all of what, a _year_?! He had it _bad_ for you and I mean _bad_… and then he had to watch you suck face with Tom."

"This is just glorious," Eclipsa commented from behind them. "It's just like those soap operas Marco turned me on to, but in real life."

'_Marco loves me, Marco loves me, Marco loves me.'_ That phrase just kept repeating itself in the blonde princess' head like a mantra.

"So you know what I did? I took him up to the lifeguard tower, we shared his hoodie…" Kelly leaned in real close and stage whispered. "Then I kissed him on the cheek."

"You _bitch_!" Stars hands were wrapped around Kelly's throat and the two were rolling around on the floor in front of her still eating parents.

"Scandalous!" Eclipsa singsonged as she watched the two girls degrade into a tumbling brawl of punching, biting, kicking, and hair-pulling.

Finishing her meal and pocketing the gold she'd won off her husband, Moon took to her feet and said: "That is _enough_!" Moon _dipped down_, separating the two girls with magic. Moon looked to her daughter on the left. "Star that is quite enough, you've got the beating you deserved for not telling your friend Marco went missing. Why the only thing worse than that would be not telling the boy's parents after all this time."

"Um yeah about that." Star began awkwardly.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me?!" Moon groaned. "You haven't informed the Diaz's that their only child, their _son_ has been missing for almost a month?!"

"It is _on_ my to-do list _mother_! At the top right _now_ is finding Marco! _Alive_!" Star snapped back at her mother something she wouldn't normally do.

Moon narrowed her eyes at her daughter's lip but let it pass due to the stress of the situation. She turned to the other person she held in her power. "As for you Miss…"

"Kelly Wootz your highness… I would've preferred our first meeting had been meeting under better circumstances than these ma'am."

'_Well, one of Star and Ponyheads friends has a bit of decorum. Outside of Marco of course. Imagine that.'_ The queen of Mewni was pleasantly surprised. "I too Miss Wootz but be that as it may you have knocked out my guards, invaded my castle, and attacked my daughter. Do you know what I'm going to do now?"

"Something unpleasant probably," Kelly noted.

Moon nodded. "I hereby sentence you to community service to the kingdom of Mewni. You are to aid in the search and recovery of one Marco Ubaldo Diaz and are forbidden from returning home until this task is completed. Am I clear?" Moon said with steel in her tone.

A wide grin spread across Kelly's face. "Yes, ma'am I accept this punishment… but I only brought enough clothes for an overnight stay." Kelly admitted.

"You shall be allowed one trip home to go collect any necessary items you might need and say your goodbyes. After that, however, your community service to Mewni commences." Moon decreed.

Kelly gave a salute. "Yes, ma'am."

Moon gently lowered Kelly to the floor. "Good, now off you go, we expect to see you back by tomorrow night Miss Wootz. Any later and I'll be sending someone to fetch you."

The added, 'they won't be gentle' wasn't said, but it was implied. "I won't be late." Kelly waved. "Seeya later Star!"

"Bye Kelly! Star called to her friend that may or may not also have a thing for Marco. She looked at her mom. "Mom, that was awesome! I thought you were gonna vaporize Kelly or something but then you went and put her on the search party under the guise of community service. That was genius!"

"Well, she was clearly motivated." Moon commented, "It was rather obvious that doing anything else with her would be a waste of time and resources. I hope you learned to use similar lessons when you become queen."

Star asked hopefully. "Are you gonna put me down now?"

"Oh no, you young lady are going to the Diaz's and tell them about Marco."

"Could I _not _do that right now?" Star begged for what mercy her parents had left.

"Star!" _Both_ of her parents yelled.

Star's shoulders slumped. She knew she messed up real bad when her parents yelled at her in concert like that. "Ok, ok, I'll go."

"I'm going with her," Hekapoo replied as she was leaning casually against the wall.

"How… how long have you been there?" The blonde princess asked.

Hekapoo pushed off the wall. "Since the girl kicked the door in."

"So you just _let_ me get my butt kicked?!" Star tried swimming towards Hekapoo but to no avail.

The forge mistress shrugged. "Hey, it wasn't my fight. Plus, I _know better_ than to pick a fight with a Woolett. Scary with a sword the lot of them."

Eclipsa cleared her throat politely. "If at all possible, I'd like to go with Star and Hekapoo as well."

Moon looked to Eclipsa then at Hekapoo, who shrugged. "I don't care. I don't know _why_ she wants to go, but I don't care that she does."

Eclipsa clapped her hands "Excellent! Give me a moment to get properly dressed won't you?! I can't rightly go in prison rags now can I?"

Eclipsa hurried off and her guards did their best to keep up with her. Once she'd left Star flatly asked her mother, "Are you gonna put me down now, mom?"

"That depends, will you try to run away if I do?" Moon inquired.

"Noo…" Moon leveled her astute gaze at her daughter, who huffed. "Yes."

"Don't worry," Hekapoo replied as she helped herself to Star's lukewarm breakfast. "She won't get far with me here."

"Traitor!" Star hissed.

"I'm back!" Eclipsa returned dressed in the same outfit Star recalled seeing her wearing in her tapestry in the Grandma Room when she went into the wand. "Ready to go?"

"Sit Star," Hekapoo said playfully as Moon dropped her daughter to the floor. "Good girl."

"At least I'm taller than a poodle." Star shot back.

"I have boobs you don't." Hekapoo coolly shot back winning the argument.

"I hate you." Star seethed.

"Alright, alright, let's stop the bickering for now and get this show on the road shall we ladies?" Eclipsa asked in a borderline giddy tone.

"You are really excited to meet Marco's parents aren't you Eclipsa?" Star was confused by her chipperness.

"That's part of it, but it's not just that dear," Eclipsa explained as Hekapoo opened a flaming vortex. "I've been cooped up in the castle for so long now, I'm beginning to go a bit… stir crazy."

"So Eclipsa needs walkies in other words," Star commented trying to mask her mounting trepidation with a joke.

"Quite dear," Eclipsa replied before walking through the portal Star following in her wake.

* * *

As the trio stepped out of the cottage with Ciri and Geralt talking animatedly, well Ciri was Geralt was just nodding and grunting every now and again, and Marco followed behind the two smiling contently with his hands in his pockets. For some reason, seeing the two happy made him happy.

Marco was stopped by Higgs who grabbed his shoulder and pointed. "Marco, your… horse is doing _that _again."

Even Geralt and Ciri were staring for Babicia was munching on a nearby dead harpy corpse. Marco ran a hand down his face. "Damn it, not again!"

"What the hell _is_ that thing?! It's not a horse surely?" Ciri inquired of Geralt as the rather handsome young boy in pale leather and black and crimson cloth went over and started pulling the beast away from the harpy corpse, even as the creature kept nonchalantly chewing on one of the wings. It let out a snort of _fire_ but allowed itself to be led away from its meal.

"Honestly Bavieca you need to stop doing that," Marco chastised his horse, which looked like it gained a bit of weight and also looked like it had a bony lump coming out of the center of its head now. But the beast of burden just shook its head at its master and pawed its hoof on the ground.

"Your horse," Ciri said taking a few tentative steps towards him, "Is odd."

Marco rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah I always manage to find the weirdest friends. Like Higgs."

"Hey!" The redhead shouted mock offended. "At least my horse is _normal_ thank you very much."

Ciri laughed at their bickering. "Do I count too?"

"As odd or a friend?" Marco asked as he mounted up and offered the ashen haired girl a hand up on the back of his strange steed.

Ciri readily accepted seeing as the creature whatever it was showed no ill intent towards Marco or herself. Tentatively she replied, "Both?"

Ciri had traveled long and far, she had friends once, in a gang of thieves called the Rats but they'd all passed. She would like very much to have them again.

"Well, I don't see why not, I mean it's not every day I wake a girl up from an enchanted sleep, and you seem nice enough."

"So that makes us friends?" Ciri asked with a chuckle.

"The second part makes us friends, the first part just makes you a little odd like all my other friends." Marco joked back, causing Ciri to slap him lightly on the arm.

"Ass." She said lightly yet also happy he was treating her like a normal person and not some prize, queen, or deity. Being treated as normal despite her immense power meant a lot to Ciri. More than Marco likely realized.

The group was heading towards the beach when a sudden cold chill consumed the air, and the ground was quickly covered in a layer of frost. "What the hell is…" Marco began

"The Wild Hunt," Ciri said gravely. "You need to let me down and run away as fast as your horse can carry you, Marco," Ciri told him, not wanting him to be harmed. Not like the villagers back in Hindarsfjall.

"Not gonna happen," Marco replied firmly as a troop of black riders appeared surrounding them all.

Eredin, Marco recognized his special helm out of the other riders, forced his horse forward a couple of steps. Then he spoke, distorting his voice with magic. "You have done well Marco Diaz, in finding us Cirilla. As promised, we shall have her send you home to your own dimension before we do what must be done with her..." Eredin paused before motioning with his hands. "Now, hand the girl over."

Marco, what is he talking about?" Ciri whispered into his ear sounding hurt and betrayed.

Marco didn't reply to Ciri directly, instead, he sat up straight in his saddle, and defiantly told the King of the Wild Hunt, "You know I never had any intention of giving her to you right? I just had no intention of being put in chains by a bunch of racist elves at the time!"

"So you choose to renege on our deal then?" Eredin spat. "Typical human. None of your kind can be trusted."

"Typical elf, thinking you're all _so superior_ to everyone else just because you're all older than dirt especially while keeping us at sword point." Macro shot back.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish I'd clasped you in irons boy!" Eredin spat. "Get the girl and kill the others!"

The Wild Hunt charged in and Marco set his heels to Babicia sending him into a charge. "Ciri, I know you probably don't trust me right now, but I need you to smack these guys good when we pass cause I don't know how to fight and ride at the same time."

"Got it, but if we survive, we _will_ be having words, Marco Diaz," Ciri promised as she drew her sword from her back.

Both Geralt and Higgs joined their charge and the three clashed with the twelve mounted horsemen of the Wild Hunt. As they closed in, Ciri swung her silver sword with all of her might, and while she missed the Huntsman she was aiming for, she severely wounded his horse sending it end over end as both horse and rider were trampled. '_Okay, that was cool. It also counts as animal cruelty I think but I can't bring myself to care right now because I'm still alive.'_ Marco thought to himself as he brought his black steed around for another pass. "Awesome job Ciri, if we don't die and you don't kill me later, you're totally gonna have to show me how to do that."

"I'll keep it in mind," Ciri commented as Bavieca sped up into another gallop. The black steed reached a full gallop quicker than any of the other horses and this time, Cirilla's aim was true, she lobbed the head clean off the shoulders of a member of the Wild Hunt, his blade fell out of his now lifeless grip, and even his horse came to a slow trot without its rider to urge it on.

Within two passes the numbers of the Wild Hunt had been halved. Marco noted one was missing an arm courtesy of Geralt, while another horse and rider were laying unmoving against a tree, meanwhile Higgs had beheaded another's steed sending him tumbling much like Ciri did with her first pass, gored another through the gap between his armor and his helm slitting his throat, his head hanging onto his shoulders by a few bits of flesh.

The trio turned around preparing for a third pass when the snow picked up. It was the cold Marco remembered from the dimension from the elves. It sunk into his bones and chilled him to his core.

"Damn elves have summoned some of the White Frost here!" Geralt cursed as the flurry of snow prevented them from seeing their foes. "We won't be able to fight like this!"

"But they can just fine," Ciri replied. "We need to go."

But the Wild Hunt had no intention of letting them escape. They charged out of the blizzard-like wraiths. Swords swinging through the howling winds like the cries of the damned. Marco wasn't going to give up quite yet. Trusting in his steed he drew his dimensional scissor blade and once he was close enough, took a swipe at an approaching Hunters sword hand. He missed his hand, but he did shorten his blade by half.

That was all the opening Ciri needed to end it, lopping off his sword arm causing a spray of warm crimson blood that steamed in the frigid air.

"Nice one Marco!" Ciri cheered, her breath fogging in the air as she spoke. "We may just win this yet."

"Thanks, Star… I mean… nevermind." He said quickly. Upon seeing the girl's confused face. Then, things got worse. More members of the Wild Hunt arrived using the sudden snow storm as cover to be teleported in via navigators. "Ah, fuck! We're boned." Marco cursed, thankful his mother wasn't here to see him talk like that.

"Things aren't looking good." Geralt noted.

"This cold, it sapping my strength, it can't be natural," Higgs said through chattering teeth.

"It isn't," Geralt confirmed. "The White Frost… it's the end… the eventual end of all worlds in the Multiverse, or so I've heard it told. Some call it entropy, whatever that means."

"That's nice and all, but I don't think we need to worry about the _snow_ killing us," Maro sniped as the Wild Hunt closed in, "We've got _far_ more immediate concerns."

"True enough." The White Wolf glanced at the boy, having half a mind to tell him to run with Ciri while he and the girl Higgs held off the Wild Hunt for a long as they could while they escaped to his boat, when Geralt glanced at the boy, he saw something strange.

A whipping aura of white light surrounded the boy like a cloak that flapped in the wind. He blinked and it was gone. The witcher shook his head blaming the apparition on a combination of the snow, fatigue, and combat adrenaline.

"I'll give you one last chance Diaz! Surrender the girl!" Eredin yelled above the howling wind.

"Go piss in the wind you knife-eared bastard!" Marco hollered back.

The King of the Wild Hunt drew his sword and pointed it at the motley crew of fools who would dare stand in his way. "Kill them and bring me the holder of the Elder Blood!"

The Wild Hunt charged, but both they and the heroes were blindsided by what happened next.

Unicorns.

Pure white, golden hooved, spiraling horning coming from their heads, which were lowered as they charged into the ranks of the Wild Hunt from the side like lines of calvary. Horns pierced black plate mail and gored soft flesh underneath, harrowing cries of elves were met by raged filled whinnies of the Unicorns as those they did not gore were thrown from their steeds and trampled to death under golden hoof.

"Well, I'm never going to make jokes about unicorns not being badass ever again," Marco said as he watched the grisly scene takes place. "I mean the warnicorns in Mewni were one thing but Jesus, I guess all unicorns are scary."

"_You must go!"_ A serene voice said in their heads as a unicorn looked their way, its eyes a solemn blue. "_You must flee Champion of White, you cannot be lost here."_

"You heard the talking horse, we need to get Ciri out of here!" Geralt called over the wind.

"Got any ideas Geralt? Cause I'm all ears." Marco shot back.

The holder of the Elder Blood did the only thing she could think of. Ciri called upon the power within her and teleported them all to the one place she ever felt safe, that she considered her true home…

She whisked the group away to Kaer Morhen.

* * *

**Word count: 21,880 Number of Pages: 60 Date Completed: 9/4/2019**

* * *

**AN: Hello all and welcome to chapter two of Wandering Warrior. This was a fun chapter to write as it featured both Star and Marco, which I enjoyed doing I hope you all liked it too.**

**Hey readers and fellow fans Icy here. I just wanted to leave you with a hint to our stories future. The road to hell is paved with good intentions and its a sad day when you realise there is a stairway to heaven but a highway to hell. Let us hope Marco can weather the storms his travels will be bring.**

**Ominous as always Icy. How long till you break out the crystal ball tarot cards and start charging a hundred bucks for a palm reading I wonder. Anyway, that aside, next chap is going to primarily focus on Marco, but Star and co will show up again too. Look forward to that. Till next time, everyone, **

**This has been a Bubbajack and Icysnowsage production.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wandering Warrior**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: Icysnowsage, Grammarly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs, League of Legends, The Dark Tower, Percy Jackson, Prince of Persia, Fable or Young Justice. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Ch.3: Eld's Seed.**

* * *

Marco had no idea what happened, one moment, he was watching the Wild Hunt getting utterly trashed by some unicorns, and the next thing he saw was a bright flash of light and he found himself on Bavieca in the middle of a snow-covered courtyard of what looked to be a castle or some kind of other fortification. The walls were made of thick stone, and unless his eyes deceived him, he could see the bones of sea creatures in the brick and mortar of this place. Not too far off were some straw-stuffed dummies, and up in the battlements were a set of logs that look like swinging pendulums.

"Where are we?" Marco asked.

"Kaer Morhen." Geralt replied as several witchers including Vesemir rushed down to the courtyard to greet them with swords drawn, the influx of magical energy likely setting off their medallions. Among their number Geralt noted one Letho of Gullet. The Kingslayer who caused him no small number of headaches in Temaria leaving him to be accused of regicide. Still, when it came right down to it, the White Wolf couldn't bring himself to kill the bald Viper. He was merely taken in by the promises of Emhyr var Emreis and he wouldn't have ended up in that position in the first place if he hadn't been looking after an amnesiac Yennefer while the other witcher schools were attacked.

Vesemir, bless the old witcher he stopped and stared when he saw Ciri on the back of Marco's demonic horse. "Ciri, little cub is that you?"

Cirilla swung herself down from the saddle with well practiced ease. "Hello, Uncle Vesemir."

Sheathing his sword the eldest witcher in existence hugged his adoptive niece. "It's good to see you girl, after all this time."

"It's… its good to be home," Ciri said as she squeezed Vesemir for all he was worth showing her love and affection.

Vesemir held her at arm's length. "Let me get a look at you." He gave her a once over and nodded. "We'll make a witcher out of you yet girl, a fine one indeed."

A woman cleared her throat. "You're not the only one who's missed her Vesemir."

The old witcher stepped aside and let a woman garbed in black and silver, with raven black hair and eyes the color of freshly bloomed spring violets. Despite her beauty, she gave off a chillingly stern demeanor that reminded Marco of Mrs. Skullnick to a point. He didn't feel like getting on her bad side…

Ever.

Yet the tension he was feeling dissipated a little when he saw the woman and Ciri hug lovingly as if they were mother and daughter. When she pulled back Ciri asked warmly. "Yennefer, how have you been?"

"I should be asking _you _that dear," The now named Yennefer flicked her gaze to Marco and Higgs respectively. "Who are these two?" Her tone was wary and suspicious if not outright distrustful of the two strangers who accompanied her adopted daughter.

"This is Count Marco of Mewni and his knight attendant, Lady Higgs. They helped Geralt and I fight off the Wild Hunt."

"Hello." Marco raised a hand in greeting, while Higgs gave a respectful nod.

Yennefer narrowed her eyes. "I've never heard of a Mewni before."

Marco gave a little laugh, "Well I would certainly _hope not _considering its in a different dimension entirely."

The woman blinked. "Ah, so you are like Ciri."

"Sort of? Let's just say it's complicated." Marco replied before getting off his mount prompting Higgs to do the same.

Yennefer nodded taking him at his word before giving her surrogate daughter a knowing look. "So, a strapping young nobleman is your type now is it?"

"Yennefer!" Ciri, blushed while looking away so Marco didn't see her like this.

"You certainly know how to pick them Ciri." A redheaded woman with flaming green eyes joined in on the teasing.

"Not you _too _Triss." The ashen haired girl groaned in further embarrassment.

Marco smiled at the scene. It reminded him of plenty of his parents' antics over the years. He decided to help the poor girl out a bit. "Don't take it so hard Ciri. It's just how family members are. Embarrassing the hell out of you is how they show they love you."

Ciri shot him a thankful smile while Yennefer, Triss, Geralt, and even Vesemir looked away smiling happily to themselves at being called a family. Something none of them had ever voiced to one other but all felt to some extent.

"Thank you, Marco… come with me please,… we need to have that _talk_." Cirilla asked. She sounded solemn but firm. Like a queen who was doing something she knew needed to be done, but she was dreading it all the same.

Marco nodded. "Alright. Just let me do one thing first." Marco reached into his bag and pulled out the papers he didn't have time to look over earlier. He handed them to Geralt. "See if you can make any sense of these while I'm talking to Ciri."

Geralt looked at the title and his eyes widened in shock and both witchers stared at the boy. "Where did you find these?!" Vesemir called out to him.

"They were on the weird island Ciri was on. Why, are they important?"

Vesemir shook his head in amazement, he started flipping through the pages in awe and slight hope. "That boy could've just very well have saved the witcher trade. We are in his debt."

"He's something else alright." Geralt nodded. '_I just hope he survives his talk with Ciri,'_

* * *

Marco made his way to the far end of the courtyard where Ciri was waiting leaning against the wall, arms folded across her ample chest. Marco stopped a good ten feet from her in response she kicked off the wall, cutting the distance between them in half. She then stopped, put her hands on her hips like a disappointed mother waiting for an explanation and said, "Well, I'm waiting."

"Wow, and I thought only my mother could make me feel like that. You're my age, have no kids of your own and you still somehow manage to pull that stance off perfectly, good job."

Ciri's response was to fold her arms and narrow her emerald green eyes at Marco. He sighed and raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, I'll talk just quit with the mom routine will ya? It's giving me the creeps."

Marco proceeded to explain his journey up to this point. His fight with Star, ending up in a parallel Mewni, killing a mad version of his best friend, and being told by an alternate Hekapoo to call in her personal favor from Eredin Breacc Glas, which in turn led him to falsely, he told her multiple times to hammer the point home, promise to find Ciri herself for the mad elf.

Ciri sighed in relief. "So you lied to him then?"

"Wouldn't you if the only alternative was to end up in chains?"

Ciri nodded, she'd been treated to the elves 'hospitality' before. "Yes. I… I'm sorry you had to tell me all this it's just." She stopped speaking when Marco raised his hand.

"Don't apologize," He told her. "You were hurt. I hurt you even though I didn't mean to, and I'm sorry for that. Friends?" He asked offering her his hand.

Ciri forwent the handshake and went straight for the hug. Marco was surprised for a moment, then returned it. He was so used to hugs from Star that this was becoming the norm for him.

"Friends," Ciri replied, her breath tickling his earlobe when she spoke. For some reason that sent chills down his spine.

A loud cough came from behind them and the two looked over to see Higgs standing not too far away as she tried to get their attention. Ciri frowned upon seeing the other girl. "This was supposed to be a private conversation Lady Higgs."

Higgs nodded in apology but something in her tone seemed off. "I apologize for that, but I wanted to be nearby, just in case the conversation turned to blows. It is my job to protect my lord after all Lady Cirilla. I'm sure you understand yes?"

Something in the knight's tone had Ciri narrowing her emerald eyes, yet she nodded all the same. "Yes, yes of course. But did you honestly think your liege would strike me? Do you have so little faith in him?"

"It wasn't _him _I was concerned about," Higgs replied easily returning her barb for one of her own as Marco looked back and forth between the girls. He _knew_ what was going on he just dared not believe it.

'_No way this is happening. These two gorgeous women are not fighting over me right now. Ciri must've hugged me so hard she cut off the oxygen to my brain and I'm hallucinating this shit.'_

Higgs easily turned to him and said, "Milord, Vesemir the senior Witcher present wishes to speak with you once you are free. It's about the manuscript you found on the isle."

Marco blinked. "Um yeah right. I'll… I'll be right there." He looked towards Ciri. "We good?"

Cirilla nodded. "We are, best go see what Uncle Vesemir wants," Marco walked away not seeing the glares the two girls shot one another as he did so.

* * *

Making his way into the keep proper, Marco found himself in a library that was full of all manner of books and scrolls which were stacked on shelves which went from ceiling to floor. He glanced at some of the spines. '_Monstrous beasts and how to slay them.' _by Francis Alderic. '_Oils for All Occasions' _by Barrick the Viper, '_Potions and Decoctions'_ by Elphaba, Witch of the West. and one titled simply '_Bombs'_ by an anonymous author.

"Vesemir, you wanted to see me?" Marco called out into the library, ignoring the usual golden rule of silence in these hallowed halls. "WHA!" The boy yelled out when he was grabbed from behind under his arms and rapidly spun around.

"Hahaha! Boy! Do you have any idea what you've done?!" Vesemir called from directly behind him revealing who his culprit was and Marco could tell how happy he was from his tone alone.

"I dunno but can you put me down before I hurl please, then tell me?" Marco asked politely feeling a little queasy from the sudden turning.

"Vesemir," Geralt called from a cozy chair by a roaring fireplace. "Put the boy down your turning him greener than a fir tree, and you're making yourself look a fool besides that."

Marco quickly found himself sat down on a couch across from Geralt in-between Yennefer and Triss while Vesemir took a seat next to the White Wolf while he looked over the manuscript he'd given him earlier.

"Ok, I'll bite, what the heck did I do that made Vesemir so happy?" He looked to his left and right. "Ladies."

"I don't know how you did it, but you found a completed manuscript of the Trial of the Grasses… It's what makes Witchers what they are dear." Yennefer explained when she saw the clueless look on his face.

"Oh, well glad I could help." He replied honestly.

"We were a dying breed, unable to make more of our own kind, but now, now we might be able to properly rebuild," Vesemir told Marco hopefully. "We don't have enough gold to repay you for this."

Marco shook his head and waved his hand at the same time. "I wouldn't take your money anyway Mister Vesemir. I'm just happy I could help." The old witcher chuckled and even Triss and Yennefer looked amused while Geralt wore a smirk. "What?" Marco questioned, "Was it something I said?"

"Not exactly lad," Vesemir replied kindly. "Most folks don't take kindly to witchers, they see us as freaks due to what we undergo to fight monsters. Hearing someone call me Mister especially a Count well, it's a little off-putting, but in a kind sort of way."

Marco was silently pensive for a moment when he spoke, his words were weighted and meaningful. "Well, that's just about the dumbest thing I've ever heard. You witchers sound like you have a very difficult job yet people hate you for it." Marco shrugged. "You sound like nothing less than heroes to me. Putting your lives on the line to fight monsters? What else would you call that. In my world we told stories of heroes like one in particular reminds a lot of witchers in fact."

Both Vesemir and Geralt's mouths dropped in disbelief. A nobleman calling Witcher's heroic for doing their jobs? Now they'd heard it all and being told as bedtime stories for children in his world to boot. Vesemir turned to his old friend. "I think I can die happy now Wolf."

Marco held out his hand for the document that had caused such a stir wondering what secrets lay within. "Could I see that?"

Geralt looked questioningly to Vesemir. Witchers were a secretive bunch and didn't like sharing their knowledge with outsiders. Yet the senior witcher nodded, and Geralt handed over the mass of pages. He watched as Marco speed read the pages flipping through them at a rapid pace, at places he would blink, shake his head as if in absurdity, and at one point he whistled. In under five minutes, he'd read the whole thing and he had this annoyed and slightly frustrated look on his face by the time he was done.

"What is it?" Triss asked a little confused at why the boy looked so annoyed.

"Whoever came up with this," Marco tapped the manuscript. "Was a total idiot who had no _idea _what he was doing!"

Everyone's jaw dropped at that. The Trial of the Grasses was fairly effective. Only those that survived the process were superhuman, granted strength and senses beyond any man but they were needed in the effort to fight their inhuman foes. Yet here was a boy no older than five and ten summers and he claimed he could do a better job.

"What…" Vesemir was the first to find his voice. "What do you mean by that?"

"Where I come from we have classes that teach us things similar to this. For us this would be a combination of chemistry and biology and just from what I'm reading here, combined from what I read from a spellbook a friend of mine used to own that had a chapter on the magical properties of plants, there is only a ten percent success rate of this 'Trial' of yours even working. Maybe even less than that. Then you gotta add sterility on top of it."

Vesemir and Geralt nodded. That sounded about right. For every ten or fifteen boys subjected to the Trial of Grasses only one to three survived. "You're saying you can improve on the Trial of Grasses?" Geralt inquired questioningly of the young boy.

Marco crossed his arms and nodded, his brown eyes looking serious for someone his age. "Yeah totally, just get me a lab, some books, and time."

Vesemir pointed to the wall directly behind Marco. "All the books on Alchemy are behind you, you'll find alchemical equipment in the basement, Geralt will help you get it set up and acquire any ingredients you need."

The White Wolf shot the elder Witcher a glare for volunteering him for this job but didn't complain. He wanted to see witchers on the rise again as much as Vesemir did, and if Marco could not only help with that but improve upon their creation, then he would do all he could to help.

* * *

The lab was quickly set up with Geralt's help even though Marco had to tell the man what a beaker and a Bunsen burner were once he'd got everything just how he needed it, Marco looked over the plants which were used in the Trial of Grasses. There was a secondary Trial, the Trial of Dreams that was mentioned halfway through the document which gave the witchers their catlike eyes and impressive muscle mass and immunity to poison, yet it also made them sterile.

Marco made an inquiry. "Can you get me a blank journal? I need to make some changes to these trials and I'd rather take it from the top instead of just making edits."

"I'll be right back… we should also be preparing for the return of the Wild Hunt. They'll track us here eventually. They have some means of tracking Ciri's power when she uses it." Geralt informed the boy before he made his way up the stairs. On his way, he ran into the girl he was just talking about.

"Ciri," Geralt said. "What's the rush?" He noticed she had two bowls of stew in her hands. He smiled at her knowingly and answered her unasked question. "Marco is downstairs."

"I… Thank you, Geralt," Ciri said before she made her way down.

She found Marco looking over some manuscripts. Light came in from cracks in the foundation and torches set into sconces on the wall. "What're you looking at Marco?"

The boy jumped and turned around, spinning into a combat stance. Ciri giggled a little. "Sorry didn't mean to frighten you." She offered him a bowl. "Here, Vesemir made stew."

It was only then that Marco realized how hungry he was. "Ah, thanks." He looked down into the bowl, it was filled with a thin gravy and chunks of cooked meat. "What is it? Not to sound rude or anything, I'm just curious."

"Deer I believe," Ciri replied before she took a bite and nodded. "Yep definitely deer."

"Ah cool." He took a bite. It was gamey a little tough and kinda chewy. But it wasn't bad. He said as much.

"I'm sure Uncle Vesemir will be glad to know you like his cooking. So, whatever are you doing down here anyway? Some form of alchemy?" She guessed looking at the plethora of equipment.

"I'm refining the Trial of Grasses and Trial of Dreams formulas," Marco replied taking another bite of food. It could use a bit of salt, but other than that, it was fine.

Ciri's eyes widened in surprise. "Truly? I'd heard all the mages who knew the secrets of the Trials were lost."

Marco shrugged. "When I was on that island we found you on, I came across this manuscript." He nodded behind him to the stack of pages on the table. "It explained how to do everything; but after reading through it, I realized the trials were mostly done through guesswork and realized since I have actual schooling in chemistry I could do a better job."

"You come from another world, of course, alchemy holds no secrets for you." Ciri nodded as if it made perfect sense.

Marco rubbed his head. "I dunno about that, but I was at the top of all my classes in school."

"Were you a noble back home?" Ciri asked curious about his dimension.

Marco laughed. "God no! I was just a… well, I guess the term you would use would be peasant," Pausing to collect his thoughts for a moment. "But my dimension has a higher standard of learning for everyone. Anyone can become anything if they try hard enough."

"Even a king or queen?" Ciri asked amusedly.

"Yes actually," Marco replied thinking back to Rachel Meghan Markle. She ended up marrying into royalty.

This answer surprised Ciri, and she asked hopefully. "Really?"

Marco nodded. "Yep, not in my country mind you, but it's happened in others around my world."

Ciri smiled happily at that. "I see."

"Why'd you wanna know anyway?" Marco asked finishing his food by tipping the wooden bowl into his mouth, not seeing Ciri shake her head at his cluelessness.

"No reason in particular. Just curiosity." Ciri told him.

Rapping of knuckles on stone was heard and Geralt was standing on the bottom stair holding a blank leather journal a quill, and an inkwell. "Ciri, Yennefer and Triss want some time with you if you're not too _busy _with the Count."

Ciri flushed and Marco turned away to hide his blush this time. "Of course. We can talk later Marco."

"Sure seeya Ciri," Marco replied.

"Bye." She turned and offered him a smile and a wave before parting.

Geralt handed over the journal but right before Marco could take it, the witcher flipped his hand up moving it out from the boy's grasp. "So, chemistry seems to be happening between you and Ciri as well unless I miss my guess."

"I-uh… she's a very sweet girl. She had an excellent father, clearly." Marco said nervously.

"Compliments will get you nowhere with me boy." Geralt growled, though not angrily. "I just want to make one thing perfectly clear… you hurt her and I'll leave what's left of your corpse for the drowners to gnaw on got it?"

Marco gulped. "Yes, sir. I promise I won't hurt her. Intentionally at least."

Geralt's eyes gleamed like the wolf he was called when it found weakened prey, "Intentionally?"

"I intend to leave Geralt. I don't intend to stay here. I'll do everything I can to help you, Ciri, and everyone else, don't get me wrong, but eventually… Marco trailed off.

"You'll leave." The White Wolf finished for him, arms crossed and nodding. "And Ciri will be upset."

"Yep… so do you wanna get my ass-kicking out of the way _now_ or…?" Marco left his question hanging since he was not changing his mind about getting back to Star.

Geralt press the blank journal into the boy's chest. "Just get to work boy, and tell me if you need any ingredients. I've likely already come across them in my travels."

Marco just nodded. "Yes, sir." Marco cross-checked the manuscript with what he recalled of Celena the Shy's chapter on the magical attributes on plants. "Ok so I'd need to boil that, strain this, blend it with that then strain the whole thing again," Marco muttered to himself as he dipped his quill in the inkwell and began writing. Geralt just leaned against the cool brick and listened to the boy as he muttered to himself, watching as he wrote at a frantic pace, flipping through the manuscript, and filling up page after page in the blank journal he'd given him. Finally, after about three hours from what Geralt was able to gauge from the sun's position due to the cracks in the wall, Marco looked up from his work, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Alright, that should about do it."

Geralt was surprised. "Really? I thought it would've taken you a couple of days at least."

Marco shook his head. "Nah, this is pretty basic stuff on my part. I almost wanna say amateurish work but I have knowledge most people in this dimension don't. It was really easy to improve upon it with what I know. Of course, we won't know if it works until we test it."

"And how are we going to… you can't be serious?" Geralt asked upon seeing the 'isn't it obvious?' look the boy was giving him.

"Yeah, I am." Marco nodded with firm resolve shining in his dark brown eyes.

"Why on earth would you test something like this on yourself? You could die." The witcher pointed out.

"Possible." Marco conceded, before continuing, "But unlikely. I've done the math and with the tweaks and adjustments I've made, now only every two out of fifteen witchers have a chance of dying instead of the previous eleven due to the increased stability of this elixir."

Again, Geralt felt his jaw-dropping in amazement. "You think you've improved the success rate that much?"

"Well, I think so yeah, if I'm remembering everything I read in my friend Star's book correctly about magic and herbalism and I have an almost eidetic memory when it comes to things I've read, so… eidetic memory means I remember anything I read. It's why I'm a perfect student." Marco explained.

"Ah, makes sense, but are you _sure _you wanna become a witcher boy?" Geralt let genuine concern show in his voice. In the short time, he'd known him, Geralt had come to respect Marco a good bit. He'd done much to help him personally and witchers as a whole. He saw witchers as heroes, but he knew they faced a near pariah-like existence. He didn't want that for the boy. He didn't want a soul to be damned to the persecution and hate that being a witcher brought. Even though more witchers are desperately needed.

Marco started ticking off on his fingers, "You get magic, superhuman reflexes and strength, night vision, longevity, and I'm fairly certain I fixed the sterility issue. So yes Geralt. I'm sure…" Marco hung his head and allowed fear to creep into his voice for the first time since meeting the old Wolf. "To be entirely honest, I don't know how long it'll take me to get home… what could be months or even years for me, could be decades or even centuries of relative time for everyone I know and love…" Marco raised his head and put on a brave face trying to muster his courage. "But I won't know that if I'm not strong enough to face whatever lies ahead of me, to begin with… So _please_, let me do this Geralt. I need to do this."

Geralt lowered his head in respect to the boy. He didn't even know if, by the time he got home if his loved ones would even still be alive to greet him, but he chose to soldier on anyway. If the young man didn't have his respect before, he most certainly did now. "Fine, do what you will. Where do we begin?"

"I'm gonna need some plant called… Buckthorn?"

Geralt wrinkled his nose as he winced. "Cover your nose, that stuff reeks like a rotting corpse."

The two got to work.

* * *

Every step Star took towards the Diaz's front door caused her dread to mount, and took her more effort than the last. By the time she reached their front door, the blonde princess was trembling in fear, her arm shaking as she raised it to knock on the door. She turned to look at Hekapoo and Eclipsa with fear turning her pupils to pinpricks. "I-I-I don't think I can do this."

Hekapoo rolled her eyes, reached over and rang the doorbell. "There, I did it for you."

"Do you still think I have time to run?" Star asked hopefully overcome with fear.

The voice of Angie Diaz called out from inside the house. "I'll be right there."

Eclipsa giggled. "It certainly doesn't seem like it, dear."

Moments later the door opened and Angie Diaz answered the door smiling like always. But what drew Star's attention was her swollen and very much pregnant belly.

'_Oh by the cosmos no!'_ Star thought as she saw that Mrs. Diaz was several months along in her pregnancy.

When Angie saw who was at the door, she wrapped her surrogate daughter in a hug even if it was a little awkward. "Star! It's been so long! How are you my little Estrella?!"

Star slowly returned the hug and nervously replied. "I… I'm good Mrs. Diaz. How… how've you been?"

Angie pulled back and told the princess. "How many times must I tell you Star you can just call me Angie?" She then noticed Eclipsa, Hekapoo and the distinct lack of her son. "Hello, are these two friends of yours Star?"

Eclipsa made with the introductions. "You could say that. I'm an… aunt of hers after a fashion, Eclipsa Butterfly, a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well, but please, come in, come in," Angie slowly stepped aside allowing the trio into the house.

Mr. Diaz who was in the kitchen, called out, "Dear who was at the… Star! You have come for a visit!" He crowed upon seeing the blue-eyed girl he rushed over and swept her up into a tight loving hug. "Is Marco with you?"

Once she was set back on her feet Star awkwardly replied. "No, no he isn't Mr. Diaz, actually, that's what I came here to talk to you both about… I think it would be best if you both sit down." Star motioned to the couch, her tone subdued.

The two parents unused to seeing the girl so sullen sat down on the couch next to each other and clasped hands, looking at her worriedly. Star took a breath, she could feel the tears beginning to collect in the corners of her eyes yet she had to be strong right now. For Angie at least. Who knows how this shock would affect her and her unborn child, so she had to at least seem like she had everything under control. '_How on Mewni does mother manage this all the time, day in day out is beyond me?'_

"Star?" Angie asked hesitantly. "Something's happened to Marco has it not?"

Star met the worried mother's eyes. She nodded "Yes."

Angie covered her mouth to suppress a gasp. "I knew it. I woke up three weeks ago just… just having a horrible feeling something had happened to Marco though I didn't know what. I'd felt uneasy ever since, but a mother always _knows _when something is wrong with her children. Just how I _knew_ when you came rushing back down the steps from your room during the end of the year party that something was wrong. A mother always _knows_."

Star felt the knife in her heart twist when she all but heard Angie Diaz refer to her as her daughter. Star was touched beyond words… just as she was fairly certain that what she said next would cause the woman to hate her all the more. "It's all my fault, Angie. Marco and I had a fight. The result of that fight ended up with Marco's dimensional scissors breaking and him getting thrown into a portal. I have been searching for him for the past three weeks and have only _just now_ picked up on his trail."

"Is...uh is Marco…?" Mr. Diaz couldn't bring himself to voice his question, his throat constricting on the very word he couldn't bring himself to utter. Fear and despair clawed at his mind but he fought it back.

"He's alive as far as we know. I'm Hekapoo by the way, I'm the one who crafted his dimensional scissors." the redhead introduced herself with a curt and polite bow.

"Pleasure to meet you." The Diazs said at the same time. Mr. Diaz stood abruptly. "How-how rude of us, would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee perhaps?"

"Tea sounds lovely," Eclipsa commented, giving the man a reassuring smile.

The man rushed into the kitchen so none of the women could see the tears he was shedding for his son fall from his eyes at the thought of his baby boy being lost.

"This entire thing is completely my fault!" Star tried, she _really_ did but she just wasn't her mother. She could only bottle her emotions for so long before they came out in a rush and now, in front of Marco's pregnant mother, was the time that the damn burst and all the restrained emotions she had came out.

"If only we hadn't had that _stupid _fight, if I'd just _trusted _him, _listened _to him, Marco would be here right now celebrating the fact he has a sibling on the way rather than… then _this_!" Star had all but broken down at this point, tears and snot were rolling down her face in equal measure as she fell to her knees out of the chair.

"Estrella, come here," Angie commanded in a gentle yet firm tone.

Star approached prepared to be slapped or even beaten by the woman for losing her son. What she didn't expect was to be hugged. Angie's hands gently combed their way through Star's golden blonde hair as she comforted her. "There, there my Estrella… you two indeed fought, but what friends do not fight, no? My mijo is lost yes, but _lost _isn't _dead_." She stressed these words. "A mother would feel that too." She pulled Star back and pressed her free hand against her heart. "Right here." Angie then pressed Stars's heart with the same hand. "So would you, no?"

Star put both of her hands atop of Angie's "Marco… Marco isn't dead. I feel it in my heart."

"Do you know why you know that my little Estrella?" Angie asked her with a curious and knowing glint entering her eyes.

Star hesitated just a moment before she nodded cerulean eyes firming and let her emotions flow free. A burden she never knew she carried was lifted from Star's shoulders as she spoke, "I know that because I love Marco. I love your son, Angie. That's how I know he's still alive."

"Took you long enough to realize. I was wondering how long you and my mijo would dance around each other's feelings." Angie said almost sarcastically at how obvious the two kids loved each other but were blind to it.

Star gave the older woman a sad smile. "Yeah, I just wish… I just wish it didn't take him going missing for me to realize…"

"You will find him… or more likely, he will find his way back to you. My Marco has always been resourceful as you well know. Then you will tell him." Angie said with a surety only a mother could have about her son.

"Yes," Star replied with a nod as if it was a foregone conclusion.

Just then, Rafael Diaz returned with a tray covered with several cups of tea for everyone. "Here you are, everyone."

"Thank you." Eclipsa took a sip of the tea and sighed contently. "Excellently brewed Mr. Diaz." She praised.

"Please, call me Rafael, your highness." The head of the Diaz household requested.

"Eclipsa then, and no buts." The woman replied promptly when he saw the man about to object.

Nodding, Rafael cleared his throat and asked, "You said you had a lead on Marco's location?"

It was Hekapoo who answered. "Yeah, we know where he was sent next after he managed to leave the dimension he ended up in."

"Ah… is someone else continuing the search while you come talk to us or?" Rafael inquired letting it hang what he was asking.

"No, but don't worry, your son is fine."

Rafael knitted his brow in anger and confusion. "Forgive me for being confused but how can you be so sure Miss Hekapoo?"

Finishing her tea the goddess of the forge replied curtly trying to assure the grieving father, "I'm sure sir, because your son, spent sixteen years in my dimension. He methodically hunted down hundreds of clones of myself just to earn the dimensional scissors that got broken. I watched him go from a boy who almost died from starvation and exposure to the elements to a hardened warrior unafraid to take on whatever my hellish domain could throw at him. He spat in the face of death more than once, and he'll do so many more times before the reaper finally takes him. Rest assured our Marco is just fine. He is probably prospering wherever he is."

Marco's parents blinked and looked at each other after the woman finished her impassioned speech. Angie was the first to find her voice. "Our son… spent sixteen years in your dimension?"

"Yes." Hekapoo nodded.

"But he doesn't look like he's in his thirties. He still looks fifteen." Rafael commented.

The scissor crafter commented. "The time shift between my dimension and yours is only about eight minutes." She glanced down into her cup before continuing. "Also, the effects of the time dilation only show up when he enters my dimension. Though his muscles remember all he learned there."

Angie did some quick math and gasped. "Oh, oh my goodness! So then within the span of about thirty minutes in real-time, a person could live out their entire life at fifteen."

Hekapoo nodded. "Sounds about right… He was…" Hekapoo smiled dreamily. "_Quite something,_ I can tell you that much. Survivalist, swordfighter, hero, myth, legend… and my goodness those abs."

Star sighed right along with her. "Those abs."

Angie covered her mouth as she giggled. "Oh dear, it seems our mijo is talking after my several times' great grandfather."

Rafael nodded in joy and exasperation. "And mine as well."

"Your great-great-grandparents?" Eclipsa inquired trying to keep the conversation going as Hekapoo and Star were lost in their fantasies.

Angie motioned for her husband to go first, and he did. "Yes, on my side of the family Marco is related to Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, also known as El Campeador or El Cid. He was a famous and renowned warrior back in his day. He eventually became the ruler of the free principality of Valencia in the time of kings."

Star felt her jaw drop. "So Marco is a prince?!"

"Not exactly Star, while I suppose you could argue royal blood flows through his veins, the Diaz' haven't held any royal lands or titles for centuries."

"It's the same with me." Angie began. "I am Italian by descent and can trace my lineage all the way back to Giacomo Girolamo Casanova. He styled himself a noble but he was a… a lady's man I guess you could say. In fact his name now means ladies man as a compliment or insult." Angie admitted sheepishly.

"That explains _so much_," Hekapoo said, she had come out of her daze the moment Rafael began speaking of his family history.

"Yep, It would certainly explain Marco's… ability to... attract women." Star spoke her thoughts aloud, a haze of pink on her cheeks as her heart emblems glowed from the thoughts entering her mind.

Angie looked between the two and shook her head, "Do I even want to know how much trouble my son has gotten himself into with women since he left?"

Star rubbed the back of her head. "Well, besides Hekapoo and me there might be one other girl… her names Kelly and she's really nice."

Angie put her hand to her temples. "Oh dear…"

"Now, now, mi amor remember what the doctor said, you need to be careful and try and avoid stress." Rafael reminded her.

Angie waved her husband away. "I'm fine Rafael, I'm fine… this is just a lot to take in, that's all." Angie looked at her surrogate daughter. "Is there anything else you _can _or _need _to tell us, dear?"

"No, that about covers it. Congratulations Angie, Rafael… I promise you, I _won't _give up until I find Marco." Star finished in a solemn and serious tone.

The two smiled at her and Rafael told her, "We know you won't Estrella. You love Marco just as much if not more than we do, in your own way."

"I love the boy too I must admit." Eclipsa admitted which caused both of the Diaz' to blink. "But not in the same way as these two, heaven's no I'm much too old and married." Eclipsa hesitated wondering if she should say what was on her mind. '_Well if they can see Star as a surrogate daughter, I don't see why I can't do the same for their son.' _The 'Queen of Darkness thought to herself. Nodding and resolve firming, Eclipsa took a sip of tea before continuing. "I see him as a sort of son I never had. I do hope you don't mind."

In response, Angie smiled her eyes a little wet. "Well, I've always wanted a big sister growing up and being an only child and all… I guess what I'm trying to say is… Welcome to the family Eclipsa dear."

"Ohh, bring it in! Everyone, group hug!" Eclipsa drew everyone even Hekapoo into a giant hug circle which surprised Hekapoo with how short Eclipsa was.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, each person needing comfort for their own reasons. After a minute or so, Hekapoo turned to Eclipsa and said, "Could I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute? There's something I need to tell you."

Eclipsa looked at the member of the High Commission and noticed something somber and remorseful in her tone. It caused her to nod. "Of course." She turned to the Diazs and Star. "We'll be right back everyone."

The two excused themselves to the kitchen and Hekapoo took a seat at the table silently motioning for Eclipsa to do the same. Once she sat, Hekapoo sighed. "This isn't… isn't easy for me to say."

"Take your time, we have plenty of it," Eclipsa told her gently as if sensing the scissor-crafters frustration.

Hekapoo shook her head. "No, its best I do it quickly like ripping off a bandage. I owe you an apology, and I'm sorry for a lot of things that I personally had done to you."

"Like imprisoning me in crystal for three hundred years, doing the same to my husband who is _still _frozen I might add, or replacing my daughter with some random peasant girl?" There was a cold undercurrent in Eclipsa's usually pleasant tone, her dark eyes got a little darker as she spoke even her cheek marks glowed a bright purple.

"All three… All. Three. No, in fact, all that and so much more. I… You could've brought peace! True peace to Mewni back then, but I was too blinded by my hatred of monsters to see it. While Omnipraxus was pushing for peace, I wanted nothing but bloodshed and war to sate my own anger and hatred." Hekapoo admitted with shame, guilt , remorse, and a whole bunch of other emotions crushing her conscience.

"You know," Eclipsa began snidely and with quite a sharp bite, "I never understood your hatred of monsters, not when it's plain for all to see that you are not human yourself. It's something that's always confused me about you."

Hekapoo sighed. "It's a matter of… professional pride more than anything."

The statement was lost on Eclipsa making what steam she built up dissipate. "I'm sorry?"

The forge mistress did her best to explain. "I only craft dimensional scissors for the worthy. Monsters though, can and have over the centuries targeted those who have passed my trials, killing them and taking their scissors for their own use. Moreover, there are others who seek to make a mockery of my craft. I've heard tell of this one fool out there that has a dimensional chainsaw! I mean really? A chainsaw?! Why just _why_?!" Hekapoo sighed and took a moment to collect herself. "So as you can see, I hold no love for monsters, then when I heard of you, one of the royal family had gone and… procreated with one well… you remember how that turned out."

Eclipsa nodded stiffly. "I do." There was a long tense pause before Eclipsa spoke again. "So, just who _was_ Festiva anyway?"

"A baby girl we found at an abandoned Pie Folk site. I took her in, I all but raised her like she was my own daughter…" Hekapoo seemed lost in her memories of the little girl who only wanted to party and make her mama Hekapoo proud of her.

Eclipsa clenched her fist under the table. That Hekapoo who was one of the ones who hunted her down ruthlessly got to experience the joys of motherhood, while she did not, while her _own daughter _was lost to the annals of time, infuriated her.

"I fucked up." Hekapoo's words snapped Eclipsa out of her black thoughts. "I didn't just raise her, I passed down my hatred of monsters to her and her descendants, it is the reason monsters aren't trusted to this day, and it's all my fault. I'm the reason… it's all my fault." Hekapoo looked down at the tabletop absorbed in her despair, but then she smiled. "Then Marco Diaz walked into both Star Butterfly's and my life. He changed… everything. Her opinion on monsters. My opinion on people in general He slayed something I thought no one else could my loneliness…"

Eclipsa finally asked the question she'd wanted to know since this conversation started. "What happened to my daughter?"

Hekapoo didn't remove her eyes from the tabletop. "Shastican gave her away to St. Olga. He wanted nothing to do with her. He called her heinous, and unworthy of inheriting the crown. Then Globgor ate him in retaliation. We froze him shortly after this."

"Good, he deserved to die for all the trouble he caused me." The Queen of Darkness stated stiffly with no emotion in her tone.

Hekapoo gave a mirthless laugh at her current feelings. "In a way Eclipsa, I know how you feel."

"How could you possibly know how I feel?" The former queen of Mewni all but hissed. "I lost everything, _everything_! My _loved ones_, my _kingdom_, my _husband_, even my right to be a mother and hold my daughter in my arms! To see her first steps, to see her speak her first word, to watch her grow up and have her first crush! All of it, gone because of people like you and your prejudices that wouldn't just die with my mother!"

Hekapoo let the woman whisper yell at her, she deserved it, she deserved every word and then some. Yet once she'd finished, Hekapoo asked a simple question. "How old Eclipsa, do you think I am exactly?"

The Queen of Darkness blinked completely off guard. "I… what?"

"How old do you think I am?" Hekapoo repeated in a calm even tone.

"I'd have to guess a few thousand years old at least. You are one of the children of Glossaryck after all."

Hekapoo let out a hollow laugh that only carried self hatred and something else. "No, no, no. It seems you weren't paying attention earlier. In my dimension for every minute that passes here, two years pass in my domain, and I have seen _dozens _of queens live and die on Mewni… so, I'll ask you again? How old do you think I am?"

Eclipsa blinked. It was then that she realized Hekapoo was _old_. _Ancient._ Older than probably even Glossaryck, the father that gave rise to her in the first place at this point. Then it hit her, in all the many millennia that made up her existence, Hekapoo had spent a majority of it _alone. _With nothing but the heat of her forge and the refinement of her craft to whittle away the centuries. Then one day, a stubborn boy, one who just won't give up steps into her realm promises he'll earn a pair of dimensional scissors and chases after her for the better part of two decades.

'_It is no wonder Hekapoo is so attached to Marco. He's the most contact she's had with another person in who knows how many centuries.'_ Eclipsa shook her head in wonderment. '_How does she keep herself sane? By focusing on her work? Does she just not think about it? Or has she simply become used to being solitary and alone?' _Eclipsa didn't know and somewhat feared the answer. Eclipsa cleared her throat. "I take back what I said, you do indeed, better than anyone else, understand what I'm going through, I apologize."

"Don't apologize. I deserve your hatred, all of it. I was one of your mother's biggest supporters during the war… one of the few besides Mina Loveberry she called a friend. It shows how depraved I was that I was best friends with a pair of sociopaths." Hekapoo let out a self-deprecating sigh.

Eclipsa leaned across the table and took her hand. "There, there dear. Everyone makes mistakes. My mother made plenty, she was so stubborn and always thought she knew what was best… but regardless of that, I still love her dearly because without her despite all her faults, I wouldn't be here. And despite all your faults and bad decisions, if things hadn't happened the way they had, then _Star_ wouldn't be here, and I think the world would be a little bit darker without her."

The two glanced through the kitchen window, into the living room where Star and the Diaz's were talking animatedly about something or other. Hekapoo smiled. "I can't bring myself to disagree with you."

The blonde suddenly got up and poked her head through the kitchen window. "Hey, we can all spend the night in my old room if that's ok."

"Slumber party?! I've always wanted to have one of those!" Eclipsa said happily.

Hekapoo rolled her eyes. "_Yeah_, let's stay up all night and braid each other's hair and talk about boys or whatever."

The two clearly missed her sardonic tone as they were nodding emphatically with her suggestions. "Great idea Hekapoo! I'll ask Rafael if he knows how to make Marco's famous nachos. Maybe it's a family recipe." The blonde princess quickly returned a little sullen after asking. "No such luck, it seems the Super Nachos were a secret invention of Marco's but they'd be more than happy to make Tortas for us."

"Ooh, what's that?!" Eclipsa sounded intrigued.

Star bragged with pride in her second family. "Only the best sandwich you'll ever eat."

Hekapoo scoffed. "Surely it can't top those produced by sandwich beasts right?"

"Blasphemy!" Star replied pointing at her like she was a witch during the Salem Witch Trials. "You take that back right now!" Star almost hissed out at Hekapoo

"I'll take it back… after I've tried the sandwich."

"Rafael, Hekapoo thinks your cooking is subpar!" Star called out.

"She what?!" The man was on his feet and by the window in seconds. "This insult will not stand!"

He was in the kitchen and shooing them out. "Out, out, out out! Out of my divine domain!"

"Oh, you did it now Estrella dear, Rafael is going to end up cooking every conceivable dish he can think of with the ingredients we have in the house." Angie sighed but she was smiling at the same time with her hands on her stomach.

Star rubbed her hands together evilly seemingly doing her best impression of her former foe Ludo. "Excellent," She turned to Hekapoo. "Soon you'll see, you'll see the superiority of Mexican cooking! And once you go Mexican, you never go back!"

Heckapoo put her hand on her hip and replied. "Honey, I _went Mexican _the moment I laid my eyes on Marco and I have no intention of going back, and neither do you."

Star blushed scarlet. "I… you… that's _not _what I meant!"

The redhead smiled victoriously. "But I'm not _wrong_ am I?"

Star looked at the floor. "No."

"Goodness, I'm not sure if it's really this warm in here, it's the hormones, or your just that blunt Hekapoo dear," Angie said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"It's me," Hekapoo said confidently. Causing all the women to laugh.

Angie patted the couch. "Come sit down and tell me more about my son and his crazy adventures."

The girls all sat, each taking turns on sharing stories. Before they knew it, an hour or so had passed and several delicious smells were beginning to waft from the kitchen to their noses.

Hekapoo was the first to comment. "Okay, I'll give it this, it certainly _smells_ better than the sandwiches produced by sandwich beasts."

Star scoffed. "Wait till you _taste_ it. There's a _reason_ I'm always asking Marco to make me his special nachos."

Dish after dish was placed on the table and it actually buckled a little due to the sheer amount of food placed on it. They had enchiladas, quesadillas, tortas, refried beans and rice, tacos al pastor, guacamole, and of course, the national dish of Mexico mole poblano. Rafael stepped in front of Hekapoo a determined look in his eye and pulled out four bottles of hot sauce. "So, how hot do you like it senorita?" He pushed one bottle forward. "Mild?" Another bottle. "Hot?" He wiggled his eyebrows and nudged a third her way, "Or dare you to try _extra _hot?"

Hekapoo pointed at the fourth bottle he withheld. "What about that last one?"

Rafael covered the small black bottle with his hand. "Oh, no, no, no. You," Rafael chuckled. "You could not handle this hot sauce."

Hekapoo narrowed her eyes. "Why's that?"

"It is a secret family recipe handed down in my family for generations… along with an old family Espada. None who are not of my bloodline can take the heat from this sauce."

"Woah…" Star said in awe. "Now I kinda wanna try it."

"Same." Eclipsa replied, before asking, "What's an Espada?"

Rafael rubbed his head at his unintended rudeness. "Ah, it's Spanish for sword. According to legends past down in my family, it is one of the two blades of El Cid himself, Tizona. It broke when El Cid died in battle, in 1099."

Star noticed a light burning in Hekapoo's eyes when Rafael mentioned a broken sword. The forge mistress spoke up. "I'll make a deal with you Rafael, you let us try your hot sauce, and I'll reforge your family's sword."

Everyone but especially Rafael himself gasped. "Surely you jest, Miss Hekapoo?"

"Nope," Hekapoo replied popping the p. "If I can forge dimensional scissors I can forge a sword." '_I hope.'_ she thought to herself. Hekapoo's faith in her craft had well and truly been shaken by Marco's sudden and abrupt departure, but if it was for Marco and his family… she was willing to put her doubts aside and give it her all.

For the boy… _no_, the _man _she loved. He deserved nothing less than her best.

Rafael with tears in his eyes sild the tiny black bottle towards the redhead. Dabbing at his eyes with a napkin, he said, "Thank you so much senorita Hekapoo, you don't know what this means to me."

"Don't worry about it," Hekapoo dabbed a couple of drops of black oily hot substance on the torta she'd put on her plate. "Let's just eat before the food gets cold yeah?"

"Agreed! To new friends and family!" Rafael said raising a tall glass of horchata.

"And safety to those unable to join us here," Star added quietly.

Rafael and Angie smiled. "And safety to those on the road as well."

Hekapoo wasted no time digging into her food. The first thing she thought was. '_Ok, Star was right, this stuff totally beats out sandwich beast sandwiches.'_ The second thing she thought was, '_Where's the heat in this hot sauce?'_ She hardly tasted anything…

But then she felt it. It was a slow creeping flame at the back of her throat. One that just kept growing and growing until Hekapoo felt like she'd swallowed the molten metal of her own forge. '_Yep, ok, there it is!'_

Star was looking at her friend in concern as she was just sitting there, stiff as a board after she took her first bite of food. "Hekapoo are you ok?"

She noticed the older girl's face and even her ears turning red as her hair before she began to sweat, her mismatched eyes watered, as she swallowed her bite of food and let out a puff of smoke from her mouth. "Dear sweet stars above, that was intense!"

"Hahaha! I told you senorita!" Rafael told her.

"And yet once you get past the heat, there's a sort of euphoria… I can't explain it." Hekapoo continued in a slightly dazed tone. She took another bite of her food, seized up for a moment chewed and swallowed with a look of contentment over her face.

"Ah, the haze my mama called it, like walking through the desert for weeks and then suddenly finding water," Rafael commented, impressed the girl would keep eating after the first bite.

"This is…" Hekapoo paused as she took another bite. "Good stuff."

"Woah!" Star, ever the curious one had dabbled a bit on her refried beans. Now her eyes were dilated and she was sweating bullets. "Wow, this is… wow."

Eclipsa looked to Star and Hekapoo before looking back at the Diaz's and shrugging, "Well now I just _have to _after seeing that now don't I?" Instead of putting it on her food though, Eclipsa just took the bottle and tipped it back letting a few drops directly hit her tongue.

"I don't see what the big deal is… oh, okay now I get it…" Eclipsa said as she too started to zone out.

"Dear," Angie said worriedly "What _exactly_ is in that hot sauce?"

"Well let's see, three chopped poblano peppers, fifteen diced habanero's salt, a cup of vinegar and the most dangerous ingredient of all, a handful of peyote seeds."

"Peyote… Rafael, that's a hallucinogenic!"

"Not to worry dear the mixture of vinegar and acids in the peppers render it mostly harmless giving the people who use it at best a euphoric sensation." Rafael calmly told his wife.

"I'm feeling it, I'm _definitely_ feeling it!" Star exclaimed before she giggled before she continued to eat her food.

Eclipsa kept giggling even as she sipped her horchata.

Hekapoo was the worst though. She just stared listlessly into the distance, staring at nothing a goofy smile on her face. Angie gave her husband a glare and he hastily corked the bottle and put it away in his pocket chuckling nervously as he did so.

* * *

Star, Hekapoo, and Eclipsa were doing as Hekapoo suggested earlier and braiding each other's hair. While Star was having her hair turned into one long plait by Eclipsa, Star was giving Heckapool multiple smaller braids she saw on someone once. Marco called them cornrows which she found funny because if there was one thing she, as a mewman, knew, it was corn. And that person's hair didn't look like rows of corn. It wasn't standing up straight enough to be considered rows of corn, at least, not in her mind. She still thought it was cool though and the idea appealed to her for some reason, doing so to Hekapoo's long locks.

The three chatted for hours about everything and nothing. And sooner rather than later the three were falling asleep in Star's bed beneath the light of a crimson moon…

* * *

Star found herself walking through a stone castle. She was dreaming, she didn't know how she knew she was dreaming, but she knew she was. Glancing out of one of the windows cut into the solid rock, the light of a crimson moon… the Blood Moon shone high in the heavens. Star made note of it but barely paid attention to it, for something, a tugging around her navel was drawing her deeper into the depths of the castle. Star walked down the steps taking them two at a time, hurrying as quick as she could once she heard the screaming.

The princess of Mewni soon found herself in a wide cold room, equipment of some kind was all over a table along with many books. But that wasn't what drew her attention. Her gaze was drawn to the person screaming on the floor.

"Marco?!"

For yes indeed it was Marco Diaz his brown eyes were bloodshot, his face was drawn and pale, and his pupils were the smallest of pinpricks he rolled around on the ground writhing in pain, Suddenly his back arched, his whole body forming a 'U' shape and then he was still.

Hesitantly, fearfully Star made her way over to the boy. "M-M-Marco?" Star fell to her knees and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" She shook him, "C'mon! Say something! Do something! This isn't funny! _Marco_!"

Just as suddenly the boy's eyes shot open. Yet instead of the dark warm brown, she was used to seeing, they were the sulfuric slitted gold of a wolf or a viper. His skin tone lightened two shades, and he had streaks of white in his black coffee-colored hair now. Star almost didn't hear it, a squelching snapping sound. She noticed it when it reached Marco's face. Something was restructuring his body his muscles were bulking up becoming more defined right before her eyes.

Star did the only thing she could for him. She rested his head on her lap trying to make him as comfortable as she could as he endured this supposedly self-induced, trial.

"S-Star… Star?" He asked in wonder looking up into her face.

Star gently wiped the sweat from his brow. "I'm here Marco, I'm here… what on earth are you doing to yourself, huh you stupid boy?"

Suddenly a ring of sigils encircled her and she felt the tip of a sword at the back of her neck as a gruff voice asked, "Just who might you be?"

Star turned her head and noticed a pale man with white hair tied behind his head pointing his silver sword at her. She paid his weapon no mind however and looked down at Marco, asking softly, "Will Marco be alright sir?"

The man's hard golden eyes softened as he looked into Star's own. "He'll live. He's strong. "I'm Geralt of Rivia, who are you?"

"It's rude to point a sword a people and ask for their name," Star replied as she continued to run her hands through Marco's sweat-soaked hair.

The man grinned wolfishly before sheathing his sword and dropping down to a crouch standing on the balls of his feet. "Is that better?"

"I'm Princess Star Butterfly of the Kingdom of Mewni. You probably haven't heard of it since it's in another dimension."

Geralt nodded. "I've never been but Marco, he speaks fondly of you."

That caused the blonde to smile as she looked down into Marco's delirious face. "That makes me happy, more than you could ever know Geralt of Rivia."

"Star? Star?" Marco said weakly.

"Shh, rest my beloved," Star said softly placing a finger on his lips showing more love and devotion with this gesture than she was comfortable while Marco was awake. She looked to Geralt, her eyes like chips of ice. "Just _what_ has happened to _my_ Marco?"

Before Geralt could answer someone else beat him to it. "He's put himself through the Trial of the Grasses."

Both Geralt and Star turned towards the entrance to see both Ciri and Higgs standing there wide-eyed.

Ciri was the one who spoke and she continued, as she looked at the stunningly beautiful specter Geralt had in the Yrden Trap. "It's a mutagenic process that gives the witchers like Geralt their powers and prowess. I was told… I was told Marco was down here refining it… But I never thought he would test it on himself."

Marco twitched and sputtered and coughed from his place on Star's lap. His body was clammy, his now golden eyes flitted every which way in his skull, his condition, it angered Star. Not the fact that he was in this state, but the fact that he would willingly put himself in this state, to begin with.

Star turned to Geralt again. "What happened?"

"He turned the Trial of the Grasses and the Trial of Dreams into a single injection into his arm. He took mutagens, bits and pieces of monsters I had on me broke them all down into a single solution," Geralt pointed to a beaker full of an oily black viscous looking substance. "And injected some of it into his arm." Geralt turned Marco's right arm over showing an area where his veins had turned black like ink spider webbing across the page after the inkwell had spilled.

"Will he live?" Star asked.

Geralt was quick to supply an answer to the royal. "He said the chances were good, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt."

Star sighed. "Typical Marco, taking risks for himself so nobody else has to get hurt. Look at how far you've come, 'safe-kid'." Star locked eyes with both Ciri and Higgs she saw more than just worry and concern for a friend in their eyes Star saw more. She'd become adept at reading the eyes of women lately what with both Hekapoo admitting and Kelly all but admitting her feelings for her squire. '_No papa made him a marquis.' _Star reminded herself.

"Something on your mind _princess_?" Higgs asked her hands on her hips, a glare in her eye.

The way the knight addressed her irked Star. "As a matter of fact, there _is,_ _knight _Higgs. Where were you, whose job it is to keep Marquis Marco safe anyway? Must not be yours cause you were not here to stop him from doing something stupid?""

"Firstly, he's a Count. Secondly, even if I wanted to stop Marco, which believe me I would've tried had I known he was going to do something like this, I still need to abide by his wishes. I know him well enough to know he likely still would've tried this on himself first before any other." Higgs replied with venom in her tone while also trying to stay polite to the Star Marco showed affection for.

Star shot back just as nastily. "My father made him a Marquis which, unless I am mistaken, trumps a Count. Thus he is a Marquis. Secondly, I don't give a hydra's knotted heads if you have to hit him over the head with the flat of your sword to keep him from doing stupidly courageous things! Marco's safety is paramount!" Star had tears in her eyes by the time she finished.

Ciri gave a bitter smile, "You really do love him don't you?"

"Yes," Star said

Ciri sighed, "I guess I don't have a chance."

"Ciri." Geralt grumbled.

If there is one thing Star learned while on earth it's that envy is a slow and bitter poison. It almost killed her, corrupting her magic and her heart on numerous occasions. Sure having Toffee's finger in her wand didn't help but that merely acted as a conduit for her negative emotions, a vast majority of it was all her. She refused to let that happen again. For Star had seen what jealousy and envy did to her magic and through Star the Mad, she had seen wrath as well. How many more deadly sins would she witness before all is said and done?

She looked into the eyes of Cirilla Fiona Elen Rhionn and asked, "Do you love him? _Truly_ love him? Or do you simply desire him?"

"I…" Ciri paused pondering the question Yennefer and Triss had asked the same of her earlier. If she just had an 'itch that needed scratching' as they put it. Ciri could firmly say it wasn't that. She felt… drawn to Marco in a way she couldn't fully understand. "I don't want him just for sex if that's what your asking."

Star blushed at her blunt answer but didn't look away as Ciri continued. "I haven't had many friends, and he… Marco accepted me right off no questions asked. He fought with me, defended me, by the _fire_, he's _still_ defending me! That's probably why he's doing this. The Wild Hunt isn't weak."

"Wild Hunt?" Star questioned.

Geralt answered. "A group of asshat elves want to use Ciri for her special powers."

"Ah." Star looked at Ciri with sympathy, "I was in much the same position at one point. So I can understand what you're going through."

Cirilla saw understanding in the spectral girl's eyes. "Yes, you do don't you?"

Higgs asked a more important question. "How are you even _here _in the first place?"

Star remembered the light of the Blood Moon "About a year and a half ago now, Marco and I were exposed to a curse, called the Blood Moon Curse. It is said that those who dance together under the Blood Moon, which occurs every six-hundred-sixty-seven years that their souls will be bound together for eternity."

Geralt grunted. "Sounds like Yennerfer and me."

"You danced under the blood moon too?" Star was surprised to hear this.

The White Wolf shook his head. "No, we had our fates bound together by a genie. But the same effect essentially applies."

"Geralt why on earth are you telling the story about the…" Yennefer stopped when she saw the ghostly girl with Marco's head in her lap. "Ah, I see."

Star gave the older woman who looked a bit younger than her own mother a once over. "You must be Yennefer, how do you do? I am Star Butterfly crown princess of Mewni."

Yennefer gave a low respectful bow never taking her eyes from Stars, "Your Highness."

Copying what she'd seen her mother do dozens of times, Star raised her hand, silently bidding Yennefer rise. "Could you please check on Marco's condition for me? I'm concerned for his well-being."

"What did he…" She looked over at Geralt. "Tell me _he_ _didn't_? Tell me _you _didn't _let_ him?"

"Wasn't my place to stop him from doing something he wanted to do." Geralt huffed out. From the way, Yennefer's violet eyes narrowed Geralt just _knew_ they'd be having words about this later.

Muttering something under her breath about 'lazy mutts' Yennefer stepped forward and scanned Marco with magic. She blinked in surprise. "What is it?" Star asked worriedly. "Is Marco going to be alright?"

"He's… well, he's remarkably stable for one who's undergoing the Trial of the Grasses from what I've read up on the subject. Usually, there is fever, vomiting of blood, and visions of things that aren't there. Yet Marco seems to be taking it all in stride. It's as if he's undergone mutations before."

Star gasped.

"What is it?" Geralt asked.

"He _has_ undergone mutations before!" Star exclaimed. I accidentally transformed one of his arms into a tentacle once!"

"How do you _accidentally _do that to someone's arm?" Yennefer asked.

"My magic and yours are probably very different." Star huffed looking away.

Yennefer decided she was better off not knowing. "Regardless of how it happened, that could most certainly be having some effect on his body's ability to handle the decoctions."

Star sighed in relief, thankful that one of her many screw-ups was having some sort of benefit later on down the line for her best friend. "So he'll be alright then?"

"Yes Princess, he should be just fine," Yennefer confirmed.

"Doesn't that spell usually turn people into hideous monsters?" Higgs questioned.

Star shrugged. "I wasn't _trying_ to turn Marco into a monster. I was trying to help him get buff. He got a monster arm instead." She turned her attention back to Ciri and Higgs. "Now, back to what we were discussing before we got sidetracked with Wild Hunters, and how I got here, and curses."

Star took a breath. She needed a moment to collect her courage for what came next. "Do you both _like_ Marco?"

"At the moment I see him as a good friend and confidant," Ciri replied, a light haze of pink dusting her cheeks.

"He is my liege lord… but he does cut a fine figure." Higgs admitted, blushing a little as she remembered the time she spent with him in the bunker baths.

"Your mouths say no but your faces doth protest too much I think," Star said giggling a little at the end, thankful Angie lent her that book on that guy Shakingspear or whatever his name was.

They both looked away, just so happen to be looking at each others blushing faces and then turned away again. Star giggled then noticed her already slightly translucent form begin to flicker like the one time the bathroom had a bad light bulb.

"What happening?" Geralt asked in concern.

"I… I don't know… I think I might be waking up…" Star replied. "Keep Marco safe for me everyone. Higgs, make sure he gets back to me in one piece!" Star said before she flickered out and didn't return.

"I will Star, I promise," Higgs replied, her tone resolute and as firm as stone.

* * *

Star's eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright in bed shouting, "Marco!"

"You're even dreaming about him now are you?" Eclipsa giggled having been up for a while now.

Star shook her head. "No, it was… it was more than just a dream. I saw him for real, he was in pain."

Eclipsa frowned, hearing Star and Marco had some sort of magical connection didn't surprise her all that much. The two were unusually close. Yet to hear Marco was in pain worried her. "What _exactly _did you see dear?"

"Yeah, spill it blonde." Hekapoo who had been awoken by Star's abrupt shout grumbled. Hekapoo wasn't really a morning person unlike Star herself.

Star proceeded to explain how she'd wound up in a castle under the light of the Blood Moon, how she'd felt a tugging in her navel and she followed it to Marco who was writhing in agony on the floor. She'd comforted him as best she could and ended up talking to the people he was with, Geralt of Rivia, Yennefer of Vengerberg, the Higgs from the previous dimension she and Hekpoo had visited, and Ciri.

"Did they explain what was happening to him?" Heakpoo asked her hands balling the blankets beneath her fists in her worry.

Star nodded. "They said he was turning himself into a witcher. A mutant who hunts monsters. According to Yennefer, he was handling the mutations rather well as most people who go through the process hulucentate and vomit blood."

Hekapoo frowned. "Why would he do that to himself though?"

"He was refining their formula so of course he was going to test it on himself first. This is _Marco _we're talking about here Hekapoo he's the safe-kid."

"Yeah except when it comes to his own damn safety." The red haired goddess grumbled.

Star sighed in worry. "Yes that is true, but he wouldn't be the Marco we loved if he didn't put others before himself."

Hekapoo huffed but nodded. "True enough."

"So, you and Marco danced together under the Blood Moon did you?" Eclipsa asked conversationally.

Star nodded smiling a little at the memory of Marco's hidden dance moves. "We did. He's a great dancer."

Hekapoo ticked off on her fingers. "He can dance, cook, and fight. Is there anything he can't do?"

"He can also sing, and play the guitar and piano," Star noted. Remembering a couple of times she'd heard him play the occasional song in his room though he'd never done it for her unfortunately and there was the time he played jazz on the piano during the sleepover.

Hekapoo sighed wistfully. "He really _is_ perfect isn't he?"

"Yep." Star said popping the 'p'. "The only thing he was lacking in confidence in himself and he got better at that."

The scissor crafter shot Star a sideways glance. "So, did you lay down the law with that Ciri girl and Higgs. Let them know Marco was spoken for?"

"I let them know we'd work something out." Star replied as she got out of bed, preparing to get ready for the day."

This response caused Hekapoo to blink her heterochromatic eyes. "You did? I thought you'd tell them to back off… now that think about it I'm surprised you haven't told me or Kelly to back off."

As Star magically changed her clothes, borrowing the wand from Eclipsa, She easily replied. "I almost lost him once due to jealousy. It _won't _happen again…" She paused and shot the Scissor-crafter a hard look, "But just so we're _clear_, _I'm_ the legal wife Hekapoo. You're just going to have to settle for being one of the mistresses."

Eclipsa covered her mouth, smiling as she blushed, and Hekapoo just chuckled. "As your highness commands. I accept your command. I am but a lowly advisor after all."

Star played along with Hekapoo's little game. "It's good that you know your place."

The two friends burst out into laughter as they finished their little back and forth of jibes. Even Eclipsa joined in. Star, now dressed in a light blue dress that matched her eyes and thigh high white boots, magic'd her hair up into a loose ponytail tying it back with a red ribbon before she nodded and handed the wand back to Eclipsa, thinking, '_I need to talk to Tom today, I can't put it off any longer.'_

Suddenly, Angie called from downstairs. "Star, Janna is here to see you!"

"Janna… Janna Banana!" Star gleefully ran down the steps with Hekapoo and Eclipsa following at a more sedate pace.

Seeing her friend Janna raised a hand "Hey Star!" Janna didn't expect a flying tackle hug. "Oof! Nice to see you _too _Star!" As Jana was knocked to the floor, the air knocked out of her lungs by the blonde missile that was Star Butterfly.

"Janna!" Star said, hugging her friend for all she was worth, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"The same thing I always do Star, I help Mr. and Mrs. D with anything they need before heading off to school."

"Janna helping people?" Star narrowed her eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Janna Banana?"

Janna scoffed. "As flattered as I am that you think I've been replaced by a doppelganger or changeling or something, I just figured I owed Marco this much, especially since his mom is knocked up… Plus, they feed me breakfast for free. I can't really pass that up, now can I?"

Star smiled brightly. "Now _that_ sounds like the Janna I know."

"Great, now can you get off me?" Janna asked dryly.

"Right." Star gave an awkward laugh and got up giving Janna a hand as she did so.

Janna noticed Hekapoo and Eclipsa standing near the bottom of the stairs. "What's with the witch and the demon chick?"

Eclipsa giggled at Janna's blunt description of the pair of them. "Hello dear, I'm Eclipsa Butterfly a relative of Stars, and this is Hekapoo the one who made Marco's dimensional scissors."

Janna nodded. "Sup?"

"Goth chick," Hekapoo said by way of greeting.

"I dunno if I label myself as a goth, more a punk with occult leanings," Janna replied easily as the group made their way into the kitchen where Angie was busy making breakfast burritos.

"Sup Diaz's?!" Janna greeted coming into the kitchen like she owned it and starting to set the table getting plates and silverware for everyone without being asked.

Angie looked away from the stove. "Hello Janna dear, you don't need to do that."

Janna glanced at Angie and retorted. "And you don't need to be cooking when your stomach looks like a watermelon but we both are doing things we don't need to do it seems."

Angie just shook her head and tittered, "I'm already on maternity leave, if I didn't do anything around the house I'd feel completely useless."

"Your more bloated than a blimp, it's ok to be waited on hand and foot. I think anyways," Janna grumbled as she finished setting the table. "Star back me up here."

Star looked between Angie and Janna before thinking about what to say. "I think if Angie wants to cook and it makes her happy to do so she should, as long as it doesn't potentially harm the baby and she doesn't overdo it."

Angie smiled being glad at least one of her surrogate daughters understood even though the other didn't seem to.

Janna just huffed. "I guess… I'm just worried."

Angie had finished wrapping a dozen or so burritos and stacking them on a plate. "I know you are Janna dear, but I'm fine really. Honestly, between you and Star, I feel like I have two teenage daughters already."

Janna blinked, she never expected Angie to say that. "I… thanks, Mr. D."

"Of course dear, you've been Marco's little friend since kindergarten always teasing him and prodding him out of that shell of his."

Janna grabbed the first burrito and bit into it. The taste of eggs, cheese, peppers, onion, and chorizo hit her tongue. "It's what I do. Ah, this is good stuff."

"Mmm, this is absolutely heavenly." Eclipsa agreed. "Whatever kind of meat is in this?"

"Chorizo, Mexican pork," Angie replied. "You seem quite taken with Mexican food, just like Star."

Eclipsa had broken from her veganism last night out of respect for the Diaz's cooking but she might just quit entirely if Mexican food was this good. '_I wonder if I could convince Angie to move to Mewni. Maybe set up a trade with Mewni and earth for food goods? It would be a start.' _She said, "We need to get some of this imported to Mewni. Corn is grand and all, but the food from last night was something else entirely."

"Heck yeah." Hekapoo agreed. "I've got nothing against corn but some variety wouldn't hurt."

Angie smiled. "We use corn in a lot of our dishes too."

Breakfast was filled with idle chit chat and questions about what the other was going to do today. "I'm probably just going to relax and watch some soap operas" Angi admitted.

Eclipsa clapped happily. "Oh, oh, Marco got me turned onto those. Did Ricardo ever wake up from his coma in time to stop his evil twin Jaun from marrying Isabella?"

"I don't know I'm about to find out today, you can stay and watch it with me if you like?" Angie offered.

"Oh, can I can I _please?_ I've been dying to know what happens," Eclipsa begged Hekapoo.

The goddess of the forge huffed. "I don't care, as long as you give Star the wand since you don't know how to dip down."

"I'm perfectly fine with that," Eclipsa handed the wand over to Star who took it gladly. She didn't know how Tom would react to her breaking up with him and wanted to be prepared for anything just in case he got… hot under the collar.

"Well, I've got a test with Skullnick today… Star do you mind if I cut class and go to Mewni with you for the day?" Janna asked.

"I… guess?" the blonde replied with a shrug.

"Did you remember to charge your compact last night Star?" Hekapoo asked.

Star grabbed her head, "I totally forgot! I'm such an idiot!"

"Well it's a good thing I plugged it in for you then," Hekapoo tossed the princess her fully charged compact mirror. "At least _try _to stop being a blonde stereotype from now on princess."

"Yeah yeah," Star snarked back before she gave the forge mistress a small smile. "Thanks, Hekapoo."

"No problem. Anyway, we'd best be going, you've got a demon to break up with and I know your mom likes to hold meetings early in the morning… _damn morning people_." Hekapoo grumbled under her breath loud enough for all to hear, getting a laugh from Angie, Eclipsa, and Star while Janna just nodded in sympathy.

Goodbyes were said along with a promise by Hekapoo to come pick Eclipsa up later this evening before she made two portals, one to the underworld for Star and Janna, and one to Mewni Castle for herself. All going off to do their tasks for the day.

* * *

Marco awoke with a groan, his head was spinning. He sat up and almost fell back onto his back if he hadn't been steadied by a firm hand. He looked over and saw Geralt holding him up. "Easy there, you had a rough night."

Marco rubbed his now sulfuric yellow eyes as flashes of memory from last night came back to him. "I… could've sworn I saw…"

"Star?" The witcher guessed. "Yeah, she was here, like a phantom or astral projection as Yennefer put it, somehow."

Marco stared at his lap. He grimaced. "She was here? She saw me like that?"

Geralt patted him on the arm. "Was worried sick, she was. You good enough to stand?"

Marco nodded the dizziness had passed. He rolled to his feet with newfound agility and grace. "What the?" The boy said. He felt light as a feather on his feet.

Geralt smirked. "Witcher reflexes, you need to get used to them. C'mon, I'll introduce you to your instructor."

Marco nodded figuring the man wanted to spend some time catching up with old friends instead of teaching him the basics. He followed the White Wolf to the courtyard where a bald pale giant of a man sat, poking a fire with a stick. He had a scar going across his head and was wearing thick leather armor under roughspun brown cloth a silver medallion hung from his meaty neck at first glance, Marco thought it was a Celtic knotwork design but then he realized it was a simplistic design of a coiled serpent.

Geralt made with the introductions. "Marco, meet Letho of Gullet. Letho this is Marco Diaz the boy who needs a crash course in how to be a witcher."

"An' remind me why I'm the one doing this again?!"

"Temaria." Was Geralt's curt one-word response.

Letho shook his head. "Never gonna let that go are ya, White Wolf?"

Geralt crossed his arms. "Show the boy the ropes and help us fight off the Wild Hunt when they come and I'll consider us even, Kingslayer."

"Right," Letho stood up "Let's get started then. "C'mon boy."

Marco followed silently, getting the sense that Letho was by far the most serious of the teachers he's had. His sensei was still a kid at heart, Skullnick hated her job and only did it for a paycheck but this guy… there was something different about him.

Once they were in the middle of the yard, Letho stopped and turned his tree-trunk thick arms crossing over his chest. "Alright boy, questions first? You ever even hold a sword before?"

Marco nodded. "Yes, sir. I may not look it but I've got sixteen years worth of swordplay experience under my belt."

Letho grinned. "That so?" Letho walked over to a pair of sword racks drawing a steel and silver sword from each before tossing them Marco's way. "These are the weapons of a witcher. We use steel swords on men, bandits, brigands and that rot, while we ply our monster-killing trade with silver swords."

"Steel swords for people. Silverswords for monsters. Seems easy enough." Marco was still a bit uneasy about killing in anything other than self-defense but he forced himself to bury that feeling. If a witcher killed monsters for money, then he had to get used to the idea of being aggressive when it came to fights.

Letho narrowed his golden-yellow eyes. "Somethin' wrong boy?"

Marco ran a hand through his now salt and pepper hair. "No, it's just… while I've killed before, it's only ever really been in self-defense."

Letho smirked. "Come off it boy. You've killed before. I can see it in your eyes."

Marco sighed. Had indeed, the first person he ever attempted to kill in rage was Toffee when he'd thought Star had died in the magic dimension. His fist went right through the Septarian's chest actually… '_Just how strong am I now?'_ Marco wondered. When he spoke, it was with a heavy heart. "You're not wrong sir. I killed a mad queen… it was awkward seeing as she was an alternate reality version of my best friend."

Letho grinned. "So I'm not the only Kingslayer around here eh? Well, that explains why the White Wolf wanted me to show you the ropes. One assassin to another and all." Letho laughed when Marco's face turned sour at his words. "Now boy don't take it like that, think of it like this. How many people did ya kill?"

"Two," Marco replied thinking of Star the Mad and Ludo.

"Right, an' how many lives did ya save by takin' two lives?" Letho asked.

Marco thought about it for a moment, "Dozens beyond counting."

Letho tapped his head, "There you have it, lad. "You can't go round thinkin' bout all the ones you kill. That'll drive ya nuts. Instead, think about all the people you save from dyin' by killin' the people you kill. Much easier on the head, that."

Marco nodded, which certainly did make dirtying his hands with blood seem a bit more bearable, even if every time he looked at his hands they were awash with crimson.

Letho nodded seeing the boy took some solace in his words. "Now, pick up that steel sword and let's see if your bite is as good as your bark."

Marco was more than happy to oblige. He hefted the steel claymore with both hands, it felt extremely light, like it was made of paper mache and not real steel. Marco gave a few experimental flicks with his arms. Each flick caused a small gust of wind sending motes of dust spinning through the air. His ears picked up the sound of steel being drawn from leather, and Marco looked up to see Letho drawing his own steel sword from his back. The giant of a man smiled. "I ain't much for teachin' real gentle-like, so I hope you're ready to graduate from the school of hard knocks boy."

Marco readied himself. "Bring it!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Letho said as he charged in, the sword being twirled in his hand, spinning his entire body around as he closed in to put his entire weight behind his opening swing.

Marco easily stepped back and to the side letting Letho glide past him, swinging wide, and he reached out and tapped Letho on the shoulder with his own sword before he could turn around. "Got ya." Marco quipped.

"Did ya? I couldn't even feel it." The Kingslayer grunted.

"Well, I'm not going to actually _try_ and cut you," Marco said already leary of sparing with live steel swords.

"Boy, we witchers heal fast it's part of our mutations. So next time you swing, you swing to cut me, understand?" Letho told him slicing his palm on his blade and holding it out to the boy who watched in wonder as it healed over in a matter of moments with barely any blood loss.

Marco nodded albeit hesitantly, "Yes sir."

Letho flexed his arms causing his shoulders to pop. "Alright then, now, let's try again! And no more of this dainty stuff yeah?"

Marco nodded. He prepared himself for a fight. Letho came in slower this time, the tip of his blade flicking at Marco's face. Marco batted it aside and slashed at the back of his teacher's hand. Letho just smirked as the wound healed over. "Not bad boy, if I weren't a witcher, I'd probably have dropped my sword. Try again."

Marco tried again his steel sword flicking back and forth like a striking snake. Sometimes it was intercepted by Letho, other times, it drew blood, which stained the cobblestones of Kaer Morhen. Letho of Gullet wasn't idle either, his steel sword spun around him like a dervish, whipping up dust and blood with each rotation it made around his body. Small cuts riddled his new students frame yet he paid them no mind, Letho kept going, waiting, watching.

'_There we go.' _The boy had begun to fall into step with him, mimicking his stance his breathing, his very movements. The boy, Marco, had pushed past the pain and fallen into a battle trance, a state where the body, fueled by adrenaline and instinct did whatever it could to survive. This was how vipers were trained. They sweat, bled, and sparred until the movements became apart of their very being. The White Wolf tells him the boy quickly memorized whatever he saw just made his job that much easier.

Letho suddenly decided to switch it up and switched to strong style going for a two-handed overhead strike, but Marco twirled, kicking his foot out from under him and went tumbling onto his back, and he found a blade quickly at his neck, the point drawing a bit of blood.

"How… was... that?" Marco asked between gasps for air.

"Good lad, good." Letho stood up. "Now let's talk about signs."

* * *

The whole day passed like that. Letho would show Marco a witcher trick and the boy would improve or tweak it in some way he never would've thought of. Using Aard to flip back to his feet after he'd been knocked over, turning Quen into a forcefield, and turning any bomb he was shown how to make into a cluster bomb was just some of the tricks the boy came up with. But by far the most amazing trick the boy had pulled off was turning igni from throwing sparks and embers to throwing out bolts of lightning.

Marco and Letho were going at it in another spar, getting the boy used to using bombs and signs in combat when Letho saw that gleam in Marco's eyes, which signaled he was about to do something no witcher had ever done before. Letho had backed off, threw up a Quen shield, and readied his sword to block. The beefy witcher was as prepared as could be… or so he thought.

He watched as Marco twitched his fingers making the sign for Igni, but he didn't cast it. Instead, Marco held it, allowing the heat in his hands to grow and grow for the air in his hands to become superheated until finally, it sparked.

"What the hell?" Letho said as Maro threw a bolt of lightning at him striking him in the chest and dispelling his Quen shield in one go. It also jolted his sword hand, arcing down his sword and making his whole arm go numb. Letho raised his free hand, calling for a break as he stabbed his blade into the ground and shook his arm getting the pins and needles out. "Alright, I'll bite, how in a whore's knickers did you do that? Throwing lightning with igni?"

"Where I come from we're taught there are four states of matter. Solid, Liquid, Gas, and Plasma. You get plasma when you heat a gas. Igni or fire is a plasma, so is lightning. So making one into the other isn't all that hard once you realize that fact you just need to make it hotter."

Letho just shook his head and grinned. "Damn boy, what's next you gonna walk on water?"

"I could probably do that with Quen actually." Marco pointed out.

Letho waved his hand at the boy. "It was a jest boy, a jest, don't go getting any crazy ideas." The witcher of the Viper school was amazed. '_This kid, his strength comes from thinkin' outside the box it does. Where we all think we can't do that, it would take a sorceress, he thought why not. He'll make a fine witcher. But he's no Wolf, he innovates and their traditionalists.'_

Letho called a halt to the spar. "You use that on someone who ain't expectin' it and you got 'em dead to rights. Drop their weapon, get zapped, and you take em out while they're surprised. Not really sure there's much more I can teach ya. The only way you'll learn more is by walkin' the Path. Take some contracts, get your blades wet with the blood of monsters and men."

Geralt approached a small hard leather-bound book under his arm. "Did I see lightning?"

"That you did White Wolf, the White Tiger pulled another trick it seems." Letho grinned.

Marco rolled his eyes, all it took was one comment by Ciri saying his hair now looked like the pelt of a white tiger and he had a nickname that seemed to stick. He didn't mind too much, but if he were being honest, whenever he looked in the mirror he saw an old man in his forties with greying hair. Marco constantly had to remind himself he was only fifteen these days.

Geralt shook his head, "I'm not even surprised anymore. First that super jump with Aard, then the cluster bombs, now he's throwing around lightning." Geralt handed the boy the book he had under his arm. "Here this is for you."

Marco opened it and was surprised to find it was a bestiary, giving descriptions on all the various beasts that could be found throughout the world, and more importantly, their weaknesses. From Men to Fiends, it had everything, but even then it wasn't even half full.

"Did you draw these pictures? He pointed to one of the Fiend it was rather well done.

"In a manner of speaking, Yennefer cast a spell that took my memories of the creatures and imposed it on paper, then I just added information strengths and weaknesses, how best to tackle them, that sort of thing."

Marco noted the book didn't have a name, so using igni on his finger, he burnt one into the leather of the front of the book.

"The White Wolf Monster Omnibus." Geralt read aloud after he'd finished. "Huh, catchy."

Marco grinned, "I thought you'd like it," the boy tapped his chin, "It just needs one final touch. Can I borrow your medallion for a moment Geralt?"

The witcher hesitated for just for a moment only because this medallion was a gift from Ciri, but he relented and handed it over watching as the boy placed it under the cover and slowly heated the leather until it stretched and took the shape of his wolf's head medallion. Marco gently pushed and nudged the leather so it perfectly superimposed itself over the solid silver pendant. Once the snarling wolf head was jutting out of the front cover Marco just as carefully removed, dusted it off, and handed it back to Geralt no worse for the wear.

Marco examined his new monster journal. "There, now this is a proper monster bestiary."

"You do fine work. If being a witcher doesn't pan out, you can always pick up the trade of a tanner." Geralt remarked.

Marco laughed. "Yeah, I guess I picked up a few artistic traits from my dad."

This was the first time Geralt had heard Marco mention family. He made his way back to the keep, it was almost time for lunch. "Your father an artist?"

"Yeah painting mostly but he does sculptures too. My mother teaches poetry."

"So the son of an artist and a bard became a witcher." Geralt shook his head in wonder. "I can hear Dandelion making a ballad about you already."

Marco raised an eyebrow, "Old friend I take it?"

"Friend, womanizer, or so he thinks, bard, poet, and expert storyteller." Geralt commented as the three made their way inside.

Ciri, Higgs, Yennefer, and Vesemir were already seated at the table with some of the other Witchers who were staying at Kaer Morhen. As Geralt took a seat he said, "Tiger's throwing lightning now, when will he stop surprising us do you think?"

That got Yennefer, Triss, and Ciri's attention. Even Higgs looked at her liege impressed, and as if she were trying to make up her mind about something.

"Throwing lightning?" Yennefer said quirking one of her pencil-thin black eyebrows. "That goes well beyond the signs of a witcher."

"It's impressive is what it is," Ciri said, pleased her friend was so strong in the arcane like herself even if he wasn't a Source like she was, as it gave them something else to bond over.

Triss nodded, "It is most certainly impressive. From what Yennefer told me you were in partly turned into a monster before? A tentacle for an arm was it?"

Marco nodded. "Yes, Miss Merigold that's right."

Triss smiled kindly. "No need to be so formal dear, just Triss will do fine. Yet I've been thinking, perhaps that has something to do with your skill with magic. As Geralt will tell you certain creatures have a strong connection to magic. Water Hags, Harpies, Nekkers to an extent. I believe you too have an innate skill with magic, making you far better than the average witcher, but still weaker than a sorcerer."

Marco blinked. "Oh, well that's good to know."

"Great right." Ciri got up to fetch the pot so they could all finally eat only to trip and Marco on instinct reached out a hand to grab her… his arm extended like he was Mr. Fantastic, stretching like elastic until he caught the ashen-haired girl mid-fall…

"What… what the hell did I just do?" Marco asked sounding woozy.

Letho just laughed "Pulled off another trick looks like."

"Ok, how the fuck to I reel it in?" Maro asked himself. He was breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth doing his best not to panic at this sudden situation he'd found himself in. '_Ok, think Marco your arm just extended, you feel no pain which is a plus, but that doesn't change the fact that your arm shot out quicker than a fisherman who just cast his line into the water… wait, that might actually work…' _Marco tried imagining a spool of fishing twine slowly being reeled back in, and to his relief, his arm slowly shrunk back to its normal length.

"Ciri you ok?" Marco asked holding her as if he'd just dipped her for a dance move.

"I'm fine Marco, how about you?" Ciri asked in concern as she took to her feet.

Marco rotated his shoulder, causing his arm to pop. "Other than the fact that felt like my arm might pop out of its socket for a second there, I feel fine."

In response to this Ciri rubbed Marco's shoulder getting a pleasurable groan from the boy for her efforts. Cirilla smiled at her small victory. Even that brief meeting with Star Butterfly showed the would-be witcheress she needed to step her game up in a big way if she wanted to get Marco's attention as a lover. While his strange mutation surprised her, it also prevented her from falling on her face and making a fool of herself in front of him, so she was grateful.

Higgs watched this interaction take place before her eyes and they would've been green with envy if green weren't their natural color. She too wasn't just going to take Star Butterfly's claim on her liege laying down. She loudly cleared her throat. "Milord?"

"Yeah Higgs, what's up?" Marco focused his attention on his retainer, causing Ciri to stop her ministrations. The ashen-haired maiden sent her a glare hidden from being seen by Marco that said she _knew_ she did that on purpose.

"I _too_ intend to go through the Witcher transformation myself, milord," Higgs informed with resolution and steadfastness in her tone to Marco.

Marco blinked in confusion and a little worry and questioned his knight appropriately. "Are you sure about that Higgs?"

Higgs' rebuttal was swift and precise like her sword strikes, "Why would I _not be_ sire? I need to be able to keep up with you at the very least in order to properly watch your back. This is also to not be left behind by your progress.."

"You know this is gonna hurt like hell right?" Marco told her with concern and worry flowing into his tone.

The knight gave a curt nod showing she was not changing her mind. "Change is often painful. Progress is also brought through adversity."

Seeing she would not be dissuaded Marco relented though it was painful to see a friend of his putting themselves in harm's way for him... "Well if you're so dead set on doing this, you might as well skip lunch. You'll just end up chucking it back up otherwise."

Higgs grimaced and nodded, following her lord as he stood up and led her to the depths of Kaer Morhen. For the first time, Higgs saw the alchemy equipment and the lab where Marco had worked on refining the Trial of Grasses. She saw the final product, a black ichor-like substance that bubbled away under a magical flame. Who knows what creatures were mixed into this elixir of magic not seen on her world or what wonders it would bring her.

"It has to be kept at a certain temperature or it'll be rendered inert. I had Yennerfer cast a permanent fire spell beneath the pot. Marco moved forward with a syringe attached to a leather bag, the end with which he dipped into the concoction and he began pumping the bag using the suction it created to suck some of the black liquid into a vial. Once it was full he approached Higgs who had her arm held out, the back of her left hand laid bare. Her face grimaced for the pain and torture she was about to experience.

"I'll ask one last time," Marco asked looking into Higgs' eyes sulfuric yellow irises and slitted pupils meeting green normal ones. "Are you _sure _you want to do this?"

Higgs nodded. "I know of the witchers longevity… I know that if I don't do this, there is a chance you could outlive me. That you might have to walk this path alone…" Higgs gave him a sad smile that showed longing and despair for her savior's fate if chose not to do this. "The mere thought of that frightens me more than any pain I might have to endure here and now."

"Higgs," Marco said softly touched by her compassion. He moved forward, pressing the needle into her vein and squeezing the leather bag one last time to inject the potion into her bloodstream. "I won't leave you until the transformation is complete."

Higgs felt nothing at first. Then a heat swept up her arm. Higgs watched as her veins near the injection site turned black, and her heartbeat thundered like doldrums in her ears, her body broke out into a cold feverish sweat, and her whole body began to quake. Marco quick laid her down on a cot in the corner.

"Thank you." Higgs got out weakly before her body started convulsing.

Marco grimaced. He didn't know if she was thanking her for staying with her or abiding by her wishes but either way, he hated himself for what she was going through right now. He wished he was stronger. Strong enough to put his foot down and firmly say 'no, you aren't doing this!' For now, he had to sit here and watched her suffer.

"Don't thank me, Higgs." He muttered. Pulling up his left sleeve and looking at the blackened veins the potion had left on him, yet another permanent reminder of his decisions. "Please, don't thank me." he let out as a few tears fell from his eyes for the pain she was going to go through.

* * *

Star and Janna stepped out into the underworld. It was a place of crimson skies, rocky terrain, and lava lots of lava. The portal let out right in front of castle Lucitor. It was a brilliant piece of gothic architecture with tall spires, stained glass windows, with the entire castle being carved from black bedrock out of the side of a mountain and a never-ending flow of lava from the active volcano that flowed around the castle on either side and into a basin that created a perfect moat for the dark castle.

"Nice place… but how do we get inside?" Janna asked.

"We ring the doorbell," Star said her slow plodding pace leading the two to a voice box that had a big red button on it.

Janna put a hand on Star's shoulder. "I got this." The girl hit the buzzer.

"Yes, who is it?" Star was surprised to hear Tom answering the doorbell and not some servant.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Mr. I. C. Weiner, is he available," Janna spoke in a straight voice while her face looked like she was about to break out in giggles.

"I. C. Weiner? Nope, no one lives here by that name." Tom replied.

"Are you sure," Janna replied doing her best not to laugh even harder.

"I'm positive that no I. C. Weiner… wait, I see weiner… hey is this a prank call?!"

"No shit Sherlock, it took you long enough to catch on." Janna snarked while smiling to herself at getting the demon prince to fall for her joke three times.

Star could hear the heat entering her boyfriend's tone. "If I were you, I'd get lost before you make me angry."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared." Janna joked and decided to poke the figurative bear, "Why don't you come out here and show me how scary you can be tough guy?"

"**You asked for it!" **Tom's voice had gone full demonic and moments later he was in front of them his form enshrouded in flames, eyes glowing in rage and irritation. "**You scared girl?" **He noticed his girlfriend and started to lose his building rage. "**St-Star?"**

"Hi, Tom," Star said flatly not amused that he had lost his temper again but figured if Janna can stir Marco of all people up Tom stood no chance.

Janna interjected before either one could say anything with irritation in her tone. "Why would I be afraid of a little punk on the ground holding his family jewels?"

"**What, I'm not…"** Janna promptly kicked Tom in between the legs with a booted foot, causing all three of his eyes to water as he clenched his family jewels with both hands. Tom could only look at the girl who kicked in pain and agony.

"Janna that was…" Star began only for the other girl to cut her off.

"Totally necessary. I'm not putting up with his shit." Janna fixed Tom with a glare daring him to have another temper tantrum. "Your gonna be a good boy and control your temper from now on, aren't you Tommy?"

"Y-yes," Tom replied wincing in pain from the vibrations talking brought to his sore jewels.

"That's yes mistress to you," Janna said crossing her arms while looking at him in pride and slight sadism.

"I'm not gonna…" Janna raised her foot threateningly and promising more pain. "Yes, mistress," Tom said in a scared tone.

Janna lowered her foot. "There's a good boy. Now, pick yourself up off the ground, dust yourself off, and invite us inside. Star has some stuff to talk to you about, and I've got a feeling you're not going to like it, but you're going to take it like a man and not act like a child got it?" Janna raised her fist threateningly at the end showing that she meant every word.

"Y-yes ma'am," Tom said quickly getting up and sweeping the black dust off his clothes one article of which was one of Marco's hoodies that he'd torn the sleeves off of.

Star winced when she realized she gave Tom that without asking Marco first. '_Just another mark in my long list of mistakes.'_ the blonde told herself as she crossed the drawbridge into Castle Lucitor proper. The two women followed their reluctant host across the courtyard Janna who looked at everything a slightly amused and interested eye seeing demons of various shapes and sizes flit past doing who knows what while Star kept her gaze forward, on Tom's hoodie covered back, with trepidation mounting in her chest. '_You have to do this Butterfly, Tom for all of his faults, doesn't deserve to be strung along.'_

The trio soon found themselves in a rather large kitchen, several islands taking up space with pots hanging above them and fridges lining the walls on the black and red tile floor. "Can I get you both something to drink? I'm heading there anyway since I find myself in need of some ice for the current **intense pain** I am feeling."

Janna leaned casually against one of the islands noting it was also a grill. "I'll take a soda if you got any sweet cheeks."

"I'm fine thanks, Tom," Star said quietly her gaze fixed on the floor.

Tom was a lot of things, but he wasn't an idiot kick to the balls or no. He had a cold feeling in his guts that Star was here to say goodbye to him as his girlfriend, but he had resigned himself to the fact that this would happen eventually. Tom knew he couldn't keep his Starship from the moment he saw her and Diaz dancing beneath the light of the Blood Moon… '_Those two, they are meant for each other. I'm just keeping her company until they realize it. Enjoying one last hurrah.' _Tom got some ice for his sore demonhood and grabbed a soda for the woman who did this to him. He turned around and saw Star looking so miserable. His heart throbbed in pain. '_You're the one doing this to her you idiot!' _he told himself. '_Be a real man and let her go… if you really love her like you say you do… you gotta let her go.'_

He took up a metal stool and placed an icepack between his legs, sighing in relief. "Okay, that's better. Here's your soda… um?"

"Janna Orodonia, but as I said, _you_ can call me _mistress _hot stuff." The girl joked as she introduced herself making Tom blush a little at how forward she was. Taking her soda and popping the top releasing muted screams. She gave her host a questioning look but also interested in the macabre soda.

"Oh, the soda in the underworld is carbonated by the souls of the damned. Their screams make it bubble." Tom explained matter factly.

Janna grinned showing off her nice smile, "Wicked," Janna took a swig and licked her lips and winked at him as she savored the flavor, "Tastes like… sorrow and citrus."

Tom grinned. "Yep, my personal favorite."

Star finally looked up from the floor tears clouding over her cerulean blue eyes. "Tom I…" She stopped when Tom raised his hand.

Tom sighed. It was time. "Don't Starship, I already know what you're going to say… you're here to break up with me, right?"

Star's jaw unhinged a bit in disbelief and a little wonder. "How did you?"

Tom gently reached forward and put his hands on her shoulders a look of understanding on his face. "Star, I _knew_ you and I could never _stay_ together. Ever since I saw you dancing under the Blood Moon with Marco. You and him, _belong together_ Star. So _go_, tell him how you feel. I… I won't stand in the way anymore."

Star gave Tom a gentle but totally platonic hug. "Thank you so much, Tom. For being so… so understanding about all of this. You've really matured. I know that someday, you're going to make some girl very happy."

"Thanks, Starship."

"Aw, I'm tearing up over here… I wonder if it's the soda?" Janna muttered to herself in confusion since she is usually not the sappy type.

Tom laughed at Janna breaking the air between the two. "It might just be Janna." He turned back to Star. "So, you gonna go confess to Marco now or?"

Star looked downtrodden once again. "I would… if I knew _where _he was at the moment."

Tom blinked all three of his eyes wondering if he heard Star correctly and the pain was not affecting his hearing. "Whaddaya mean Star?"

Star took it from the top, she seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Once she'd finished, Tom was stunned. "So he's just out there, somewhere, in the multiverse?"

Star nodded. "Yep, Kelly's going to join the search tomorrow but we won't actually continue for another few days yet. Hekapoo and I have royal duties to fulfill and all that."

Even Janna was surprised to learn her prank target and kinda sorta friend since kindergarten was just out there in the multiverse somewhere, but she wasn't too worried. If anyone could take care of themselves, it was Marco Ubaldo Diaz the safe kid.

Tom nodded. "Right, once I get my shit together, I'll join up with you guys. I should be able to do it within a week." Seeing Star's surprised look Tom told her. "What, I may be sad that we're broken up, but Marco is my bro, I can't just _leave him _out in the multiverse. Plus I kinda owe him for this hoodie. It is so nice and comfy."

Star smiled even though she had tears in her eyes. "Thanks, Tom."

"Hey don't thank me… Someone has to keep all you girls from jumping Marco once we find him. Poor guy probably will just want to sleep in his own bed and if I'm not there, he probably will be in his bed, but won't be doing much _sleeping _am I right?"

"_Tom!"_ Star protested blushing in embarrassment and horror as images entered her mind. The blush then deepened further at the more risque images...

"I'm not hearing a _no_. Go on Starship, go do whatever you feel you gotta do and I'll see you in six days."

"Ok, bye Tom… you coming, Janna?"

The occultist shook her head. "Nah, this place is my scene know what I mean? I think I'll hang around a bit and have Tommy show me the sights. Sides, I'm sure he can get me home right?"

Tom nodded a little interested in someone actually liking his home, who wasn't a demon. "Sure can."

"Ok, seeya both later."

"I'll have Greg take you back to Mewni," Tom said.

Once Star had left Tom allowed a sniffle to escape him. "Damn it Lucitor don't cry, you knew this was coming!" Tom suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He glanced over to see Janna there, staring ahead still sipping her soda.

"It's ok to cry man, break-ups suck. It must've hurt even worse _knowing_ this was gonna happen." Janna told him stoically in her own form of sympathy and feeling up his firm shoulders.

"It did! It did suck!" Tom let the floodgates open and soon enough he was crying into Janna's shoulder. "I loved her even though I _knew_ she belonged with someone else!"

"I know. That's obvious. But it took balls to let her go just now. I respect that." Janna said stoically feeling his firm abs as he cried into her chest. '_Mhmm Janna like.'_

"Thanks… Tom sniffled… "My heart hurts but I think my junk still hurts worse right now. Not sure whether to thank you or blame you for that."

"Either way, your welcome."

Tom gave Janna a weak hug, his strength spent from crying. "Your awful Ordonia, you know that?"

"That's Mistress Orodina to you." Janna joked as she ran her hands through his salmon-colored hair liking how nice it felt in her hands

Tom let out a mix of a sob and a chuckle. "My mistake Mistress Ordonia."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Janna asked, "You gonna be ok Tommy?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah, I just… I just need some time. So, how about that tour?"

Janna smiled showing all her teeth. "Lead on minion."

Tom gave a mock bow. "As Mistress Ordonia commands."

* * *

Star stepped out of the floating carriage and onto her balcony. "Thanks, Greg." She said to the flying demon whose job it was to carry the carriage.

"No problem Miss Butterfly. Seeya." Greg disappeared in a flash of fire and a wave of goodbye for her politeness, leaving Star to trudge over to her bed, bury her face in one of her pillows and groan.

"When did my life go to hell?" She asked herself, turning to lay on her back. She looked to her nightstand where the other half of Marco's dimension scissor lay. "When you lost your best friend because you couldn't admit you were jealous that's when. You really lived up to Earth's blonde stereotype that day Star Butterfly."

A suddenly knocking at her door caused Star to groan out in annoyance and frustration, "Yes?"

"Star, might I come in?" Moon called.

Star sat up on her bed in surprise, it was unlike her mother to come to visit her in her bedroom. Considering last time was after she was defeated by Toffee. "Come in mother."

Moon entered and was shocked to find her daughter's room was immaculate. She blinked several times. "My… my goodness, whatever has gotten into you?"

"Marco."

Ex… excuse me?!" The queen asked red tinting her cheek marks at the insinuation her daughter was making...

Star blushed upon realizing what she'd implied. "Not like _that _mother! He does have some good habits and some of them have rubbed off on me in my time on Earth."

Moon covered her mouth as she giggled. "Well, that's just something _else_ I'll have to thank the boy for once you find him." Moon sat down on the bed next to her sullen daughter. "Don't give up hope Star, you'll find Marco he has certainly proven himself resourceful..." Moon paused as if wondering if she had the right to ask but pressed on anyway. "You love him don't you dear?"

"Mom, when you… lost grandma to Toffee did you honestly think you could've done what you did if dad hadn't encouraged you at the time?" Star asked looking at her floor.

Moon blinked. She certainly hadn't expected this of all questions. "I… no I don't think I could have."

Star nodded. "Then you _know_ how I feel right now. You have dad, _have had_ dad at the darkest moment of your life and every day since… but for me, right now? I _don't_ have that." Star was tearing up. "I _don't _have that and I _don't _know what to _do_!" Star wrapped her arms around her mother, who held her as she cried.

"There, there dear." Moon cooed doing what she could not as a queen, but as a mother to comfort her daughter from her pain and worries that she suffered from. "You'll find him, I'm sure of it. Perhaps what you need is to have some fun. To take your mind off things."

Star pulled away. "Fun? Who are you and what have you done with my uptight mother?" Star joked through her tears trying to make light of the situation.

"Haha. Yes, I'm no fun because I have a kingdom to run woe is me. But seriously Star, there is no point in staying cooped up in your room for a week sulking and doing nothing. Maybe you should… I don't know, throw a party or something. Weren't you trying to help Eclipsa bring Monsters and Mewmans together? Perhaps this could help with that?"

Star sniffled. "I thought you hated monsters?"

"I hated Toffee, and with good reason." Moon corrected. "As you've shown me, Buffrog is a perfectly reasonable individual. If I can like him, I don't see why I can't at least _try_ and give others a chance."

"Really?" Star gave a tentative hopeful smile.

"Yes really, but that party won't plan itself, so you'd best get to work if you want to have it before you go off looking for Marco again." Seeing her idea had breathed a semblance of life back into her daughter, Moon made to leave.

But not before Star hugged her from behind, muttering with love and adoration in her tone. "Thank you, mom."

Moon stroked her daughter's hair. "Anytime dear."

Moon made her leave smiling as she saw her daughter zipping around the room, already making plans. "Do hurry back Marco, my little Starlight needs you more than you may ever realize."

* * *

Marco could only watch sitting his lonely vigil as Higgs jerked and spasmed her clothes sticking to her like a second skin due to her perspiring. Marco did what he could for her dampening a cloth and wiping her down, making sure his now golden eyes didn't linger too long on her fit beautiful feminine form that was on full display due to her sweating and making her clothes like a second skin. '_Get a grip Diaz, your friend is in pain and needs you. Now isn't the time to be ogling her. Actually, it's never the time to ogle any woman. They're people, they aren't art pieces.'_

Having finished mentally chastising himself Marco got back to work dipping another rag in a bucket of water. That's when he noticed them. Multicolored hearts were sprouting all over Higgs's face. '_Wait, I know this… this happened before… when Star went through…'_ Marco paled, "Oh God, _no_." He said to himself in complete horror and disbelief.

He dashed up the stairs taking them two at a time. '_I thought Higgs would've already gone through it, or it was something restricted to the royal family or something!' _Marco thought as he slid on his feet into the kitchen where he found Ciri reading a book by the firelight.

"Ciri! Where's Geralt, Vesemir, and Letho?!"

"Marco, what's wrong?!" Ciri immediately knew something was up, Marco looked panicked and Marco never panicked, or at least he hadn't since she'd met him.

"It's… it's _mewberty_ Ciri, and that means Geralt, Letho and Vesemir are in danger." The boy said seriously.

"What the _hell _is mewberty dare I ask?" Ciri asked putting her book aside.

"No time to explain," Marco said quickly heading up the stairs to the library hoping to find Geralt or at least Vesemir there. To his luck, he found the senior witcher in the library, slogging through a book. "Vesemir, we've got a situation!"

"A situation? The Hunt?" He asked seriously looking up from his book.

"No," Marco shook his head. "Higgs wanted to become a witcher, so I injected her and it… it…"

"Killed her?" He guessed sadly.

"No, it triggered her _Mewberty _phase!" Marco was borderline frantic.

"I think I speak for everyone when I ask just what the hell that is?" Geralt who was coming down from upstairs asked, one of his eyes blackened, with Yennefer and Triss following in his wake asked.

"What happened to you?" Marco questioned.

Geralt waved him off. "Don't worry about me, we seem to have a more serious situation on our hands."

"Oi! What's this girl yammering about!?" Letho came in with Ciri _literally_ hanging off his arm. "Sumthin'bout that Higgs chick turning into a monster?"

"Okay, now I only need to explain this once. Higgs comes from a different dimension one where when the girls go through puberty they literally turn into boy crazy monsters for a couple of hours."

"You're kiddin' right?" Letho asked.

"I am _not _kidding. She grows a couple extra sets of arms, butterfly wings, can cocoon boys in hearts and has super strength."

Vesemir ran a hand down his face. "And this happened _after _you administered the Trial of the Grasses… meaning it'll be worse, a lot worse." Vesemir muttered.

"I think we should all run," Marco admitted.

Geralt held his arms out calmingly. "Marco calm down and tell us specifically what happened the first time around?"

"Well when this happened to Star, she captured every boy around our age before she tried to fly off with the boy she had a crush on at the time."

Ciri giggled, " Well if that's the case, the only person who needs to be worried, is _you_, Marco."

Marco was puzzled. "Why would I need to be…" Marco's catlike eyes widened. "Oh… _oh_… oh no!"

Ciri nodded. "Don't worry though, I'll protect you. I promise. Just stick _real_ close to me alright?" She finished playfully while batting her eyelashes at him in a flirtatious manner.

"R-Right." Marco gulped. If Higgs wouldn't be the death of him, Cirilla just might. A sudden crashing noise was heard from down below. "She's coming."

Ciri made to draw her sword but Marco stopped her. "No, I don't want to hurt her." Instead, he handed her some Sanum bombs from his bomb pouch. "Use these instead, Northern Wind will work too if you have any." He called out to the group.

"So in other words," Yennerfer said as her hands crackled with power, "You want her restrained, not harmed."

Marco nodded his face set in stone. "Yes, the mewberty state is only temporary."

The banging and crashing grew closer… then it stopped.

"Why did she suddenly… Marco was suddenly scooped up by an animalistic Higgs. Like Star before her, Higgs' entire body had changed color crimson red of freshly spilled blood, her eyes glowed white with star-shaped pupils and her hair was tied into two long braids that flowed down her back which sprouted two beautiful and gigantic emerald blue butterfly wings.

"_**Mar...co… hehehe!"**_ She spoke like a zombie but giggled like a girl with her first crush.

"Hello, Higgs, would you mind putting me down?" Marco asked hopefully.

"_**Nuh-uh, Marco mine," **_Higgs replied possessively before she started cocooning him in crimson hearts.

A fireball impacted right near her head, causing Higgs to turn and snarl like a beast.

Yennefer, who threw the projectile stated. "You forgot to mention she could teleport Marco dear."

"In my defense, I didn't know that was a universal trait and thought it only applied to royalty," Marco called back moments before bombs were hurled his way via several witchers.

Higgs was unconcerned she raised all six of her arms and each one-shot out a ray of magical energy. One bomb was incinerated, another frozen in a block of ice, a third was transmogrified into a bouquet of flowers which fell harmlessly to the floor, while the fourth bounced off a wall of light and made its way back towards the person who threw it, causing Geralt to roll away so he wasn't blinded by his own bomb.

The final two crimson beams had Cirilla ducking as she avoided being turned to ash. "I've got a feeling she doesn't like me!"

"_**Marco mine! Die!"**_ Higgs screeched as she fired more beams of magic at Cirilla.

"What was your first clue." Marco shot back from where he was stuck to the wall. "Was it the death beams or the screaming?"

Ciri flipped a table over and was using it for cover. "Definitely the death beams, but the screeching makes it absolutely clear if I didn't get the hint already!"

Marco couldn't just stick around like a fly on the wall, that's not how he rolled. He was a man of action, but he could hardly move. Yet he could still talk so that's what he did. "Higgs, Higgs… Look at me, Higgs."

Higgs turned from trying to roast Ciri to him at his urging love, adoration, and devotion in her tone and eyes. "_**Marco." **_She sighed happily.

"Yep, I'm right here, no need to hurt anyone or anything. I'm not going anywhere. I can't, you made sure of that didn't you?"

"_**Keep Marco safe… Happy and safe? With me?" **_Higgs asked as she fluttered closer to him.

"Yes Higgs, I'm happy and plenty safe when I'm with you," Marco told her gently.

"_**But still want to go home… to Star Butterfly."**_ Higgs sulked, crossing all six of her arms over her chest, a hint of jealousy and envy in her voice as she said Star's name.

"I won't deny that," Marco admitted. "It's not _just_ Star I want to see again. I've got a mom, and a dad I haven't seen in a while. I'd like to see them again."

"_**Family… important." **_Higgs admitted even in her transformed state she knew how important family was.

"Yes, it is." Marco agreed.

"_**What is Star Butterfly to Marco?" **_Higgs asked, cocking her head to the side like a small child asking if two people were married when they were just close friends.

Marco opened his mouth to answer only to realize he didn't have a proper answer. '_What is Star to me? A best friend, a girl who admitted she had a crush on me then goes and hooked up with her old BF leaving me alone and confused? The one who got me in this situation in the first place?'_ So many feelings and emotions flowed through Marco's head at that simple question. Finally, he found his voice but it was weak and what little strength in it was around confusion in his own feelings. "I… I don't have an answer for you Higgs, sorry. I know that isn't what you wanna hear but it's the truth."

"_**Confusing feelings?"**_ Higgs asked worriedly, as two of her hands came up and stroked either side of his face, as Higgs tried to comfort him.

Marco gave a bitter laugh. "Yeah, that's one way to put it." While thinking, '_Anytime now guys.'_

Just then, a Northern Wind bomb flew over Higg's shoulder bouncing off the wall and exploding in the surprised girl's face. The arctic chill of air and ice collected on her wings as she fell like the devil from grace, falling with a dull thunk on the floor below.

"Marco, are you alright?" Ciri called up to him worriedly.

"Oh, you know me, I'm just hanging out, chilling," Marco replied, teeth chattering, though the cocoon took most of the blast, his face was uncovered and took the full brunt of the explosion, his eyebrows were covered in a thin layer of frost, his cheeks numb from cold. He watched as Geralt, Letho, and Vesemir kept pelting Higgs prone form with bombs layering the ice on thick over her form.

"You can't be too hurt if you can crack jokes," Yennefer noted drily.

Marco sighed, his breath fogging in the air. "Is anyone going to get me down from here?"

Ciri took the initiative, getting a running start running and up the wall and kinda sorta teleporting but Marco didn't want to call it that, the rest of the way to him where she cut him off the wall with a slash of her sword, wrapping her arms around him as she fell. She landed in a crouch with Marco in her arms. "Better?" Ciri asked batting her eyelashes at him again just begging him to try and say something snarky.

"Much, uh thanks," Marco replied doing his best to swallow the lump he had in his throat with how close the clearly beautiful woman was holding him... He looked over to where Triss and Yennefer were forming a globe of ice around Higgs. "Is that necessary you think?"

"You're the one who told us how dangerous she was dear." Triss reminded him.

"Yeah but." Suddenly a cold blast of winter wind blew through Kaer Morhen. "Watch the ice girls!"

"That wasn't us…" Triss said worriedly.

"If it wasn't you then… Ah, fuck why _now _of all times?!" Marco cursed.

"What's going on?" Letho asked.

"The Wild Hunt," Geralt replied gravely. "They've found us."

* * *

The witchers and two sorceresses dashed outside seeing a floating ship made of whalebone floating in the sky. A localized blizzard was taking place over the fortress of Kaer Morhen. Snow fell ceaselessly, in an endless torrent cover every speck of open land in Kaer Morhen and the surrounding area. Marco could see his breath in the chill air but he paid it no mind as he readied his silver sword. Across the courtyard the Wild Hunt had assembled, with Eredin at their head, hellish hound with bergs of ice on their backs were baying for their blood and pawing at the ground, chomping at the bit to sink their fangs into some witcher flesh. Marco can honestly say they are scarier than puppies who shoot lasers from their eyes.

Eredin Breacc Glas stepped forward, trying to be imposing in his dark steel armor. "Cirilla, come back with us and I promise to spare the lives of this human filth before me."

Marco answered for her and everyone else in Kaer Morhen. "You can take your offer, and blow it out your ass elf! You're not scaring anyone with that getup. We all know under that armor your just an elf, and you bleed the same as everyone else."

"Well said," Vesemir told Marco. "You'll get Ciri over our dead frozen corpses!"

"Famous last words," Eredin said. He pointed his sword at the meager group of defenders. "Take them!"

The Red Riders charged and the witchers did the same. Letho was the first to make contact with the Huntsmen, his silver sword hewing the head off a member of the Hunt. A sword struck him in the side, causing his quen shield to go off. Marco stabbed the Hunter in the neck leaving him to bleed out and giving his teacher the time he needed to put up another shield. Marco took up a handful of grapeshot bombs, tossing them into the crowd, grinning when they exploded en masse, the cluster bombs taking out a trio of Huntsmen.

Out of the corner of his eye, Marco saw Geralt defending Triss and Yennefer as they weaved a combined spell, a massive bolt of lightning striking the Wild Hunts whalebone ship, cleaving it nearly in two.

"Kill those sorceresses!" Eredin raged. In response, a massive titan who stood by Eredin's side, waded into battle, wielding a massive mace. The black-armored goliath hammered his way through Geralt's defenses and looked about ready to take the White Wolf's head when an arm grabbed the Hunter by the back of the head and dragged him back into the thick of the fray. Geralt sent Marco a nod, one he didn't have time to return as he was now dealing with a pissed off behemoth.

"You will pay for your treachery boy!" The bulky elf raged. "Lord Eredin has made me promise to bring you to him alive." The elf's voice took on a sinister tone, "He never said anything about you not being broken, however." The elf swung his gargantuan mace and Marco bent backward avoiding it, using Aard to flip over his unnamed opponent and sliced him in the shoulder as he made his way over his head.

The elf roared in pain and fury swinging his mace in an arc, and Marco rolled backward. The good thing about the mace was it was cumbersome and slow. Casting a quick Quen, Marco dove in, letting his magical shield tank the blow as he hacked at his opponent's knee. Marco used Aard again and heard a gratifying snap as his foe's limb break at the knee. He looked around and saw Ciri was being surrounded, lighting a Northern Wind he dropped it in front of the elf. "Stay here and chill out," Marco told him, running away as the cluster bomb when off coating the bulky elf in a layer of frost.

Marco beheaded a member of the Wild Hunt only to be pinned to the ground by one of their hounds. Marco kept it away from his face by using the flat of his sword. Suddenly, the hound yelped in pain and went still. Marco pushed the weight of the best off of him and looked up to see Vesemir. "Thanks."

"Don't worry about it, go help Ciri, I'll cover you." The elder witcher said.

Marco nodded and kept going on his way. He tossed a Dragon Dream bomb amidst the group surrounding Ciri who used the momentary distraction to teleport out of their midst. Marco cast Igni, causing the explosive gas the bomb emitted to go up in flames, sending the members of the Hunt flying some struck walls, while others landed on their backs. While they were disoriented Marco and Ciri did what they could to end them Sending their blades into the necks of as many Huntsmen as they could before they could pull themselves together.

'_How many have I killed already? A dozen, more? Don't think about it Marco, don't think about it, just focus on keeping Ciri safe.'_ Marco told himself as he chopped the arm off another member of the Wild Hunt, using Aard in a bubble around him to give him and Ciri some breathing room.

Ciri turned to look at him, "You holding up alright?"

"Yep," Marco replied. "Really starting to hate elves though."

"Same." Ciri retorted. "Ready for round two?"

Marco nodded, sweat beading his brow despite the chill in the air, "Ready as I'll ever be."

The two released a combined battle cry and charged back into the fray. Hacking, slashing and stabbing their way back to their allies. Hot blood of elves coated the ground and steamed in the air as the two warriors carved a path through the courtyard. Marco's blade was a silver windmill of death, spinning about his body as his own body rotated, cutting down whatever got in his way. Ciri, by contrast, flitted between from foe to foe, her strikes were like an avalanche cleaving through steel, flesh, and bone with magically enhanced strength of the Elder Blood The two must've downed a score of Red Riders between them. Gouts of fire were coming from Triss and Yennefer's position sending Hunters flying. Marco and Ciri, after sharing a nod, wordlessly fought their way towards their position. Slaughtering their way through a wave of hounds, the duo found Geralt and Letho defending the sorceress' from attack both witchers looking a little worse for the wear. Geralt had a long gash on his right arm, while both of Letho's arms looked like someone had taken a butcher's cleavers to them.

Marco reached into his satchel and pulled out his Swallow potion, tossing it to Letho first who drank from it thankfully before handing it to Geralt who did the same.

"Thanks." Geralt said as he handed the potion back, now three-fifths of the way full.

"No problem… wait, where's Vesemir?" Marco asked.

"Cirilla!" Eredin cried out, his Hunters clearing a path for their leader, who was being followed by the gigantic elf Marco had fought but not slain earlier, limping, and carrying Vesemir by his throat in one hand. "Surrender or the old man dies!"

"Vesemir!" Ciri cried out.

"No Ciri! You stay right where you are!" Vesemir cried, his voice half-choked from the grip the titan had on him.

"Silence human!" The elf who had him in a death grip exclaimed shaking him a little as if he were nothing more than a ragdoll.

Even as the standoff persisted more and more members of the Wild Hunt appeared, shoring up their lost numbers, making their fight up to this point meaningless with every passing second. "Surrender Zireael, it is the only way."

Ciri slowly walked forward, dropping her sword as she did so, she knew if she didn't surrender now, all of them would die. She looked forward, seeing Uncle Vesemir begging her not to give up. Ciri looked behind her Seeing Geralt, Yennefer, Triss… and Marco. Sweet Marco, still ready to leap into the fray, the fire, the fight. For her, her fight, not his. Ciri smiled sweetly at him conveying everything she'd never gotten to tell him with that one smile as she faced forward and kept walking.

A loud crack was heard then, like that of ice breaking…

It came from the library.

Seconds later, Higgs, still in her Mewberty form, appeared floating over the battlefield. She took one look over the scene of devastation and frowned. "_**You no hurt my Marco!"**_

She snapped her fingers, calling six fallen Huntsmen swords to her hands via teleportation, and she dive-bombed the Wild Hunt. Spinning like a deadly dirvish, swords spinning every which way, she decimated their newly refilled ranks like a kamikaze, a divine wind. Elven warriors were thrown everywhere, blood was thrown up in waves and body parts were sent flying as Higgs wrought total devastation in her Mewberty state.

"What is that… that _thing?!_" Eredin cried in equal parts shock, awe, and fury.

Vesemir took this momentary distraction to grab the knife he kept at his side and stab it into the arm of his captor, Hoping to weaken his grip and escape.

All that earned him, in the end, was a broken neck. For the elf roared in fury and clenched his fist, snapping Vesemir's neck like a twig. The last thing Vesemir saw was the horrified face of Cirilla of Cintra.

Yet his last thought was. '_Live on my little Lion Cub, live on.'_

Ciri was in shock. Uncle Vesemir who taught her just about everything she knew about the witcher trade, was dead. Right in front of her. Power, unlike anything she'd ever known welled up within her, and Ciri let loose a cry befitting of a wraith, and with it came a blast of power.

Yet despite the power being released by the Elder Blood holder, it was soon dwarfed by an even greater power, one coming from behind her.

'_So I wasn't just seeing things before.'_ Geralt thought as he saw a white light, like the purest flame, manifest around Marco before it coalesced into a pure white cape that settled about his shoulders a popped collar framing his head. His sulfuric eyes glowed with the light of the harvest moon.

"Marco?" Geralt called hesitantly.

"Geralt of Rivia," Marco spoke his tone strong and that befitting a lord. "You shall stay here and protect the womenfolk… I shall see to Ciri and this… riffraff." Marco continued forward at a steady pace, not at all concerned with the number of foes before him. White-hot rage consumed him, his silver sword burned with the light of a star as he hefted it up. Marco felt light. As if something, _someone_ was guiding his hands, his actions, even his words when he spoke. This was all but confirmed when he heard a voice in his head.

"Heed me, well descendant." The voice was regal, tired, yet proud. "For I am Arthur Eld, first only, and greatest of my name and my blood flows thickly in thine veins. Thou art was chosen as a Champion of Order, White, and Just. Mine power and burdens art now thine to bear."

"What does that mean?" Marco asked as he continued to walk forward past Ciri who continued to screech.

The voice sighed. "I hath gone by many names in my time and begat many children. One such child was your forbear known as the Eld Seed, or as it was corrupted by your people's tongue, El Cid. He became a warrior and died a lord. It is through him that we speak now, for the first and only time."

"Why me, why now?" Marco asked as he raised his sword swinging it and sending forth a wave of light that seemed to give off a trail of white feathers when it struck the ranks of the Wild Hunt it sent them flying as if a bomb had gone off. Some charged him only for their blades to be blocked by the cloak which swirled around him in defense of its new master.

"You are the Champion of White. He who is both Ka-mai, and Ka-me both." Arthur Eld answered as Marco's body acted on autopilot slicing down the Hunters before him. They seemed to die in slow motion before his very eyes, limbs, and blood spraying out ever so slowly.

"I don't know what that means. Champion of White, Ka-Mai, Ka-Me? You're not making any sense." Marco said before using Aard and sending dozens of Hunter flying into the walls of Kaer Morhen their armored bodies making craters and sticking to the walls like flies stuck to flypaper.

"You are both Fates Fool and Fates Wiseman both. You shall stand as a beacon and bastion of light against the dark… and should you fall… all is lost." Arthur told him, his tone grave.

Marco's silver sword flashed out, like a blazing brand, striking down any Red Rider who dared stand between him and Eredin. Yet he was too late, he and Vesemir's killer escaped, along with what looked to be a senior navigator. In his rage, Marco released igni with its flames as white as freshly fallen winter snow and immolated all remaining members of the Wild Hunt. He then let out his own cry of rage, as his white cloak dissipated into many white butterflies before disappearing.

"Remember descendant, you are the Tiger, just as I was once the Dragon. Your claws are steel, your fangs daggers, silver shines on your fangs, and your breath death. Now go forth and conquer. And for all our sakes, I hope you claim victory. Also, a final warning and a bit of advice if I may. Firstly, beware of Maeryln's Rainbow. T'was the death of me, and the downfall of mine kingdom. See that it does not entrap thee too. Lastly, seek the Gunslinger. Seek the last Deschain."

Thus did the last remnant of Arthur Eld fade from existence leaving Marco Diaz with both power, and a duty, and a warning. None of which he could even begin to understand.

* * *

**Word Count: 24,420 Number of Pages: 72 Date completed: 9/10/2019**

* * *

**AN: Hello loyal readers and welcome to Chapter Three of Wandering Warrior! I do hope you all enjoyed it. That said, this will be going on break for a week or so, so I can update my other fic. A Gravity Falls fic by the name of Rise of Orion. If you haven't read it and that interests you please, go give it a look. Now over to you Snowy!**

**What fate has befallen Marco truly. He seems to be designated the fool. Who or WHAT will he meet on his travels. I fear for his safety and while Star can finally admit her feelings for Marco others plan behind the scenes to pounce on her absence. Let us see what befalls our heroes next time.**

**Inspiring as always buddy. Till next time everyone this has been a Bubbajack and IcySnowSage Production. Peace! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wandering Warrior**

**By: Bubbajack**

**Beta: Icysnowsage, Grammarly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star vs, League of Legends, The Dark Tower, Percy Jackson, Prince of Persia, Fable, or Young Justice. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Ch.4: Loss and Reprisal.**

* * *

Marco turned around, fixing his gaze on the still shrieking and glowing Cirilla. He calmly made his way forward and embraced her, enfolding her in his white cloak. "Shh, Ciri, it's going to be alright."

The screaming finally stopped as Ciri broke down into sobs in his arms, Marco held her as she sobbed into his the crook of his neck. "They killed him! Those _bastards _killed Uncle Vesemir!"

Marco nodded his tone grave, too angry to cry, but he could comfort his friend. "Yes, they did… I'm sorry Ciri… I… I wasn't fast enough to do anything."

Ciri pulled back from his neck shaking her head back and forth rapidly. "No, no, no! Not, not your fault! Not your fault at all Marco! The Wild Hunt, they didn't come here for you, they came here for me. The fault is mine, and mine alone."

"Don't talk like that," Marco demanded. "Vesemir though I admit I didn't know him long, he didn't seem like the type that would want his niece to be blaming herself for his death."

"No!" Ciri snapped. For just a moment he thought he was talking to her then he noticed she was looking past him. Turning Marco saw Baveica lifting up the fallen witcher's arm in its mouth.

"No, you put him down right now!" Ciri snapped at the black mount who turned its crimson gaze to look at her. She was _not _going to let Marco's strange horse eat her uncle.

"Babies, _no_," Marco said firmly. "Put Vesemir _down_. He is _not _for eating. If you're hungry, go eat the elf corpses."

In response the black steed slowly lowered Vesemir's arm over his chest, then reached over with his neck and did the same with his other arm, gently picking it up with his teeth. He slid Vesemir's silver sword in-between his stiffening hands before stepping back and giving the two a '_Do you think I'm stupid?'_ Leaving Vesemir in a warrior's repose. He then trotted over to the nearest Wild Hunter and with the very same teeth he oh so carefully put the fallen witcher in his final resting state, he wrenched off the black steel plate like it was made of tinfoil and proceeded to chomp down on the innards of the deceased elf, the occasional splatter of blood hitting the snow and snap of bone reaching everyone's ears.

"T-That horse," Triss said, her tone shaking in fear, "Is not normal."

"Yeah," Marco said getting to his feet and helping Ciri to her's as well, "I get that a lot."

Yennefer was actually brave enough to walk up to the creature as it consumed a second elf corpse and watched in fascination as it ate the flesh. "What is this thing? Clearly, it is no horse." At her comment, Baveica stopped eating and looked up at her, its crimson eyes meeting her violet. The witch quickly amended. "But you are a splendid warhorse regardless."

Baveica snorted as if to say '_Yeah, that's what I thought' _and went back to munching on the corpses of the groups' enemies.

Marco shrugged. "Bavieca is Bavieca, and to me, that's all that really matters."

The black stallion whinnied in appreciation before it moved on to its third corpse. It was like a fat guy at an all you can eat buffet and planned to take full advantage of this opportunity. Ignoring his crazy horse for a moment, Marco turned to Ciri. "Are you going to be okay for a bit? I need to go find Higgs."

Ciri grimaced but nodded. If it wasn't for Higgs' eleventh-hour appearance none of them would likely be standing here right now. "Go, but try to hurry back."

Marco nodded before running off into the battlefield in search of his knight.

* * *

Higgs' head was spinning. She pushed something heavy off of her and was quick to realize she was resting on a pile of corpses, all of them dressed in the regalia of the Wild Hunt. '_What the? How in the stars did I end up here? The last thing I recall was being injected with that potion.' _Higgs stumbled off the pile of bodies paying them no mind, as it wasn't the first time she'd seen the dead. Looking around, the redhead found herself in Kaer Morhen's courtyard, the now snow-covered ground littered with corpses of the Wild Hunt, many of them cut to pieces. '_Did I sleep through a battle? Wait, did I fight in a battle and not remember it? Is Lord Marco alright?'_

That last thought flooded her with anxiety and fear of the worst kind. Fear that she had, in but a few short days, failed in her knightly duties, but even more than that, could've lost someone she was coming to care about. Cupping her hands over her mouth she yelled. "Lord Marco?! Are you alright?!"

"Higgs!" She heard his return call it was some distance off to her left.

The knight started racing that way but as she lowered her hands she noticed a strange mark on the back of her right palm that wasn't there before. The marking or tattoo was that of a man, bound upside down in chains by one foot, the other bent at an angle and tied behind it. Just below it was the capital letters, XII. Higgs had no idea where she could've gotten such a thing as she was never one for body art. She was so puzzled by the mysterious markings she was caught off-guard when her liege lord wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Higgs," Marco said relief evident in his tone, "I'm glad you're alright, you had me worried."

The knight blushed from being in her lord's embrace, but quickly submitted to and returned the gesture. "I am fine Marco, a bit confused though." She pulled back said confusion glittering in her now sulfuric yellow eyes. "What happened? The last thing I recall was taking the potion."

Maro smiled wryly at her. "Figures you wouldn't remember. Higgs, going through the Trial of Grasses put you through Mewberty."

Higgs' viperlike eyes became huge and she did her best fish impression for a minute before finally asking in a quiet timid tone, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Me, oh no I'm fine," Marco assured her. "I was surprised you went through Mewberty though. Thought only those who had the wand went through it or something?"

Higgs scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Marco. Do only those connected to royalty go through puberty in your world?"

"Well no, but no one in my dimension turning into a six-armed flying, boy crazy behemoth either. So I kinda assumed magic was involved."

Higgs gave a sigh. She supposed she owed him an explanation. "While true magic is involved in mewberty to a point. All mewmans have a bit of magic in them. The Royal Family just have more, have _always_ had more. Mewni is just an innately magical place. It flows in everything and everyone. If you live there long enough, it becomes a part of you too I guess. Or that's what my folks always told me."

Marco noted this was the first time Higgs had ever mentioned her family. "Higgs, what exactly happened to them?"

Higgs was quiet for a time when she spoke it was in a dull monotone. "The winter before Star returned was hard. We didn't get as much corn as we'd hoped and my family was going to go hungry even if it was just the three of us. So, they went to the castle and pleaded to have me apprenticed to a knight as a squire. It would be a rough life, but I would be safe from the cold at least. Sir Stabby took me on... " She smiled, which quickly turned into a frown. "That spring, I received word that my parents had passed from frostbite. Sir Stabby came with me to their funeral, he even dressed all in black for it." She smiled for some reason, at the passing of her parents from the cold. Marco soon found out why. "In a way, I'm glad they died when they did, because… because if my Star had gotten her hands on them… I don't...I don't know if I would've been able to… Sir Stabby was hard enough."

For the second time that day, Marco found a girl cry on his shoulder. He did all he could to comfort her. It wasn't much, just an embrace as he ran his hand through her hair, the tips of which were now white, he absently noted as he kept stroking her head, but it was all he could do.

It didn't feel like nearly enough.

* * *

Once his knight was bereft of tears, the duo made their way back to the waiting witchers and sorceresses. When she saw Vesemir laying there on the ground unmoving, sword tucked under his arms in repose, she grimaced and closed her eyes muttering. "Not Vesemir too. When will it be enough?"

The two walked past the eternally sleeping witcher into Ciri's waiting embrace. Marco held them both as they cried together. He was sad, yes, but his sadness was by far dwarfed by his rage. Righteous fury consumed Marco Diaz and he wanted nothing more than to lash out at Vesemir's killer to rend him into pieces and feed his remains to his horse. Such an ignoble end was the only one fit for the likes of that Red Rider.

"Well, what now?" Letho asked, having recovered from his wounds thanks to Marco's swift intervention during the battle.

"We give Vesemir a proper send-off, then we deal with the Wild Hunt. _Permanently_." Geralt said, a growl in his tone at the last word.

Letho nodded. "Sounds like a plan White Wolf."

Geralt quirked an eyebrow. "You actually planning on sticking around to help? Thought you'd be moving on after this fight."

Letho grinned and shrugged before nodding towards Marco who was still comforting both Ciri and Higgs. "Guess the lad grew on me, kinda like an infection you could say."

"A Viper with a heart? Careful, you don't want that getting around." Geralt joked.

"Ah piss off Wolf," Letho said waving his hand at his fellow witcher.

There was a sudden burst of magical power, causing all witcher medallions to heat up and tremble around the necks of their owners and seconds later, a portal appeared in the middle of the courtyard, a flaming void into the ether. Out from it stepped Avallac'h. He looked around in concern but relaxed when he saw Ciri was safe, alive and clinging to Marco's side. He rapidly approached them staff in hand, paying the deceased Vesemir no mind. "Zireael, I am glad to see you are safe."

"Yes, Avallac'h I am _fine_. I am always _fine_ while it is those around me who pay the price!" Ciri motioned to Vesemir, before continuing, "How many more will have to lay down their lives for my sake?"

"As many as it takes." the elf replied heartlessly. "For none of them are as important as you are Cirilla. None of them," Avallac'h nodded towards Higgs, Marco, Geralt, Letho, Triss, and Yennefer, "Possess the Elder Blood." Avallac'h tone softened ever so softly as he continued, "However, I imagine the loss of your mentor must be quite jarring."

Marco's rebuttal to this was a spinning high kick to the elf's face which sent him tumbling to the ground. The enraged witcher then followed up by pressing his booted foot down on Avallac'h' throat. Despite the pain he was in, the elven sage managed to choke out, "I am… the only one… who can… teach her… control."

Marco glanced back at Ciri who had her fists clenched at her side. She was biting her lower lip and had a look of indecision in her emerald green eyes. Finally, she spoke. "As much as I don't like it, I _do_ need him, Marco. Get off him, _please_." The last word had an air of tenderness to it.

Giving the elf a final look of contempt, Marco removed his foot and stalked back over to Ciri's side, like a loyal tiger. Cirilla gave him a weak smile. "Thank you." She then fixed Avallac'h with a hard glare. "You say you can help me control my power? Then we will start… as soon as Uncle Vesemir has been given a proper burial."

"As…" Avallac'h hacked and coughed. "... As you wish Zireael."

* * *

The survivors of the Battle of Kaer Morhen spent the rest of the day gathering their dead. Besides Vesemir, two other witchers whom Marco didn't even know the names of, had also fallen in battle against the Wild Hunt. Both were from the school of the Wolf. The remains of the Red Riders were placed in a large pile as far away from them as they could for Marco's odd steed to eat at its leisure. '_Might as well make some use of those useless elves. Can't waste good fuel to burn them.'_ Marco thought to himself. As he, Geralt, and Letho gathered logs for a funeral pyre. Cremation was the most typical way a witchers body was disposed of, as this prevented it from coming back as a wraith, vampire, being turned into a meal by any form of roaming necrophage or being brought back by necromancy.

Despite being in a fight hours earlier and mowing through the Wild Hunt like a scythe through the wheat, Marco still marveled at his bodies' new strength. He easily managed to pick up a whole log, that was afoot thick and twice his height. Something he never would've been able to do before. He shook his head as he watched Letho carry two such logs, one under each arm and haul them over to the pyre Geralt was building.

"That should just about do it." Geralt said as he arranged the last three logs of dried timber the other two witchers had brought. The sun was fading in the sky, turning the heavens all manner of pinks and caramel yellows as it fell and the moon proceeded to rise in the sky and take its place.

"Full moon." He muttered to himself as he handed his piece of timber to the White Wolf.

Geralt looked to the west, seeing that yes indeed a full moon was on the rise. "Yeah."

Ciri approach carrying Vesemir in her arms. He must've been heavy for her but Marco refused to help, sensing this was something the ashen-haired maiden needed to do for herself. Ciri gently placed Vesemir on the unlit pyre then hesitated her gloved hand on his wolf medallion. She looked to Geralt questioningly.

The White Wolf nodded in affirmation. "Go on, I think he'd want you to have it."

Ciri nodded, silently reverently, removing the medallion from around Vesemir's neck and placing it around her own which now, mysteriously lacked any medallion whatsoever. Marco noticed that but didn't comment on it as Letho and Geralt moved the other two fallen witchers onto the pyre before Letho doused the whole thing with a keg of wine.

"One last drink for the departed." Letho stated somberly as he emptied the keg, drinking the last dregs in the barrel and grunting, "Hmm, Toussaintois Est Est. This stuff was considered divine by a certain queen of Toussaint back in the day and even tappin' a keg like I just did would lead to execution by horse draggin'. But only the best for our fallen, an' to hell with royalty I say."

For once, Marco agreed with his mentor. Vesemir and the others deserved only the best for their funeral. Geralt put his hand on Marco's shoulder and said, "Would you like to do the honors?"

Marco nodded silently wishing he could do something more to honor the fallen as he flicked his hand out, sending out a spray of sparks.

White sparks that shined like miniature stars.

The wine-soaked logs lit immediately and were consumed by a hungry pearlescent blaze. A feeling of ease and calm swept through the grievers and as the billowing smoke rose on the wind, it took humanoid shape three shapes to be exact.

"Uncle Vesemir?" Ciri asked the first smoky figure, who smiled at her and nodded before fading away into nothingness. The other two witchers ghost looked at everyone there and nodded to them as well before fading with Veseimir

He felt Ciri put her head on his shoulder and he silently interlaced her hands with hers. Doing the same with Higgs who was standing on his opposite side. Marco did notice her face redden up as she also laid her head on his other shoulder... "How on earth did you do that Marco?" asked Ciri with just a bit of awe and wonder.

The boy was at a loss. "I have no idea Ciri. I don't know how I did that or anything I did earlier either. What I do know, is that we're going to get them for this Ciri. We're going to make them pay. I promise you." Marco's voice was barely above a whisper but it was hard as the stones of Kaer Morhen.

"Yes," Ciri agreed as she watched her uncle be consumed by the white fire, flames licking up his form like the tongues of hungry ghouls. "We shall." What no one there noticed was only the bodies and wood burned and the inferno reached out further or touched anything else. The white inferno burned throughout the night as if giving a silent vigil to the warriors who gave their lives to protect their own and push back all means of evil or darkness.

* * *

The defenders of Kaer Morhen were retiring to bed just as the grey light of dawn was beginning to show and the embers of the great white bonfire started to ease. Marco stumbled into an empty room and divested himself of his arms and armor, depositing them in a heap on the floor before throwing himself on the straw-stuffed mattress and groaning into his pillow. '_Why couldn't I have done more? Just been a little faster, or used that arm trick of mine to stab that son of a bitch in the head with my sword instead of dragging him over to me earlier? Then Vesemir would be alive.'_

Marco rolled over onto his back when his enhanced hearing picked up another heartbeat in the room beside his own. He turned around to find Ciri, wearing a white sleeping shift he supposes it was. It was a simple thing of white cloth that covered her and cut off just above her knees. Her hair was down and flowed in wavy curls around her face. She smiled at him nervously. "Hi."

"Hey. Is everything ok?" He asked concerned.

Ciri rubbed her arm awkwardly. "I was wondering if maybe… I could sleep in here with you?"

Marco's brain short-circuited, as a crimson blush spread across his face. '_A gorgeous woman is asking to sleep with me! Wait… is she asking to sleep with me as in 'sleep' with me or just sleep in the same bed?'_ Taking a moment to calm his frazzled nerves Marco cleared his throat and asked, "When you say that, what exactly do you mean? Because while I think you're a great girl and all Ciri I don't really know you well enough to be doing anything too… _intimate_."

Now it was Ciri's turn to blush. 'Wait to give him the wrong impression and come off as a common street whore Cirilla.' She smiled when she heard him call her great though. The Lioness of Cintra chuckled awkwardly before clarifying, "Just sleep. I… I don't want to be alone tonight. _Please, Marco? Can I stay with you?_"

It was the near childlike broken tone she used near the end that made Marco fold. Slipping under his yarn blanket he scooted to one side of the bed before patting the other side invitingly. Ciri wasted no time slipping beneath the covers and making herself comfortable, both of her slender yet strong arms latched firmly around one of Marco's own. Marco was incredibly tense as he felt his arm smashed between her bust.

"Relax Marco," Ciri whispered into his ear. "I'm not going to do anything." She finished with a giggle. Not that she didn't _want_ to do anything of course, but it was clear Marco wasn't ready for that, so she abstained.

'_That's not exactly the problem here Ciri.'_ Marco thought to himself as he took several deep calming breaths.

Once she felt him relax, Cirilla gently called to him, "Marco?"

He looked over to her, "Yes Ciri?"

Ciri quickly pressed her lips against his before pulling away. It was a chaste kiss, lasting only a few brief seconds, and when Ciri pulled away she smiled sheepishly a blush staining her face as she said softly, "G-Goodnight Marco, and… thank you."

"N-Night Ciri," Marco replied, thrown off by the sudden kiss. He had to give it to her though the ashen-haired girl certainly had no qualms about making her feelings known. '_She's very forward… I kinda wish Star had been like that back then… would've saved both of us a lot of headaches… and I could do with taking a feather out of her cap too.'_ He thought ruefully. Star confessed to him before leaving to fight Toffee and he'd gone after her yes, but not once did he broach the topic of her confession. Now that he thought about it, his silence could've been taken as an answer to her feelings by omission. '_Which would explain why she wasn't so happy to see me when I showed up again, surprise notwithstanding. Jesus Marco, you're an idiot, a downright fool.' _He berated himself.

The boy closed his eyes and tried to rest…

But he noticed something odd. He couldn't exactly _sleep_ per se. His muscles relaxed yes, but he remained hyper-aware of everything going on around him. Ciri's breathing and heartbeat thundered like out of tempo drum beats in his ears. Marco didn't mind too much though, he just assumed this was apart of being a witcher. Something Letho and Geralt didn't tell him about. So he did his best to ignore it and get as much rest as he could, making a mental note to ask Geralt about it in the morning.

* * *

Several hours later, Marco thought it might've been seven, Ciri started to stir in her sleep and Marco used that as his signal to get up. He gently shifted out of the bed, careful not to wake the child of the Elder Blood and made his way down to the kitchen where he found the White Wolf half a bottle deep into what his enhanced sense of smell told him was some kind of vodka. "Morning." Geralt grunted in greeting.

Marco raised a hand in greeting. "Hey, um quick and probably weird question… do witcher's sleep?"

Geralt blinked at the inquiry then grunted. "I guess Letho's crash course was a little too quick. We don't sleep per se, but we automatically enter a meditative trance that both rest the muscles and sharpens the mind."

Marco sighed in relief. "Ok good, I was wondering what the heck happened last night when I couldn't fall asleep."

Geralt nodded before grabbing a small wooden shot glass and pouring some vodka into it. "Drink with me. Normally Vesemir would do it but..."

Marco had half a mind to decline, seeing as he was only fifteen but then he thought about it. '_Do they even have drinking ages in this dimension? From what I've seen, it's basically the medieval ages but with magic and monsters. I think it would be weirder if I declined then if I took the drink. Besides, I don't want to be rude… when in Rome and all that.' _Marco thought with a shrug before picking up the wooden shot glass. "To Vesemir."

"To Vesemir." Geralt saluted, using the bottle.

Marco downed the shot, it tasted like liquid fire mixed with what he expected paint thinner to taste like. Foul stuff if he was being honest with himself, but he got it down. Geralt chuckled at his face. "Not one for hard Liquor are you?"

"Not really one for drinking in general if I'm honest. Where I come from they have an age limit on drinking and I'm not old enough yet. But I'm not in my home dimension either so screw it."

"I see…" Geralt poured him another shot, and Marco took it out of respect more than actual desire. Once he threw it back Geralt asked, "Did you and Ciri have fun last night?"

Marco inhaled sharply and almost died right then. The strong alcohol burned his throat and all the way down to his belly as he stared dumbstruck at the White Wolf, who was looking at him amused more than anything.

"I… uh, we didn't do anything I swear!" Marco blabbed.

Geralt smirked. "I know. You don't smell like a sex boy, even if Ciri's scent is all over you… If you _did_ smell like sex, you'd be flying off the battlements right about now." His smirk disappeared and he finished in a low threatening growl at the end.

"You would do no such thing," Ciri commented as she made her way into the kitchen stopping to peck Marco on the cheek, before fixing Geralt with a glare. "Firstly because you would be following Marco shortly after, and secondly because Marco is a gentleman and would never take advantage of me."

Geralt grunted but stayed silent. Ciri made her way over to the pot over the fire and glanced into it before shooting her surrogate father another glare, "You've been up _how long_ and didn't bother to cook anything?"

"Pff, like I know how to cook, Vesemir was always the one who…" Geralt trailed off, and even Ciri looked downcast.

"Sorry, Geralt." Ciri apologized.

The White Wolf shook his head. "Don't be, I miss him too."

"I can cook." Marco offered.

The two looked at him quizzically. "You can?"

"Yeah, I wasn't always a noble guy. I know how to cook. Let's see what I've got to work with." Marco stepped into what passed for the kitchen of Kaer Morhen and cracked his knuckles. He saw small games hanging up on racks, the likes of rabbit and fish, small bowls filled with what he presumed were spices sat off to one side on a stone shelf, and after poking around a bit he found a stone oven built into one corner of the room. '_Okay I've gone camping, I've roughed it with the family I can do this.'_

With that thought in mind, he got to work.

It took him the better part of an hour and some taste testing of the occasional herb to see what he was using since nothing was labeled but soon Marco had fish stew cooking in the cauldron bubbling away happily, he left the bones in the fish to add flavor to the broth and added other things to it like carrots and potatoes. '_Well, it's not clam chowder but it's as close as I can get, given the circumstances. Hopefully, everyone will like it.' _He thought as he doled out the food into wooden bowls and served it to everyone who was drawn to the kitchen by the smell of food.

"I hope it's ok, I tried my best," Marco told everyone as they dug in.

"Good." Geralt said after a couple of bites.

"That's putting it mildly. You did wonderfully dear." Yennefer praised, as she took elegant, dainty yet fast sips of soup he made.

"I think he should do all the cooking from now on," Triss commented as she finished her bowl.

"Seconded, also seconds please," Ciri asked holding out her bowl.

"Same here," Higgs replied holding out hers as well.

Marco blinked. "Well, guess I can add cooking onto my list of things I'm good at."

"You sure as hell can kid." Letho agreed as he noisily slurped down what was in his bowl. "Good shit this."

"It is quite good, for human creation," Avallac'h commented. Marco figured it was as close to praise as he was going to get from the elf.

He filled Ciri's and Higgs' bowls before finally serving himself. '_Hmm, I did do a pretty good job._' He complimented himself. As he handed Higgs back her bowl he noticed something that wasn't there before asking, "Where'd you get the tattoo, Higgs?"

The redhead looked at the back of her hand, "I've no idea, I had it when I woke up. Does anyone have any idea what this could mean?"

Triss and Yennefer took one look at it and looked at one another. "Isn't that?" Triss began.

"It is," Yennefer affirmed.

"What is it?" Higgs asked desperately wanting to know what this was about hoping it wasn't some kind of curse.

"It's a tarot card. One of the twenty-one Major Arcana the Hanged Man to be exact." Triss explained.

"Tarot card?" Higgs questioned, "You mean like fortune reading and junk like that?"

Triss nodded. "Yes, the tarot can and has been used in divination for centuries and in common card games. The Hanged Man symbolizes sacrifice, contemplation, initiation, seeking enlightenment, and suspension. Generally, one who would go out of there way for others, one seeking some form of truth, and willing to make a sacrifice if it is needed to succeed is symbolized by this card."

Higgs looked at the back of her hand again. She felt the card suited her, ironically enough. For much of her life, a sacrifice had been apart of it. Her parents sacrificed themselves to get her apprenticed to Sir Stabby, she, in turn, killed Sir Stabby when he became a monstrous beast under Star the Mad sacrificing a chance to meet her mentor again so as to put his soul at peace, and then she swore herself to the service of Marco as his personal knight, hoping to find answers about what really caused all of this sacrificing any chance she had living on Mewni. '_Yes,'_ Higgs' thought to herself, '_I am the Hanged Man.'_

She felt something 'click' in the back of her head when she thought that, like that of a lock tumblers falling into place. She didn't know what it was or what it meant, but she knew it meant something had happened. Something important that flooded her body with relief.

"Higgs, you ok?" Marco asked in concern as she seemed to be staring intently at the mark on the back of her hand.

Higgs looked up, blinked owlishly, and then smiled, "I'm fine Marco. Don't worry."

Marco had a feeling she wasn't telling him the truth but decided to let it go. '_If she wants to tell me, she will.' _Marco told himself.

* * *

After everyone had eaten, Avallac'h took Ciri into the courtyard and began instructing her on how to control her Elder Blood. Perhaps it was the freshness of Vesemir's loss or maybe it was the fact the Elder Blood was just that hard to control, but for no less than three hours now, Marco had heard Ciri's cries of frustration from the library as he skimmed through various books on monsters. Deciding to see what was causing his friend such anguish, Marco made his way out onto the battlements and looked down into the courtyard below.

Ciri was awash in golden light, much like she was when Vesemir fell, only this time there was no keening wail accompanying it. She seemed to be trying to control the power of her blood, and did alright for a moment… only to lose her grip on her power and plummet a short distance to the ground. Marco frowned as he watched Ciri beat her fist into the snow. "This is hopeless."

"Patience Zireael, patience," Avallac'h advised. "It takes time to control and harness the power of the Elder Blood."

"Time we _don't _have Avallac'h. The Hunt could return at any time." Ciri retorted hotly.

Avallac'h shook his head, "I assure you, the power your friend displayed has jarred the Hunt quite severely. They do not wish to cross him again if they do not have to."

"Eredin is… afraid of Marco?" That was news to her and Marco both.

"Wary would be a better term, he's never seen the like of the power he displayed before in his many long centuries of life," Avallac'h admitted. "Nor have I. That makes the Hunt and even myself I admit… uneasy."

"You have nothing to fear of Marco, as long as you don't cross him. Eredin should be afraid, he's already made an enemy of him, but you don't need to be… yet."

The elf blinked slowly. "Your words are far from reassuring Cirilla, but I shall take them to heart," Avallac'h offered her a hand up, "Now, are you ready to continue?"

"Actually," Ciri began hesitantly, "I think I need a break."

The elf nodded, "Very well, come find me when you are ready to continue." With that Avallac'h walked off, and Marco figured now was as good a time to make his appearance as ever, as Ciri stood there alone in the snow-covered courtyard arms crossed looking defeated.

He crept down the battlements quietly as he could, picking up non-bloodied handfuls of snow as he went. Marco knew exactly what Ciri needed, and that was to get her mind off her problems for a bit. 'It worked with Star often enough, so why wouldn't it work with her?' He thought as he finished rolling the eighth snowball. Hefting one of his icy projectiles he chucked it at Ciri's head.

Poor girl never saw it coming.

It smacked her right in the side of the head, setting her off-kilter and nearly knocking her on her butt in the snow for a second time that day. When she looked around and saw Marco grinning while tossing a snowball up and down in his hand, Ciri sent him a glare and said, "Marco, knock it off I'm-" She didn't get to finish as another snowball hit her in the face. "Seriously I'm in the middle of…" She was hit dead-on in the face again. Wiping away the snow Ciri growled saying, "Oh, it's on!"

What commenced is something that might've been a lethal bloodsport if their ammunition had been anything other than snowballs. Ciri dashed around using her Elder Blood to 'blink' from position to position flinging firmly packed spheres of ice every which way. Marco despite Ciri's 'cheating' deftly avoided the small barrage of snowballs she was sending at him by using his honed and enhanced reflexes and returning fire in kind.

Ciri didn't know when it started but at some point between being pelted with snowballs and finally nailing Marco in the chest with one when he slipped on a patch of ice, Ciri found herself laughing, smiling again, her sadness over the loss of Vesemir diminished, and her worries over being unable to control her Elder Blood long since forgotten.

* * *

Marco lay huffing in the courtyard, Ciri having him pinned to the ground after hours of play wanting to finally bring an end to their childish little war. "I… win," Ciri told him before she impulsively dipped down and captured his lips again.

The kiss was longer this time, sweeter, adrenaline-filled and passionate. When Ciri pulled away, Marco wasn't sure if she was blushing due to the cold, all the exertion, the kiss or all three.

"What… what was that for?" Marco asked after a moment.

"To the victor goes the spoils," Ciri told him.

Marco quirked an eyebrow, "And you decided to claim my lips?"

"Is there any better reward?" Ciri shot back playfully.

Marco shook his head, the sheer boldness of this girl was astounding. '_I wish I had even a fraction of her courage. Then maybe I could've talked to Jackie sooner… or Star.'_

Marco?" Ciri asked sitting up and getting off of him, "What's wrong?"

The witcher gave a mirthless chuckle. "It's nothing, I just keep finding myself wishing I was as bold and fearless as you. You see what you want, which just so happens to be _me_, I'm flattered by the way, and you go after it. That takes guts. Guts I wish I had."

Ciri gave a shy smile. "I wasn't always so brave or so strong. I lost… I lost a lot to become what I am now. Friends, family, places I called home…" Ciri finished wistfully. Before coming back to the present and focusing on him again, "But as for you not being brave or having guts, I'll have to call bullshit on that. A brave man doesn't subject himself to the Trial of Grasses where he could die, nor does he take on the Wild Hunt twice when its not really his fight." Ciri cupped her gloved hands over his face, and for the first time, Marco realized how cold his cheeks were. They were numb with cold, the warmth from Ciri's covered hands was bringing them back to life. The emerald-eyed girl continued. "You are brave Marco, never doubt that."

Marco smiled, thankful for her encouraging words but he didn't know if he believed her. "Thanks but that's a different kind of bravery. When it comes to talking to pretty girls… I just choke especially when it's about something important."

"Ah, I see… so am I hideous then?" Ciri questioned her hand subconsciously going to her scar on her cheek.

"No! No, you're gorgeous!" Marco was quick to assure her. Then he realized what he'd just said. "I...I mean...yeah your gorgeous." he finished flatly a blush on his face.

Ciri smiled sporting a blush of her own. "Thank you, that's kind of you to say. What exactly do you mean though? About lacking courage when it's important?"

Marco sighed, this was gonna suck to talk about. "You got an hour?"

Ciri threw her hands up in a shrug, "I've got as long as you need Marco."

He nodded appreciating the sentiment. "Well, it goes like this…"

He told Ciri everything, his longtime crush on Jackie Lynne Thomas, being the _safe kid_, meeting Star, all of their adventures together, dating Jackie, Star's confession and saving Mewni from Toffee… their fight and his murder of the insane version of Star, which led to here and now. Ciri could hear the love, self-hatred, and compassion that filled Marco's tales of his many adventures...

Once he'd finished he couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze. "And that about sums up my life to this point. Karate kid, who always screws up when it comes to the girls."

"You've saved a kingdom, not once, but twice, had to end your best friend, whom you might be in love with, and after having a fight, have become a witcher just so you can be strong enough to get back to her… did I leave anything out?"

"Well, you skipped the part where I got kissed by this awesome girl called Ciri like twice."

That earned him a chuckle. "I did, didn't I? But Marco, just one thing… why don't you blame Star? _She _was the one who broke the scissors. _She_ was the reason you fell into the portal and yet you are still trying to get home to go back to her?"

Marco nodded. He had to admit, Ciri had a point. "I guess that's because, despite everything, I just can't bring myself to hate her. Star is just… Star. I could never ask one of my best friends to change who she is. So many people wanted her to change but I just couldn't. Why rob her of what makes her unique and special." He shrugged by way of explanation.

Ciri smiled in response. "You truly are a good man Marco Diaz. To hold your friend so dear despite her obvious shortcomings. I hope I can count myself among that illustrious number too."

"Don't be ridiculous…" Marco replied before smiling, "Of course we're friends Ciri. Really good friends considering all the PDA recently."

"PDA?" the Elder Blood Holder didn't understand the term.

"Public displays of affection." He supplied it as an answer. "Not that I mind all that much." He added quickly upon seeing Ciri look away abashed, now that she knew of his feelings and quest to return to Star.

"Well that's good, I would hate for you to feel uncomfortable when I do this." she dashed in, once again capturing his lips.

"You… are very affectionate," Marco noted when she pulled away.

Ciri nodded. "Something about you… puts me at ease. I feel like nothing is impossible nor unattainable when you are around."

Marco was surprised he made her feel that way. He didn't recall giving any rousing speeches lately or anything of the sort that would inspire a girl like Ciri. So he just smiled. "Glad I could help."

Ciri took to her feet and dusted some remaining snowflakes off herself before helping Marco to his feet. She looked determined with her vigor renewed. "Right, I'm gonna take another whack at this Elder blood training." She then grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in for a long, searing hot kiss. Only breaking it when she finally needed to breathe.

Marco stumbled back. "What… what was that for?" He asked in a daze.

Ciri smiled mischievously. "I needed a kiss for luck of course." She then guided him towards the battlement stairs. "Head on in and get warmed up Marco, your looking paler than an Alghoul."

"Right good luck."

"Thanks, handsome." She winked at him before she sauntered off sashay in her walk to find Avallac'h. Marco watched her go thinking '_What have I gotten myself into with her?'_

* * *

Marco was warming himself by the fire when Higgs plopped down beside him, looking dour. Seeing his knight's sour disposition, Marco frowned. "What's wrong Higgs?"

The female knight's hair, now tipped with white, glowed like the hot coals of a low fire in the light of the hearth Marco had planted himself in front of. The shadows cast by the flames set Higgs' face into even sharper relief than usual which made it possible for even Marco to tell something was eating at his vassal.

"I… I'm fine milord," Higgs replied forlornly.

"No your not, it's obvious even to someone as dense like me," Marco tapped his skull for emphasis, "That you are sad. So, what is it? Is it Vesemir? I miss him too you know."

Higgs shook her head. "No milord. Though I've no doubt Vesemir was a kind person I knew him not well enough to grieve his loss."

Marco hummed in thought. '_Well if it's not that then what could it be? Higgs went through Mewberty… wait…'_ Marco's eyes widened as the proverbial lightbulb went off over his head. '_Higgs went through Mewberty and I was the only one she went after… meaning she… oh, oh God! This is Star admitting she likes me and me avoiding it all over again!' _Marco ran a hand down his face slowly in his own stupidity. He turned to Higgs. "So, I'm guessing we need to have a talk huh?"

Higgs gave a mirthless laugh. "About what Marco? Both Star Butterfly and Cirilla have made their intentions quite plain, what hope do I have compared to them?"

Marco frowned he didn't like hearing his friend talk that way about herself. "Higgs I don't know where you got the idea that I was dating either Star or Ciri, but last I checked I was still single."

Higgs scoffed. "Please, the only question is for how long with those two girls chasing after you."

"Let them chase me, it would be a nice change of pace for me personally." Marco said with a shrug, thinking of how it took him years to become more than just 'nodding buddies' with Jackie Lynn Thomas, then when he did become her boyfriend he bungled it up entirely by doing everything in his power to keep Star safe from Toffee. '_I dare say it's about damn time the shoe was on the other foot for once. If these girls want me, they can come and get me. Hell, I'd like it if Star found me, it would mean I could go home quicker.'_

Higgs blinked at his proclamation. "That is… rather bold of you to say, and a mite conceded as well if I'm being honest."

Marco shrugged. "I spent a decade chasing after a girl once only to completely flub it up once I got her because I was too concerned about the safety of my Star at the time. So, if she or any girl wants me, their gonna have to come and get me. I'm tired of chasing after girls Higgs."

He suddenly found his knight's arm around him comfortingly. "Yet you continue to try so hard to get back to your Star Butterfly. Your actions don't match your words at all milord."

"Well, if there's one thing I know about Star, its that if you leave her alone long enough without any kind of supervision, something is liable to get blown-up. So I'm doing this not only for my own peace of mind but for the safety of everyone within a city block of Star at any given time."

Higgs looked at her liege blinked, then she realized he wasn't kidding in the slightest. "Oh, stars above? Your not kidding are you?"

"I am not. The first day I met Star she made a rainbow that somehow set the school roof on fire, and summoned puppies that fired lasers from their eyes… the puppies were adorable though."

"You want to go back to her why exactly?" Higgs inquired. "She sounds like chaos incarnate."

Marco smiled into the fire." She is, and that's what I love about her. She's spontaneous and crazy and I never know what kind of madness she's going to get caught up in next," Marco continued in a somber tone, "I do know she might end up getting in over her head, she tends to do that too, and without me there to watch her back…"

"She might not make it." Higgs finished for him.

"And that is what I fear most of all." Marco finished as he glared into the fireplace, the flames seemed to mock him and heightened his dark thoughts.

"She'll be fine Marco. She survived fourteen years without you watching her back. She can survive however long it takes for you to get back to her." Higgs assured him.

"I know that here." Marco tapped his skull, "But I can't reconcile it here." He tapped his chest, where his heart was located.

Higgs suddenly leaned forward and kissed Marco on the cheek, much to his surprise. He turned to face his knight. "What was that for?"

"I missed," Higgs replied.

"Missed, what do you mean you…" Marco was silenced when Higgs pressed her lips to his briefly before pulling back. "As I said, I missed." Higgs shook her head incredulously. "Do you know how amazing you are Marco? Anyone else in your position would be pissed at being flung through the multiverse due to getting into a fight with a magical princess. But you? You're worried about getting _back_ to that _same _princess just so you can prevent her from accidentally blowing up everything around her! Do you not see how amazing you are?!"

Marco rubbed his salt-and-pepper hair. "I'm not that great Higgs. I just…" Marco shrugged, "Worry about Star. It's innate I guess, an ingrown response of spending so much time with her, I suppose."

"Star Butterfly really is a lucky girl." Higgs pecked him on the lips again, "I'm jealous."

"I'm pretty sure if she were here right now, she'd be jealous of you, jealous enough to blow something up," Marco commented recalling the Love Sentence concert and how the billboard was mysteriously blown to smithereens.

Higgs smirked upon hearing that. "Well, then, it's a good thing she's not here right now isn't it?"

"For you?" Marco questioned, "Most definitely."

Higgs frowned playfully. "You don't think I can take her?"

Marco shook his head, "I'm not playing this game Higgs, because no matter what I say, I end up losing in the end."

Higgs pouted playfully but relented. "Fine, I won't push… not even a hint?"

"Higgs we are not going down this road, not now, not ever," Marco stated flatly crossing his arms.

Higgs knew when to let the subject drop. So she changed to a different topic. "What's next?"

"Next is… a good question actually. That is something we'd have to discuss with Geralt and the others. They're the natives here, they would know better than us about what to do next."

"Should we go look for them?" Higgs offered.

Marco stood and nodded. "Yeah we should, let's go."

* * *

The two found Geralt, Ciri, Triss, and Yennefer in the kitchens of Kaer Morhen, speaking in low tones. Seeing Marco and Higgs approach the group looked up. Marco felt like there had been a group meeting and they hadn't been invited. "Ok guys, what gives? What's with leaving us out of…" He pointed at them all circling them with his finger. "Whatever this is?"

"Marco." Ciri began gently "We didn't involve you for a good reason."

"Oh really? I'm _just dying_ to hear this." The young witcher retorted.

"To put it simply our problems are not your own," Yennefer told him not beating around the bush. "You have your own mission to complete, and that is getting home. You shouldn't concern yourself with the Wind Hunt anymore than you already have, and should focus on getting your task underway."

'_I can't believe it. People, I consider friends are trying to ditch me again? Seriously do I have ineptly written on my forehead or something? Is that why Star and everyone else keeps trying to cut me out when all I try and do is help?' _Marco asked himself before he blinked and then replied oh so eloquently, "Fuck that." Surprising everyone present. "Whether or not I wanted to back out now and go on my merry way is a _moot fucking point_ Yennefer. I've spit in Eredin's face twice now. Do you think he's going to let me go with as much as a tip of his hat, helm whatever? No, he's gonna hunt me down like a dog. More than that, I have no intention of leaving my friends to fend for themselves, nor will I just walk away knowing the Wild Hunt is still out there Hunting Ciri, whom I also consider a friend. So, in summary, whether you all like it or not, your stuck with me till the job is done. Now does _anyone else_ wanna say something stupid?"

Nobody spoke.

Marco gave a "Good. What's our next move?"

Letho who was leaning against the counter edge. "Told ya he wouldn't take it well, ya bunch a knobs."

The two sorceresses shot the Viper School witcher a glare which he ignored, and Triss tried to smooth things over. "It's not that we don't appreciate everything you've done up to now Marco, we do _immensely _in fact. It's just… if you stay if you help us fight, you'll be here even longer. It could be a while before you could get home."

Marco shrugged. "I don't even know how long it'll take me to get home anyway Triss. So if I have to take a couple of detours along the way well… I'm sure my friends will understand."

"You're sure about this Marco?" Ciri questioned with her hands behind her back.

"Of course I am. It never hurts to do what is right. After all what hero would leave the sleeping beauty alone to be taken by an evil 'witch' again."

Ciri blushed and smiled. "Well if you're going to be a witcher," Ciri held out her hands. "You'll need one of these."

Hanging from Ciri's hands was a silver medallion in the form of a snarling cat. It was the exact same one she'd worn previously to taking Vesemir's for her own. Marco looked at it closer. 'No wait, it's different.' The cat medallion now sported stripes which curved towards its face, just like that of a tiger.

"Marco Ubaldo Diaz. First of the Tiger School of Witchers." Ciri said as she placed the medallion around his neck.

"Ciri I… thanks," Marco said as he toyed with the medallion for a moment, marveling at the new piece to his ensemble.

Cirilla smiled, "Your welcome," She then turned to Higgs and much to her surprise presented her with a silver necklace as well, this one in the shape of a butterfly. "And to Higgs First of the School of the Butterfly."

"I… thank you Ciri, this is very kind of you," Higgs told the other girl. Higgs was surprised she'd thought to make her a medallion considering their rivalry.

"The design was Triss' idea while Yennefer was able to replicate the enchantments after studying Geralt's medallion for a while," Ciri explained.

Higgs gave the two sorceresses a grateful nod. "Thank you both."

"It was no trouble, if you're going to be a witcher, you need to be properly outfitted." Yennefer commented. "Speaking of which, Geralt don't you have something for them both as well?"

The White Wolf nodded. "Follow me."

The duo was led down to the depths of Kear Morhen again past the alchemy lab to what looked to be a plain stone wall. Then they felt their medallions vibrate and heat up a little, signifying magic was closeby.

"This is an illusionary wall. You could tell it was here but I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it without this." Geralt held up a stone disc roughly the size of his palm with the symbol of an eye in the middle of a sunburst embossed on it. "The Eye of Nefertari, reveals and dispels all illusions." To demonstrate Geralt waved the magical artifact up in front of the wall, and it faded from existence as if it never was in the first place.

Behind what once looked to be solid stone, was a forge. A pool of molten metal sat still cherry red and multiple sets of armor and swords of silver and steel sat in racks on the walls. Marco looked around impressed. "What is this place?"

"This is where the Wolves forged their gear years and years ago. It was lost to time, probably when this place was attacked and all the mages were slain. One of them must've hidden the location of the forge. It was then lost to time."

"Yennefer said you had something for us?" Higgs mentioned.

Geralt nodded and pointed to the far wall. There were two sets of identical armor, clearly, of fine leather make. Each one had pockets and satchels for carrying vials and bombs aplenty. Marco for one had no problem swapping out his armor for that of witcher make. His armor was pierced clean through by a Fiend the first time he saw actual combat. Higgs though was more reluctant to shed her steel plate, which was supposed to belong to Eclipsa herself.

"Higgs? Do you not want the armor?" Marco asked as he divested himself of his hydra leather and put on his new witcher gear.

"It's not that… It's just, this armor was supposed to go to Eclipsa, I can't just abandon it."

"Who said anything about abandoning it?" Marco said as he put his old armor in his bag of holding.

Higgs sighed in relief before shedding her old attire and gently placing it in the bag of holding before she too donned an identical outfit to Marco, the only difference between them being their medallions.

"So where are we heading Geralt?" Marco asked once they were kitted up.

"We're heading to Vizima, to Emhyr var Emreis, Ciri's biological father and the king of the Nilfgaardian Empire. The two have been needing to... _talk _for a while now."

Marco and Higgs shared a look. "Oh boy family issues. Hopefully, it won't be as bad as that time I went with Star to that family picnic. If we're doing that, what'll Triss and Yennefer be doing?"

"They will be reporting what happened here to the Lodge of Sorceresses." Uttering the very name made Geralt's skin crawl.

"No, don't tell me to let me guess. Their a clandestine group of sorceresses who are trying to run things behind the scenes." Marco guessed.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

Marco gave Geralt an 'are you stupid look' before saying, "Dude, you only need to be around Yennefer for like five minutes to know she's planning _something_. It's not _too hard_ to imagine an entire coven of witches like that."

"Yen isn't that bad," The White Wolf defended. "Most of the time." He surrendered upon receiving a dubious look from both Marco and Higgs.

"Good on you for defending one of the women you love." Marco praised.

"What do you mean one of the women?" Geralt questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Exactly what I said. It's _painfully obvious_ to even to an idiot like me, that you have a thing for both Yennefer _and _Triss. Now, I don't know all the details and probably don't _want _to know _all _the details, but I hope it works out between the three of you."

"Thanks." Geralt said after a moment. It was nice to have someone in his corner in what often felt like a tug-o-war for his heart.

"When do we leave for Vizima?" Higgs asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Geralt informed the two. "See to your horses and any other preparations you need tonight, we leave at dawn."

* * *

The capital city of Temeria, Vizima, was located on an island in the middle of a vast lake of the same name. With only one way onto the island via a massive wooden drawbridge, Marco could only wonder how the Nilfgaardians had managed to take this city in the first place. He looked to his left, where Letho rode next to him on a chestnut brown mare, a scowl etched onto his face. '_Maybe he has something to do with it. He is called Kingslayer after all.'_

As the group of four witchers and Ciri galloped across the massive drawbridge, Marco was able to take in Vizima's architecture properly. Stonework and cobblestone made up a majority of the town, with the walls of some buildings looking to be made of some sort of stucco and all having thatched roofs. As they approached the massive keep, Marco noted the black pennant flags that bore a golden sun motif in their centers. They wafted in the breeze, the symbol of the new ruler of Temaria. The mark of Nilfgaard.

Of Emhyr var Emreis, the White Flame that Dances on the Graves of his Enemies.

The quintet got off their steeds and entered the palace through the massive double doors. They were met by a chamberlain whom Geralt seemed to recognize.

"The gentleman has returned," He glanced at Ciri, "And he has completed his task I see." He narrowed his eyes imperiously as he looked at Marco, Higgs, and Letho. "Who are these… others? The Gentleman was only supposed to return with the lady, not an unruly mob."

"Watch your tongue, sir," Ciri spoke up in their defense. "You are speaking to a Marquis of a far off land, his Knight, and Combat Instructor." Pointing to Marco, Higgs, and Letho in turn.

"A Marquis, truly?" When Higgs, Ciri, and even Geralt nodded confirming this, the chamberlain bowed in apology. "I apologize to the sir for my ignorance. I assumed you were but an ordinary witcher."

"Um don't worry about it. It's fine, I can understand how you'd make that mistake. Could you take us to Emhyr var Emreis please?"

"One does not simply meet with His Excellency. The Gentlemen and Ladies must all be properly garbed and bathed beforehand. It would not do to meet with His Excellency smelling of a barn."

"Free bath? I'm not one to complain." Marco replied happily.

"Here here!" Higgs echoed.

"You are much more agreeable than your companion when he first appeared before His Excellency."

"I hate dressing up." Geralt grumbled, causing the three teens to laugh.

"Don't suppose I could get a shave too? This beard is driving me nuts." Marco commented on his weeks' worth of stubble which much to his chagrin was also salt-and-pepper colored. He'd had an aversion to beards ever since Star cast that spell on him turning him into cousin It that one time.

"Of course sir," The Chamberlain commented. "After the bath."

"Thank goodness."

"I don't know," Ciri said as she looked him over, moving his head from side to side with one hand, "I think you'd look good with a little something maybe just a goatee? Don't you think so too Higgs?"

"It would make you look more regal I think." The knight opined.

"I-I'll thinks about it," Marco said as he Geralt and Letho were lead through one door and the ladies through another.

"The Gentlemen will strip and get into their separate tubs."

Marco blinked there were several women in attendance. "Um, sir? Why are their women present?"

"To wash you, of course, Marquis Marco."

"Wash _me_? I can handle that perfectly fine on my _own _I assure you." Marco replied tensing up a little.

"No need to worry milord. We don't bite…" One of the girls, a redhead playfully catcalled.

"Unless you _want_ us to of course." A blonde carried on causing all the girls to giggle.

"Enough," The chamberlain said in a long-suffering tone. "If the gentleman is uncomfortable, I can send the helpers away."

Marco looked at both Geralt and Letho who seemed more amused by his embarrassment than anything. Marco sighed. '_When in Rome.'_ He told himself before telling the man, "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

The 'helpers' giggled excitedly as Marco proceeded to strip off his armor. "The gentleman may change behind the curtain." The Chamberlain said politely pointing out a changing curtain much to Marco's relief.

A collective 'Aww' of disappointment came from the helpers though as he moved behind it.

Marco came out from behind the curtain with only a towel around his waist. The female attendants didn't mind ogling Marco's buff physique as he approached the tub. All the while Marco was telling himself, '_Do it for Ciri, do it for Ciri, do it for Ciri…'_

* * *

After what was the most mortifying bath of his life, Marco found himself in a barbers chair, a straight razor to his neck as a man gave him a Turkish shave as they were called in his world. The razor glided along his neck and cheeks leaving only his chin bare at his request. When the Chamberlain tried to protest, Marco gave the man a look and said, "Do you wanna argue with Cirilla, cause I sure as heck don't."

The elderly chamberlain bowed respectfully. "The Gentleman is most wise, forgive me. When it comes time for me to announce you to His Excellency, are there any official titles I should know?"

Marco gave a slight shrug, careful not to get nicked by the razor blade. "You'd be better off asking Higgs my lady knight than me. I've never really much cared for titles if I'm being honest."

"Very good sir. Once the gentleman is finished getting his haircut, he shall choose an outfit." the chamberlain commented.

Haircut?" Marco commented.

The chamberlain nodded. "Indeed, the Gentleman must look his best in order to meet His Excellency."

Marco huffed. "Fine." He looked to the man who had given him the shave. "What do you recommend for me?"

The barber walked around Marco a couple of times before replying. "I do believe that what the common folk call the elven rebel cut would fit you best milord. Your hair will be cut short, left a little long in the back and slicked on the top and sides with either some pomade ideally or if not water will suffice."

Marco gulped and nodded. "That sounds alright. Go for it."

When the man was finished, Marco beheld his new dew. He had to admit, he looked pretty good with his hair slicked back only the tips at the end fluffing out like black feathers. "You did a great job, thanks."

The barber bowed. "It was my pleasure milord."

Marco clad only in a towel made his way into the next room, where three outfits and the chamberlain waited. All the outfits looked basically the same. Black with some variations in the small bits of white in the doublets.

"Any color as long as its black eh?"

"We do not like garish colors here in Nilfgaard." The Chamberlain explained.

Marco shrugged. "Fair enough, I'm a fan of black and red myself, but whatever." He chose an outfit at random and went to change behind the curtain from earlier. It took some fedangling on his part, but he finally managed to figure out how to put the outfit on. The last thing he did was unhook his Bag of Holding and his scissor blade from his armor and add them to his person. He didn't care what he was wearing, These things did not leave his person at any time. He also snatched his medallion too.

When he returned to the chamberlain his scissor blade turned dagger displayed horizontally on his chest and the Bag of Holding hanging from his waist the man commented. "Why has the Gentleman rearmed himself? This could be seen as a threat by His Excellency."

"Be that as it may," Marco began his tone unusually stern. "This dagger along with this satchel is a symbol of my office in my home country, and I will not be without either of them."

The chamberlain looked like he wanted to say something, but abstained and instead bowed. "Very well, I shall inform the guards in the audience chamber. Come, the others are waiting and even more importantly, His Excellency is waiting, and keeping Emhyr var Emreis waiting is never wise."

Marco got the message. "Lead the way then."

"Just one more thing before we go… I must make certain the Gentleman knows how to bow."

Marco blinked. "Bow, _really_?"

"To show disrespect to His Excellency… could result in the loss of the Gentleman's head." The Chamberlain said in a no-nonsense tone.

Marco was getting frustrated with all these rules and regulations. He was beginning to realize just how good he had it being best friends with Star and getting to be so informal with the King and Queen of Mewni as their daughter's best friend and possible crush.

'_Don't go thinking about that right now Marco, you've got a different kind of king to meet.' _He thought with a shake of his head. He focused back on the chamberlain. "Show me what to do."

* * *

Once he showed that yes indeed he did know how to bow, Marco was led to a massive set of wooden doors. Ciri, Geralt, Higgs, and Letho were waiting. The moment his eyes landed on Letho Marco burst out laughing. "What the hell are you wearing?!"

"Fuck off it was the only thing they had in my size," Letho grumbled as he pulled at the ruffled neckline of his tux that made the usually intimidating witcher look much like a common clown.

"You looking like a fucking clown!" Marco said as he doubled over in laughter, holding his sides.

"I'll throw you out a fuckin' window, I swear I'll do it!" Letho threatened.

When he noticed Geralt tugging awkwardly at the neckline of his doublet Marco joked, "Did they defang the White Wolf too?"

"I'll help Letho throw you out a window if you don't shut it." Geralt groused.

Marco held his hands up defensively. "Sorry, sorry." Marco finally turned his gaze to Ciri and Higgs who seemed to be waiting for his attention impatiently if their stances and glares in his direction were any indications.

Marco commented on Ciri's choice of attire first. "Bucking tradition are we? Deciding to come back as a warrior princess rather than your run of the mill one?"

Marco's comment was well earned for Ciri was wearing a chainmail crop top that showed off her midriff, the white cloth shirt underneath it was low cut, showing off her cleavage. Her shoulder was covered by a simple layered pauldron, and her left arm was completely covered in brown cloth with a mixture of beads bangles, and jewelry covering her forearm while her right arm was only covered to the elbow, she wore a glove that had a beaded necklace around it. Around her waist, she had a belt of golden coins upon which was hooked an intricate tabard of golden knotwork. Ciri was wearing tight leather pants and matching boots meant for riding.

"If I'm to be a princess, then shouldn't I be the one setting the trends?" Ciri asked, smirking one hand on her hip and the other left hanging. "How do I look?"

"Like a warrior queen," Marco replied. "Very badass." 'Did she have lipstick on her lips?' Marco wondered, her usual mascara was in place but he noticed Ciri's lips stood out a little more than normal.

Ciri smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. That's what I was going for."

"How about me Milord. Do I look presentable?" Higgs asked.

Marco switched his attention to Higgs and he just stared.

Higgs was in a layered dress black and trimmed with white lace. Her copper-red hair was tied in two crimson plaits much like when she was in her Mewberty form and she definitely had some lipstick and eyeliner on because her lips were the same shade as her hair, and he'd have to be blind not to notice how full Higgs' eyelashes looked now.

"Is it bad?" Higgs asked after a moment frowning. "I told them not to dress me up in a gown of all things but the lady insisted and…"

"You look amazing," Marco commented. "I've just never seen you in a dress before so my brain needed to reboot."

Higgs flushed. "Thank you, milord," she raised her dress to bow properly revealing the black riding boots she was wearing.

Ciri walked forward and fixed his doublet, adjusting it slightly, "You clean up nice yourself handsome. Kept the goatee too I see."

"Well, who am I to deny a command from the Princess of Nilfgaard?"

Ciri gave a nervous smile. "Princess right."

Marco sensed her unease. "You nervous?"

Ciri locked eyes with Marco. "Wouldn't you be if you were meeting your biological father for the first time in living memory who also happens to be the king of the strongest nation in the world?"

Marco put his hand on her shoulder, and when he did so, Cirilla felt all her fears and worries melt away. It was just like the night they cremated Uncle Vesemir. She felt at peace for lack of a better term. Then, he started speaking. 'Does he even know he's doing this?' Ciri wondered as she listened to him talk.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about Ciri. you've fought the Wild Hunt two or three times already, and done who knows whatever else." Marco smiled at her, filling her with untold warmth. "If you can do all this, then speaking with your dad should be no big deal right?"

Ciri threw her arms around Marco's neck. "Your right of course." She finished in a soft tone. "Thank you, Marco."

"For what, I didn't do much."

Ciri placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "For being you," Ciri replied as she pulled away. "If you were like this with Star Butterfly all the time, it is no wonder she loves you so much."

"Wait what? How would you know about that?" Marco questioned.

Ciri gave him a smile. "We talked when she was here. She made her intentions for you quite clear."

Marco blinked. 'So Star likes me likes me? But she's with Tom, isn't she?' Marco sighed. "Now isn't the time to think about this. We've kept his royal highness waiting long enough."

"Yes," Ciri replied taking a breath and then letting it out. She turned to the chamberlain. "Announce our presence."

* * *

The chamberlain walked into the throneroom and spoke his voice echoing off the stone walls. "Announcing, Geralt of Rivia, Master Witcher of the Wolf School and his companions."

Geralt stepped into the opulent room when his name was called.

"Letho of Gullet, Witcher of the Viper School." Letho followed suit soon after.

"Marquis Marco Ubaldo Diaz, Bane of the Mad Queen of the distant land of Mewni, and Grandmaster of the Witcher School of the Tiger."

Marco stepped into the room standing in front of Geralt and Letho as the chamberlain had instructed him due to his status as a noble.

"Marquis Diaz' Knight attendant, Lady Higgs' Grandmistress of the Witcher School of the Butterfly." Higgs took up her place just a step behind and to the left of Marco showing her place as his knight.

""Lastly but certainly not least, Lady Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Heiress to the throne of Cintra, Heiress to Inis Ard Skellig and Inis An Skellig, Princess of Brugge, Duchess of Sodden, Suzerain of Attre and Abb Yarra."

Ciri came in last of all at her own request. She walked abreast of Marco and in a breach of Nilfgaardian protocol she held her hand out to him, palm down. Marco looked at it for but a moment before taking it gently in his own and leading Cirilla to her father.

Marco thought he was just doing his friend a kindness. What he didn't realize was this was a calculated move on Cirilla's part. For while she was bathing, she was also asking the Dame who was seeing to their needs some seemingly innocent but pertinent questions. By having Marco escort her to the throne, she was all but publicly declaring him her consort to the court of Nilfgaard and her father. Ciri walked down the path towards the throne, her chin up and emerald eyes definitely locked onto her fathers. _Daring _him to call her out on her choice.

She watched in satisfaction as Emahyr knit his brow in confusion, but said nothing as the two stopped before the dias on which the throne sat. As one the two bowed still holding hands. Once they'd risen Emhyr rose from his throne and declared to his court that was already speaking in hushed whispers about the returned princess and her newly declared mysterious witcher consort. "Leave us, all of you."

The noble lords and ladies left quickly at his command. For none wished to anger the White Flame which Danced on the Graves of his Enemies by even hinting of tarrying. He then fixed his gaze on his daughter, "So Cirilla, you've returned at last."

Ciri glazed directly into his eyes. To anyone else, they would've felt fear or intimidation, but Ciri felt none of that. For she was drawing strength not only from Marco's speech earlier but his touch now. She met his dark brown gaze with her own defiant emerald one. "I have. I heard you wanted to talk, so let's talk dad."

"We shall speak privately in a moment." Emhyr promised, his tone like stone but there was an inkling of warmth there if you listened hard enough. He fixed his gaze on Marco who stared back not in fear, or respect, reverence, or even poorly disguised hatred like so many did, but in genuine curiosity. Emhyr found himself bemused by the look the boys gaze. "What is it about me that vexes you so marquis?"

"I'm trying to figure out just what kind of man you are."

"Oh?" This surprised the king of Nilfgaard. "What would your current assessment be?"

"Some would call you a power hungry tyrant. One who would do anything to put the whole world under his banner if you listen to the right people. Others would call you a just king who brings proper civilization to barbaric lands. Me? I can't make up my mind. On the one hand you control a superpower of soldiers and have near limitless resources at your fingertips."

"But?" The king said with an edge to his granite tone.

Marco continued. "You send a witcher, one who has known and bonded with your daughter deeper and in ways you could only dream of to find her one you know has a personal stake in finding her. So I can't help but think… what's your play here? Did you only ask Geralt to find her because you knew he was the right man, motivated enough for the job? Or did you have something else in mind? A hairbrained scheme to shatter the trust those two share? A trust you could never hope to have? I wonder…" Marco trailed off his eyes never once leaving the King of Nilfgaard's.

Finally after a long pregnant pause the king spoke. "I had intended to reward the witcher for services rendered of course. Two-thousand crowns for the delivery of my daughter, and a writ that stated once the north was ours and all our foes put down, an additional hundred thousand crowns."

Marco knew that was more than most witcher's saw in their lifetimes. He also knew that if Geralt had taken that money, he would've irreparably shaken Ciri's faith in him. "And in doing so you tried to make Ciri think she was just another contract. How underhanded and political of you sir."

Ciri was looking back and forth between Marco and her father as the two verbally sparred with one another. She quickly sussed out what her father had been trying to pull especially once Marco spelt it out for all remaining in the throne room to hear.

"That could be one way to look at it." Emhyr affirmed, "Or We could just be rewarding the witcher for the great service he has done for Us and Our empire."

"That's bullshit and you know it Emhyr." Marco shot back, his hackles rising.

The Emperor's brow furrowed in anger. "Do not be so presumptuous as to call Us by Our name boy."

Marco felt the _fire_ building in his gut. It started surging upwards and then outwards. Soon Marco's entire form was coated in white fire. He felt… serenely calm. "You call yourself the white flame that dances on the graves of his enemies?" The white flames grew paler and paler until they could no longer be seen. They were nothing more than an invisible haze around the boy's body, almost imperceptible if you weren't close enough to him.

"Then what is this?" Marco asked as he ficked a hand out, and all the Nilfgaardian banners that lined the throne room shredded, no, Emhyr realized, they were being burnt to ash by invisible flames simultaneously.

Marco felt a firm grip on his hand. He looked over to see Ciri staring at him worriedly. "Marco, that's enough. I've… I've got this don't worry."

Marco closed his eyes and he let the flame with his gut die down, but he felt it. Deep in his gut. Like a dragon just waiting to be provoked. He opened his eyes and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that Ciri… I lost my head for a moment there."

Ciri nodded in understanding, she had no right to talk about lapses in control after all. "Are you alright now?"

Marco paused but nodded. "Yeah I'm good." He turned and faced Emhyr again. "To summarize your Eminence. You can take your gold and shove it up your ass. Geralt doesn't want it. Now, will that be all?"

"Quite, leave us Marquis." Emyhr demanded as if he were in control of the situation.

Marco looked to Ciri who nodded. Only then did he turn on his heel and walk away, not turning once to bow as was proper. Not before giving Ciri's hand a final squeeze, for good luck.

"That boy, is rude. Astute, but rude." Emhyr said after he'd left the throne room with the others.

"He's some of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Emhyr nodded. "I'm sure. Follow."

* * *

Ciri was led down a secret passage in the throne room and up a flight of stairs to a private study. An oaken desk was piled high with scrolls and documents. An ornate four-poster bed was pushed in a corner. A stained oak dresser and a full length mirror was also present. "I expected your quarters to be more… ornate." Ciri said after having a look around.

"This is merely my study where I spend most of my time. You'll find when you have an empire to run sleep is fleeting." Emyhr replied as he took a seat behind the desk motioning for Ciri to do the same. She sat down.

The two faced each other silently, tension mounting. Finally Ciri crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, this is going nowhere. You wanted to talk, but it seems the cat has your tongue."

Emhyr coughed, clearing his throat. "I yes… you look so much like your mother it is uncanny." The Emperor said in awe. "I was, lost in old memories."

"I see, what was my mother like?" Ciri asked quietly her gaze fixed out the window to the waters of the island that could be seen in the distance.

"She was an amazing woman. I… I did not deserve her." Emhyr admitted. "She loved me, even though I was cursed at the time to be a beast. Truly an extraordinary woman."

Ciri finally turned and looked her biological father in the eye. "We haven't walked all the way up this tower just to talk about a mother I cannot remember." Ciri narrowed her eyes. "What's your game Emhyr var Emreis?"

The Emperor chuckled. "You may have your mother's looks, but you take after me in personality, that much is plain. But, I could ask you the same question regarding the boy."

Ciri narrowed her eyes dangerously. "His _name _is Marco. I'm fairly certain your chamberlain announced it loudly enough for you to hear. You'd best memorize it for you'll be seeing him a lot, I'd hate for you to embarrass yourself by forgetting his name constantly."

Emhyr seemed amused by his daughter's defiant attitude in regards to the boy. "Why do you defend him so fiercely? Has he ensorcelled you in some way? Geralt of Rivia, Yennefer of Venderberg or Triss Merigold I understand, but why him?"

Ciri took a moment to gather her thoughts. "He's special. He fought the Wild Hunt by my side twice even though he didn't have to. Like me, he's a dimensional traveler, he's trying to get home, back to his…" Ciri paused as she remembered Star Butterfly. "Loved ones. Even after we gave him an out and told him he could go, he called us idiots for even suggesting such a thing. That… that he wouldn't leave me, his friend in danger. He's had so many chances to leave and didn't take any of them. He's chosen to help me each and every time… how could I _not_ come to… to…"

"Love him?" Emhyr finished for her.

"Yes," Ciri sighed and put her head in her hands. "I love him, the damn fool. Even though I know there's no chance he'll stay. That he'll leave to find his way home no matter what… I still… I still love him."

Emhyr nodded. 'We'll have to do something to elevate the boy's status. Cirilla cannot marry below her station.' Emhyr shifted the multitude of papers on his desk. "Blast it all where is it? I received it just a week past."

"What are you looking for?" Ciri inquired curiously.

"A letter requesting aid from your cousin, Anna Henrietta Duchess of Toussaint. A string of strange murders have taken place in the duchy recently and she has requested aid of our troops. I thought this could be a decent task for the boy to undertake, to prove his worth and rise to a station as is befitting the consort of a future Empress of Nilfgaard."

"Empress? You want _me_ to take over Nilfgaard?" Ciri asked incredulously.

"Once I win this war with the Northern Kingdoms, and bring Radovid to heel, yes." Emhyr replied. "You are my child and heir. Is it not obvious I would want you to rule?"

"I… I know nothing of ruling an empire. Ask me to kill any manner of monster and I can name a handful of ways but affairs of state? I wasn't trained for that."

"There will be plenty of time for that." Emhyr consoled his progeny. "I'm not asking you to sit the throne tomorrow or even a year from now. You have plenty of time to learn and come into your new station."

Ciri took several deep calming breaths. "Right, but before I do any of that, I have some personal business to attend to. The threat of the Wild Hunt must be taken care of. I learned from one of my allies that one of their members, who killed Vesemir one of the witchers who all but raised me, will be present on Bald Mountain a couple of days from now."

"You intend to assault this place and kill this Red Rider?" Emhyr asked as he flipped through his papers, seemingly unconcerned but the knitting of his brow gave away his concern.

"I do. Geralt, Letho, Higgs' and Marco will accompany me. Together we could take on an army." The Lioness of Cintra replied.

Emhyr finally found the letter embossed with the crest of Toussaint. "Once you complete your task, hand this to the boy. Tell him, it is a request from me. One he would be _wise _not to refuse."

"Why is it important that Marco handle this matter?" Ciri asked.

"As I said, it would be a decent task that would prove his worth, He could rise in station go from a simple Marquis to a Duke if he succeeds in the tasks I give him." Emyhr locked eyes with his daughter. "As the future Empress, you cannot marry just anyone. He must be someone of status and worth. If he proves his worth, he shall have his status."

Ciri smiled. "Thank you, papa."

"Do not thank me, for if the boy fails, it will likely cost him his life." Emhyr noted.

"Marco won't fail. He's done things in the short time I've known him… amazing things." Ciri affirmed.

Emhyr sighed. "He is a witcher and you my daughter are a powerful sorceress. The only reason I am even entertaining this notion is because he like you, is likely to be blessed with a long life. Even if that means I shall never see grandchildren."

Ciri blushed. "Papa!" She shouted abashed. Then smirked, deciding to turn the tables on him. "I'll have you know, one of the first amazing things Marco did was enhance the Trial of the Grasses. Even though he is a witcher, he can still have children."

Emhyr looked up from his notes and missives in surprise. "Truly?" Seeing Ciri nod Emhyr began mumbling to himself. "Kaer Morhen is located within the confines of the kingdom Kaedwin which is currently under Radovid's control. If he finds out the witchers could return, he'll raze the fortress to its foundation." Emhyr stood and started pacing what little room he had in his study. "He despises magic and anything remotely inhuman, witchers included."

"Sounds like he needs to die."

Emhyr rubbed his chin and nodded. "Indeed he does. Indeed he does."

Ciri narrowed her emerald green eyes. "What're you planning Emhyr?"

The Emperor of Nilfgaard smiled, yet it didn't meet his eyes as he replied. "I do believe I've found the first of many tasks for your dear Marquis to undertake."

* * *

It was several hours later when Marco, Geralt, Higgs and Letho were called back into the throneroom. Emyhr was sitting on his throne with Ciri standing right next to him as the group approached the dias. As Marco approached, he looked to Ciri who looked anxious but she just smiled at him reassuringly silently letting him know she was alright. 'Ok, if she's fine then why does she look so on edge?' Marco wondered.

Emyhr then spoke. "Marquis Diaz," The Emperor of Nilfgaard's voice rang out like a bell tolling for the dead. "We have decided that We have a task worthy of your talents after being reassured by our heir that you are capable. Should you undertake the tasks we have chosen and succeed we shall name you Duke of the land of Kaedwin after the War is over. What say you?"

Marco blinked. '_He wants to make me a duke… after I got all up in his face? I'm surprised he's not executing me.'_ Marco narrowed his eyes in thought. '_What's really going on here?' _He flicked his viperlike gaze to Ciri who was all but begging him to say yes with her own eyes. '_She wants me to do this, it's important to her.' _That was all the reason Marco needed. "Alright, I'm game. What are these tasks Emhyr var Emreis?"

The Duke snapped his fingers and his chamberlain came forth. Holding an ornate golden scroll that was held shut by a clasp in the shape of a golden sun. The Emperor himself unrolled it and proceeded to read from it. "Your tasks such as they are, are twelve in number and are quite difficult. All are meant to help the people under the banner of Nilfgaard in some fashion."

'_Twelve tasks, what do I look like Hercules?'_ Marco thought to himself but he kept this to himself. Instead he just nodded. "Okay, what do I have to do first?"

"Your first task is to protect our heir as she heads to Bald Mountain in an attempt to slay the killer of her mentor, Vesemir. While there, you are to kill the three ancient Witches known as the Crones. Our spies report that they are gathering their for a dark unholy ritual. Kill them all, and let none escape alive. Use any means necessary."

Marco nodded. Kill a trio of witches and keep an eye on Ciri while she tries to take out whats-his-face. Ok he could do that, he hoped. "Ok, consider it done. But how do you know he'll be there?"

"There have been reports of a certain member of the Wild Hunt seen with their ilk, big, broad, strong, carrying a mace. That fits the description we were given by our heir."

Marco's jaw and fist tightened unconsciously. "Yeah, that's him alright."

Emhyr nodded. "I see you need no more motivation. Good. Go forth."

"One more question if I may?" Marco asked.

"Yes?" Emhyr's voice was like steel wrapped in velvet.

Marco cleared his throat. "Why do you want the witches dead exactly? I'm presuming they aren't anything like Yennefer of Vengerberg?"

The Emperor shook his head, "The are not. The are foul abominations, who demand sacrifice in blood and flesh of those who follow them. Theirs is a faith of dark and twisted worship and so long as they exist, they of Velen shall never submit to Our rule. Thus, they must fall the Goddesses' of the people of Velen must be proven false. You shall be our… executioner in this matter of faith."

Marco's eyes darkened at the thought of sacrifice. That was all he really needed to know. He didn't really like being used as a pawn in a political game, but what choice did he have? Ciri seemed to be depending on him to fulfill these tasks...

'_For some reason.' _Marco thought to himself.

"Alright," He turned to Ciri. "We'll head out whenever you give the word."

The ashen-haired princess of Nilfgaard nodded. "We set out tomorrow at dawn. For now… let's just get some rest."

Letho snorted. "Rest we've been sittin' round with our thumbs up our arses this whole time girl!"

"I told you, you should've just let me teach you Gwent. Marco was a quick study." Geralt grumbled.

'_Note to self collect all Gwent card for mom.' _Marco thought to himself. His mother was an avid card game player and he knew Gwent would be right up her alley.

"Well how about some food then?" Ciri offered as a compromise.

"Does it come with beer?" Letho questioned.

"I'm beginning to wonder if We should have you executed, despite, Our heir's insistence of your help in keeping her alive in battle Letho of Gulet." Emhyr mused aloud, his countenance becoming akin to a thunderhead.

"Ah fine then, I'll drink whatever." Letho said as he led the march out of the throne room.

* * *

The group found themselves waited on hand a foot by a platoon of butlers, maids, and servants as they dined in a private room the chamberlain led them to. It was a cozy if opulent room with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling over a circular cedar table, around which several chairs were placed. On said table was sat all manner of delicacies. Toussaint crayfish stew, game hens, slices of roast pork, and whole bottles of wine not to mentions platters of cheese and fruit.

"Geez, look at all this food!" Marco exclaimed after the servers had left. "We aren't expected to eat _all of this_ are we?"

"Goodness no!" Ciri exclaimed with a chuckle, "I do believe the chefs wanted to show off a bit for me and my guests so... " Ciri held her hands out to the small banquet of food. "This is the result."

"Well I ain't complainin'" Letho said as he popped open a bottle of Nilfgaardian Rye and downed it in one long swig. "Ah, good stuff that."

Marco tried the crayfish stew and found it to his liking. Higgs was wrestling with a slab of roast beef that looked to still be breathing and was about an inch or so thick, while Geralt and Ciri both dined on game hens."

"So, what's with the twelve tasks? I mean why is this a big deal?" Marco asked as he mopped up the bottom of his bowl with some bread.

Ciri looked embarrassed. "I'll tell you later… in _private_ alright?"

Marco was perplexed but decided not to question it. If it was personal, then so be it. He just nodded. "Ok, that's fine."

Ciri felt someone's gaze on her and turned to see Higgs staring at her from across the table. "What, what is it?"

Higgs just smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. I just think I already know what these tasks are all about."

The witcher of the Butterfly School saw the would-be Empresses throat constrict and knew she was right. '_A Duke, a title also known as Kingmaker.' _She looked at Ciri sorrowfully '_You know he's not going to stay.'_ She conveyed with her eyes.

Ciri nodded. '_I know, but I still want to do this.'_

Higgs sighed and shrugged. '_Do what you want.'_

Their silent exchange lasted only a few seconds, but they'd said enough.

* * *

Soon enough the group dispersed for the night and Marco was led to guest room for visiting dignitaries. Everything consisted of dark stained wood and was gilded in gold. He bet if he sold even one of the things in her a poor peasant family would be set for a year at least. He sat down on the four-poster bed that had a black silken canopy draped over it. The mattress gave under his weight. '_Probably down feather or something. Definitely not straw.'_

A sharp knocking came at his door. "Come in Ciri." He called.

The heiress-apparent to the Nilfgaardian Empire entered sheepishly, wearing a long sheer black sleeping gown. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You said you'd explain later, I assumed now was later enough. So, what's going on?" Seeing her hesitance, Marco patted the side of his bed offering her a seat.

Ciri sat next to her friend and took a moment to collect her thoughts, her right leg jumping up and down due to nerves. '_I'm never this nervous when I need to slay some beast. Why can't I just say what I need to say?'_

Cir felt a hand land on her leg and still it. She looked up to Marco who was treating her to an awkward smile. "Why so nervous? Are these tasks something bad? Does your dad expect me to die in the attempt or something?"

Ciri shook her head vehemently, "No, or at least I don't think so."

Marco checked that option off his mental list of '_Things that could be making Ciri act like a junkie in need of a fix.' _ He then tried again, "Alright, so I'm not supposed to die. That's reassuring. So, what is it?"

Ciri decided to just tell him. She turned and locked eyes with him. "Marco, I think I like you, _a lot._"

"Oh..._oh_!" Marco said as he finally caught on. '_Ok Ciri just confessed to me… I think. Better make sure_.' He questioned. "Like me as in?"

In response Ciri huffed before pressing her lips to his. When she pulled away Marco was blinking. "Do you really have to ask?"

Marco blinked and stuttered. "Jus...Just checking. Ok, so you _like_ me. What the heck does that have to do with twelve tasks?"

"Father will not let me marry or even court just anyone. He needs to know you are someone able, and of proper status. By completing these tasks, you will prove you are able, and be granted the status needed to court me." Ciri explained.

"I um… wow, that's talk about overprotective father syndrome." Marco said laughing awkwardly while he rubbed the back of his salt-and-pepper hair.

Ciri chuckled right along with him. "Yes certainly to some degree…" Cirilla became quietly contemplative. Finally she asked out of the blue. "Marco, would you even court me, if you could?"

Marco shook his head a little thrown by the sudden question. "I… I certainly wouldn't mind dating you Ciri. In fact I love spending time with you…" He looked away blushing a bit as he added. "The kisses are nice too."

Ciri's head found its place on Marco's shoulder, her hands wrapped around his arm. "Your good at it yourself… but your going to go when all is said and done, aren't you?" Ciri's tone was distant and sad.

Marco interlaced his hand with one of her's. "I am." He affirmed. "And not just for Star either. I've got a family out there Ciri… I… I can't bear the thought of never seeing them again. No matter _how _much I like you."

Ciri nodded, not removing her head from its perch on his shoulder. "I know. It would be the epitome of selfishness to ask you to stay when you have family out there, waiting for you."

"You know," Marco began, "You could always come with me?"

Ciri lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked at him in wonder. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean why not, right?" Marco questioned out loud. "Unlike me, you can teleport back here whenever you want. Your powers let you do that. You could travel with me till I get home then poof go home yourself. Then as an added bonus, you could totally visit me whenever you wanted."

"I… you've a fine point I must say." Ciri replied mulling it over. "But just as you have a duty to get back home, I feel I have a duty here. To Nilfgaaard and its people."

Marco nodded. "I understand. If I ever manage to get home and get my dimensional scissors fixed, I promise to come for a visit."

"You'd better…" Ciri paused sighing. "So, I suppose I should inform father you won't be completing the tasks then."

"Nah, I'll do 'em anyway." Marco replied easily.

Ciri shot him an incredulous look. "Why? Surely you don't intend to… ask for my hand, do you?"

"I think I'm a bit too young to be married. Don't you think so too?" Marco questioned. "I mean I'd be the luckiest guy alive to wake up with you as my wife everyday but I'm also _only _fifteen." '_Physically, chronologically I'm thirty-one.'_ Marco thought to himself before he continued. "I'm not exactly ready to settle down yet."

His comment about his luck should he wake up to her everyday earned him a kiss on the cheek, the rest of his words had left Cirilla of Cintra contemplative. '_Am I truly ready to settle down and be an empress? To put away the sword and what was taught to me by Uncle Vesemir for all those years? To let my hard earned skills rust away to nothing as I hold balls, and political meetings, and court?'_

She wasn't entirely sure, but it wasn't yet time for Ciri to put down her sword just yet. She still had a trio of witches and the Wild Hunt to deal with. '_There is still time to decide,'_ the woman thought as her emerald gaze flicked to Marco. '_On a lot of things.'_

Marco meanwhile, was fretting. He hoped he hadn't offended Ciri in anyway. He did like her truly, he did. Yet he just couldn't stay here in this dimension till the end of his days. His family needed him he was sure. And despite what he said, he _knew_ Star needed him. So he would keep going, no matter how long it took, until he made it home. He risked a glance at Ciri and found her deep in thought.

'_Well she's thinking at least. Hopefully about my offer. It does make sense, unlike me, she can come back home whenever she wants and… well their no law that says we can't… um court right?' _Marco rubbed the back of his head. '_Courting a princess, it's funny really. I'm getting the chance to date a princess, it's just not the one I thought it would be.'_

"What is it?" Ciri asked upon seeing his nervous tick.

"Nothing." Marco replied instantly, before silently cursing himself. That would just ensure to Ciri it was most _definitely _something.

"Marco, we've never really kept any secrets from each other before, let's not start now alright?" Ciri said softly.

Marco sighed and nodded. "Ok, but you might not like it. I just found it ironic that I'm being given the chance to date a princess… but it wasn't the one I ever thought I'd be given the chance to date."

Ciri's eyes widened in surprise then she hugged Marco in sympathy. "You do miss her don't you? Star Butterfly I mean."

"We've been through hell and back together." Marco affirmed. "She's my best friend. And I'm her's and also her conscious." He joked. "I don't think Star had one before she met me."

"Oh dear, then you _should_ get back to her." Ciri replied chuckling. "Can you tell me about some of your adventures?"

Marco shrugged. "I don't see why not? Best place to start is at the beginning. So the day I met Star…"

Marco entertained Ciri for the next three hours he'd just gotten to the part where he'd gotten kidnapped by Toffee when Ciri yawned despite herself. "No, no, keep going don't worry about me. I really want to know how you get out of this jam."

"I think that can wait for another time, you look like you need sleep princess." Marco joked.

"Can you tuck me in?" Ciri joked playfully as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Um-I, ah… Don't think that would be appropriate." Marco stuttered out.

Ciri looked at the floor and smiled. "No, of course it wouldn't… then can I at least have a kiss goodnight?" She asked looking up to meet his gaze.

"I-I don't see why not?" Marco replied nervously.

In response Ciri closed her eyes and leaned forward, waiting. Marco realized with a start she wanted _him_ to initiate the kiss this time when every other time, _she'd_ been the aggressor. '_It's ok Marco you can do this. You've kissed Jackie before. So you can do this.' _

He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Ciri's. He counted to five in his head before pulling away. "How was that?" he asked after he was done.

Ciri smiled at him before sighing airily. "Perfect Marco, just perfect." She suddenly leaned in and captured his lips again before pulling back just a bit and whispering, "Goodnight."

Ciri then got up and walked across the room, only to stop at the door and smile when she heard Marco echo dumbly. "Goodnight Ciri."

* * *

True to her word, the five of them were roused by servants just before dawn, their horses were waiting for them just outside the main gate. The quintet left Velen with the rising sun. It was a hard day's ride to Bald Mountain, Ciri was riding a new black stallion which she named Kelpie after the horse she'd once had, but lost some years prior. They were forced to leave their horses at a dock and take a boat to an island where Bald Mountain was located. When they docked they disembarked and climbed a hill and were met by a pair of hippies, wreaths of flowers adorning their heads and around their necks. One of which was pointing a loaded crossbow their way.

"They don't deserve to be here! They's outsiders!" The one with the crossbow complained.

"The White One, he served the Ladies once." He nodded to Geralt, before continuing, "He and his are welcome just like the rest of us." The other man who was wearing a long brown frock and had a grey and white beard admonished his fellow reveler.

"We need to find a way up the mountain." Geralt said taking the lead.

The priest? Marco wasn't sure, shook his head. "None shall pass the gate. Come sit by the fire, and perhaps, the Ladies shall descend."

"Yeah let's go sit down?" Geralt offered reluctantly.

The closer they got to Bald Mountain, the more irritable Ciri seemed to become with Vesemir's killer being so close yet still so far out of her reach. "Speak for yourself." She replied yet she followed the witcher over to the campfire past some small log cabins where a makeshift community had sent itself up, as if waiting for this night.

Marco took a seat on a log between Ciri and Higgs. Taking Ciri's hand in his telling her with his eyes to keep her cool. She squeezed his hand tightly in reply but said nothing. Geralt asked about the history and purpose of this night and they were told that on this night, every year for as long as any in Velen could remember, three Chosen were sent up to the top of the mountain to be enlightened by the Ladies. Such was the experience that they didn't stay in Velen for long and set out into the wider world to seek their fortunes. And, in return for this, the Ladies blessed the Great Oak of Velen with magical acorns. Sometimes the acorns were few, sometimes a handful they would then be ground up and either used to fertilize the fields, ensuring a good harvest, or given to a wise woman to make medicine with.

Ciri questioned if these magical acorns were enough for all of Velen.

The man shook his head gravely. "Not enough, never enough."

Geralt had heard enough. "We should be going."

"Aye, wanting to see the ladies for yourselves are you? Then you'll be wantin' to talk to Thelca. She's the one who decides who's worthy to travel to the summit and see the Ladies."

The group started up the rocky path, past other fires which had others hunched over them whispering revently of 'The Ladies'. Just as they passed the last fire and were heading up the path towards a gate, Higgs pointed up at something above them. "Look, a child."

Geralt looked up and upon seeing the child replied. "That's no child. That's a Godling, his name's Johnny."

As if hearing his name summoned him the Godling scrambled down the rocks till it stood in front of them. It was all of three feet tall, with light blue skin, and golden yellow eyes. It had lanky black hair and a crown of knotted rope around its head. Scars on its bare torso looked like they might've been applied for religious reasons and the only form of clothing he was wearing was a loincloth that covered his privates.

"Well hello again, didn't expect to see you so soon! And look! You found your lass too." Johnny's voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

Ciri greeted the Godling kindly. "Hello my names Ciri nice to meet you."

"I'm Johnny. This ain't actually the first time we've met. I spied you before see? 'Cept you were running away with your back to me while I was… 'Tis a long story." Johnny finished when he caught Geralt's glare. He turned to Marco and his mouth fell open.

"What is there something on my face? Is it my mole? It's the mole isn't it?" Marco asked self-consciously as he covered his beauty mark with his hand.

Johnny pointed at him and started jumping up and down excitedly."You!"

Me?" Marco points at himself.

"Yes you, your of the Old Blood ain't ya?" the Godling exclaimed.

Marco blinked. "I don't know what that is Johnny."

"Aye, you do," Johnny retorted. "You've got the feel of an Eld about you, you do."

Marco blinked. "How do you know that name?"

"Us Godlings we remember, oh yes we do. We remember Old Eld and his kingdom in All-World. afore the Conjunction of the Spheres abandoned us here. All swore fealty to the king! Yes they did! Even old Johnny."

"Marco," Ciri asked, "What is he talking about?"

Marco held up a hand for silence. Right now, he was solely focused on Johnny. "How did you know Johnny?"

The Godling laughed. "It's obvious to anyone who knows how to look. "You _shine_ mister. You _shine_ like a star, like the sun. It's clear you have to be a Child of Eld."

"Shine what do you… do you mean this?" Marco let his inner fire blaze up and envelope him and it took the form of a white high collared cloak.

Once again Jonny's jaw dropped. "Y-Yer Shining, its so strong it's visible?! What the heck are you Mister?"

"You mean this isn't normal?" Marco inquired about his cloak.

"It's as normal as stripes on a cow tits it is!" Johnny exclaimed.

Marco ran a hand down his face. '_Just what I need more mysteries.'_ He sighed and thanked the Godling. "Thanks Johnny, I didn't even know this was called _shining_ till you brought it up."

"Didn't know he says walkin' around like a bleedin star but didn't know he says." Johnny muttered under his breath. Then he blinked. "You're heading up to the mountain top aren't ya? To face them wretched old Crones?"

"We are, can you help us Johnny?" Marco asked kindly.

Johnny stamped his foot on the ground, like a child throwing a temper tantrum. "Johnny has to help ya! He's oath and honor bound to help a child of Eld. He swore he did!" You wait right here and old Johnny will be back with the key to the gate."

True to his word, the Godling came back minutes an old key of wrought iron in him his grasp. "I got the key I did. You can head on into the mountain now. Please be safe Lord Eld and show those Ladies what for!"

Marco nodded. "I'll do my best Johnny, thanks for the help."

"Afore you go, provided you don't die against the Ladies, could Johnny join you on your ventures Lord Eld? Make myself useful I would." Johnny promised with want and almost need in his tone.

Marco opened his mouth, then closed it. The Godling was a wealth of information. He spoke of All-World and his ability. Shining he called it. '_Information is something I'm lacking. I'd be a fool to turn him away.' _ Marco nodded. "You can come with me after we're done here Johnny I could use a… what's the word I'm looking for Higgs?"

"A page milord?" Higgs offered.

Marco nodded."Yes, I could use a page. You up for the job little dude?"

The Godling nodded emphatically and joy could be heard clearly in his tone now. "Johnny would be honored he would! Perchance would yer lady knight be willing to take Sarah on as a Page too?"

"Sarah, another Godling I'm guessing?"

Johnny nodded then looked to Geralt to offer additional support. "Banished her from a house you did. But Johnny's not mad cause he got to meet Sarah anyways."

"She was causing a haunting, put a woman in a coma and forced her to have nightmares. Wasn't giving me much choice in the end Johnny." The White Wolf retorted but glad the little creature was not mad at him.

The Godling shrugged his shoulders in exasperation. ""Like I said, I ain't mad. I met another Godling I did and a girl to boot!" He turned to Higgs, "You willin' to take her on Missy Knight?"

Higgs looked to Marco who shrugged and replied, "It's up to you Higgs I won't force you."

Turning back to the male Godling, Higgs replied, "I'd like to meet my potential page before I make any decisions. How can I trust someone who will not even introduce herself properly?

"Sarah! Get down here! Found you a job I did!" Johnny yelled up to the bluffs where he was first found on. From one of the barrels a head of messy hair popped out.

"They be friendly?" She called down, her voice was pitched and screechy much like Johnny but it had a feminine tone to it.

"One of them's an Eld, so o' course they can be trusted!" Johnny called back.

The female Godling pulled herself out of the barrel fully and skittered down the rock face, coming to a stop in front of Marco. She had long dirty blonde hair and was wearing a dark brown shift that completely cover her form. The entirety of her eyes were a dark blue, a deeper blue than that of her skin. She bowed low to Marco. "Lord Eld, how might Sarah of Novigrad serve ye? I do hope Johnny has been respectful?" She shot the male Godling a sharp questioning look as she finished.

"I have been! He's an Eld for Prim's sake!" Johnny cursed.

"Watch your tongue Johnny of the Bog!" Sarah chastised wagging a finger at him.

Marco held out a hand to calm the two down before a fight could break out. "Sarah, Johnny here asked on your behalf if you could act as a page to my knight Higgs here."

"Did he now?" Sarah asked after looking Higgs over. "Sarah would like that provided Miss Knight would take her on."

Higgs for her part liked when Sarah put Johnny in his place. It showed she had spine. "I'll take you on."

Sarah nodded. "Then we have an accord we do."

"We're off to slay the Ladies of the Wood, you two wait here for us to return." Marco said as he headed for the solid wood and iron banded gate set into the side of the mountain.

Sarah jabbered. "Slay the Ladies?!" She whacked Johnny upside the head. "You helped them on this fool's errand no doubt?"

Ciri took a knee and talked to the female Godling. "Sarah, there is supposedly someone here the Ladies are hosting, big, scary wearing dark armor. His name is Imlerith, one of the Wild Hunt. By chance have you seen him?"

Sarah nodded fretfully. "We know of the one you speak, ashen-haired one. Even the Ladies bowed and scraped afore him. When he walked past on his horse, all waters froze as if in the depths of winter. Went straight past the gate he did. Even Fugas, the Sylvan gate guardian did not dare speak a word against him." Sarah pointed a finger at the summit." He's up there at the top of the mountain's peak. I can feel it I can."

Ciri nodded, it was nice to know where he was so they can ambush him. "And the Ladies? Where are they?"

Sarah pointed below. "Beneath the mountain. I kin feel that too I can. Vile dark magic and power is at the bottom of the mountain."

Higgs reached out and ruffled her new page's hair, "Thank you Sarah, you've been a great help." She then did the same to Johnny. "You as well Johnny."

Marco took out his silver sword and coated it with relict oil in preparation for fighting Fugas. "Well we all know what's coming so let's just decide this now. Who's fighting who?"

"I'm going after Imlerith obviously," Ciri said in a tone that would broker no argument.

Yet Geralt shook his head in disagreement. "No, Letho and I will handle Imlerith. You, Higgs and Marco will take the Crones."

Ciri turned to her father figure fury burning in her emerald eyes. "You expect me to kill some mangy witches while _you_ get to avenge Vesemir?! He died because of _me_ Geralt!"

"And right now Ciri, you are so blinded by anger and thoughts of vengeance that you're likely to get captured by Imlerith if you were to face him!" Geralt snapped raising his voice to his daughter in all but blood causing her eyes to widen in shock and sadness. Geralt continued in a calmer tone as what anger he had left him. "Anger will make you sloppy and if you fight him as you are right now, you will fail… so Letho and I will handle Imlerith and you will take the Crones. Plus have you forgotten? Marco's job here is twofold, he is to keep _you_ safe, and kill the Crones. You would be making his job that much harder if he has to split his focus. Also who knows what your father will do if he hears Marco let get kidnapped"

Ciri looked down shamefaced. She had forgotten, in her desire for revenge she'd forgotten she wanted Marco to take up these tasks and she was about to make it harder on him than necessary. She may have even gotten him executed if the worse case scenario Geralt mentioned happened. She turned to the boy with an apology shining in her eyes. "Marco, I'm…" She didn't get to finish as Marco raised his hand and pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's ok Ciri I understand you're upset right now. Sometimes in our need for justice we get blinded by rage. Let's just get to work shall we?" He offered her his bottle of relict oil to coat her blade with before heading towards the door. Marco prefered to use a bit of flour in his oil so it stuck to the metal surface till he rubbed it off with a piece of cloth, it wouldn't do for the oil to wash off with the blood in mid combat after all.

He looked to his friends as they all gathered around the door. "Everybody ready?"

Seeing nods Marco unlocked the massive doors and pushed them open. The interior was solid carved stone roughly hewn for the most part, the roots of the tree were sprawling all over the place and sparsely lit torches cast the entire place in an eerie gloom. Just ahead of them Fugas sat on a bench cleft in the stone.

It was Marco's first time seeing a Sylvan in real life. The first word that came to Marco's mind was Sumo wrestler. Fugas was fat, but much like a sumo wrestler Marco could tell that thick layer of fat hid strong muscles and keen agility, it was obvious from how he hefted himself up off his stone bench from his lounging position so easily at their approach. Fugas's face and arms were covered in black warpaint whether it was some sort of dye or dried blood Marco couldn't tell and he didn't much care. He saw the Sylvan was missing the upper half of his right bull-like horn and he had strips of leather bound about his arms.

"Too many of ya, and armed. What's yer business here?" The Sylvan grunted his golden eyes glittering and peering out like specks of light from his painted face. His cloven feet clicked on the ground and his potbelly jiggled as he awaited their answer to his demands.

Marco, seemingly elected the leader for the group after his display with the Godlings stepped forwards. "We come seeking the heads of the Ladies and their _esteemed_ guest. This is your one chance to leave peacefully. I suggest you take it. We mean you no harm Fugas."

In response the Sylvan roared in challenge and charged them like an angered bull not even contemplating their offer. It was like assisted suicicde really. One Sylvan taking on four Witchers and Ciri? It wasn't even a fight, it was a swift slaughter. As Fugas charged heedlessly ahead, all dodged to the side and Higgs who's taken to carrying daggers on her person two silver, and two steel threw the silver ones with unerring accuracy striking the raging guardian in the back, causing him to bleed profusely. Fugas roared in pain as the oil on the daggers burned his skin and body. He turned and slammed the ground with his fists being unable to pull the silver weapons out of his back where higgs hit him. The area started to shake a little showing off the true strength Fugas had hidden under his blubber.

Fugas charged what he thought was the slowest target, Letho. Letho kept him at bay with a barrage of swift fierce cuts from the quicksilver style of witcher combat, his sword a sliver of moonlight as it reflected the firelight and spilt Sylvan blood on the cave floor again and again. Not to be outdone, Geralt came up from behind and unleashed a fierce blow with both hands, his sword held high behind his back. It cleaved into Feagus' flesh getting stuck in his shoulder as Geralt let go of his now stuck sword. Ciri was there to pull free Geralt and teleport his sword free with a quick blink as the raging monster turned to swat at the White Wolf. Now bleeding profusely from his arm, which hung limply at his side unmoving, Marco decided the fight should be ended. For every second they wasted with him was a bit of strength they lacked for the more important fights that waited ahead. So thinking critically he threw a Samum cluster bomb and it went off, blinding the beast, and shocking everyone but Marco, who was expecting it by closing his eyes.

He strode forward fearlessly into the light relying on a sort of sixth-sense to lead him true. He hefted his silver sword above his head, spun in a half circle to build momentum and then chopped downwards. His sword met initial resistance but it soon hewn straight through whatever it was and there was a meaty _thunk_ and a wet _squelch_ as something heavy and damp hit the ground with a _thud_.

When the blinding light of Samum finally cleared, Fugas' head was on the ground. Marco looked to the others. "Is everyone alright?"

Everyone nodded and Geralt growled. "Could've warned us about the Samum boy."

"Sorry, but I didn't want the Sylvan covering his face if I yelled a warning." Marco apologized. He went to the two cave entrances Fugas was guarding and sniffed at each one. One smelled damp like water and stale air. The other had a fresh breeze running through it that was crisp and cold like winter morn. He pointed his thumb towards it as he looked back toward Geralt and Letho. "Looks like Imlerith is this way. A good cold breeze is coming from here, meaning this leads to the mountaintop."

He headed to Ciri and Higgs who had just managed to pull her daggers out of the Sylvan's thick hide and wiped the blood off with a cloth before returning them to their sheaths. "That means we're going this way." Marco pointed the opposite direction.

"Marco, Ciri, Higgs." Geralt called. "Be safe."

"Also don't forget to collect this one's head as your first trophy. No student of mine is going to leave behind such a great first kill." Letho told him with pride in his voice before giving Fugas' body a kick and spitting on his corpse as he passed.

Marco looked to Ciri and Higgs. "Ready for this ladies?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ciri replied as she placed her silver sword back in its leather sheath on her back.

Higgs nodded. "Same, let's get this over with. Hopefully if we make quick work of these witches we can help Letho and Geralt with Imlerith."

Ciri smiled anxiously at that. "Yeah, let's get this done quick."

With that the trio headed off down their own tunnel while Geralt and Letho ascended to the top of the mountain.

* * *

The trio came to a waterfall that led down a gaping hole and into a deeper chamber. The three looked at each other. "Looks like we'll have to risk it." Ciri said after a moment's hesitation.

"I'll go first." Marco said making a decision, "That way we know if its safe or not."

"What if you get hurt?" Higgs and Ciri echoed at the same time in equally worried tones.

Marco shrugged. "Well then I guess it'll be a two on one fight but I'm sure you and Ciri can take those three old hags."

'_Once again, milord is showing a distinct lack of care for his own wellbeing. Truly, it is a good thing I am here to stop him doing anything too stupid.' _Higgs thought as she let out an exasperated sigh as Marco swan dived into the hole but also felt complimented that he respects her strength so much.

A distant splash was heard moments later, then a rock hit the lip of the hole. Marco's silent signal that he was well much to both girls relief. The two looked at each other and Higgs motioned for Ciri to go next. "Age before beauty." She said with a cocky smile on her face.

"Wisdom before youthful ignorance you mean." Ciri threw back with a smirk on her face before she jumped into the hole Higgs following shortly after her. The two women splashed down into a small but deep pool, surfacing to find Marco crouched on a rock, he put a hand to his lips and motioned them over before pointing to his right where the light of a fire could be seen glinting through a cave entrance. The girl's left the water silently like cats and and crept on cats paws to the cave mouth were Marco himself was already waiting. The three poked their heads around and looked within.

Inside the only light came from a bonfire burning under a massive cauldron around which were three very beautiful and very naked women their bodies were painted crimson in blood. The trio's lips were also covered in it, like macabre clown paint. One picked up a human head of a bald middle-aged man frozen in mid screaming agony, licking the blood off his stump with one finger and asked, in a creaky voice. "How's this one?"

"He had a good life. He died with no regrets. Well no regrets till he realized he was being eaten." Another replied joyously as she stirred the pot with a large wooden spoon bringing up some of the contents to show human body parts simmering and cooking in the pot.

'_These sick bitches are eating people!' _Marco thought agast. His wolven eyes hardened as his hand went to his silver sword and the blade hissed against the steel rainguard as he drew it forth calmly. He then walked forward to confront the Ladies of the Wood with courage, resolution and solemnity. Ciri and Higgs joined him at either side their swords drawn and ready to reap the abominations in front of them..

The Crones turned at their approach slightly surprised but confident they could take the intruders in their sanctuary.

"Well, well, you have returned Child of the Elder Blood." One of them spoke with hunger and desire coloring their tone.

"We knew you would return." Another intoned.

The last spoke up, "We remember your taste, it lingers on our so delicious like fine wine"

The one in the center pointed suddenly at Marco. "You there, boy. You smell… divine… old, _powerful_, even older than the girl there." She pointed at Ciri. "Well aren't you a tasty little morsel? You'll make a fine ingredient to my pot. I thank ye for coming right to us!"

The other two sniffed the air as well. "Oh yes, oh yes! I smell it now! You do smell of ancient power and something else. Something majestic I dare say. Just _what _are you?" The one on the left asked in confusion and desire of Marco's body for consumption.

Pointing his slightly glowing sword at the trio, Marco said the first thing that came to mind. "Me? I'm your executioner!"

Incited the Crones took on their true visages. That of hideously deformed borderline demonic looking women.

The one on the right was as thin as a rake, and had a crimson hooded veil over her face along with a bloody butcher's smock and a necklace of human ears around her neck, with leather wrappings about her thin arms.

The middle one turned into a hulking behemoth with thick wart infested skin, her left arm consisting of three hands which ended in black talons and her right having six also ending in black hooks. Curiously, it looked like she possessed a sideways facing hay bale for a head.

The last of them, on the left, turned into a crook-nosed hunchback with long scraggly white hair in tattered red robes with a steepled hat on her head one eye was covered in black cloth while the other was a hive of some kind for all manner of flies and vile insects.

"I'll take the ugly one." Marco joked as he charged in towards the biggest of the three.

"Which one's the ugly one?!" The two girls called back in unison as they each took an opponent for themselves.

Marco reached down for the inner flame, his shining as johnny called it and he 'blew on it' stoking it and bringing it to the fore. It surged out of him and down the length of his silver sword making it shine like a newborn star. The Crone swiped at him with her clawed hands, but Marco spun on the slickened cave floor, whirling like a top as he spun his blade around him. The fingers of the swiping hand were the first thing to get hacked off under Marco's unrelenting assault.

The Crone cried out in pain doubly so as her flesh burned and bubbled in response to the relict oil on his sword being set alight with Marco's flame. Marco came out of his spin by delivering a powerful front kick to his foe's stomach, doubling her over in pain. He then swung that same leg up and over her head, bringing it down in a vicious axe kick smashing the crone to the ground, as he hefted his sword up behind his back with both hands, intending to end this fight swiftly and help his friends.

But the Crone had lived too long to die so easily. She rolled to her feet and slapped the boy down with her good hand, yet he did not remain down for long. With a blast of Aard coming from both hands, Marco was back on his feet in second and he used his gained momentum to hack at the Crone again, he left gaping, burning, and sizzling wounds in the arm she used to shield her head with, but it only enraged her further.

"I'm gonna enjoy carving up your corpse for my pot boy!" The Crone bellowed, charging at him with raw animalistic strength, and backhanding him into a wall. Marco saw stars for a second and for just a second he thought he saw his Star staring at him worriedly her form bathed in crimson light…

Marco shook his head though and she was gone like a phantom. But just catching a glimpse of her reminded him of his _true mission_. '_I need to win. I can't die here. I need to get back to Star.'_ Marco thought as he spat out some blood reached into his bomb satchel for a Dragon Dream bomb and charged the Crone who was already stomping her way towards him.

Marco threw the cluster bomb as he advanced which exploded into a giant cloud of green vapor… explosive vapor. With a single cast of igni the Crones world became a white inferno, but Marco wasn't foolish enough to think that would do her in, so he charged through the smoke reaching for the clasp on his chest as he did so and carrying his silver sword with one arm.

He leaped like the tiger he was called, scissor blade in hand, the Crone's body was covered in a multitude of burns as he plunged his broken dimensional scissor into her skull the fire of his shining flowing into her body, using it as a pivot, he flipped over her and with both hands now free, lopped her head off with a mighty two-handed swing of his silver sword. Thus ends the life of the Brewess.

Marco's foe fell, a spray of blood coming from her neck as it cauterized before his eyes. He took a moment to collect his breath and glanced at the other fights. Not noticing the almost invisible flame eating away at the body till only bones were left.

Higgs was fighting the Crone with the hive for an eye. She seemed to be capable of turning into a swarm of bats and was tearing into his knight with raucous abandon with claws and fangs. Ciri's and her foe meanwhile seemed to be playing tag with one another, as while Ciri could blink teleport, the last Crone could sink into the ground and reappear at will somewhere else, usually behind the ashen-haired girl.

It was obvious who Marco needed to help. So with a final deep breath, he stepped on the head ,a little surprised it was just a skull, of his fallen foe and wrenched his scissor blade out of her skull before running to save his knight as the bones then crumbled into dust.

* * *

Higgs wasn't faring so well against her opponent. Everytime she even remotely scored a hit on the wretch, she would turn into a swarm of bats that would rip and tear at her, and when she would reform? The old Crone would be as if she'd never been wounded! Whereas Higgs's wounds, though small, were numerous, and mounting. A death by a thousand cuts was a possibility with this opponent.

"I know not what you are girl, but you've got the taste of pure magic in your blood you do. Make a fine addition to the pot you will. Increase our strength and help us spread our inlfuence."

"Only if you manage to kill me first you blind old bitch!" Higgs spat in defiance.

"Well your not goin' into the pot _alive _dearie!" The crone cackled and smacked her lips in anticipation as she charged forwards intending to end Higgs life in anyway possible to make her dinner.

'_What can I do, what can I do?'_ Higgs thought to herself as the hag approached. '_She keeps transforming I need to prevent that… wait… there's a bomb for that!'_ Higgs realized. Reaching into her pouch and pulling out a Moondust bomb, packed with splinters of silver to prevent transformation of monstrous beasts. And just to be extra sure, she pulled out a dimeritium bomb which would block magical abilities as well. She lit them with a quick application of igni before tossing them at the literal maneater.

The Moondust bomb exploded first, sending silver shrapnel flying into the hide of the bog witch who hissed in pain and stumbled back as they pierced her hide, face, and even her bug nest eye. Then the dimeritium bomb exploded right behind it, sending a yellowish dust and sporadic arcs of electricity through the air. Higgs drew both of her silver daggers knowing it was now or never. She slid on the wet ground, using her momentum to trip up the Crone. Once she fell upon her side, Higgs leaped upon her like a cat would a mouse, but her claws were of silver than of carotene.

The silver daggers bit deep into the Crones back, again, and again, and again! Higgs kept stabbing like a woman possessed, even long after the Crone's cries of agony had fallen silent, even after her body had ceased moving, Higgs still kept stabbing into her like a crazed berserker. The craven hags words reminded her of another mad spellcaster who took everything from her and so Higgs screamed as the crones face slightly shifted to someone else's face, "Whose going into the pot _now _craven bitch?! Who's going into the _damn pot now, _huh?! I am no longer a weak squire who you can take from or for you to fuck with _STAR_!"

When she lowered her daggers for another slice, Higgs found her hand grabbed in a strong and firm grip. Higgs turned and gave her glare full of fury which met the calm concerned gaze of her lord. "That's enough Higgs, you won, your alive. It's over alright."

"Marco?" Higgs whispered sadly her daggers falling limply from her hands as she looked at the dead body and only saw the dead crone. Truly a brutal and karmic end for the Weavess. "What did I… oh cosmos!"

Marco took a moment to console his knight, hugging her tightly to himself so she knows it is over and the monster is slain. "It's okay Higgs your witch is gone and she isn't going to hurt you anymore."

"I'm sorry I… I lost control. Her heckling go to me and near the end I was reminded of my former tyrant queen." She apologized as she clung to him like a child speaking through her tears and reminding Marco that her trauma by Star the Mad still runs deep.

Marco ran a hand through her hair as he spoke to her gently and comfortingly. "Its ok, you did what you had to do. She was a wicked thing that didn't deserve to live." Marco glared down at the body of the Crone Higgs was still perched on, hating the bitch all the more for making Higgs feel like this and remind Higgs of her trauma in her world. "You should take a swig of Swallow, then go wait by the cave entrance."

Marco then walked away, making Higgs call out in hidden want of his comforting embrace, "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"To help Ciri finish things." Marco called back over his shoulder, "Now take a swallow of Swallow before you pass out from blood loss."

Higgs smiled at her lord's retreating back. '_Even though you should've gone to help Ciri right away, you stayed to comfort me. You truly are a kind man, Marco Ubaldo Diaz.' _Higgs thought as she rooted around in her satchel for the rejuvenating Swallow potion. Neither noticing the slight glowing of the tattoo on Higgs arm.

* * *

Cirilla Fiona Rionna was in the middle of the most annoying game of cat and mouse she'd ever played. '_Worst part is, I'm not sure whether I am the cat, or the mouse in this game_.' she thought as she failed yet again to land a hit on her Crone. Releasing a growl of frustration, Ciri goaded the witch, "Why don't you stand and fight? Don't tell me your _afraid_ bog witch? I thought you _Ladies of the Wood _were supposed to be _all powerful_? Whatever would your followers think if they saw you running and hiding like some scared little _church mouse _I wonder?"

In response to this, the Crone burst from the ground in a spray of water, rusty cleaver in her hand, prepared to take off Ciri's head. Ciri rolled to the side, and the Crone's weapon met the stone floor with a metallic clang. Getting to her feet, the holder of the Elder Blood smirked. "I know how your doing your little trick now. You've the same abilities as a common water hag. You can move short distances through any body of water." Ciri kicked the small puddle they were standing in. "Even one as small as this one. Now that I know your little trick, it's over for you."

The two commenced fighting again, each was a blur of motion their blades clanging against one another in bursts of speed too fast for human eyes to follow. Dozens of strikes were exchanged in the time it took for two normal men to exchange but a blow. Then, it a matter of seconds, it was over just not in the way either expected.

"Do not be so sure Child of the Elder Blood." The Crone warned. "I will feast on your marrow and sup on your blood yeAAAH!" The witch screamed in agony as her body started to disintegrate all on its own. Her flesh was stripped away bit by bit as she rolled on the wet floor as if trying to put out an invisible flame that just wouldn't go out.

'_Wait, invisible flame?!' _Ciri looked around and saw Marco approaching, his hand outstretched towards the hag as she was torn asunder, a flame so hot coming from his outstretched hand, it couldn't even be seen. It was naught but a faint distortion in the air, less tangible than the shadows cast on the walls by the fire under the cauldron.

The witch screeched in agony as she burned, even in her own thoughts she couldn't comprehend what was happening. '_What is this?! My very being it burns! If feels as if my very self my soul is being turned into ashes! As fuel for a flame I cannot see! Put it out...put it out… put it out…' _ were the last thoughts of the Whispess and her the Velen Crones.

"Ciri," Marco asked after the smouldering witch stopped moving and then turned into ash. "Are you alright?"

The ashen-haired woman nodded. "I'm fine Marco. How did you and Higgs fair?"

"We won… sorry for interfering but…" Marco said tiredly, using the invisible flame took the wind out of him it seemed. He would need to be careful with it in the future even wary with how destructive it seems to be.

Ciri nodded. "You couldn't let her get away, I understand."

Marco rubbed his eyes. He felt like sleeping but he couldn't yet. "We should go check on Letho and Geralt."

Cirilla agree wholeheartedly. "Once we find our way out of here."

"Yeah, there is that first." Marco sighed wishing now more than ever his dimensional scissors worked.

* * *

It took some time, but with a bit of guesswork on Marco's part and trial and error on Ciri's the trio managed to make it back up the hole they'd jumped down via using Cirilla's blink teleportation as a sort of taxi service. She would place a hand on either of them and then imagine herself on the top of hole. It took a few tries but she managed it.

'_Thank goodness for my love of the X-men. Thank you Nightcrawler.'_ Marco silently praised as the trio made their way to the top of the mountain, stopping only at Ciri's insistence to draw power from this odd rock formation that made their medallions vibrate. "Places of power like this are special," she told the two, "They enhance magic."

'_Keep an eye out for them in the future.'_ Marco thought as they reached the summit feeling the magic flow into Marco and feed something deep inside himself. If Johnny could see Marco right now he would say Marco got just a little brighter.

What they found was a massacre. Imlerith or what was left of him was burnt to pieces and scattered about the place. His torso had two gaping sword wounds in it, one from the front, the other from the back, both of his arms had been hacked off, and his head looked to have been crushed with his own mace.

Both witchers were leaning against the rockface, looking worn out but satisfied. Ciri stared at Imlerith's corpse for a moment and smirked at it before making her way over to the two witchers and gave Geralt a hug. "So it's done then."

"It is." Geralt said with a nod.

"Pff, don't say that like it was a bloody walk in the park Wolf!" Letho groused. "We both had to drink all of our Swallow to beat this bastard and even then, he still managed to break at least two of my ribs." Letho sat up, grunting in pain as he did so, "Damn elf hit like a pissed off mule he did, one good whack and down went Quen. Swung that giant ass mace of his with one hand, and had a tower shield in the other for most of the fight till we pissed em off enough that he abandoned it. Then what's he do? Starts teleporting all over the place like a damn mage and swinging the hammer like its a stick he does!"

"Well you got him in the end, that's what matters." Ciri praised.

Letho hawked to the side. "Tell that to me busted ribs girl." In response, Marco offered his mentor his Swallow potion which he took gratefully. "Your a good lad kid, you know that?" Reaching into one of his many pouches Letho produced a single black acorn. He handed it to Marco. "Here, the damn knife-ear had this on him. You do something with it."

"Thanks Letho." Marco said pocketing the acorn in his pocket. "So, now what? Back to Vizima?"

Geralt and Letho forced themselves back to their feet. "Back to Vizima." Geralt agreed. "Just in case our paths diverge from here, I just wanted to say it's been a pleasure Marco. You do all us witcher's proud."

Marco didn't know how to take the praise from the famous older witcher. "Thanks Geralt."

He looked up at the moon and saw it was crimson. '_Just like the night of the Blood Moon Ball.' _Marco thought smiling wistfully remembering his dance with Star, before Tom angrily interrupted of course. "Damn it I miss her." Marco muttered to himself. He felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked to see Ciri giving him an understanding smile.

"We should get going." she told him gently.

"Yeah we'll catch our deaths of cold if we stay up here too long milord." Higgs chimed in.

Marco let out a final sigh. He knew the girls were just trying to distract him probably having their own reasons for doing so too, but it didn't matter to him. So long as a crimson moon hung in the sky, his thoughts lingered on a Mewman princess.

* * *

After collecting the head of Fugas at Letho's insistence, the group made their way down from the mountain path only to be confronted by the people of Velen. The priest or whatever he was approached them. "The great oak has died. What has happened?"

Marco did what he was slowly becoming accustomed to and spoke for the group. "Your Ladies are dead!" There were gasps from the crowd. "There will be no more magic acorns. Learn to live off the land like normal people without the help of magic and witches. Now let us pass, or you will join your fallen mistresses in death." Marco finished in a dark tone. He had no desire to hurt the people of Velen but he'd be damned if he let his friends be accosted by an angry mob.

Not after the hellish night they'd had.

Yet the villagers parted before them all having anger in their eyes and etched on their faces each and every one of them. The group silently walked past them all. Johnny and Sarah joining the group as they neared the beach where they'd moored their boat. No one said anything as they set sail for Vizima. Not even Johnny. He knew nothing needed to be said.

They may've avenged Vesemir, but they had just made enemies of all of Velen. '_Nothing is ever simple.'_ Marco mused as he closed his eyes to slip into his meditative state to rest. '_Someone's hero is another's villain and vice versa… there is no such thing as heroes and villains, just… perception. So, what does that make me?' _Marco wondered as he slipped into his sleep state as the fire in his soul burned a little brighter that night.

* * *

**Word Count: 25,000 ** **Number of Pages: 60 Date Completed: 9/24/2019**

* * *

**AN: **Greetings loyal readers and welcome to chapter four, yes four of Wandering Warrior! I am bringing you the mythical double post this fine day as not only am I updating this story, but my Gravity Falls fic Rise of Orion as well. If you haven't read it, please do so. It would bring me much joy. Now, over to our Friendly Neighborhood Beta, Snowy!

I am proud of the effort me and Bubba put into this chap. Now don't worry Star will show up next chap. Now then can anyone guess what Marco's mysterious shining ability is? It is old and powerful and hints have been left in more than one chap. Now the most ominous I am going to leave is a physics lesson. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. If marco is good then who is the evil? Also support Bubba at his P-a-t-r-e-a-o-n.

Ominous… and true! Fear the unknown readers! Like Lovecraft and Provost William said by the "Gods Fear it!" Thank you for reading this Bubbajack and IcySnowSage Production! Till nextime everyone, Peace!


End file.
